FUERA DEL JARDIN
by SHIZUCHIK
Summary: luego de leer el jardín de las doncellas escrito por ryokilla decidi continuarlo ese excelente fanfic asi que tendran q leerlo para izuma tendrá que afronta tormentos dl pasado q ponen en peligro su relación con nagisa y comprobar q tan fuerte es su amor,al igual q el resto de las chicas con sus problmas y conflicto que ocurren en el día a día q las harán luchar por amor
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1. Sin Verte**

Cuatro años y medio de Han Pasado del incidente con Yuriko dejándolo en El pasado Como una terrible pesadilla Que Marco SUS vidas ... Doncellas .Los años de Han Seguido Do Camino Haciendo Que Nuestras queridas dejaran el uniforme de Astrea y asi Muchos recuerdos con Ellos . En esa residencia fresa Que las vio CRECER y Las convirtio en Lo Que eran hoy, de uñas bellas mujeres.

Nagisa Ahora Con 20 Jahr SE Encuentra estudiando academia En Una de Alta Cocina en Japón la Cual se destacaba muy bien, en especialidades TODAS LAS, talento Que descubrio LUEGO de PreparAR ALGUNAS COMIDAS para sus amigas y su amada. Los años le han del DEL DEL SENTADO de Maravilla convirtiéndola ES una chica hermosa, estafadores SUS Atributos Bien definidos y Un Poco Más Alta, estafa En Una Cabellera Roja Hasta La Cintura Cosa Que No pasaba desapercibida por Donde transitara Tanto chicas chicos Como No dejaban de lanzarle miradas Y Palabras lindas, Cosa La ONU Shizuma no le agradaba y La Unidad ONU habian Vuelto celosa poco.

Shizuma se habia graduado de la Universidad y llevaba las riendas de la Empresa de la ONU extraordinario ritmo de las Naciones Unidas, Haciendo Que esta subiera SUS Acciones, colocándolas en EL imprimación Puesto mm de las Empresas Más potentes del mundo, al Igual Que su amada Su belleza Cada vez Alcalde época. Se habia cortado poco el cabello de la ONU Haciendo Que luciera Mucho Más madura y responsable. Muchos de Accionistas de Estaban locos por ella y no perdían La Oportunidad de acercársele e invitarla a salir Pero ella siempre FUE Clara Con Todos Diciendo Que su Corazón ya tenía dueña Y Que ponto se casaría.

Nagisa se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de su mejor amiga en La Academia ... Misako Ashio (Una chica de su Misma estatura con cabellos castaños Hasta los Hombros y ojos de colores de miel, La Verdad era una chica muy hermosa) Ambas se encontraban Preparando UNOS ricos dulces para Una Actividad Que Seria al día siguiente.

 **Nagisa** : ¿Me podrias Misako Pasar la harina por favor? (señalando Una bolsa Que se encontraba Del otro lado del mesón cerca de su amiga).

Huevos Misako Que habia Terminado de batir UNOS, estiró la mano para agarrarla, en el instante Que le iba a dar la harina ONU Nagisa se les Resbala de las Manos DEBIDO Una cola Las tenía sucias de mantequilla, Nagisa Intento reaccionar y agarrarla los disponibilidadReservar Que cayera al suelo, Pero no Pudo Y Las dos terminaron Toda Cubiertas de harina.

 **Nagisa** : (Pocos Cerrando Los Ojos de la ONU) A Veces Pienso Que Lo Haces A propósito ... .jajajaja Ahora Tendre Que Seguir Cocinando Toda sucia.

 **Misako:** (con una Sonrisa pícara) La Verdad lo hago porque te ves muy linda Cubierta de harina, (Levantando y ofreciéndole la Manos a Nagisa) Pero Esta Vez te juro Que Fue Un accidente (Comienza Una sacudirse la harina dándose Suaves palmadas en el pecho, Nagisa Hizo exactamente Lo Mismo, Pero al contrario de ella Nagisa tenia el cabello blando por la harina y no se habia percatado, Misako la mira y no Puede sonreír Evitar, acercándose muy seductoramente levanto los brazos para sacudirle).

 **Nagisa:** _(_ Sonriendo) Misako hay fuerte bronceado ... Me Estas despeinando.

 **Misako:** (Sonriendo en forma de burla) Pero Es Que la harina pecado venta de heno

El Celular de Nagisa comenzó el Sónar de las Naciones Unidas, metio la mano en su bolsillo y saco el aparato m mm, Pero Como Misako todavía le sacudía la Cabeza No Puedo ver Época Quién.

 **Nagisa:** (Entre risas): Misako ya ya SALIO TODO esta bien. (Apartándose de la cocina)

 **Shizuma:** ¿Perdón? (con tomo molesto y colocando su otra mano en la cintura)

 **Nagisa:** (con tono emocionada) .MI Amor ¡¿como estas? te extraño mucho ..

 **Shizuma** : ¿que estas haciendo?

 **Nagisa:** ah es que me Cayó harina y tenia la cabeza blanca y Misako me ayudaba limpiarme la ONU.

Del otro lado de la Línea Shizuma SE ESTABA bajando del avión de la Empresa, venia de la Unidad ONU Pasar mes en Inglaterra DEBIDO Asuntos de Trabajo.

 **Shizuma:** ¿Como te cayo harina en la Cabeza? .

 **Nagisa:** Es Que Misako es muy necia Y me Siempre Anda Haciendo Bromas cocinamos Como AEE CUANDO. (Terminando de limpiarse) Regresas Pero dime ¿Amor ?, CUANDO Ya quiero verte, heno Tantas cosas que quiero contarte.

 **Shizuma** : (ONU de la estafa molesto tono) nagisa..¿Que día es hoy?.

 **Nagisa:** eeeeettoooo Hoy es (Tratando de Recordar Y Cuando Cayó en Cuenta Que era día SUS ajos se abrieron de la sorpresa, de la Era jueves y Shizuma regresaba hoy) .lo siento mi amor lo olvide. ¿Ya estás aquí?.

 **Shizuma:** se nota que me extrañabas Que ni recordabas Que llegaba hoy (Nunca habia Pensado La ONU Nagisa se le podria olvidar algo de Como ESO).

 **Nagisa** : (Haciendo puchero) no es eso mi amor en solitario Que se Tenido Muchas actividades en la universidad por el Fin de semestre, lo siento.

 **Shizuma** : (CON Una leve sonrisa) Está Bien Amor lo entiendo Pero Por Eso (Cambiando el tono de la ONU sexi des) Tendras Que portante muy bien esta noche para recompensar Tu Olvido (Abriendo la Puerta del automóvil) ¿Dime Donde estas ?. Te He extrañado y Mucho Me muero por verte (con tono cálido).

 **Nagisa** (Cerrando los ojos con paciencia y Con La Unidad ONU profundo suspiro): lo siento mi amor, hoy Pero No Podremos Vernos.

 **Shizuma:** (sorprendida) CÓMO Pero ¿Por Qué?

 **Nagisa:** Es Que mañana TENEMOS UNOS Que ::: entregar dulces Para Una Evolución del los episodios finales complicados y Son, Creo Que pasaremos Toda La Noche horneando (suspirand _O_ ) ::: Además, para estudiar Tengo Que La Receta Que Tengo Que PreparAR también para mañana.

Shizuma Cerro los ojos con paciencias y recostó su cabeza del asiento del auto, se sentia muy triste e impotente UN No Poder Hacer nada, Tenia Que Comprender Que Nagisa ESTABA ocupada con los estudios y necesitaba concentrarse, ella Pero también tenia ESE sentimiento de querer Verla y tenerla Entre SUS brazos, era de Como Posible Que Estando Tan Cerca no podia, AEE Semanas verlas Pecado Eran muy duras ya Que odiaba Estar Lejos de su pelirroja.

 **Shizuma** (CON Un gran suspiro Que se escucho en Todo el automático): ¿Puedo Hacer heno nada verdad?.

 **Nagisa:** Si Lo Hubiera te lo Diría ... Lo siento mi amor Mucho Yo también Me muero por verte, no sabes como te lo extrañado ..Odio cuando te vas de Viaje de tanto Tiempo.

 **Shizuma:** Está Bien pero ... Mañana serás para mi sola, nos olvidaremos del Mundo y en solitario Seremos tú y yo ... ¿Están en casa?

 **Nagisa:** claro mi amor, Te Prometo que te lo recompensare de la mejor forma (con tono atractivo, habia aprendido Hacer Más atrevida al Pasar de los años). Estoy en casa de Misako ya Que Aquí Estamos solas y Podemos Trabajar mejor.

 **Shizuma:** estas en Su Casa (con tono molesta) ¿Y Si se Hace muy tarde como te vas a ir si mal no recuerdo tu auto esta en El Más Alto, Sabes Que no hay tomos de heno de heno que me gusta taxis Una elevadas horas de la noche (? con tono algo molesto).

 **Nagisa:** tranquila mi amor, vid Preparada y me quedare here ONU dormir, con AUNQUE Todo Lo Que TENEMOS Que Hacer creo que no dormiremos.

 **Shisuma:** ¡NO! De Ninguna Manera te quedaras allí sola con ella, llámame en Cuanto Termines Que ire por ti no importa la hora. (No se le agradaba Misako, AUNQUE ellas se conocieran from El Primer semestre).

 **Nagisa:** . Shizuma mi amor tranquila, acabas de Llegar y Debes Estar muy cansada y como te dije es Mucho Trabajo (Tratando de calmarla ya Que Sabia Que Ellas DOS no se agravan del TODO, Cosa Que No entendia Porque siempre le decia Que Misako en solitario era Do Nunca amiga y la Veria con Otros Ojos Porque su Corazón LATIA en solitario por ella).

Desde la cocina Misako le grito: Nagisa el soufflé.

Los ojos de Nagisa se abrieron con el ya Preocupación Que se le podia quemar.

 **Nagisa:** amor te Tengo Que Dejar, Sino Que tendre Comenzar de Nuevo, me alegro busque Que Estés Aquí y ya TODO Este, ya quiero verte. Te Amooo muchisimo (Hablando de forma apurada y lanzándole de uñas b _esitos_ ).

 **Shizuma** en solitario puedo reaccionar diciéndole: Yo también te amo mucho. (De La pelirroja de de Cuando le colgaba el telefono).

Dentro del automóvil La Voz de un hombre La Hizo reaccionar: ¿esta todo bien? shuzuma-sama

Pasaron UNOS Segundo Hasta Que Shizuma le Pudo respondedor.

 **Shizuma:** Todo está bien, gracias por Preguntar Shitory.

era SANOTO Shitory el Asistente de Shizuma Despues De Que Miyuki habia entrado en la Universidad y no tenia Tiempo Suficiente para Seguir Trabajando Con Ella, Asi Que se vio en la obligation de Buscar un remplazo y decidio Hacer Como lo Hizo en París Buscar un hombre de La ONU Que Posiblemente Es para homosexuales pecado Tener que vivir Nuevamente Lo Que Pasó con Chie.

Shitory Es Un joven de cabello negro corto, ojos marrones, Altos y Delgados y Sobre todo muy delicado. El joven saco SU ipad Y comenzo ONU Revisar los correos.

 **Shitory:** Shizuma-sama Mañana Hay Un Punto Muy importante Que TENEMOS Que discutir, ES Sobre la Asociación con Tenjoi Ing, ya se les Informo ONU gerente de Los Que La Reunión es una las 8:30 de la mañana, y LUEGO de alli se decidirá CUÁNDO Será en Encuentro con el Gerente Encargado para Realizar el Cierre. (El joven le decia TODO ESO sin quitar la vista de su ipad).

Shizuma con el ánimo por el piso en solitario Pudo asentar con la cabeza en forma de aprobacion.

 **Shizuma:** respiremos Poco ONU, acabamos de vv v llegar Shitory (Mirando por LaVentana), descansa poco de la ONU, los Eres igual o peor Que Piensan Miyuki en solitario en trabajo y Más Trabajo. (Formando Una leve sonrisa En sus labios).

En ESE Momento Do comenzo Celular EL SONAR de las Naciones Unidas, lo saco de su cartera y miro la Pantalla.

 **Shizuma:** Hablando del diablo (voltea la Pantalla Hacia Shitory Para Que Ver quien la llamaba). Hola mi querida Miyuki de Tomori ¿Cómo estás?. (Hablando con desánimo)

 **Miyuki:** Vaya hijo ESOs los animos Con Que Me recibes, pareciera Que estas muy contenta de volver (con tono de sarcasmo).

 **Shizuma** : por lo Menos alguien Recordo Que regresaba hoy ... (Suspirando) La Verdad no veo La Diferencia de estar ¿Aquí o allá.

 **Miyuki** (pecado Comprendía muy Que bien pasaba Pero Para Que su amiga dijera algo asi Sabia Que tenia que ver con Nagisa) ¿Shizuma Todo está bien?

 **Shizuma:** Porque No estarlo, moneda de Diez centavos y¿ Como va ese matrimonio?

 **Miyuki** : no importa cuentos años pasen, no cambias, Cuando Será El día que me Puedas Contar Lo Que Esta Pasando en esa cabecita tuya.

 **Shizuma:** Miyuki Es Mejor Que no lo sepas, Porque de seguro terminarías en el manicomio jajaja.

 **Miyuki:** fibromas Siempre Con Tus, por lo Menos Logre Animarte Un poco, te llamaba para sabre si te gustaria ir Un rincón Estafadores viejas y queridas tus amigas del colegio.

 **Shizuma:** umm ... ¿Con Shion y con quien mas? Porque la verdad no se de quien mas hablas (burlándose de Miyuki).

 **Miyuki:** A Veces Me Pregunto Porque pierdo El Tiempo, (Cerrando los ojos con paciencia) SE Que Quieres Estas con Nagisa Porque Tienen Tiempo Que No se ven, Pero me gustaria reunirnos con ustedes, en solitario Será ONU Rato ONU Menos Que Estés cansada.

 **Shizuma:** me parece la idea Una excelente, Asi podre distraer mi mente poco ONU, Pero iré sola, Nagisa Tiene Mucho que estudiar y esta en casa de una amiga (Haciendo Énfasis en palabra ESA).

Con AEE Palabras Miyuki comprendió Porque la chica de cabellos plateados tenía tan poco ánimo, Sabia muy bien Que No soportaba la ONU Misako.

 **Miyuki:** ? ¿Dónde estás, yo estoy esperando Que Pasara Shion Por Mí al hospital.

 **Shizuma:** Que te parece Vernos en mi restaurante favorito en 15 min.

 **Miyuki:** excelente, ENTONCES Nos Veremos allá, adiós.

 **Shizuma** : Adiós (Guarda el es su Celular bolsillo y volteando Hacia Su Asistente) Shitory ¿te gustaria CENAR con Miyuki su Esposa y conmigo?.

 **Shitory:** (despegando su vista del ipad, Y Girando Hacia Shizuma). Me encantaria, pero ya con aviones TENGO Alguien Más (sonrojándose Levemente) en Otro Momento Me sentiría muy complacido de acompañarlas.

 **Shizuma:** tranquilo, debi suponer Que tendrias aviones, Despues De TODO estuvimos Mucho tiempo fuera, SUPONGO Que El también se muere por verte (guiñendole ojo de la ONU). ;)

Sí Shitory Puso Totalmente rojo por el comentario Que Hizo su jefa, y Solo Afirmo con la Cabeza.

De de de Mientras en la puerta de la unidad ONU Hospital de Tokio una linda estudiante de medicina Esperaba Una Esposa Hacer. Miyuki se habia Dejado CRECER EL CABELLO Un Poco Más abajo de los Hombros La Cual La hacian ver muy linda. DEBIDO Una Intensos los libros de medicina y Las Altas Horas Que pasaba leyéndolos Ahora USABA lentes Cosa Que le favorecía Dándole la ONU aire muy intelectual y maduro. Se encontraba saliendo del hospital, ESTABA cursando el cuarto año de medicina y Los Muchas clases La veian alli.

 **Chico:** Rokoujo San espera (parándose Enfrente de ella) ¿Tienes Momento de la ONU? por favor. (Era un chico de ojo Cafeteria y cabellera dorada)

 **Miyuki:** Claro Isatto San centavo ...

 **Isatto:** ettto ... Podemos Será que proforma ONU Grupo de Estudio Nosotros (apenado) Como digo El Profesor hoy, Es Mejor Estudia en Grupo o en pareja, ya Que El Trabajo Resultados de la Búsqueda mejor, por eso pense Que podrias o ya tienes Grupo (rascándose la Cabeza) Pero Si no Quieres Esta bien (nervioso).

 **Miyuki:** Me parece muy buena idea (Sonriendo), y no todavía no tengo el Grupo de las Naciones Unidas, Pense Que podria fórmalo hoy LUEGO Pero esa clase de Todos Salieron en mal estado bronceado Que No Dije nada.

 **Isatto:** (emocionado) enserio ... que bueno pense que me rechazarías ya Que eres una de las Mejores y bueno Yo No Soy el mejor digamos Que (Bajando La Mirada).

 **Miyuki** : ESO No Es Cierto, tú también eres muy bueno en solitario Que Necesitas Prestar Más tensión, El notado Que A Veces Estas Como distraído, Pero CUANDO Hay Que Hacer Una saturación o Alguna Explicación lo haces muy bien.

 **Isatto** (sonrojado Levemente): Graa Gracias Rokoujo san.

pic pic .. ...

 **Miyuki** : buenos nos vemos LUEGO reunirnos párrafo, ya Vinieron por mi adiós. (Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al auto CUANDO sintio Que la sujetaban del brazo)

 **Isatto:** espera. ¿Me Darias tu Número de Celular? Así parrafo Estar en Contacto (Soltando su brazo).

 **Miyuki:** Claro ¿tienes Parr Tomar nota? (el chico saco su celular y copio su Número).

De de de Mientras Que En El auto Shion observaba lo ocurrido con el seño fruncido, en eso ve Que Se acerca mi amada y entra en el auto Dándole Un beso. Shion llevaba ONU Corte Más Corto Y Como a todos los años se habían Sentado muy bien ya Que se ve muy sexi Estafadores UNA Camisa Transparente de Color Blanco Y UNOS ajustados mezclilla.

 **Miyuki** hola mi cielo. Veríamos Shizuma DIJO Que Nos En El parrafo Okaso CENAR, dime ¿Como Estuvo tu día ?. (Tomándole la mano y entrelazándola con la de ella).

 **Shion** : umm ... Ya sabes como siempre ... Y Dime quien era chico ese.

 **Miyuki:** ¿Estas molesta? (Sonriendo) No Me Digas Que Estas celosa de el ...

 **Shion:** ¿debiera estarlo? (Mirándola de reojo) ...

 **Miyuki:** pues la verdad noo (Levantando Una ceja) ... Es Un compañero de clase y ahora lo Sera de estudio también ... (Mirándola) No Puedo CREEs Que Estés celosa.

 **Shion:** No Estoy en solitario lo ... Que no me gusto como te tomo del brazo (sonrojándose).

 **Miyuki:** (acercándosele al oído) ¿Te el dicho que te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas ... (Posando un beso en su mejilla) no deberias Estar celosa Sabes Que los eres la unica para mi ... eres la mujer de mi Vida?. ..así Como lo dije ESE día, Hasta Que la muerte nos separe ...

 **Sion** (Sonriendo) Lo Sé cielo, disculpa Mi Pecado Comportamiento Volverá ONU Pasar (en eso el carro de semáforo detuvo en La ONU, Aprovechando la ESA OPORTUNIDAD parrafo Darle Un gran beso Lleno de amor a su Esposa). Te amooo…

Llegando al restaurante ...

 **Shizuma** _:_ Como Esta La Pareja recién casadas (cerrándole ojo des)

 **Shion** : (con una Sonrisa): hola? ¿Como Shizuma Tiene estado, hace mucho Que No reuníamos núms.

 **Shizuma** : (Tomando asiento) Como nos vamos a REUNIR, si no salen de la casa, Celebrando La luna de miel de Todos los Dias (con cara de pervertida).

 **Miyuki:** Shizuma, (Cerrando los ojos con paciencia) no cambias, TAMPOCO ES: Además :: Por Eso, siempre Estas de Viaje o muy ocupada.

 **Shion** : ademas ya Hace tres meses nos casamos Que, (tomándole la mano) los impulsos de la luna de miel ya han bajado poco de la ONU (le Hace una Sonrisa picara ONU Shizuma)

 **Miyuki:** (volteando Hacia Sion) mi amor tú también (suspirando) No Puedo con ustedes dos.

 **Shion:** (le pica la ONU ojo ONU su Esposa y le lanza Un beso): cuéntanos Shizuma ¿Como te ha ido por Inglaterra? .

 **Shizuma:** (des trago al mesonero pidiéndole) igual, hijo Miyuki sabe Como Las cosas Cada Vez Que voy, siempre heno Mucho Trabajos acumulado.

 **Miyuki:** es correcto y sin mí, me imagino Que Será Más Difícil (burlándose de Shizuma).

 **Shizuma** : Pero Que modesta Te Me ha Vuelto Miyu-chan. (Con tono gracioso) Pero Tengo Que Reconocer Que tienes razon me haces falta, Shitori es muy bueno y se Parece Mucho a ti, Pero nadie podria remplazar a la mandona de Rokoujo (Tomando la ONU Trajo de su vaso).

Todas se echan a reír, Juntas Pasando Muy agradable rato ONU ya Que tenian tiempos Que No se reunían y charlaban.

Un Pocas horas del amanecer de las Luces encendidas Una casa seguían.

 **Nagisa** (Levantando los brazos con alegría) siiiii ya terminamos.

 **: Misako** acabaríamos Pense Que Nunca (recostándose del sofá).

La mesa se encontraba llena de Varios Tipos de dulces Que habian Hecho Juntas esa noche.

 **Nagisa** (juntando las manos) Provoca comérselos todos se ven tan ricos (pecado quitar la vista de la mesa) ¿Cual te gustaria activo activo activo probar Misako chan.

 **Misako** (se levanta del sofá Un poco Y obs ONU Nagisa) La Verdad, Lo Que Me gustaria activo no esta activo activo probar Servido en esa mesa.

 **Nagisa** (volteando) ¿que preparaste ?, ¿ENTONCES si tenias ganas de comer Otra Cosa Porque No he aquí ?.

 **Misako:** La Verdad es algo complicado de PreparAR, Pero te puedo Asegurar Que ya esta en el horno, Pero cocinándose ONU fuego lento Muy. (Picándole ONU ojo y Volviendo a recostarse del sofá).

 **Nagisa:** ummm, y no tienes miedo Qué tarde Mucho en cocinarse y venga alguien y se lo lleve Una Unidad ONU horno Más Caliente (sentándose ONU do Lado).

 **Misako:** La mejor comida siempre es La que se PREPARA con paciencia y dedicación, (con tono melancólico) ::: Además tengo miedo es aumentar ¿el fuego y termine Quemando Todo Lo Que hice (ella voltea a Nagisa y se da Cuenta Que su cachete Tiene algo de merengue, Asi Que Lentamente se le about Y Lo cojo, Haciendo Que Nagisa se sonroje complemente) .ummm ... que rico es comerlo de ESE Envase, de seguro nadie se podra Resistir ONU Este delicioso sabor.

 **Nagisa** (limpiándose la mejilla), Misako chan, Sabes Que no me gusta Que hagas eso.

 **Misako** :. No Creo Que ESO por mar, PORQUE pecado diferenciar puedo tu cara de tu cabello de te lo Roja Que tiene jajajaja Puesto mm, sabes que me gusta avergonzarte ... (pensando)" _La Verdad Me Hubiera Encantado lamerlo de Tu labios y activo activo activo probar su Sabor"_ .

 **Nagisa** (toma su bolso y Apuntes del Comienza Una Cedros): se que es tarde Pero me gustaria estudiar Un Poco Más La Receta de Mañana (Cambiando el tema) ..

 **Misako:** Ya te lo Sabes a la Perfección. Estoy segura Que podrias Hacerlo Con los ojos cerrados. Entiendo Que Hay mucha pressure con esa asignatura Pero deberias descansar, HEMOS estado cocinando por horas.

 **Nagisa:** Solo espero Que TODO SALGA bien y podamos Estar a la altura de Todos (Apuntes del SUS Mirando).

Los rayos del sol Comienzan a colarse por la ventana Dando El Inicio de Un Nuevo Día. Un par de ojos verdes Comienzan abrirse Lentamente queriendo buscar una una linda pelirroja Que Extraña Mucho ONU do Lado Pero SABE muy bien sola Que esta. Se levanta perezosamente y se Sienta En la cama pasa SUS Manos por su labios y pensando. " _Como Me gustaria ONU besos de buenos días and view sonrisa Para Que alegres mi día"_ . Toma su bata y baja Hacia la cocina.

 **Shizuma:** (entrado en la cocina) Buenos Días Nana, ¿como amaneces? (Tomando El Periódico).

 **Nana:** buenos días señorita Shizuma, Parece un poco cansada y triste el día de hoy, ¿busque descanso? (colocando Una taza de té y tostadas de pan Unas ONU do Lado) _._

 **Shizuma:** pensando _... "La Verdad casi No Pude dormir, no podia Dejar de Nagisa y pensaba Que misako estaban solas en la casa"_ . Estoy bien Nana, en solitario necesito un poco de Energía y eso lo CONSIGO viendo a mi Nagisa. (Con una Sonrisa soñadora en su rostro).

 **Nana:** que bueno es ver Que el amor Sigue Floreciendo con los años ... su abuela estaria muy feliz de escuchare AEE Palabras.

 **Shizuma** : (Recordando con nostalgia) si, A Ella le Hubiera encantado verme casada con Nagisa.

 **NANA:** estoy segura Que Si la vera y Será la primera fila en la señorita, su abuela siempre esta con Usted, Guiando SUS Pasos y Cuidando de su felicidad.

La abuela Hanazono habia fallecido Hace dos años, DEBIDO al cáncer, Días Pero SUS ULTIMOS Eran Los Mas Felices de todos ya Que se habia reencontrado con su viejo amor de la abuela Nagisa. Ambas habia viajado por el mundo entero Recuperando el tiempo perdido Que les habían NEGADO Padres del SUS y la sociedad en su juventud, Pero eso no les FUE de impedimento Para Que vivieran muy felices ESE Corto Tiempo.

Shizuma termino su Desayuno, cuarto subio ONU Haz parrafo Tomar Una ducha y arreglarse para ir a la oficina. Antes de salir de la casa queria escuchar la Voz de su amada y desearle Evaluation Mucho Éxito En Su.

Nagisa se habían Quedado dormida en el hombro de Misako, La Cual mar muy feliz Dormia En el sofá por Nagisa Tener Una unidad ONU do Lado. Nagisa Comienza la ONU a abrir los ojos al Sentir el sonido de su celular.

 **Nagisa:** (con tono todavía Dormida) buenaaaaas.

 **Shizuma:** Buenos Días Mi Sol ¿Cómo estás ?. ¿Sigues dormida ?, ¿No deberias ir camino a la universidad?.

Nagisa se levanto del sofá y mira el reloj de su muñeca.

 **Nagisa:** ¡Qué! Nos Quedamos dormidas despierta (Grito) Misako (sacudiéndola).

 **Misako:** Nagisa- Chan 10 Minutos Más, (acurrucándose en el sofá).

 **Nagisa** _:_ ! ¡NO ... ya HIJO las 07 a.m. y TENEMOS Que los Dulces: Una:: entregar las 08 a.m..

Al escuchar eso Misako abrió los ojos y se levanto rapidamente de Salto de la ONU, corriendo Hacia el baño.

 **Misako: ¿** ? Porque No me levantaste Más Temprano, hay q Llevar los dulces al carro.

 **Nagisa:** Porque yo también Me Quede dormida, Se Supone Que IBAS ONU colocar Una alarma, ya Voy A ONU Comenzar trasladarlos al carro (dirigiéndose a la mesa _)._

Shizuma se quedo en silencio escuchaba ONU MIENTRAS Las Dos chicas Discutiendo Del otro lado del Teléfono.

 **Nagisa:** (Hablando con Rapidez) mi amor lo siento Pero Tengo Que salir ya, llegaremos tarde tela de algodón, gracias por despertarme, te amoo mucho, Que Tengas Un día lindo, nos vemos mas tarde.

 **Shizuma:** también te amo, Éxito en tu evaluation ... ya quiero verte, adiós. Otras Ves Muy poco hablamos, (triste) Donde ESTABA DURMIENDO ONU Nagisa Que Despertó ONU Misako Así Bronceado Rápido (tan solitario con la idea de estar ¿durmiendo juntas La Hizo Que se pusiera de mal humor muy) .luego le preguntare.

Saliendo de la Casa Con Una Dirección de automóviles Do, Do celular sonar comenzo de las Naciones Unidas.

 **Shizuma:** Buenos Días Shitory, ya estoy en camino, tranquilo llegare A Tiempo.

 **Shitory:** Buenos Días Shizuma sama La llamaba Parr INFORMALES Que Hubo ONU '' 'cambio de aviones y La Reunión No Será Aquí en la oficina, de Chino en Tokio.

 **Shizuma:** (sorprendida) ¿Como? ¿Pero Porque?.

 **Shitory** : disculpe por informarle En Este Momento Pero ayer intente comunicarme con Usted y tenia el celular Apagado, el señor Tenjoi Sama Envío de la Unidad ONU Comunicado Diciendo Que No podra atendernos Hoy aqui, Chino ES Osaka DEBIDO Que Tiene Que Viajar y regresara Finales de la ONU de MES, Y el pecado Se Quiere ir de los los los antes cerrara la Asociación ya Que mañana regresa el director de Nuevo.

 **Shizuma:** Como ... Pero ... aaaah (molesta) no puedo creerlo (suspirando fuertemente) ¿CUANDO nos vamos?.

 **Shitory:** ya todos los Directivos were informados y Saldremos a las 9 a.m. Y regresaremos mañana.

 **Shizuma:** ¿Porque regresaríamos mañana? Si La Reunión es hoy (preguntando de muy mal humor).

 **Shitory:** Porque también TENEMOS Una Reunión mañana con Ellos Mismo Y Nos presentaran Una Nueva directora de La.

 **Shizuma:** Esta bien, igual no Se Puede Hacer nada, odio CUANDO las Personas disponen del tiempo de los demas sin consultarlo (ONU de la estafa tono Bastante molesto y cortante) Regresare a la Casa y preparare la maleta, nos vemos en el aeropuerto. .. adiós.

La Universidad de de de Mientras en.

 **Profesora** : Buenos días Futuros chefs, por favor coloquen los dulces en las mesas identificadas con su nombre y Prepárense Para Que nos deleiten con su Presentación ... y por favor apague o coloque en su silencios Teléfonos, no quiero escuchar Alguno. (Nagisa Al Igual Que Todos Los Alumnos siguieron las Normas).

Ya Dentro del avión Con Todo los Directivos del ya Minutos de despegar, Shizuma Quiso Llamar a Nagisa para informarle Que se iria ONU Tokio y no se verían hasta mañana, Pero Fue En vano ya Nagisa Que no contesto ...

" _Quizas Sigue en clase_ " ( _Penso_ ).

Todos Los Alumnos Comienzan a salir de salón y se Puede Observa ONU pelirrojo Una muy emocionada saltado de alegría.

 **Nagisa:** siiiiii ... TODO SALIO perfecto (tomándose Ambas manos).

 **Misako:** La Expresión Que Hizo la profesora FUE asombrosa. (Apartándose del salón) _._

Detrás de ella escucharon UNA VOZ Que las llamaba, Haciendo Que Ambas chicas volteen.

 **Profesora:** Señorita San Aoi y señorita Ashio san, tendran Un momento por favor, me gustaria Hablar Con ustedes en mi oficina.

Nagisa y Misako se miraron Por Un Momento y sonrieron, asentaron con la Cabeza en Señal de sí.

Dentro de la oficina de la profesora las chicas no podian Contener la emoción.

 **Profesora:** Bueno señorita Antes que nada me gustaria volver a felicitarlas POR EL Excelente trabajo realizaron Que, mesas ERAN Las Dos Mejores Postres De Que HEMOS probado. DEBIDO Una ESO las he Llamado (Misako le toma la mano a muy nerviosa Nagisa ya Que ESTABA) Me enorgullece anunciarles Que Han Sido escogidas para presentarse en el Festival de cocina Que se Realiza Otros Episodios episodios finales de mes, El Motivo de Este evento Como ya Deben eS conoces sable ONU Dar a Los Alumnos Más destacados de la academia, en Este Festival de vENDRA Representantes de Todas las Universidades del Mundo Dispuestos dar hoy Toda una Los Nuevos Talentos Para Que realicen SUS Especialización en su país, al Igual Que dueños de los los Los restaurantes famosos Que pueden ofrecerles Trabajo Carrera al Terminar do.

Nagisa y Misako seguían Tomadas de las Manos sin reaccionar.

 **Profesora** : (Sonriendo) ENTONCES ¿ustedes señoritas cuento Con?.

 **Ambas** : (reaccionando) Los sueros Un placer representar a la academia, daremos lo mejor de nosotras (Haciendo Una reverencia de gratitud) No la decepcionaremos. .. Gracias por Darnos Este OPORTUNIDAD.

 **Profesora:** se que lo Harán muy bien chicas, Pero Ahora Que Tienen Buscar un tutor y profesor de la ONU Dębe Ser tipo A Para Que Las ASESORE en los Tipos de comida Que serian buenas para la ocasión. En Cuanto Las consigan Vienen Nuevamente a mi oficina para Firmas Documentos de la UNOS (guiñándole el ojo) Buenos mis amores ESO ES TODO, Creo Que ya deberian ir a clase o llegaran tarde.

Se despidieron de la profesora y Salieron A Toda prisa de la oficina para dirigirse al salón ¿Donde tendria su Próxima clase, en TODO EL Camino pecado Dijeron Ni Una Palabra, en solitario se podia ver Una gran sonrisa En sus caras ... Al Llegar al salón encontraron ONU Aviso en La Puerto.

"La clase comenzara Minutos Veinte tarde, disculpen la demora

Atte :. Profesora Akiko"

 **Nagisa:** (Mirando la ONU Misako) no puedo creerlo, Estamos en la Lista de Las Mejores (Apretando SUS puños con emoción).

 **Misako** : ya éramos Las mejores solitario Que esta vez ya es oficial, (ONU de la estafa SONRISA Gran) Esta Vez No me ganaras, seré la numero uno (Haciendo Una Señal con su dedo índice).

Se miraron fijamente por Momento de la ONU, se abrazaron y comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría.

 **Nagisa** (Rompiendo el abrazo) lo olvidaba Voy A Llamar a Shizuma parrafo Darle Las buenas noticias (saco su celular y observo Que tenía varias Llamadas perdidas de su amada) "para que me estaria Llamando" ( _Penso_ ).

 **Nagisa** (Haciendo puchero) no respondio, Quizás esta en Una reunión, mas tarde intentare llamarla Nuevamente. (Guardando el Móvil).

 **Misako** : Ver Cuando Tu Llamada Perdida de seguro te devolvera La llamada (Forzando una Sonrisa) bueno el día todavía no ha Terminado, nums Falta PRESENTAR las mas Importante Y LUEGO de Aquí Termina el semestre oficialmente (Hablando con Entusiasmo) ya en solitario Estamos Una ONU Paso de Ser Todas ano chefs profesionales ya Que entraremos en El último semestre.

 **Nagisa:** tienes razon, es Nuestra última materia, tengo el presentimiento Que TODO saldra bien y sueros this otra victoria. (Levantando los brazos _)._

De de de Mientras en Tokio ... en el comedor de salón Gran ONU.

 **Fanny:** . Pero Madre No Me Quiero Quedarme Aquí estudiar la ONU (molesta).

 **Sra hanazono:** Fanny no quiero Seguir Discutiendo ESTO, lo HEMOS Hablado mucho, Vas A estudiar Aquí en Tokio y en tus tiempos Libres iras a la Empresa Para Que vayas aprendiendo.

 **Fanny** : Ni Siquiera quiero estudiar eso, y Mucho Menos del quiero encargar de las Empresas. (Elevando la Voz y levantándose de la mesa).

 **Sra Hanazono:** no me levante la vos y tomo asiento, Toda this irritación haces Mín Por Esa niñita Que tienes novia de Como (con apatía).

 **Fanny** : No Es Ninguna niñita. (SUS Puños Apretando).

 **Sra Hanazono:** un Continuación, Si Es por ella ... (Apoyando SUS Codos Sobre la Mesa y entrelazando SUS dedos). Si Eres Bronceado Importante para Ella Porque No Estudia here. (Desafiándola con La Mirada). Así te ahorras Toda this disputa.

 **Fanny** : Porque Lo Que Ella Quiere estudiar no lo dan En Esta universidad.

 **Sra Hanazono:** umm ... Es Una lástima. ::: Además todavía Tienen La Opción de amor a distancia (Haciendo comillas Con los Dedos).

Los ojos de Fanny comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, su Respiración SE ESTABA Volviendo pesada.

 **Sra Hanazono:** Fanny cariño Quiero Que comprendas algo, Los amores de colegio hijo de colegio, Llegan Hasta alli ...

 **Fanny** : Nosotras Amamos núms ..

 **Sra Hanazono:** amor (Sonriendo con sarcasmo) eres una niña Ni Siquiera sabes que es eso, es muy grande Una palabra para ti ...

 **Fanny** : por SUPUESTO Que lo se ... (frunciendo el ceño).

 **Sra Hanazono:** ustedes lo Jóvenes se creen que estan en la cima de mundo, Pero La Verdad Es Que hay nada Saben, El Pecado Saben Como Es La Vida de la ONU Fuera, Lo Que es Sueños Trabajar para CONSEGUIR Tus, Tienes Que Caer Muchas Veces parrafo lograrlo e INCLUSO sacrificar las cosas mas importa para ti ... (Sonriendo) y ustedes lo unico Que Hablan es de amor, tienes por favor madurar Fanny. CUANDO Entres a la Universidad conoceras las Personas Nuevas Harás Nuevos amigo, Y Hasta te guste alguien, espero Que un chico, A Ella le Pasara Lo Mismo, y cuando te des Cuenta estaran Tomando Caminos Separados.

 **Fanny** : te Equivocas ... (Las Lágrimas por roban su mejilla) ..

 **Sra Hanazono:** eres muy joven para comprenderlo ..

 **Fanny:** Comprender Que Madre, Que Tengo Que arrancar Mis sentimientos para lograr v vv Grandes Cosas Como lo hisciste ma ... pues eso no ocurrirá Por Que El Amor Que sentimos es mas grande Desde el Lugar de decretos.

 **Sra Hanazono:** (alterándose) Que Comprende Los Amores hijo Pasajeros y nada es para siempre, Hasta el amor más grande Directivos Directivos Directivos Se Puede Acabar ... Si no te pasa a ti le Pasara ONU ella, Pero al final de de de el m resultado m Será m El Mismo Do Relación Quedara en el recuerdo con Astrea. (Riendo con Satisfacción al ver lo quebrada Que ESTABA su hija).

Fanny no soporto Más y salio corriendo del comedor ...

A Pocos Kilómetros de alli se encuentran Una Peli plateada, Bajando del avión, Enciende su celular, LUEGO DE UN instante Comienzan Una vv v llegar UNOS Mensajes Donde Deciana Que Nagisa habia intentado llamarla, se apresuro a devolverle La llamada de Pero Nuevamente Nagisa no le respondio " _Cuando me odio no hay Responde_ " (frunciendo en seño).

Así habian Pasado Las Horas Para Las Dos y no habian podido ComunicaRSE y contarse TODO Las cosas que Esteban Pasando.

 **Misako:** El Pecado puedo creerlo, Volviste Hacer la Número Uno, llevas dos de DOS El Día de Hoy.

 **Chica1:** eso te Convierte es La Mejor of this semestre (sonriéndole).

 **Chica2:** te felicito Aoi San muy busque lo hiciste, La Mezcla de Sabores FUE perfecta.

 **Nagisa:** (sonrojándose Levemente) no es para tanto ustedes también lo hiciste muy bien chicas.

 **Misako:** Sin yeguas Bronceado modesta Nagisa-chan (rodeándole el cuello hijo su brazo) Que te parece si vamos a tomarnos ONU té para relajarnos Poco ONU.

 **Prof. Akiko** : Aoi señorita, señorita Ashio ustedes podrian Esperan Un poco necesito Hablar Con.

Ambas chicas se quedando en el salón ¿Hasta Que todos Salieron, LUEGO DE UN MOMENTO La profesora se les Acerco.

 **Nagisa:** diganos Prof. Akiko Que NECESITA de nosotras.

 **Prof. Akiko:** supe Que Eran Seleccionadas para concursar en el Festival de cocina.

Nagisa y Misako se quedaron sorprendidas ya Que no se lo habian comentado a Nadie.

 **Misako:** ettoooo. ¿Y Como lo SABE?. (Apenada).

 **Prof. Akiko:** ya los rumores Corren por Toda La academia. Y despues de la Presentación de Hoy no me cabe duda de Que podran Hacerlo, (Ambas chicas se sonrojaron por el Alago Que les hacia la profesora) Pero Para Que Las aprueben Tienen Que Tener un profesor particular, de tipo A, ¿ya lo Tienen? .

 **Nagisa:** si Tiene Razón y todavía no hay TENEMOS Tutores. (Suspirando)

 **Misako:** Pero la noticia nos Dieron las solitario Hace par un de Horas y por eso no HEMOS podido buscar ni Pensar en quien seria.

 **Prof. Akiko:** bueno chicas de Creo Que Hoy Es Un Día sorpresas de grande Emociones Y (Las chicas se miraron con Un poco de curiosidad) me sentiría muy orgullosa de Ser su tutora y apoyarlas En Este Gran Camino.

Nagisa se llevo las manos a la boca en Modo de asombro, MIENTRAS Misako se quedo inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **Prof. Akiko:** ME GUSTARIA asesorarla en las comidas Que preparan, Asi Que vayan Preparando Una Lista de Las cosas que le gustarían Hacer y Las discutimos El Lunes, ¿les parece? (Ambas seguían sin reaccionar) chicas ... chicas (la profesora da ONU aplauso a ver si consigue Que reaccionen) _._

Nagisa con los ojos vidriosos Se acerca y Abraza a la profesora.

 **Nagisa** : muchas gracias Prof. Akiko (apartándose de ella y limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad) Nuestro Sueño Es Un parrafo IR Francia especializarnos, Asi Que daremos Todo Lo Que Este Es Una Traducción automática Alcance para lograrlo.

 **Prof. Akiko:** Vaya, hijo de Como sabran los institutos de Francia los mas estrictos Que EXISTEN Y sin entrar Es Nada Fácil. (Haciendo gentos ONU pícaro). Veo Que Nos parecemos ONU chicas poco, ya Que Nos gustan los Desafíos, ESTO Será interesante, Asi Que cuenten conmigo ...

Continuará ...

Capitulo Fin ...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS: LA DESDEPIDA DE ASTREA….**

Lejos de Japón…

" _Debido al mal tiempo el vuelo con destino a Tokio será retrasado hasta nuevo aviso. Se les gradece a los pasajeros ser pacientes. Gracias por su atención_ ".

 **Asistente:** Señorita Tenjoi si el tiempo sigue así no podremos llegar a tiempo.

 **Señorita Tenjoi** (pasando la manos por sus cabellos color azabache): ya lo se, mi padre se molestara mucho si no me reúno con Hanazono como habíamos acordado. Sabes como es el sobre la puntualidad (suspirando).

 **Asistente:** la verdad lo que le molesta es que tendrá que esperar mas para conocerla (con tono burlón).

 **Señorita Tenjoi** (Mirándolo de reojo) no se de que me estas hablando.

 **Asistente:** a mi no me engaña, cuando vía la foto de esa mujer quedo hipnotizada.

 **Señorita Tenjoi:** estas exagerando…. es muy bella lo acepto pero no fue por eso... La verdad es que ya la había visto de otro lado hasta su nombre me es familiar pero no logro recordar (frunciendo en seño).

 **Asistente:** si usted lo dice….

 **Señorita Tenjoi: "** _Hanazono Shizuma porque será que te me haces tan conocida"_ **.**

Volviendo a Japón…

Sentadas en el café que se encontraba solo a unos metros de la academia se hallaban dos chicas tomando una taza de te.

 **Nagisa:** creo que todo estos es un sueño y sigo dormida en el sofá de tu casa.

Misako se le acerca y toma las mejillas de Nagisa para se de cuenta de cuenta que no es un sueño, Nagisa reacciona haciéndole lo mismo a su amiga.

 **Ambas:** no estamos soñando es real (dicen con gran emoción).

 **Misako** : esto hay que celebrarlo, que me dices si salimos esta noche. (Juntando sus manos).

 **Nagisa:** me parece una idea excelente, le diré a Shizuma…" _aunque le prometí que nos veríamos hoy sola nosotras dos, pero esto es una ocasión especial_ " (pensando), también le avisare a las demás chicas (en ese momento busca rápido su celular para llamarla) _._

 **Misako** : que lastima que los chicos esta de viaje... Se que lo están haciendo muy bien.

 **Nagisa:** claro que les va a ir de maravilla, son muy buenos, cuando lleguen celebramos con ellos…

 **Misako** : pero sin ti no es lo mismo…este mes demostraste ser muy buena con tus manos… hasta quisieron llevarte de no ser por las clases… solo espero que no te alejes de ellos solo porque regreso Shizuma… (Preguntando con intriga).

 **Nagisa:** por supuesto que no, me gusta estar con ello, me divierto mucho son unos locos (riendo)… pero no será como antes…(Triste) sabes que a Shizuma no le agrada mucho ese ambiente.

 **Misako** : si eso te gusta, ella debía entenderlo….

 **Nagisa:** etttooo… (Rascándose la mejilla) lo que pasa es que no sabe que me gusta… (Apenada). Ella piensa que es solo ellos que le gustan.

 **Misako** : (levando una ceja) pensé que no tenían secretos entre ustedes..

 **Nagisa:** nooo los hay solo que no le he dicho…pero pronto se lo diré… (Marcándole a su amada). Y veras que me apoyara…

Mientras Shizuma en Tokio se encontraba todavía reunidas con los directivos y no veía la hora que todo terminara, había pasado el día entero reunidos con ellos. La vibración de su celular la desconcertó y con mucho cuidado lo saca del bolsillo y lo mira por debajo del escritorio, al mirar la pantalla ve que es Nagisa que la esta llamando, Shitory que esta a su lado lo nota, disimuladamente se le acerca y le dice en voz baja.

 **Shitory:** preste atención, ya que esto es muy importante.

Shizuma de muy mala forma vuelve a guardar su celular y regresa su mirada a la persona que tiene la palabra en ese momento… aunque ella no le estaba prestando mucha atención ya que no podía dejar de pensar que quería hablar con su amada Nagisa.

 **Nagisa:** sigue sin responder (con gento triste) " _estará muy ocupada_ " (pensando) pondré un mensaje en el grupo de las chicas de la residencia Strawberry para reunimos esta noche en el club de Megumi.

 **Misako:** (pensando) " _espero verte muy sexi_ ". (Con una sonrisa picara en su rostro).

 **Nagisa** : umm… y más o menos de que te ríes (mirándola con curiosidad, en eso voltea y que una chica las estaba viendo y comienza acercarse).

 **Misako** : (con tono seductor) es que con solo pensar que te pondrás algo muy lindo y sexi para esta noche me hace sonreír (picándole un ojo ).

 **Chica:** hoo…la Ashio san (tartamudeando por los nervios) me entere de la noticia, muchas felicidades al igual que usted Aoi san.(Haciendo una reverencia). Disculpe la interrupción pero podría hablar con usted Ashio san.

 **Misako:** claro, dime para que soy buena (con tono picara haciendo que la joven se sonrojara, en cambio Nagisa solo suspiro frunciendo el seño en señal de desaprobación ya que sabia que pasaría).

 **Chica** : me preguntaba sii..(Muy nerviosa)

 **Misako:** siii ¿que ?.

 **Chica** : ¿si le gustaría salir conmigo a tomar un té o lo que le guste hacer?.

 **Nagisa:** creo que no tuviste que haber dicho eso (ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Nagisa) heee… lo siento no quería decirlo en voz alta _(_ moviendo las manos) disculpa por interrumpirte continua.

 _ **Misako**_ (lanzándole una mira de complicidad a Nagisa _,_ ) me encantaría, me das tu número de contacto.

La chica le da su número y antes de marcarse Misako se levantan se acerco a su oído y le susurro _"estas dispuesta hacer lo que me guste"_ y le besa la mejilla provocando que el rostro de la joven se tornara completamente roja. _"Te llamare"_ en eso la chica se aleja totalmente feliz casi que salía volando del lugar _._

 **Nagisa:** ¿la llamaras? (captando la atención de Misako que se quedo viendo la salida) _._

 **Misako** _:_ puedes ser…la verdad es muy linda _._

 **Nagisa** (levantándose de asiento)la verdad nunca cambiaras, deberías dejas de jugar con las chicas, un día vendrá una y te hará lo mismo y sufrirás como ellas.

 **Misako:** (abrazando a Nagisa): se que estas celosa pero tranquila recuerda que mi corazón es grande y tengo espacio para todas. Además no tengo la culpa que vengan hacia mí.

 **Nagisa:** -.- bakaaa.

 **Misako:** queee…de no ser por el insecticida que tienes en el dedo a ti también te atacarían así. (Saliendo del lugar).

 **Nagisa:** no es un insecticida es un anillo(mostrándoselo).. Y lo porto con mucho orgullo.

 **Misako:** ¡lo que digas…repelente de chicas (dijo rápidamente).

En eso Nagisa le lanzo una mirada asesina y la chica no le quedo de otra que salir corriendo del lugar.

Ambas se dirigen a sus casa para descansar y salir en la noche, cuando va en camino Nagisa recibe felicitaciones y confirmación de sus viejas amigas para salir esta noche a celebrar… Llegando a su cuarto se acuesta en su cama y se tapa el rostro con la mano. Se encontraba triste ya que Todas la habían felicitado y llamado, pero de la persona que realmente quería esas palabras no había contestado en todo el día y ni sabía nada de ella. Con ese pensamiento se fue durmiendo ya que estaba muy cansada a causa de no había dormido el día anterior…

El atardecer ya ha comenzaba a caer y unos directivos seguían reunidos.

 **Sr Tenjoi:** fue todo un placer señorita Hanazono he quedado muy satisfecho con la presentación (dándole la mano).

 **Shizuma** (respondiendo el gesto) me alegro mucho, también he quedado muy complacida con el acuerdo que hemos cerrado, y dígame cuando conoceré al nuevo director.

 **Sr tenjoi:** llegara aquí esta noche ya que viene de américa, así que mañana se reunirá con ustedes para que la orienten al tanto de todo, aunque mi asistente le enviara un forme detallado de todo lo que hemos avanzado hoy. Mi hija es una mujer muy lista y se pondrá al corriente muy rápido.

 **Shizuma:** ¿su hija? (con tono de asombro) No lo sabia.

 **Sr Tenjoi:** estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien.(mirando el anillo Shizuma) es un hombre muy afortunado…

 **Shizuma: ¿** disculpe ?. (Sin comprender).

 **Sr Tenjoi:** por su anillo, pude notar que esta comprometida.

 **Shizuma:** si lo estoy, y lamento decirle que no es un hombre afortunado, (mirándola con dudas) sino una chica.

 **Sr Tenjoi:** vaya sorpresa… espero conocerla en la fiesta, debe ser una joven muy hermosa..

 **Shizuma:** lo es… (Haciendo una reverencia) que tengas un buen viaje, estaremos en contacto. Esperare a su hija con ansias.. Buenas noches.

 **Sr Tenjoi:** (también haciendo una reverencia) muchas gracias señorita Hanazono. Buenas noches… " _solo espero que mi hija se comporte y no haya problemas_ " (pensando).

Al salir de la oficina su celular comienza a vibran y muy alegremente se lo saca del bolsillo pensando que seria Nagisa.

 **Shizuma:** ah. Miyuki eres tú (con pocas ganas).

 **Miyuki:** dejare de llamarte si me sigues contestando de esa forma.. (Molesta) si estas ocupada te llamare luego.

 **Shizuma:** no… no.. Disculpa Miyu chan, solo es que pensé que era otra persona y también he tenido un largo día, (cambiando su ánimo) dime a que debo tu alegre llamada.

 **Miyuki:** y tiene que haber un motivo, simplemente no puedo llamar para saludar.

 **Shizuma:** claro que no, se que siempre estas pendiente de mi (coqueteándole).

 **Miyuki:** bueno pero esta vez si hay un motivo… felicidades por lo de Nagisa ya tienes a toda una chefs como prometida, ¿ tienes pensado algo especial para ella ?.

 **Shizuma:** aaahh… Miyuki no se de que me estas hablando.

 **Miyuki:** no seas tonta Shizuma, ¿dime que haremos además de ir al bar de Megumi?, lamentablemente no podre estar con ustedes toda la noche debido a que Shion se ira de viaja mañana y tiene que descansar.

 **Shizuma:** (con tono sexi) ¿descansar o darle una despedida ?.

 **Miyuki:** Shizumaaa (cerrando los ojos con paciencia) es enserio dime ¿que haremosz?.

 **Shizuma:** (entre risa) Miyu chan de verdad no se de que me estas hablando.

 **Miyuki:** te hablo de lo de Nagisa, para celebrar por la de la tutora y que estará en el festival de cocina para optar por un presentante en otras universidades.

Shizuma se pasa la mano por el rostro y se deja cae de golpe en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala de juntas, Shitory que la observa se le acerca preocupado al ver la reacción de su jefa.

 **Shizuma:** ¿como.. Es enserio?(contenta debido a que es el sueño de nagisa) ….¿estas jugando conmigo verdad ?.

 **Miyuki:** Shizuma, ¿no lo sabias (sorprendida) no has hablando con Nagisa.?

 **Shizuma:** Hemos tratado de hablarnos en todo el día pero creo que siempre llamamos en el momento equivocado, todavía no he podido decirle que tuve que venir a Tokio por negocios y que regresare mañana. ¿Tu como lo supiste ?. lo logro sabia que podía(contenta).

 **Miyuki:** Hiroko me dijo que ella envió un mensaje por los grupo dándoles la buena noticia… pensé que estabas aquí…¿todo esta bien?...

 **Shizuma:** no puedo creerlo (con tono triste)... Todos ya lo sabían menos yo (con frustración) y no podre estar con ella para celebrar (poniéndose muy triste).

 **Miyuki:** (animando a su amiga) Shizuma tranquila solo es una salida para brindar, bailar y compartir un momento no será nada del otro mundo, el evento será pronto y podrás estar con ella y conociéndote estoy segura que le harás algo especial.

 **Shizuma:** ya no puedo hacer nada (con tono desanimada) me encantaría estar con ella, intentare llamarla nuevamente.

 **Miyuki:** lo siento Shizuma, de seguro esta emocionada por contártelo… Cuídate no veremos pronto, adiós.

 **Shizuma:** gracias Miyuki, nos vemos, disfruta por mi, adiós. (Colgando la llamada).

Cuando estaba por marcar el número de Nagisa entra otra llamada a su celular.

 **Fanny:** oneessa, ¿como estas . Que alegría por lo de Nagisa (hablando con mucho entusiasmo).

 **Shizuma:** todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo (con tono molesto).

 **Fanny:** oneessa ¿esta todo bien?.

 **Shizuma:** disculpa Fanny cha, no quise reaccionar así, solo que he tenido mucho trabajo el día de hoy, estoy un poco estresada eso es todo. cuéntame ¿como estas ?.

 **Fanny:** la verdad te llamo porque no todo esta bien y necesito hablar contigo en persona, ¿cuando vendrás a Tokio ?.

 **Shizuma:** estoy en Tokio, regreso mañana, ¿sucedió algo? (con preocupación).

 **Fanny: ¿** no deberías estar en casa con Nagisa.?

 **Shizuma** : que mas quisiera, pero lamentablemente tuve unos asuntos que resolver aquí.

 **Fanny** : ¿buenos, podemos vernos hoy ?.

 **Shizuma:** claro, nos podemos ver en el restaurante de siempre.

 **Fanny** : que bien (emocionada) ¿te parece en una hora ?.

 **Shizuma:** me parece bien, hago unas llamadas y salgo.

 **Fanny:** gracias oneesssa, nos vemos, voy arreglarme para salir adios.

 **Shizuma:** adiós…

Shitory se le acercaba con unos papeles que tenis a revisar y firmar.

 **Shizuma:** (haciendo un gento con la mano en señal de que espere un momento), ya no le importaba nada solo quería hablar con Nagisa después de eso me dices que tengo que hacer (marcándole a la pelirroja).

Unos ojos rojos comenzaron abrirse al escuchar el tono de su celular. Casi dormida estira su mano y lo toma. Que estaba en la mesita donde se puede observar un retrato de ella y Shizuma.

 **Nagisa** (con tono dormido) si buenas Nagisa al habla.

 **Shizuma:** como esta la chefs que condimenta mi vida.

 **Nagisa:** mi amor (la voz de su amada le había quitado el sueño) he intentado hablar contigo todo el día.

 **Shizuma:** yo también, pero nunca contestaste, me hubiera encantado ser unas de las primeras en saberlo…felicidades mi Nagisa estoy muy orgullosa de ti (con voz tierna) ¿dime que quieres de regalo?.

 **Nagisa:** gracias mi amor, en cuento me dieron la noticia te llame pero no respondiste así que asumí que estabas en una reunión, y sabes que el mejor regalo que puedo recibir es que estés a mi lado (con voz dulce).

 **Shizuma:** (suspirando) si he estado muy ocupada hoy con lo de la nueva asociación.

 **Nagisa:** (sentándose en la cama)¿todo salió bien ?.te noto triste..

 **Shizuma:** si mi amor todo salió bien y el trato ya se cerro, aun hay unas puntos a discutir y lo resolveremos mañana.

 **Nagisa** : ¿mañana ?. Pero es sábado (haciendo pucheros) pensé que pasaríamos el día juntas.

 **Shizuma:** eeetooo..umm…. ehhhh… hay algo que todavía no te he dicho.(rascándose la cabeza).

 **Nagisa:** ¿si? (con curiosidad), oye antes que me digas se que te prometí que hoy seria toda tuya pero con todos esos acontecimientos acordamos ir al club de megumi y celebrar un poco, (con tono sexi) luego de allí me encanta pasar el resto de la noche contigo.

 **Shizuma:** umm.. Precisamente sobre eso te quería hablar, en la mañana antes de ir a la oficina hubo un cambio de planes y el Sr Tenjoi no podía atendernos aquí así que me tuve que venir a Tokio.

 **Nagisa** : (muy sorprendía) ¿queee, Ósea que no estas aquí? (suspirando muy fuerte y volviendo acostarse en la cama).

 **Shizuma** (caminando a la terraza y mirando hacia el cielo) lo siento mi amor, no sabes como me gustaría estar allí contigo, te lo recompensare.

 **Nagisa:** no quiero que me lo recompense quiero que estas aquí, te extraño mucho (con tono muy triste) ¿cuando regresas ?.

 **Shizuma:** yo te extraño mucho mas… regresare tan pronto como pueda….me muero por probar el sabor de tus labio, sentir el olor de tu cuerpo, hacerte mía toda la noche y tenerte sola para mi.

 **Nagisa:** entonces ven a buscarlos porque te están llamando.

 **Shizuma** (suspirando) no me tortures así…como quisiera(cerrando los ojos).

Del otro lado se escucha una voz:

 **Shitory:** shizuma sama ya tenemos que irnos, si es que quieres llegar a tiempo.

 **Nagisa:** ¿ a donde vas ?.

 **Shizuma:** voy a salir con Fanny teníe algo muy importante que decirme. Pero no quiero dejarte.

 **Nagisa** : tranquila amor ve, espero que todo este bien, le das saludos.

 **Shizuma:** lo siento mi amor, espero que te diviertas esta noche pero no demasiado ya que no estaré. (Entrando en el asesor) sabes que te amo mucho verdad… Oye lo olvidaba como vas a regresar a tu casa luego del club, es muy lejos.

 **Nagisa:** la verdad todavía no lo había pensado pero tomare un taxi o me quedare en casa de unas de las chicas.

 **Shizuma:** umm.. Mientras que no sea en casa de Misako.. Déjame habla con Miyuki para que te quedes con ella

 **Nagisa:** esta bien cielo.. Te amo mucho mas, adiós (lanzo besos).

Luego de colgar la llamada Nagisa queda en su cama muy triste lo único que quería era estar con ella. En ese momento sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un mensaje entrante.

" _ **Misako:**_ _hola fresa, disculpa si te despierto, pasare por ti a las diez, espero verte muy sexy ;), sigue descansando"…_

Al llegar al restaurante ya Fanny se encontraba esperándola, llevaba un lindo vestido veraniego color crema que la hacia lucir muy linda, el parecido con su hermana se hizo mas evidente ya que tenían la mismas estatura y porte solo que mas joven, esta llevaba el cabello a la altura de los hombros.

 **Fanny:** oneessama, ¿como estas? (abrasándola).

 **Shizuma:** hola Fanny chan, ¿ estoy bien y tu ? (Sentándose en la mesa).

 **Fanny:** la verdad no muy bien (con cara de tristeza _)_ pero que suerte que estuvieras por aquí. (Tomando un poco de agua). Y dime como están las chicas y Nagisa no las veo desde mi graduación de Astrea, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo y casarte de una vez.

 **Shizuma:** ummm (suspirando) sabes que si fuera por mí ya estaríamos casada o viviendo juntas (triste).

 **Fanny:** te tocaron unos suegros algo celosos.

 **Shizuma:** solo su papa, cuando el esta casi siempre esta pendiente de lo que hacemos y por nada del mundo me deja subir a su habitación (riendo) en cambio la sra Aoi y la abuela nos consienten mucho.

 **Fanny: ¿** Sus padres todavía se oponen ?.

 **Shizuma:** la verdad no lo se, como no hemos vuelto mencionarles el tema, (tomando un poco de vino) pero después que se gradué se lo propondré y no dejare que me digan que no de nuevo.

 **Flashback de la graduación de Nagisa y Tamao.**

En el recinto de la academia fresa ya se encontraban muchos vehículos estacionados de los familiares de las graduadas.

Llegando en un lujoso deportivo negro se baja una linda chica de cabellos plateados, apresurada ya que viene algo tarde, Algunas chicas se asoman para ver a Shizuma .

 **Chicas:** es Shizuma samaaa…que bella esta, que suerte tiene Nagisa Sempai al tener una novia como ella. (Gritando de emoción).

 **Shizuma** : aunque han pasado dos años de mi graduación todavía sigo siendo reconocida (pensando y saludando a las chicas).

Ya la graduación había dado inicio y era Fanny quien daba el discurso de iniciación. Shizuma entra con mucho cuidado y observa para todo lados buscando un lugar donde tomar asiento, a lo lejos puede ver una figura conocida que le hace seña con la mano para que se acerque.

 **Chikaru:** Nagisa me digo que llegarías tarde así que te guarde un asiento…

 **Shizuma** : gracias chikaru chan… por un momento pensé que no llegaría… (Sentándose)

 **Chikaru:** verlas así me te traer tantos recuerdos (viendo a las chicas de LeRim con nostalgia. Ella se había graduado el año anterior y estaba estudiando diseño de moda en Francia, pero por nada del mundo se perdería la graduación de su amada novia, ese año para ellas había sido muy difícil ya que casi no se veían y el único modo que tenían de verse era vía skype).

 **Shizuma:** si tienes razón, se ven tan lindas (sonriendo y fijando su mira ahora en ella). Te ves muy bien (gañéndole un ojo) ¿ cuando llegaste chikaru?.

 **Chikaru:** llegue ayer, tuve que pedir un permiso para poder venir. Me regreso el sábado… lo bueno es que Tamao vendrá conmigo (dándole una sonrisa) _,_ como tiene unas pequeñas vacaciones antes que entre a la universidad queremos pasar todo el tiempo que podamos juntas.

 **Shizuma:** debe ser muy difícil estar tan lejos, veces cuando me toca viajar y paso varias semanas fueras estoy que me muero por verla…No me quiero imaginar ustedes… (Forzando una sonrisa).

 **Chikaru:** no ha sido fácil (suspirando), pero hemos podido mantener nuestra relación, a pesar que casi no nos vemos, siento que cada día la amo mucho mas, la distancia a puesto aprueba nuestro amor y lo hemos superado de la mejor forma.(sonriendo).

 **Shizuma** : me alegro mucho que así sea. (Mirando hacia el escenario) Fanny y Kazumi serán grande Etoiles.

 **Chikaru:** de eso no cabe duda, todos querían ver la unión de Hanazono y Roukojo.

La graduación transcurre con normalidad y Tamao es quien da el discurso de despedida en representación de todas las graduadas. Al finalizar el acto los familiares se acercan para felicitarlas y tomarse fotos…

Nagisa y Tamao se levantan y se abrazan con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Chikaru** (acercándose a las chicas) que lindas se ven, muchas felicidades chicas.

 **Tamao** (rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a Chikaru) gracias mi amor (se acerca y le da un beso).

 **Shizuma** : muchas felicidades chicas.(Sonriendo)

 **Nagisa:** amorrrr… (Con emoción) pensé que no llegarías (Abrazando a Shizuma y dándole un beso).

 **Shizuma:** yo también lo pensé por un momento. ( _Acariciándole la mejilla_ ), Miyuki y Shion querían venir pero estaban muy ocupadas y no se podían escapar.

 **Tamao:** que lastime me hubiera encantado verlas.

 **Shizuma:** pero las veras mañana, en la fiesta que haremos por su graduación (picándole un ojo).

 **Nagisa** : amor… Ven que la abuela y mi mama te quieren saludar (tomándola del brazo).

 **Sra Aoi y abuela Aoi:** Shizuma, ¿ como estas?. (Haciendo una reverencia). La madre de Nagisa es una mujer elegante de cabellera castaño hasta los hombros, con ojos color miel la cual le hacia tener una mirada muy dulce y tranquila, se podía decir que así seria Nagisa cuando tuviera su edad… Nagia sin duda había heredado el cuerpo de su madre).

Shizuma aun podía recordar la primera vez que conoció a sus suegros , nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa en su vida, los padres de Nagisa la habían abordado de preguntas acerca de sus intensiones y si de verdad quería a su hija, al principio sus padres estaban confundidos por la elección de su hija pero a ver la expresión de Shizuma al decirles que la ama con su vida y que nunca le haría daño ya que ella era el motivo de su felicidad, la reacción de los Aoi cambio, se podía ver el amor que sentía una por la otra, así que aceptaron de muy buena forma a la ex Etoile, desde allí tenia una buena relación con la familia de su novia, todos la apreciaban y la querían mucho, a pesar de que los había visto muy poco debido a que siempre estaban fuera de la cuidad.

 **Shizuma:** buenas tardes, disculpen por llegar tarde, pero ya saben como es el trabajo (haciendo una reverencia).

 **Abuela Aoi** : lo sabemos mi niña. Lo bueno es q pudiste llegar a tiempo (dándole una sonrisa).

 **Shizuma: (** abrazando a Nagisa por la espalda). ¿Yui no esta con ustedes ?.

 **Sra aoi:** tenía muchas ganas de venir pero tenía que presentar el examen de admisión hoy y no podía faltar.

 **Nagisa:** como llegaste tarde no te había enterado amor…. yui y mama vendrán a vivía a casa de la abuela (juntando sus manos de emoción).

 **Shizuma** (con una gran sonrisa) que buena noticia mi amor, así estarán cerca y las podrás ver mas seguido (Shizuma tenia pensado pedir oficialmente la mano de Nagisa luego de la fiesta de graduación. así como lo prometió el día que conoció a sus suegros, era una mujer de palabra… nada mas con pensar de que por fin podría estar con su amada todo los días su corazón rebosaba de alegría, había estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo).

 **Sra Aoi:** Shizuma tendrías un momento por favor (haciendo un gesto con las manos para apartarse un poco del grupo).

Shizuma miro a Nagisa tratando de buscar una respuesta a lo que su madre había dicho pero la peligrosa levanto los hombros en gesto de no saber lo que pasaba.

 **Sra Aoi:** Nagisa nos dijo que se quedaría esta noche en la residencia, podrías venir por ella mañana y llevarla a casa de la abuela a primera hora (el tomo de la sra había cambiado a uno muy serio) nos gustarías discutir con ustedes un asusto muy delicado, y como mi esposo tiene que viajar en la tarde me gustaría que llegaran temprano.

Shizuma no podía contener su asombro, el tomo en que lo había dicho, significaba que no era algo bueno, muchas dudas llenaron su cabeza pero no consiguió una respuesta adecuada a lo que estaba pasando…cruzo los brazo y asentó con la cabeza.

 **Shizuma:** no hay problema, mañana temprano estaremos allá, disculpe la pregunta pero podría decirme de que se trata… ¿estamos en problemas? (Curiosa).

 **Sra Aoi:** (colocando sus manos en el hombro de su nuera) no están en problemas…peroooo no creo que les agrade la idea, (Shizuma levanto una ceja en señal de no entender lo que acababa de decir) por favor no le digas a Nagisa, no quiero que se preocupe, hoy es un día muy especial para ella y no me gustaría arruinarlo.

Ambas mujeres caminaron de vuelta a donde se encontraban las pelirrojas, Nagisa no había dejado de mirar a su madre y su novia cuando se encontraba hablando. Y se preguntaba de que estarán hablando o más bien que estaría planeando.

 **Remon:** Chikaru sama la hemos extrañado tanto (con lagrimas en los ojos).

 **Kazuna:** siiii.. Ya nada es igual si usted (haciendo puchero).

 **Chikaru:** yo también las he extrañado chicas.(dándole una sonrisa).

 **Kagome:** ahora que Tamao san se graduó, no se olviden de nosotras.(Llegando por detrás).

 **Chikaru:** (volteando) waaaaooh Kagome chan que linda y grande estas…

 **Kagome:** (sonrojada) gracias Chikaru sama usted también se ve muy linda.

 **Hiroko:** Kagome chan se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente y tiene muchas chicas detrás de ellas… (Haciendo que se sonrojara intensamente).

 **Kazumi** (tosiendo) lamentablemente para ellas (abrazándola) ya tiene novia y nos amamos mucho….

 **Chikaru:** (hablándole al oído a Tamao) ¿que sucede aquí ?.

 **Tamao:** lo que sucede es que recientemente Kagome chan ha recibido muchas cartas de amor de varias chicas y Kazumi se ha puesto algo celosa…amor mira allá esta mi mama vamos a saludarla…

 **Sra Aoi:** buenos mis amores ya tenernos que retirarnos, nos veremos mañana (dándole un beso y un abrazo a su hija). Que descanses mi tesoro, (voltio a donde se encontraba Shizuma), cuento contigo (guiñándole un ojo).

 **Abuela Aoi:** estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi pequeña, disfruta las pocas horas que te quedan en la residencia. (Dándole un cálido abrazo)…

Cuando las mujeres ya se había retirado y perdido de la vista… Nagisa miro a Shizuma, le extrañaba la mirada que había traído luego de haber hablado con su madre… sutilmente coloco su mano en la cara de Shizuma y con una voz muy tierna le pregunto que había pasado y porque había regresado con esa expresión en su rostro, Shizuma negó con la cabeza y le dijo que no había pasado nada, ella solo quería que llevara mañana temprano a la casa… la joven de cabellos plateados cerro la distancia entre ella y le dio un dulce beso.

 **Shizuma** (rompiendo el beso): casi lo olvido, una parte de tu regalo esta en el auto, ven (llevando a Nagisa fuera del salón… una vez en el auto Shizuma abrió la maleta y saco un pequeño árbol de cerezos).

 **Nagisa** (asombrada): mi amor ¿para que es eso ?.

 **Shizuma** : ya veras, (guiñándole un ojo).

Las chicas caminaron al árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en la residencia, aquel árbol que había albergado a Shizuma por mucho tiempo en sus días oscuros y en donde ella se había visto por primera vez.

 **Shizuma:** (a unos metros del árbol) quiero plántalo aquí, justo al lado del árbol que estuvo conmigo en mis días felices y velo también los mas tristes, creo que el es causante de mi alegría por te trajo hacia mi, regresándome así la felicidad al encontrar el amor de mi vida (clavando sus intensos ojos verdes en la pelirroja…se arrodillaron en el suelo) que este árbol sea muestra de nuestro amor y que cada día crezca y se vuelvas tan fuerte como nosotras, que ninguna tormenta por mas fuerte que sea pueda arrancar lo que hemos plantado hoy.(los ojos de Nagisa se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar aquellas bellas palabras, tomando unas pequeñas palas comenzaron abrir un hueco para plantarlo). Un día el también será testigo de nuevos amores que se darán a su alrededor (mirando a su antiguo amigo) como el lo hizo con nosotras.

 **Nagisa** (se acerco y le susurro al oído)…. creo que ya es testigo de este gran amor. (Apartándose un poco para quedar frente a esos ojos verde que la habían volar y Cerrando el espacio entre ellas dándole un tierno beso)

 **Shizuma:** (rompiendo el beso y con una tierna sonrisa) gracias por llegar a mi vida. (Se levanto y se dirigió detrás del árbol trayendo consigo una guitarra acústica) Fanny cha me la dejo aquí, espero que te guste la canción por así es que me haces sentir.

" _Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha_ _  
_ _Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar_ _  
_ _Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó_ _  
_ _Sin permiso me robaste el corazón_ _  
_ _Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor_ "

Nagisa ya no podía contener las lagrimas de emoción sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría de pecho.

" _Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi_ _  
_ _Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_ _  
_ _Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti_ _  
_ _Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer_ _  
_ _Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel_ _  
_ _Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí_ _  
_ _Y todo gracias a ti_ _"_

" _Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra_ _  
_ _Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad_ _  
_ _Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión_ _  
_ _Día y noche pido el cielo por las dos_ _  
_ _Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo_ _  
_ _Me devolviste la ilusión"._

En eso Shizuma se acerca a Nagisa y quedan frente a frente mirándose a los ojos y termino la canción con _"_ _Y todo gracias a ti_ _"._

 **Nagisa:** es una canción hermosa (limpiándose las lagrimas) este a sido el mejor regalo que he recibido, (abrazandola) soy la chica mas afortunada del mundo, te amooo demasiado mi vida, gracias (tomándole las manos) Creo este arbolito se llenara de amor muy pronto.

 **Shizuma** (dándole pequeños besos) no…. la afortunada aquí soy yo mi ángel (Miro a ambos lados y lanzándole una mirada picara a su amada) y que te parece si somos las primeras en llenarlo de amor. (Picándole el ojo).

Nagisa se lanzo en los brazos de Shizuma haciendo que la chica callera de espalda bajo el pasto y comenzaron a besarse intensamente.

Así por primera vez el árbol fue testigo del amor entres las chicas que lo había plantado, esas amantes que ya no podían contener las caricias y demostrar lo que sentían por la otra, comenzaron a desprenderse de sus prendas entregándose así al placer del amor.

 **Chiyo:** (acercándose a Tamao y Chikaru): ¿han visto a Nagisa oneessama ?la he buscando por todos lados y no la encuentro. (Con cara de tristeza)

A espalda de ella se escucho una voz conocida.

 **Yaya:** la vi con Shizuma caminado por el bosque, deben estar ocupadas (dándole una sonrisa picara a las jóvenes).

 **Tsubomi:** Yaya chan, no digas eso (regañándola).

 **Yaya:** pero es la verdad mi amor (dándole un abrazo) no te molestes todas aquí sabemos como es Shizuma sama.

Tsubomi negó con la cabeza y dio un gran suspiro…. Todas comenzaron a reír por la acción de Tsubomi sobre Yaya.

 **Chiyo** : gracias, Yaya sama, ¿nos acompañaran esta noche a la fiesta de te en despedidas de la chicas?.

 **Yaya:** no me la perdería por nada presidenta chiyo.

 **Chikaru:** felicidades por tu nombramiento chiyo chan, serás una gran presidenta de miatre.

 **Chiyo:** gracias Chikaru sama (levente sonrojada).

 **Chikaru:** al igual que ustedes chicas (mirando a Fanny e Hiroko) se que formaran parte de las mejores Etoiles...

 **Ambas:** gracias por sus deseos Chikaru sama…

 **Hikari:** esperemos que no rompan muchas reglas como Yaya chan (sonriendo).

 **Yaya:** no rompí tantas, Shizuma sama todavía tiene el récor, aunque quise intentarlo (pasando su mano por la barbilla) pero si lo hacia de seguro alguien me hubiera asesinado (mirando a Tsubomi y sacando la lengua con gracia…todas se echaron a reír).

El día había llegado a su fin y la mayoría de las graduadas ya habían dejado la residencia y marchaos a sus hogares, mientras que otras se encontraban despidiendo a sus amigas que se irían al amanecer, esa fue unas de las mejores fiesta de té que habían echo en el que pronto dejaría de ser el cuarto de Nagisa. Todas rieron, recordaron anécdotas pasadas y algunas lágrimas brotaron al acordarse que ya no estarían aquí para seguir compartiendo con ellas.

La mañana había llegado muy rápido y Nagisa todavía yacía en su cama, observado lo vacío que estaba su habitación, se levanto y se sentó en la cama con gran nostalgia, sus ojos están triste ya que no volvería a estar en esa habitación que se había llenado de amor y diversión muchas veces, pero como todo había llegado su fin y tenia de despedirse de aquel lugar que la había albergado por tres años. Recordó que tenia q estar lista temprano para ir a casa así que se dirigió había la lucha.

Tamao ya estaban comenzado a sacar su equipaje con la ayuda de Chikaro que se había quedado esa noche con ella con la ayuda de Fanny esta no se pudo negarse a su petición ya que sabia de ante manos que la pareja quería despedirse de Astrea y sobre todo de la habitación. Aunque se extraño un poco al no recibir esta petición de su hermana. Cuando estaban bajando hacia la entrada principal las chicas las esperaban: Remon que se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta los hombros y ahora lo lucia suelto, Kagome que había crecido varios centímetros, su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollase haciendo que sus atributos se definieran muy bien y Kizuna que también se había dejado crecer el cabello haciéndola lucir un poco mas madura.

 **Chikaru:** Buenos días chicas ¿como amanecen ?.

Todo respondieron al mismo tiempo: buenos días sempais.

 **Kagome:** podemos ayudarlas, (extendiendo la mano).

 **Kizuna:** dejen el equipaje aquí, nosotras las llevaremos al auto.

 **Remon:** sii… Mientras ustedes buscan las demás.

 **Tamao** : gracias chicas (dándole unas cajas).

Chiyo están afuera del la habitación de la Nagisa con una pequeña caja de regalo en las manos. Top...Top

 **Nagisa** : adelante esta abierta. (Mirando hacia la puerta) buenos días Chiyo cha, (Nagisa llevaba una camisa de color blanca sin mangas con botones, unos jeans oscuros y unas lindas sandalias).

 **Chiyo** (colocando las manos bajo la espalda para ocultar el regalo) buenos días Nagisa oneessama, ¿ya esta todo listo?

 **Nagisa:** (suspirando) si ya esta todo listo, ¿me ayudarías a llevar las cosas a la entrada?

Chiyo que no se había movido de la puerta. Miro hacia las cajas y corrió hacia Nagisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Nagisa la aparto un poco y le seco las lágrimas con sus manos.

 **Nagisa:** yo también te extrañare mucho (sus ojos también comenzaron a cristalizarse) pero prometo escribirte seguido y nos podemos ver en vacaciones o el tiempo que tengas libre, también cuando puedas podemos hablar vía skype.

 **Chiyo** (sollozand _o_ ) esto es para ti Nagisa oneessama (donde le la cajita de regalo).

Nagisa toma la cajita y la abre, dentro de ella había una linda cadena con un colgante que tenia dos pequeñas fotos unas donde todas estaban todas reunidas en la playa y otra en los campos de la residencia. Nagisa la miro con gran nostalgia y le devolvió el abrazo a la peli azul.

 **Nagisa:** gracias Chiyo cha siempre la llevare conmigo. ¿Me la cuelgas? (Nagisa recogió su cabello y se coloco de espalda a ella).

 **Shizuma** (que estaba fuera de la habitación veía la tierna escena) disculpen las intromisión, pero amor tenernos que darnos primas tus padres nos esperan. Buenos días pequeña Chiyo, (pasando su manos por la cabeza de la peli azul) aunque ya no estas tan pequeña… Casi estas a la altura de Nagisa, jajaja.

Entre varios viajes de la habitación al auto ya habían guardado todas sus pertenecías dentro de las autos, así que cuando se disponían a despedirse de todas…..

 **Hikari:** todavía no pueden irse…tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes (levanto las manos hacia la ventana, les hizo señal a unas chicas que se encontraban allí, estas dejaron caer una lona que tenias escrito).

" _Este es solo el comienzó de su recorrido chicas les deseamos lo mejor en el camino que han decido llevar, gracias por brindarnos su amistad y apoyo en todos estos años… Las extrañaremos mucho, y recuerde, Astrea siempre será su hogar. Sus puertas siempre están abiertas para las que una vez fueron sus niñas que se van ahora siendo mujeres…. Se le quiere mucho (K)"_

Nagisa y Tamao no pudieron contener las lágrimas al mirar tan lindo detalle, todas se acercaron y se dieron un gran abrazo grupal.

 **Chikaru** (tuvo que interrumpir aquel abrazo ya que había tardando demasiado y se hacia tarde)…. Buenos chicas ya es hora de irnos.

 **Shizuma:** si amor, se nos hace tarde para ir con tus padres.

 **Nagisa:** ya nos vamos pero no sin antes despedirme de un amigo que quiero mucho y estuvo haciéndome compañía cuando me sentía sola..

 **Shizuma:** (levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos) y se puede saber quien es ese.

 **Fanny:** de quien más estaría hablando oneessama (cargando a un gran y peludo conejo blanco)

 **Nagisa:** como me iba a ir sin despedirme de mi Hanazonito (cargándolo).

 **Shizuma:** ¿mi ?.

 **Chikaru:** jajaja shizuma no seas celosa… (Observando la tierna escena de Nagisa y Tamao acariciando y mimando al pequeño).

 **Shizuma:** ese conejo nunca me ha inspirado confianza… (Mirando hacia un lado) se aprovecha de las chicas lindas.

 **Yaya:** por algo lleva el nombre..jajaja..

Ambas chicas se montaron en sus autos y con un gesto en la mano se despedían de todas y de su gran hogar.

Dentro del auto Nagisa miraba hacia atrás y poco a poco la residencia se hacia mas pequeña a medida que se alejaban, cuando se encontraban en el ultimo portón Shizuma bajo el vidrio y le grito al auto de al lado.

 **Shizuma:** nos vemos en la fiesta de mañana cuídense. (Despidiéndose con las manos).

Tamao y Chikaru repitieron la acción de Shizuma y tomaron el camino contrario al de ellas.

 **Nagisa (** se recostó del hombro de Shizuma y con gran tristeza le dijo): echare mucho de menos, este lugar.

 **Shizuma** (tomando la mano de Nagisa): te entiendo mi amor, a pesar de que han pasado dos años yo todavía lo extraño (dándole un beso en la cabeza a la peli roja. Shizuma estaciono el auto fuera de la casa de la abuela de Nagisa y antes de bajarse le dio unos besos a su novia y le susurro al oído): no quiero que te pongas muy cómoda porque pronto vivirás conmigo (dándole una mordida en la oreja, Nagisa se sonrojo toda y comenzó a reírse ya que Shizuma la hacia cosquilla.)

 **Nagisa** (entre risas y tratando de contener a shizuma): mi amorrrr… yaaaa. Que mis padres nos pondrían ver.

 **Shizuma:** (lamiendo el cuello de la chica) y que pasa con eso, ellos ya deben suponer lo que hacemos no (sus manos estaban comenzando a subir por la pierna de Nagisa cuando alguien toco la ventana del auto, por suerte el los vidrios eran oscuro y no se podía ver lo que las chicas hacían. Ambas chicas retomaron la compostura y Shizuma bajo el vidrio y se encontró con Yui del otro lado.(La chica de 15 años era igual de pelirroja que su hermana, a diferencia del color de sus ojos que eran igual al de su madre. Era una chica muy linda y alocada siempre le gustaba hacerles bromas a su hermana mayor).

 **Yui** : (con una sonrisa picara) disculpen que las molesten pero papa me envio a buscarlas,…. (Fijando su mirada dentro del auto) suerte que no fue el que decidió venir, ya se estaba preguntando porque tardaban tanto en bajar (la chica se aparto un poco e iba de vuelta a la casa cuando se detuvo y giro la cabeza de nuevo a la ventana) ya veo porque….Nagisa onessa creo que deberías cerrar tu camisa antes de entra (guiñándole un ojo).

Nagisa bajo su mirada a la camisa y efectivamente estaba abierta casi por completo, rápidamente comenzó a botonarla, Ambas chicas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza. Ya dentro de la casa se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, donde se encontraba toda la familia esperándolas, la abuela les sirvieron un poco de te. Shizuma estaba un poco nerviosa debido a que no sabia que eran lo les iban a decir, así que toma la mano de Nagisa entrelazando sus dedos.

 **Shizuma:** disculpen la tardanza pero la despedirá fue algo prolongada…(Nerviosa).

 **Sr Aoi** : llegaron a buena hora...Buenos chicas me imagino que se deben estar preguntando porque las llamamos. (Cruzando sus brazos y con cara muy seria. Su cabello al igual que su barba era pelirrojo y era evidente que Nagisa también había heredado el color de sus ojos, a pesar de su edad el señor lucia muy joven y apuesto).

Nagisa miro con curiosidad a sus padres ya que no sabía que pasaba.

 **Sra Aoi** : lo siento cariño (mirando a su hija) ayer le dije q Shizuma que no te dijera nada de esta reunión para que no te preocuparas.

 **Sr Aoi** (dirigiendo su mirada a Shizuma): como debo suponer todavía sigue en pie tu propuesta de pedir la mano de nuestra hija como nos dijiste el día que nos conocimos. (Tomando la mano de su esposa).

 **Shizuma** (sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho de los nervios, cada vez que estaba con el señor Aoi se sentía así, casi con tartamudeo respondió): si... si por supuesto, como les dije esa vez, luego que Nagisa se graduara me gustaría que nos permitieran vivir juntas. (Nagisa se había sonrojado completamente y al igual que su novia estaba nerviosa)

 **Sra Aoi** : y ese día no les dimos respuesta. (Soltando las manos de su esposa y entrelazando sus dedos).

 **Nagisa:** así es, dijeron que todavía era muy pronto para decidir eso.

 **Sr Aoi:** todavía lo creemos. (Cerrando los ojos con paciencia) pensamos que son muy jóvenes para dar un paso así de grandes, apenas te estas graduando de preparatoria (señalando a Nagisa) y vas a comenzar la universidad.

 **Shizuma** (interrumpiendo) disculpe ¿como dijo? (asombrada por la que acababa de escuchar, ósea que no iban a dejar que se mudada con ella, eso arruinaba todos sus planes que había preparado para declararse en la fiesta de mañana, sentía sus emociones a flor de piel, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a ellos, quería decirles que ella si podía hacerse cargo de Nagisa que no era ninguna niña que tomaba las cosas a la ligera y muchos menos la haría sufrir, si tenían razón eran jóvenes pero ella amaba a su hija con toda el alma y siempre la protegería contra todo sin importar como, no quería estar lejos de ella. Estaba frustrada porque no podía hacer nada, solamente podía tragarse su ira y fingir), disculpen la interrupción puede seguir.(cerro los puños con fuerza y voltio a ver a Nagisa que tenia la cabeza baja de la tristeza, aun así podía ver unas lagrimas rodar pos sus mejillas).

 **Sr Aoi:** bueno como les decía, nos gustaría que esperaran un poco mas si es posible hasta que Nagisa se gradué de la universidad, además tu madre y tu hermana vendrán a vivir aquí, seria muy bueno estar otra vez viviendo como una familia, yo ya no tengo que pasar tanto tiempo fuera.

 **Sra Aoi** : (mirando las cara de decepción de la chicas): se que esto no les agrada pero pensamos que es lo mejor para ustedes. Ahora que has salido de Astrea podrán verse más seguido y tener una relación un poco más normal, no solo los fines de semana o cada 15 días o como se veían ustedes.

Las chicas seguían tomadas de las manos no tenían palabras para expresar lo que sentían. Un silencio incomodo abordo la habitación hasta que la abuela Aoi decidió hablar.

 **Abuela Aoi:** mis niñas (colocado su mano en el regazo de Shizuma) se que están cargadas de frustraciones en este momento, pero deben entender que a veces es bueno llevar las cosas con calma, dicen que el matrimonio puede arruinar las relaciones y eso no es del todo cierto… la relación se arruina porque se apresuran a dar un paso para la cual todavía no estaban listos y tanto tu abuela Shizuma como yo pensamos que seria bueno que tomen este tiempo para conocerse mejor y florecer mas su amor.

Shizuma se sorprendió al saber que su abuela formaba parte de todo esto, ella siempre respetaba las decisiones y los consejos que su abuela le daba pero no entendí porque ella creía que todavía no estaban listas... Busco en su mente una razón para que pensara eso, pero no encontró respuesta alguna…así que dándose por vencida cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, halo a Nagisa hacia ella y la abrazo. Forzando una sonrisa les agradeció la preocupación de ellos hacia su relación.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

 **FIN…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: UN SUEÑO TORMENTOSO**

 **Fanny:** ¡eso espero oneessa, y ¿cómo harás ?, leí en el grupo de que nagisa-chan se quiere postular para ir a una universidad en Francia .

 **Shizuma:** así es (suspirando) su sueño es estudiar allá, y como sabes la mejor cocina se da en Francia (levantando un poco la mano).

 **Fanny:** ¿y te iras a Francia con ella? (mirándola con curiosidad).

 **Shizuma** (tomando un poco de vino) quizás al principio no, tengo que arreglar unas cosas aquí antes de decidir irme nuevamente, eso es solo un posgrado de cocina tarda un poco más de un año aproximadamente… si todo sale bien yo me iría luego de un par de meses.

 **Fanny:** un par de meses tardarías en irte (sorprendida) ¿por que tanto ¿?.

 **Shizuma:** se debe a una nueva asociación que acabamos de cerrar y tengo que evaluar el rendimiento, luego de allí shitory se podrá hacer cargo… hare todo lo posible por ir a verla en ese tiempo pero no serán muchas veces (con tono un poco triste) pero con solo saber que está haciendo realidad su sueño me hace muy feliz (son una gran sonrisa en su rostro) y eso es lo que importa… además todavía falta un poco.

 **Fanny:** en eso tienes razón… me alegro mucho por ella, espero que todo salga bien…

 **Shizuma:** (mirando a su hermano con los ojos un poco cerrados) pero ya dejemos de hablar de mí, cuéntame que está pasando…¿todo está bien con hiroko ?.

 **Fanny:** (suspirando) porque debes suponer que es de ella. (Levantando un ceja).

 **Shizuma:** porque te conozco pequeña y sé que cuando me llamas de esa forma es por ella o porque tuviste una discusión con tus padres(puso los codos sobre la mesa cruzo sus dedo y coloco la barbilla sobre ellos)

 **Fanny:** antes que todo también son tus padre… -.- pero no hablaremos de eso….(moviendo sus manos) pero la verdad si es sobre ella (mirando la mesa) bueno no tanto por ella ni por mí… sino por mama y papa.

 **Shizuma** (sorprendida) mama y papa ¿ Que tiene que ver ellos con todo eso ?.

 **Fanny** : bueno es que hiroko estudia allá en osaka, y hable con ellos para decirles que me gustaría ir con ella y estudia allá… me dijeron que no, (con tristeza en su mirada) que debería estar aquí porque mientras estudio tengo que estar visitando la empresa para que me fuera familiarizando con ella, ya que seiki-kun aunque se reconcilio con ellos no quiso involucrarse en asuntos de la empresa, él quiere seguir su sueño como músico, dejándome como la única que le queda (diciendo con tristeza). Estos días ha sido una guerra por esa razón…no quiero dejarlos solos, ellos han sufrido muchos por ustedes, (contándole la discusión que tuvo con su madre en la mañana) pero tampoco quiero perder a hiroko, no sé qué hacer(sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas).

 **Shizuma:** (pasándola manos por sus cabellos) ya veo, no sabía que pensaba de esa forma… pero los culpable de todo eso fueron ellos, nunca pensaron en nosotros… (Tomando la manos de la otra joven) sé que no quieres decepcionarlos pero no puedes dejar que arruinen tu vida, y tampoco pueden obligarte hacer algo que no quieres, deben entender que quieres comenzar a formar tu propio camino y si ellos no te apoyan, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

 **Fanny:** (limpiándose las lágrimas) gracias onesama… sabía que podía contar contigo. Ya va un mes que no la veo y ya la extraño mucho no me quiero imaginar cómo sería estudiar separadas… y pensar que se podría fijar en otra persona me aterra.

 **Shizuma:** tranquila que eso no ocurrirá, ella te ama mucho, se le nota…además viste como fue mi relación con nagisa, esos dos años no fueron fáciles pero seguimos juntas y creo que nos amamos más que antes, no creas lo que dijo, si el amor es verdadero perdurara no importan los obstáculos, (sonriéndole). Mi casa tiene muchos cuartos a la disposición cuando quieras mudarte, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que tu hermana soluciona todo (guiñando un ojo). Pero debes volver hablar con ellos, no quiero que luego digan que soy una mala influencia para ustedes. Jajajaj.

 **Fanny:** la verdad creo que ya lo piensan ajajaja…

 **Shizuma (** levantando los hombros **)** tienes que decidir pronto las inscripciones comienzan dentro de poco, ¿cuándo iras a osaka ?.

 **Fanny:** creo que dentro 15 días. Aunque hiroko vendrá a visitarme la semana que viene…(Sonriendo) ¿cuándo estuviste por Europa viste a seiki?.

 **Shizuma:** si lo vi…. A la banda le está yendo muy bien, han tenido varias presentaciones y ya tiene hasta un club de fans (en ese momento su celular suena y ve que la ha llegado un mensaje, rápido miro y era de nagisa).

" **Nagisa: ¿** crees que me veo bien mi amor ?debajo del mensaje había una foto de la pelirroja. (llevaba una falda corta negra de varias capas algo parecido a un tutu, una camiseta blanca si magas ajustada al cuerpo, con un lindo collar y unas tocones negros), abrió los ojos asombrada por lo linda que se veía su novia con ese atuendo. Así que decidió responderle:

 **Shizuma** : te ves muy linda my love… esa falda está un poco corto ;) …¿pero debo preguntar para quien te vestiste así ?.

 **Nagisa:** para ti. Por eso te envié la foto ;)

 **Shizuma:** como va ser para mi si no estoy contigo.

 **Nagisa:** si estuvieras aquí de seguro ya me estarías quitando esta ropa ;)…

 **Shizuma:** en eso tienes razón jajaja… pero igual sabes que no me gusta que te veas tan linda sino estoy contigo. Qué pasa si alguien decide robarse a mi novia….

 **Nagisa:** tranquila mi amor…sabes que soy toda tuya además solo tengo ojos para ti (K)….

 **Shizuma:** lo se mi vida, pero igual mucho cuidado…no quiero que estés enamorando chicas por allí.

 **Nagisa:** ya vinieron por mi…te amoooo mucho…. 333, cuando este en el club te envió más fotos…."

Nagisa tomo su bolso y salió al encuentro con su amiga al llegar a la puerta vio el auto de Misako frente a sus casa. Misako se había quedado hipnotizada al ver a nagisa cuando se acercaba, " _está muy linda"_ , se ha quedado viendo tan fijamente que no había escuchado que Nagisa la saludaba.

 **Nagisa** : (haciendo un gesto con las manos) Misako estas allí, holaaaa

 **Misako:** (tragando saliva) disculpa Nagisa es que estaba distraiga.

 **Nagisa:** ¿y se puede saber en qué ?.

 **Misako:** creo que acabo de ver algo que me robo el aliento. (Abriéndole la puerta del auto).

 **Nagisa:** así (entrando) así (haciendo un gesto con las cejas) ¿Qué mirabas?

 **Misako** (encendiendo la estéreo): solo te puedo decir que una hermosa pelirroja se me metió en el auto y me hizo reaccionar.(arrancando el auto). Y por cierto te ves muy bien mi fresita provoca comerte.

 **Nagisa:** (sonrojándose por el comentario) te he dicho que no me digas así tonta. Y gracias tú también te ves muy linda (misako tenía una mini falda de pliegues marrón y una camisa de chiffon color crema casi transparente que si la veías fijamente podrías verle el brasear).

Cuando llegaron al club alguna de las chicas ya habían llegado y todas lucían muy hermosa.

 **Chiyo:** felicidades Nagisa onessama y Misako sama se ven muy lindas (la chica lucia el cabello a la altura de los hombros, un vestido ajustado al cuerpo de color blando con negro y unos tacones blanco. esa pequeña chica ya había quedado en el pasado dándole paso a una joven muy atractiva).

 **Nagisa:** gracias Chiyo-cha tú también te ves muy linda. (Guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la chica se sonroje) ¿ y las demás?.(Mirando a los lados).

 **Yaya** : no pueden comenzar la fiesta sin mí… (Tomando a nagisa por detrás, la pelinegra traía el cabello suelto ahora lo tenía más largo. Vestía un vestido corto ajustado al cuerpo de manga larga color beis con dos líneas negras que era de malla a mitad del cuerpo al igual que la parte delatara que también tenía esa misma tela hasta el comienzo de los senos, vestido que se sentaba de maravilla resaltaba sus grandes atributos haciéndola lucir muy sexi).

 **Tamao:** por supuesto que no, tu eres el alma de la fiesta… (Esta vestía un short tipo animal Price con una camisa negra de una sola manga combinada con unos lindos botines tipo malla, había cambiado su peinado a ahora siempre lo llevaba suelto) _._

Todas rieron y de igual forma felicitaron a las chicas por su logro.

Mientras en el restaurante shizuma y Fanny ya había terminado de comer y tomaban su última copa de vino antes de irse cuando el celular de Fanny sonó y vio el mensaje que le había enviado hiroko.

 **Fanny:** veo que se están divirtiendo todas juntas (mirando su teléfono)… ¿quien es la chica que está al lado de nagisa ?. (Mostrándole la foto a Shizuma).

 **Shizuma:** (poniendo mala cara) es Misako una amiga de la universidad. (En la foto salían todas muy sonrientes y al lado de Nagisa estaba Misako que la tenía tomada de la mano).

 **Fanny:** esta es la chica que me has dicho que dices no te agrada…

 **Shizuma:** correcto…pero no puedo hacer nada, Nagisa la aprecia mucho y no quiero que me vea como una novia celosa que no la deja tener amigas (suspirando). Aunque no me gusta la idea de que este en un bar bebiendo con ella…

 **Fanny:** pero tranquila sabes que ella te ama mucho, además allí están todas las chicas, hasta Miyuki y Shion y sabes que cuidaran de ella.

Mientras en la disco las chicas habían perdido varios servicios y la estaban pasando muy bien Megumi se había unido a ellas, Yaya, Tsubomi, Kizuna y Remon se encontraban en la pista de baile mientras otras solo conversaban.

 **Chiyo:** ¿Nagisa oneessama quieres bailar?. (Dándole la mano)

 **Nagisa:** claro chiyo chan será un placer.(Levantándose de la mesa y yendo a la pista).

 **Shion:** como esta Chikaru, Tamao chan ¿?.

 **Tamao:** (dándole un sorbo a su vaso); se encuentra bien, ya le falta poco para que se gradué, el martes iré a visitarla y pasare mis vacaciones con ella.

 **Miyuki:** ¿ tiene pensado regresar a Japón ?.

 **Tamao** : hemos discutido un poco el tema, me dijo que iba volver pero quizás solo por un tiempo ya que quiere hacer un posgrado pero todavía no ha decidido donde.

 **Hiroko:** Kagome chan te vi en una revista de modas hace unos días, luces muy linda. Tienes talento para el modelaje.

 **Kagome** (sonrojándose y pasando la mano por su cabello): gracias, ya varias personas me lo han dicho. Pero eso es solo un pasa tiempo.(La chica tiene un vestido negro con capas horizontales que cuelgan de color gris y encima de este tenía un suéter negro del mismo largo del vestido con las mangas un poco recogidas, su cabello era largo y con rizos).

 **Kazumi:** ujum (levantando la vista hacia el techo y cruzando los brazos).

 **Tamao:** pero si te gusta podrías continuar. A Chikaru le encantaría tenerte de modelo para sus desfiles, así como hacían en astrea.

 **Kazumi** (levantándose de la mesa) iré al baño, discúlpenme.

 **Tamao** _:_ ¿ que le sucede parece molesta ?.

 **Kagome:** Lo que pasa es que no le gusta que modele, pero es el único trabajo que conseguí de medio tiempo y me ayudara con los gatos de la universidad.(Levantándose) Iré por ella.

 **Miyuki:** Kagome chan se ha vuelto una chica muy linda.

 **Misako:** teniendo una novia así hasta yo fuera muy celosa.(mirándola mientras se alejaba).

 **Shion** : lo que su sucede es que estaban acostumbrada a una vida en astrea donde todas las chicas se conocen y sabían que eran pareja y medio respetaban eso, pero desde que modela ahora cada vez que salen siempre hay alguien que intenta coquetear con kagonme chan e incluso compañeros de las revista también lo hacen.

 **Yaya** (acercándose a la mesa): chicas venga a bailar la música está muy buena.

 **Kagome:** (entrando al baño y mira a su amada novia mirándose en el espejo) dime… cada vez que alguien diga algo referente a eso vas actuar así. (La chica solo bajo la cara y no dijo nada).mi amor (abrazándola por la espalda) sé que no te gusta que modele, porque hay muchas chicas lindas allí y coquetean conmigo (dándole la vuelta para poder verlas a los ojos) pero te lo he dicho muchas veces, la única chica que me gusta, la que me vuelve loca, la que hace que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que la miro y la que me hace alcanzar el cielo con cada beso y que para mí es la más hermosa de todas, es la que tengo enfrente en este momento (acariciándole la mejilla) eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y jamás te cambiaría por nadie…(cerrando la distancia entre ellas con un beso). Te amoooo muchooo…

 **Kazumi:** discúlpame por ser tan celosa, (bajando la mirada) pero es que no me gusta que otras chicas te miren así porque…

 **Kagome:** (interrumpiéndola) soy toda tuya (haciendo que se sonroje) y nadie cambiara eso, digan lo que me digan… (Dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz _)_ tu tontita eres el amor de mi vida (volviéndose a besar, pero esta vez con un poco más de pasión).

 **Kazumi:** (con el respirado agitada): mejor termínanos esto más tarde en la casa, porque si seguimos así lo terminare aquí mismo (tomándola por la cintura).

Después de varios tragos todas se encontraban en la pista de baile, habían formado un circulo y una por una salían a bailar, cuando fue el turno de Nagisa, Misako salió a su encuentro, ambas mujeres hicieron movimientos de cadera muy sexis pegando muchos sus cuerpos, dejando a todas sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo, Miyuki y Tamao se miraron por un momento preocupadas por lo que pasaba, por suerte la música termino y regresaron a la mesa.

 **Tsubomi** (acercándose a yaya y susurrándole al oído): no sabía que Nagisa chan se moviera de esa forma.

 **Yaya:** creo que son los efectos del alcohol o Shizuma sama le ha enseñado muy bien.(Ambas chicas no pudieron contener la risa).

 **Miyuki:** buenos chicas ya nos tenernos que ir, fue un placer haber compartido con ustedes.

 **Hiroko: ¿** por qué se vas tan temprano oneessama ?.

 **Yaya:** hay que entenderlas Hiroko, son mujeres casadas y tienen muchos compromisos.

 **Tsubomi:** Yaya (dándole un pequeño golpecito a su novia).

 **Shion:** que estemos casadas no tiene nada que ver, solo que mañana tengo que viajar y necesito descansar un poco, pero veras que cuando vuelva nos iremos de fiesta y te demostrare que las casadas también saben festejar. (Guiñándole el ojo, Todas se echaron a reír ante el comentario).

 **Yaya:** Si claro como que Miyuki la fuera a dejarla dormir.(Hablando entre dientes).

 **Tsubomi** : Yaya (dándole otro golpecito a su novia)…

 **Yaya:** aooh… pero que es la verdad (sobándose el brazo)…

 **Miyuki:** no lleguen tan tarde …adiós..

Mientras en el cuarto de un hotel estaba una chica de cabellos plateados acostada en su cama pensando en cómo le estará yendo a su querida pelirroja en la fiesta, esperaba que no bebiera mucho, le había enviado varios mensajes pero había tenido respuesta de ella…

 **Shizuma** : le pasare un texto a Miyuki para que no la deje tomar tanto y este pendiente de ella ya que Nagisa es un poco terca cuando bebe, (mirando el teléfono) aaah pero Miyuki me dijo que solo estaría un rato allí quizás hasta ya se fue (colocando el aparato en la mesita)… mejor me voy a dormir, así amanece rápido y puedo verla pronto (y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida).

Volviendo al bar, Nagisa y las chicas siguen disfrutando del ambiente, Tsubomi y Chiyo se habían puesto un poco rojas por el alcohol, Yaya por su parte se estaba aprovechando de la situación, ya que la pelirosa es más abierta cuando toma.

 **Misako:** bueno chicas este va por mi cuenta (sacando una botella de su bolso) este es el mejor tequila que hay, un familiar me lo trajo directo de México y lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial.

Todas se quedaron asombradas viendo la botella ya que saben que es una bebida fuerte.

 **Tamao:** buenos las primeras en tomar son las festejadas

 **Toda:** siiii….Nagisa y Misako

 **Kagome:** le pediré a Megumi un poco de sal y limón, ya que sin eso el sabor sería algo fuerte.

 **Yaya:** no sabía que Kagome-chan supiera de esas cosas….ten cuidado Kazumi (guiñándole un ojo).

Kagome llego con las cosas y las coloco en la mesa.

 **Remon** : ¿y como se toma eso?.

 **Misako** : hay varias formas pero la más común es que agarras un poco de sal y la colocas en tu mano de esta forma (entre en dedo gordo y el índice) Nagisa haz lo mismo.

 **Kazuna: ¿** y para que es el limón?.

 **Kagome:** para luego del trago.(Todas la miraron)

 **Misako** : correcto Kagome chan, ya veo que lo has tomado antes.

 **Kagome:** (sonrojándose) si ya lo hemos tomado (mirado a su novia con complicidad).

ambas chicas lo habían probado una vez que kazumi la fue a visitar a su casa, ella saco el tequila a escondidas de su papa ya que él no se la tomaría debido a que no le gustan esas cosas y no notaria su ausencia…entre varias rondas las chicas se fueron poniendo calientes entre besos y carisias, sin darse cuenta hicieron el amor en la sala de estar, por suerte era un área cerrada y sus padres estaba ocupados y no irían allí, aunque si recibieron un regaño por haber bebido tanto .

Nagisa y Misako fueron las primeras en tomar, Nagisa arrugo mucho la cara al tomarlo, por suerte estaba el limón para cambiar el sabor. Luego de varias rondas todas estaban un poco mareadas y era bastante tarde.

Todas se encontraban afuera en el estacionamiento para irse.

 **Tamao:** (sonrojada por el alcohol) chicas como voy a llegar a mi casa, no encuentro mis llaves (buscando en su cartera).

 **Nagisa:** (recostada de Misako) alguna vez le he dicho que las quiero mucho.

 **Tsubomi:** yo también las quiero mucho (abrazando a yaya) mi amor porque no nos vamos a la casa y hacemos muchas cosas divertidas (susurrándole al oído).

 **Yaya:** tus palabras son ordenes capitán (colocando su mano en la frente en forma de saludo) yo también tengo esas ganas mi cielo (lamiéndole su oreja provocado que se le erice el cuerpo).

Kazuna y Remon se estaban quedando dormidas recostadas de la pared.

 **Hiroko:** Chiyo-chan ya que no bebiste mucho puedes tomar el auto de Tamao y llevar a las chicas también (señalando a las dormidas).

 **Chiyo:** por supuesto Hiroko chan. ¿ Que hay de las demás?.

 **Hiroko:** yo las llevare en el auto de Kizuma ya que todas nos quedaremos en casa de oneessama. ¿Yaya te sientes bien para manejar?.

 **Yaya** : iré despacio, tranquila. Ustedes también deben tener cuidado.

 **Tamao:** Nagisa chan te vas con ellas o vendrás con nosotras, te puedes quedar en mi casa también. (Tambaleándose un poco).

 **Misako:** tranquila chicas yo la puedo llevar a su casa.

 **Kagome:** pero la casa de Nagisa queda muy lejos. (Sosteniendo a Kazumi)

 **Hiroko:** además Shizuma sama le pidió a oneessama que la dejara quedarse en su casa por esa razón.

 **Misako:** chicas no se preocupen, yo tengo más tolerancia a alcohol y me siento bien (cosa que era mentira ya que también se sentía un poco mareada).

 **Chiyo:** ya es tarde mejor nos vamos (caminando hacia los autos).

 **Kazumi:** ¿amor donde deje el auto?

 **Kagome:** está justo enfrente de ti cielo (todas rieron).ven (ayudándola a caminar).

 **Tamao** : (saludando de la ventana) bueno chicas descansen y manejen con cuidado (quedándose dormida) Chikaru te extraño mucho como quisiera que estuvieras aquí (susurrando con tristeza).

Chiyo solo rio, miro al asiento de atrás la cual las otras dos también dormían abrazadas y arranco el auto….

Las primeras en llegar fueron Yaya y Tsubomi.

 **Tsubomi:** ¿pensé que iríamos a mi casa ?.

 **Yaya:** (abriendo la puerta de su apartamiento en la universidad que era un lugar pequeño que contaba con dos habitaciones, una cocina y unos muebles) allá no tendremos tanta libertad para hacer lo que tengo en mente (tomando por la cintura y pegándola a la pared).

 **Tsubomi: ¿** y tu compañera ?.(Bajando el cierre del vestido de yaya).

 **Yaya:** esta de viajes así que la habitación es nuestra. ;).

Llegando a casa de Miyuki las chicas se encontraban en la puerta Kagome tuvo que ayudar a Kazumi para que no se cayera así que paso un brazo de su amada por su ello y la sostenía por la cintura...

 **Kagome:** Hiroko no se tu pero quiero entrar hoy a la casa (al ver que se le habían caído varias veces la llaves)...Me permites (estira la mano para que se las dieras ya que ella no podía).sostenla.

 **Hiroko:** toma (dándole las llaves) ven aquí Kazumi… (Sosteniéndola).

 **Kazumi:** qué bueno que oneessama está dormida porque si no creo que haría que mi madre me desherede. Jajajaajaj (ambas chicas comenzaron a reír)….

 **Hiroko:** creo que harían lo mismos conmigo… (Riendo). Sin meter el sermón. jajajaja

 **Kagome:** (abriendo la puerta) shhh no hagan ruido… cuidado con la mesa (sin querer Kazumi se había soltado de los brazos de Hiroko y tropezó, provocando que una cosas cayeran y se rompieran, haciendo que todas rieran).

Miyuki que se encontraba dormida escucho el desorden miro el reloj ( _4:00 am_ ) se levantó se colocó su bata y salió a ver qué pasaba…

 **Kagome:** shhh..jajajajaja… las chicas van a matarnos.(tratando de recoger las cosas). No veo nada (la luz se enciende) gracias por encenderla.

 **Hiroko:** (se encontraba ayudándola a recoger) yo no lo hice. (Sintieron un escalofrió en sus espaldas y voltearon hacia donde está el interruptor _)._

 **Miyuki** : bonitas las horas de llegar (cruzando los brazos).

 **Kazumi:** (que estaba acostada en el sofá) llegamos temprano (con tono bastante ebrio).

 **Miyuki:** (cerro los ojos con paciencia) que bueno que Shion sigue dormida por si te ve así le daría un infarto.

 **Hiroko:** lo sentimos mucho oneessano queríamos despertarte.

 **Miyuki:** lo hubiera pensado antes de hacer todo ese escándalo ( _pasándose la mano por la frente_ ) dejen eso así y vayan a dormir ya hablaremos de esto más en la mañana. (Se encontraba muy molesta. Todas bajan la cabeza y se dirigían a las habitaciones) esperen un momento donde esta Nagisa no se supone que vendría con ustedes.

 **Kagome:** si pero Misako san se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

 **Miyuki:** tan lejos (preocupada).

 **Kagome:** le dijimos lo mismo pero nos dijo que se encontraba bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Nagisa.

 **Hiroko:** creo que nos excedimos un poco con las bebidas.

 **Miyuki:** ya me di cuenta (con la mirada fría al igual que su voz). Descansen (las chicas se retiraron a sus habitaciones). Creo que esto no es bueno, si Shizuma se entera que su novia alcoholizada se fue con Misako me matara (pasando sus manos por la cara) y eso fue una de las primeras cosas que me dijo _"Miyuki por favor deja que Nagisa se quede contigo ya que su casa queda lejos y no me gustaría que tomara un taxi a esa hora y más si está tomada y por ningún motivo aceptare que se vaya con Misako"_.(llego a su cuarto y se acostó, Shion se volteo y abrió un poco los ojos).

 **Shion: ¿** mi amor que pasa, las chicas ya llegaron? (abrazándola).

 **Miyuki:** si mi vida, tranquila sigue durmiendo (donde un beso en la frente).te amooo…

Mientras en el otro lado de la cuidad.

 **Nagisa:** Misako gracias por traerme, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas, mira la hora (4:30am)…el camino es largo y debes estar cansada.(Durmiéndose).

 **Misako:** tranquila mi fresita, estoy bien. (Sonriéndole).

 **Nagisa:** te he dicho que eres mala mintiendo (poco a poco se fue acercando a Misako haciendo que esta se le acelerara la respiración y se echara hacia atrás recostándose de la puerta

Misako: ¿Qué haces nagisa?

Nagisa (paso la manos por el volante y saco las llaves del arranque): pues no te iras

 **Misako:** oye Dámelas (acercándose) te hare cosquilla sino me las das.

 **Nagisa:** te las daré si te quedas, por favor (haciendo puchero).

 **Misako:** "como me puede manipular tan fácil" (pensó) si tantas gana tienes de dormir conmigo otra vez está bien…acepto… (Saco un chocolate de la guantera y se lo comió).

 **Nagisa:** como puede comer eso a esta hora. -.-, ven vamos a entrar, te quedas en mi cuarto (bostezando, saco las llaves y entraron a la casa) muero del sueño… (Viendo hacia arriba) porque hay tantas escaleras…

 **Misako:** si quieres te cargo (se le acerca y la agarra)

 **Nagisa:** no nooo suéltame (forcejando).

 **Misako:** shh.. Despertaras a tus padres (subiendo).

 **Nagisa:** te aprovechas de mi estado (recostando la cabeza sobre Misako y quedándose dormida).

Llegando al cuarto Misako recuesta a Nagisa en la cama haciendo que sus rostros quedaron muy cercas, quería darle un beso pero se contuvo y decidió darle uno en la mejilla, pero cuando se estaba levantando Nagisa paso sus brazos por su cuello y la besa, Misako no sabía que hacer estaba muy sorprendida pero luego de unos segundos respondió el beso el cual sentía que estaba en el cielo… a falta de aire se separan y Nagisa le susurra: " _mi amor desde cuando tus besos saben a chocolate_ " dándose la vuelta y quedándose profundamente dormida.

 **Misako:** pensabas que era Shizuma verdad (decía resignada) algún día encontrare a una chica como tú (acostándose a su lado y por unos instantes la observa y le recoge un mechón de cabello y se lo acomoda por detrás de la oreja)… mi amor imposible, sé que nunca me amaras ya me di cuenta, pero mientras seas feliz con eso me basta... (Mirado el techo) que afortunada eres Shizuma, si una chica me besara así no la dejaría nunca…. (Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se quedó dormida).

El sonido de las olas y los rayos del sol abrazan el hermoso cuerpo de una peli plateada que se encuentra acostada bajo una sombrilla (llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rojo).

 **Nagisa** (traía un traje de baño de color negro la cual le resaltaba muy bien su cuerpo, se pará enfrente de su amada se inclina y le quita los lentes) amor no te duermas, ven vamos al agua (halándola del brazo).

 **Shizuma:** (tira con fuerza del brazo de Nagisa y esta cae sobre ella) sabes que me encanta verte en traje de baño (susurrándole al oído) me dan ganas de quitártelo (pasándole la mano por la espalda, jalado un poco el tiro del traje de baño. Nagisa sintió una electricidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo se levando de un golpe, dejando a una Shizuma algo confundida).

 **Nagisa:** si quieres más… sígueme ;) (Lanzándole una sonrisa pícara y guiñándole un ojo).

Shizuma intento halarla de nuevo pero esta fue más rápida y se marcha corriendo a la playa. Dejándola con una gran sonrisa.

 **Abuela hanazono** : se acerca una gran tormenta (Shizuma se voltea y la observa, luego levanta su vista al cielo y mira que unas nubes negras se están formando). Mi niña ve por nagisa, no dejes que se aleje (rápidamente esta voltea y ve que Nagisa se está apartando de la orilla _)._

 **Shizuma** (se levanta rápidamente) si ya voy por ella, ¿no vienes abuela?

 **Abuela hanazono:** eso es algo que tienes que hacer tú mi niña (Shizuma le sonríe y se da la vuelta para ir al mar) y recuerda tu felicidad la tienes enfrente no mires atrás hagas lo que hagas, no voltees.

 **Shizuma** que dando algo confundida le responde: cla...Claro abuela, ya regreso.

 **Abuela hanazono:** (con la mirada triste ve como su nieta se aleja) solo espero que lo sepas manejar y no te rindas, lucha por ella.

 **Shizuma** al llegar a la orilla nota que nagisa se había apartado mucho y seguía alejándose **:** Nagisa vuelve no vayas más profundo (gritando)

 **Nagisa:** porque no vienes por mí (levantando los brazos para que Shizuma la viera) ven mi amor.

 **Shizuma:** jajajaj… siempre le gusta que vaya por ella (adentrándose al mar, cuando el agua ya le cubría la cintura o escucho) " _ **SHIZUMA".**_

Al escuchar su nombre se detuvo ya que creyó reconocer quien la llamaba, se llevó la mano al corazón, solo había una persona con esa voz tan angelical, sin dudarlo miro atrás, pero no logro ver nada, busco con desesperación pero solo puedo ver a su abuela que la miraba con tristeza, cuando regreso su mirada al mar ya no podía ver a Nagisa, la había pedido de vista, comenzó a nadar buscándola pero seguía sin verla " _Nagisa ¿dónde estás?"_. Gritaba con temor, en eso se escuchó un trueno, comenzó a llover muy fuerte, el mar se estaba agitando, las olas estaban creciendo y la arrastraban con fuerza hacia al fondo con todas sus fuerzas intentaba volver a la superficie, al salir logro ver a Nagisa que se hundía y salía del agua, nado lo más rápido que pudo y cuando estaba por llegar una olla las separa " _SHIZUMA no me dejes_ " estirando el brazo…" _amor resiste"_ pero las olas cada vez era más fuerte haciendo que se hundiera y no pudiera volver a salir...NAGISA….

FIN DEL CAPITULO…..


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: DISCUSIONES**

 **Shizuma:** NAGISA… (Se levanta de sobre saltada quedando sentada en la cama y con la respiración agitada, se pasó la mano por la cara limpiándose el sudor). Solo fue una pesadilla, (miro el reloj y se volvió a recostar) una horrible pesadilla, mi corazón sigue asustado(colocándose la mano en el pecho) porque siento que hay algo más en todo esto.. ¿Quién me estaba llamando? (tomo su celular y miro el fondo de pantalla la cual tiene una foto de nagisa) alguien me quiere alejar de ti….aaash ya deja de pensar en tonterías (colocando las manos en su cabeza) todavía es muy temprano para levantarme, pero siento que no puedo seguir durmiendo sigo con el corazón acelerado (así entre vueltas y vueltas comenzó amanecer cuando por fin sentía que se quedaba dormida el sonido del celular la despertó _)_ buenos días shitory ¿cómo amaneces?

 **Shitory:** buenos días shizuma-sama disculpe la hora sé que todavía es muy temprano pero le tengo malas noticias.

 **Shizuma:** (frunciendo el ceño y con tono seria respondió) ¿qué sucede?

 **Shitory:** buenos me acaban de informar que la señorita tenjoi sama no podrá asistir a la reunión.

 **Shizuma** (interrumpiéndole) ¿cómo que no vendrá? Se supone que me quede hasta hoy por reunirme con ella (con un tono bastante alterado).

 **Shitory:** lo se shizuma-sama lo que sucedió es como ya sabía ella viene desde las estados unidos y debido a que su vuelo se retrasó por una tormenta no llegara sino hasta la noche. Su asistente me informo que nos podíamos reunir en la oficina de Osaka el día lunes a primera hora.

Shizuma suspiro fuertemente y cerró los ojos para calmarse no quería tratar mal a shitory ya que él no tiene la culpa

 **Shitory:** shizuma –sama ¿sigue allí?, shizuma-sama…

 **Shizuma:** (se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos) no tienes idea de lo molesta que me encuentro, sabes las ganas que tenia de irme ayer y estar con mi novia celebrando, en vez de pasar la noche sola en un hotel, ya no me interesa cuando viene (dijo con brusquedad), me quiero ir inmediatamente, avísale al piloto y a los demás directivos que salimos cuanto antes.

 **Shitory:** siento decirle que no podrá ser así, ya que ayer no firmo unos documentos para el cierre de campaña y dijo que lo haría hoy.

 **Shizuma:** aaah maldición… por qué no los firme ayer (lamentándose). Alístate saldremos ya para la oficina… luego prepara todo para irnos. Ya el día comenzó mal.

Colgó la llamada, tiro el celular a la cama con muchas frustración, si dirigió a tomar una duchas, necesitaba estar bajo del agua a ver si podía calmarse un poco pero fue en vano debido a que no dejaba de pensar en que pudo a ver estado con nagisa y felicitarla personalmente y sobre todo pasar la noche en sus brazos y no esta cama fría de hotel…. " _QUE RABIA."_

En el aeropuerto se encontraban dos chicas despidiéndose.

 **Shion:** no vayas hacer tan dura con las chicas cuando despierten (besándole la mano).

 **Miyuki:** eso lo dices porque no las viste como llegaron,(shion la mira y le sonríe) ummm está bien lo pensare (abrazando el cuello de su esposa) que tengas un feliz viaje mi amor, me harás mucha falta estos días.

 **Shion:** (abrazándola por la cintura) de no ser por tus clases te llevaría conmigo… ya no me gusta estar separada de ti…estas dos semanas serán una tortura.

 **Miyuki** : para mí también lo será….(besándola).

 _Pasajeros con destino estados unidos por favor acérquese al arden 9, saldremos en unos minutos._

 **Shion:** (separándose) ya me tengo que ir… cuídate mucho.(Dándole otro beso). Te amoooo… Adiós.

 **Miyuki** : también te amo mucho….(despidiéndose con la mano) y mucho cuidado con esas americanas…

 **Shion:** (riendo) lo tendré en cuenta… (Mientras desaparecía por el pasillo). Te amoooo.

Llegando a la oficina, shizuma firmo los documentos lo más rápido posible, realizo una pequeña reunión con los encargados, al terminarla se dirigió al aeropuerto, todo lo hizo a una velocidad increíble ya que lo único que quería era estar en casa y poder ver a la chica de sus sueños, llenarla de besos y otras cosas ;)…antes de montarse en el avión intento llamarla pero no respondió " _debe estar dormida aun_ " pensó.

Osaka alrededor de la 12 pm…

Se encontraba una peli negra hablando con su mejor amiga skype

 **Hikari:** ¿y cómo les fue anoche?.

 **Yaya:** (tomando una taza de té) la pasamos súper bien, y creo que bebimos demasiado..

 **Hikari:** ya me doy cuenta, mira la hora y sigues en camisón, me hubiera encantado estar celebrando con nagisa chan.

 **Yaya:** tranquila ya celebraran cuando regresen, y cuéntame ¿cómo esta amane san ?. Veo que estas muy feliz. (Picándole el ojo)

 **Hikari:** (levemente sonrojada) la verdad todo ha sido de maravilla, la cuidad es muy bella, en este momento está entrenado, tendrá una competencia mañana y ya sabes como es..

 **Yaya:** siempre esforzándose al máximo..(Mirando hacia atrás) creo q tsubomi ya despertó. Ayer que se le pasaron los tragos..jajaja.

 **Tsubomi:** (hablando desde la habitación) no vuelvo a tomar así..aahhh mi cabeza.

 **Hikari:** pobre se debe sentir terrible…etto yaya chan quiero decirte algo muy importante y saber si cuento contigo.. (Apenada)

 **Yaya:** claro hikari sabes que cuentas conmigo..

 **Hikari:** lo que te contare es la razón por la que estoy feliz…

 **Tsubomi:** (abrazando a yaya por detrás) buenos días amor (besando su mejilla). Lo de anoche fue increíble, me sorprendiste no sabía que podías hacer eso.

 **Yaya:** deberías ver la hora dormilona, son más de las 12..

 **Tsubomi:** queee…. tanto dormí, tengo que llamar a mis padres se molestaran conmigo (apartándose).

 **Yaya** (jalándola del brazo y sentándola en sus piernas): ya los llame y les dije que estás conmigo que te llevo más tarde.

 **Tsubomi:** gracias amor.. Ya me había asustado, sabes cómo se pone mama cuando no le aviso donde estoy (Dándole un beso).

 **Yaya:** lo sé por eso lo hice… y dime no vas a saludar a hikari chan.

 **Tsubomi:** aaah (mirando la pantalla y sonrojándose completamente)hi hi hikari san disculpa no la había visto (intentó levantarse pero yaya no la dejo) ¿cómo estás ?.

 **Hikari:** (levente sonrojada) jajaja descuida Tsubomi chan, estoy bien, y por lo que acabo de escuchar veo que estas muy bien jajajaja..

 **Tsubomi:** (sonrojándose mucho más) hikari chan… (Yaya no podía contener la risa) ¿Cómo esta amane sempai?.

 **Hikari:** está muy bien mañana será la semifinal y está entrenando mucho…bueno chicas las dejo para que descansen, nos veremos pronto…

 **Yaya:** adiós hikari, recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

 **Tsubomi:** éxito en el torneo.

 **Hikari:** lo se yaya chan hablaremos de eso luego, gracias por sus deseos adiós… (Desapareciendo de la pantalla).

 **Tsubomi** : porque no me dijiste que hablabas con hikari san, que vergüenza (molesta).

 **Yaya:** pero la que llego hablando de eso fuiste tú, (tomándole el rostro) no tengo la culpa de haber dejado tan complacida a mi novia que no se pudo contener de decirlo a los cuatro vientos… (Guiñándole el ojo).

 **Tsubomi:** tonta (sonrojada) la próxima me avisas (besándola). Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza... (Pasándose la mano por la frente).

 **Yaya:** te preparare una rica sopa (levantándose).

Toc toc..

 **Tsubomi:** me voy a bañar

 **Yaya:** espérame y nos duchamos juntas… (Guiñándole el ojo y tomándola por la cintura).

Toc toc

 **Tsubomi:** ve abrir la puerta parece que es urgente.

 **Yaya:** no me importa quién sea que espere, ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

 **Tsubomi:** porque no quieres ver quien es (levantando la ceja). Me ocultas algo.

 **Yaya** : por supuesto que no, ok iré a ver quién es…(Caminando hacia la puerta) espere un momento ya abro...(Del otro lado de la puerta se encuentra una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos miel que vestía un short muy corto y una camisa que no la cubría del todo ya que deja ver su abdomen, (yaya rápidamente la mira de arriba abajo y trago en seco).Ushion chan ¿cómo estás?.

 **Ushion:** hola yayi (recostándose del arco de la puerta) estaba revisando mi habitación y encontré esto (mostrando un labial) lo dejaste el otro día. (Coqueteando). Me gusta tu piyama

 **Yaya:** gra gracias (mirando a los lados).

 **Ushion:** estoy preparando tu comida favorita y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme y así no comemos solas, además que me gusta tu compañía..

 **Yaya:** ettooo (nerviosa) ehh.. Será para otra ocasión (rascándose la nuca) en este momento no puedo.

Tsubomi se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y roja de ira, se había mantenido al margen de la conversación pero había escuchado todo perfectamente.

 **Ushion** (mirando dentro de la habitación): ya veo, no sabía que tenías visitas, ¿es un familiar ?.(Entrando). Mucho gusto soy ushion tawha (dándole la mano) soy vecina de yayi desde el año pasado.

 **Tsubomi: ¿** yayi?. (Estrechándole la mano)Tsubomi okuwara.

 **Ushion:** es un placer, ¿son primas ?.

 **Yaya:** ¿primas? (sorprendida, miro a su novia que parecía que echaría humo en cualquier momento) noooo ella es mi…

 **Chica:** okawara san te estamos buscando (era un grupo de chicas).

 **Ushion:** bueno chicas las dejos, espero que te guste el campus okuwara chan, (Caminando hacia la puerta) yayi nos vemos luego cuídate, la próxima te toca cocinar a ti (guiñándole el ojo;)).

Cuando por fin la sexi rubia salió yaya volteo a buscar a su novia y no la encontró lo que escucho fue el duro golpe de su habitación rápido se dirigió hasta allá he intento abrir pero la había puesto el seguro.

 **Yaya:** mi amor abre (tocando).

 **Tsubomi:** ¿por qué no le dijiste que era tu novia? (llorando).

 **Yaya:** se lo iba a decir pero esas chicas me interrumpieron, amor no llores (pegada a la puerta). _"Sabía que no tenía que abrir la puerta_ "

 **Tsubomi:** ¿por qué te llama yayi?.

 **Yaya:** me dice así por cariño,

 **Tsubomi:** ¿cariño? y quien se cree ella para tener tanta confianza (abriendo la puerta. ya se encontraba vestida para salir. sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su cara). Y era obvio que estaba coqueteando contigo..

 **Yaya:** amor no es lo que crees. (Limpiándole las lágrimas).

 **Tsubomi:** (apartando su cara) ¿por qué preparo tu comida favorita?, ¿porque es que si se conocen desde hace un año no la habías mencionado? y la mayor pregunta que se hace mi mente es como llego tu lápiz labial a su habitación (mirándola fijamente).

 **Yaya:** eettoo….ehh.(no sabía que responde), " _ella tenía razón porque antes no le había menciona a ushion, y porque precisamente hoy decidió cocinar para mí, (habían coqueteados varias veces pero solo eso ella nunca engañaría a tsubomi"_ ).

 **Tsubomi:** (colocando un dedo es sus labios) si no sabes que decir mejor no lo hagas (apartándose y caminando hacia la puerta).

 **Yaya** (tomándola de la mano): espera (sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados) no dejare que te vayas así, con millones de dudas en tu cabeza….

Mientras…..

 _ **Shizuma:**_ ( _bajando del avión_ ) sigue sin contestar.(Con el celular en la oreja).

 **Shitory:** shizuma sama el chofer la espera en la salida.

Shizuma mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo seguía intentando llamar a nagisa sin obtener respuesta.

 **Chofe:** ¿hanazono sama a donde nos dirigimos?

 **Shizuma:** todavía no lo sé porque nagisa sigue sin atenderme y no sé dónde estará.

 **Shitory:** intente llamar a rokujuo sama, me comento que se quedaría con ella luego de la fiesta.

 **Shizuma** : (sonriéndole) ya sé porque te contrate como mi asistente, lo había olvidado (marco el número de miyuki).

 **Miyuki:** (tomo su celular vio la pantalla y noto que era shizuma que la llamaba _)_ " _esto no será bueno_ ". Pensó. Hola shizuma ¿cómo estás?

 **Shizuma:** hola miyu chan, como estuvo la despedida de shion (con tono sexi) ¿pudieron dormir? Jajaja

 **Miyuki:** bakaaaa… Nunca cambias y si, si pudimos dormir. ¿Ya estás aquí o vas saliendo?.

 **Shizuma:** acéptalo hago tu vida más alegre ..jajajaya estoy aquí, apenas estoy saliendo del aeropuerto y no sé dónde ir porque nagisa no responde, ¿sigue en tu casa?.

 **Miyuki:** etto … nagisa no está aquí…(hablando bajo).

 **Shizuma:** umm ¿ya se fue, Te dijo a donde iría. ?

 **Miyuki:** _"como se lo digo sin que se moleste_ ". Pensó". La verdad es que no vino.

 **Shuzuma** (confundida) ¿cómo que no vino? No se supone que iría a tu casa luego de del club.

 **Miyuki:** eso mismo pensé yo .pero cuando las chicas llegaron me dijeron que misako la llevaría a su casa " _y aquí viene la ira_ ".

 **Shizuma:** ¿misako? (pronunciándolo con un poco de ira _)._ por eso te pedí que se quedara contigo porque no la quería verla cerca de mi nagisa y más si está tomada.

 **Miyuki:** lo siento shizuma, pero tranquila seguro todavía está dormida porque no las llamas a su casa, anoche llegaron muy tarde y debe está cansada.

 **Shizuma** (suspira) está bien, no te preocupes, conozco lo terca que puede ser nagisa cuando bebe. Intentare llamar a su casa…adiós miyuki y gracias.

Corta la llamada e intenta llamar a la casa de nagisa.

 **Sra aoi** : si buenas casa de los aoi.

 **Shizuma** : hola… aoi sama ¿como esta?. Es shizuma.

 **Sra aoi:** shizuma cielo como estas, tiempo sin saber de ti, estabas perdida.

 **Shizuma:** lo siento mucho, aio-sama es que he estado viajando por asuntos de negocios ya sabe cómo son esas cosas.

 **Sra aoi** : me lo imagino ,tienes a nagisa muy triste.

 **Shizuma:** yo también lo he estado, están sin ella es una tortura. Eso me recuerda, ¿está en casa?.

 **Sra aoi:** si están arriba siguen durmiendo llegaron muy tarde anoche o mejor dicho muy temprano (eso último lo dijo con un tono un poco molesta).

 **Shizuma** : ¿llegaron? Están arriba? ¿ De quienes habla?.(Confundida).

 **Sra aoi:** de nagisa y misako….

Shizuma al escuchar su nombre apretó fuertemente sus puños. Shitory que se encontraba a su lado pudo ver el aura negra que emanaba de su jefa y rápidamente aparto la vista y se alejó un poco ya que no quería estar a su lado cuando esa ira hiciera explosión, la verdad nunca la había visto así.

 **Sra aoi:** shizuma ¿me escuchas?

 **Shizuma:** (saliendo de su trace) si disculpe (apretado los dientes), solo me distraje, voy para allá, llegare en unos minutos, hasta pronto aoi sama.

 **Sra aoi:** hasta pronto shizuma.. Te espere.

 **Shotory** (ve que shizuma guarda su celular y lo mira con cara de pocos amigos) shizuma sama se encuentra bien.

 **Shizuma** : te parezco que me encuentro bien (con una sonrisa forzada _)_ diríjase a la casa de nagisa por favor. (Hablándole al chofer).

 **Chofer:** si señorita…

Recostó la cabeza sobre el asiento y cerró los ojos, su respiración era algo fuerte pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. shitory solo la observo y prefirió no volver a decir nada.

Toc- toc-toc-toc

 **Sra aoi:** nagisa hija despierta.

Nagisa comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos lentamente, de pronto siento que alguien estaba encima de ella y termino de abrir los ojos y vio que era misako la que estaba muy cómoda dormida en su pecho _"como llegue a la casa y porque misako está en mi cama_ " habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

 **Sra aoi** (entrado al cuarto) disculpa que te levante hija pero (levanto una ceja en señal de que no le gusta lo que ve) shizuma (haciendo énfasis en el nombre) viene en camino no tardará en llegar y es mejor que estés lista.

 **Nagisa** : shizumaaaa…. Ya nos levantamos mama gracias, bajamos en un momento.(Apartado la vista de su madre porque sabía que estaba molesta).

 **Sra aoi:** les preparare algo para que coman (saliendo de la habitación _)._

 **Misako:** si tu corazón sigue latiendo así, se te saldrá del pecho.(Bostezando. Se levanta y se estira). Me gusta levantar así (guiñándole un ojo) a tu lado, bueno omitiendo la parte donde la suegra nos levanta diciendo que viene tu novia.

 **Nagisa:** (se ruboriza) bakaaa… disculpa por levantarte de esa forma, mejor nos levantamos antes de que llegue, no me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá si te encuentra en mi cama.(Se levanta de la cama) auch (llevándose la mano a la cabeza) siento que me va a explotar.

 **Misako:** jajaja me siento como la amante que se tiene que irse antes de que su esposa llegue. Eso te pasa por beber demasiado (entrando al baño que está en el cuarto).

 **Nagisa:** no es mi culpa si no fuera por tu botella de tequila de seguro recordaría como llegue a mi casa, porque se supone que iría a casa de miyuki.

 **Misako:** (levantando una ceja) enserio no lo recuerdas. (Hablando desde el baño)

 **Nagisa** ( _llevándose un dedo a la barbilla_ ) recuerdo que me subí a tu auto y te dije que me llevaras a casa y umm...Y lo último que recuerdo es que llegamos a la escalera.

 **Misako:** eso es todo (con tono triste) yo te cargue hasta tu cama (echándose agua en la cara se queda mirando su reflejo en el espejo y se lleva los dedos a sus labios y los acaricias) _todavía siento el sabor de tus labios nagisa"._ (Sacude la cabeza) basta

 **Nagisa:** misako estas bien (colocando una mano en la puesta).

 **Misako:** (abriendo la puerta) si nagisa chan, me siento de maravilla, sabes no sabía que podías ser muy obstinada cuando estas ebria, Me quitaste las llaves y no dejaste que me fuera (nagisa baja la cabeza apenada y se ruboriza). No tienes porqué ponerte roja pareces una fresita… yo también suelo ser así…bueno creo que todo borracho lo es... _(_ Le sonríe).

 **Nagisa** : disculpa misako

 **Misako:** descuida, Además sé que lo hiciste porque te gusta dormir a mi lado (con una sorita picara).

 **Nagisa:** baka… (Le saca la lengua y entra al baño).

 **Misako:** ¿nagisa de verdad no recuerdas nada más…?¿

 **Nagisa:** umm…. _(_ Pensando) la verdad el dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar mucho quizás cuando se me quite recuerde mejor las cosas... (En _eso su cara se asusta y sale del baño_ )… ¿no me digas que hice una tontería?

 _ **Misako:**_ _"si te refieres a darme el mejor beso que he recibido hasta hoy no, no hiciste ninguna tontería, por una parte es mejor que no lo recuerdes porque no sabría cómo reaccionar ante ti, si supieras que desde que me levante no he podido dejar de pensar en esos labios que son tan dulces y suave que provoca nunca despegarse de ellos_ (estaba tan perdidas en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que los estaba observando y se estaba ruborizando) _si así son tus besos no me quiero imaginar cómo serás en la ca.."_

 **Nagisa:** misako me estas escuchando ¿te encuentras bien. Estas roja.. (Tocándole la frente).

 **Misako:** (totalmente roja) disculpa solo estaba recordando…. eeh que me decías " _no puedo creer lo que estaba pensando_ ".

 **Nagisa:** entonces es cierto si hice una tontería….dímelo misako (haciendo puchero).

 **Misako:** jajaja no hiciste nada fresita tranquila (abriendo la puerto del cuarto) bueno nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir. (Sale lo más rápido que puede)

 **Nagisa:** que fue lo que dijiste….misako chan espera (logra detenerla a mitad de la escalera). Sabes tus palabras no me tranquilizan.

 **Misako:** ya te lo dijo no hiciste nada…. solooo…" _piensa rápido"_. Dijiste algo de shizuma _."Cosa que no es mentira_ ". No puede ser mira lo tarde que es (mirando su reloj).

 **Nagisa:** ¿a dónde vas ¿?.

 **Misako** : recuerdas la chica que me dio su número ayer, ( _esta afirmo_ ) bueno se supone que dentro de 30 min me tengo que encontrar con la ella.

 **Nagisa:** ¿vas a salir con ella ¿ Es una cita ?.. Pensé que no la llamarías…

 **Misako:** es linda que tiene de malo (levando una ceja) ¿celosa ?.

 **Nagisa:** -.-…no.. Solo me apiado de esa pobre alma.

 **Misako** : (pasándole el brazo por el cuello) porque lo haces ver como que fuera una desalmada. Además ella son las que me buscan. (Bajando las escaleras).

 **Nagisa:** pobres, no quisiera ser una de ellas….deberías dejar de jugar con las chicas.

 **Misako** (se acerca a su oreja y le susurra): si tú fueras una de ellas, jamás te haría daño, solo te cuidaría y te amaría cada día.

Nagisa no pudo contenerse y se sonrojo completamente ante el cometario, esta levanto la vista para seguir bajando cuando se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con molestia… SHIZUMA… misako rápidamente se apartó de nagisa y termino de bajar.

 **Misako:** hola shizuma (estirando su mano) ¿Cómo te ha ido?. Tiempo sin verte..

 **Shizuma:** ( _que tenía los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, respiro profundamente para calmarse ya que no le quedaba de otra, así que también le dio la mano)._ He estado mejor, gracias por preguntar, si yo también tenía tiempo sin verte _"aunque hubiera preferido seguir así_ ".

 **Nagisa:** (al notar la escena, se acercó a su amada y la abrazo) mi amor ya estás aquí, te extrañe tanto…

 **Shizuma:** (mirando a nagisa todavía un poco molesta) yo también te extrañe. (Dando un beso).

 **Misako** : (solo aparto la vista para no tener que ver esa escena que le causaba disgusto). Bueno chicas ya me retiro, voy tarde y deben estar esperándome.

 **Sra aoi:** (que salía de la cocina) ¿ no te quedaras a comer ?.

 **Misako** : gracias aoi san, será en otra ocasión (haciendo una reverencia) disculpe las molestias causadas y nuevamente gracias por su amabilidad (volteado) adiós nagisa (dándole un beso en el cachete, cosa que hizo que shizuma se molestara más, nagisa rápidamente apretó la mano de su amada para que se calmara). Adiós shizuma es bueno que estés de regreso.

 **Sra aoi:** de nada misako eres bienvenida cuando quieras… (misako hizo una reverencia y se marchó ). Bueno chicas me imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar, estaré en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, cuando esté listo las llamo.. ¿Vas a comer shizuma¿?.

 **Shizuma:** por supuesto aio san.. He extrañado su comida…

 **Sra aoi:** gracias shizuma, pero te he dicho que dejes las formalidades conmigo me puedes llamar yuiky…si necesitan algo me avisa. (Marchándose a la cocina).

 **Nagisa** : gracias mama… (Mirando a su amada) quieres subir a mi habitación, es que quiero ducharme antes de comer…

 **Shizuma** (la cual seguía seria) claro vamos.

Al llegar a la habitación nagisa se dirigió al año y shizuma se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y con las manos apoyadas es el colchón detrás de ella.

 **Shizuma:** pensé que te quedarías en casa de miyuki, eso era la cordado ¿no? (alzando un poco la voz para que nagisa escuchara del año).

 **Nagisa:** " _estoy en problemas"_ lo se amor mío y lo siento mucho, pero sabes que no hay mejor cama que tu cama (abriendo la puerta) además es de mala educación llegar a una casa ajena en ese estado (salió del baño envuelta con la toalla).

Shizuma la miro de arriba abajo, y apartar la vista ya que estaba muy molesta.

 **Shizuma:** así que aceptas que estabas ebria (nagisa solo asiente con la cabeza) con todo y eso dejas que misako te traiga y se quede, y no es todo sino que las dejas que duerma aquí en tu cuarto contigo (cruzando los brazos).

 **Nagisa:** pero mi amor no podía dejar que se fuera así a su casa le podía pasar algo. (Busco algo de ropa, se colocó el pantalón, quedando en brasier).

 **Shizuma:** y crees que no les pudo pasar algo mientras te traía (con tono algo alterado).

 **Nagisa** : (sorprendida) no lo había pensado (se acercó a shizuma la cual seguía sentada en la cama y se arrodillo frente ella). Tienes razón, disculpa por ser una irresponsable (bajando la mirada).

 **Shizuma** : sabes que es lo que más me molesta (nagisa negó con la cabeza) que yo soy tu novia y no me han dejado quedarme a dormir en tu cama, mucho es que me dejan subir a tu habitación y eso solo ocurre cuando tu papa no está, pero viene ella y si la dejan (levantándose y apartándose de nagisa).

 **Nagisa:** (levantándose) tu misma lo estás diciendo eres mi novia es obvio que mis padres no te dejan, ella es mi amiga, las cosas son diferente… dime cuando dejaras de sentir celos por ella. (También se estaba alterando un poco).

 **Shizuma:** como no estar celosa si compartes tu cama y no es conmigo (frunciendo el ceño).

 **Nagisa:** shizuma hanazono (solo usa su nombre completo cuando está molesta) creo que estas exagerando las cosas, lo hacer ver como que metiera a cualquiera aquí.

 **Shizuma:** claro que no, dime te gustaría que hiciera lo mismo.

 **Nagisa** : pero si lo has hecho, cuantas veces has dormido con miyuki. (Con los ojos cristalizados).

 **Shizuma:** no es lo mismo, miyuki es como mi hermana.

 **Nagisa:** pues misako también lo es para mí… tú no eres la única que tiene derecho a tener amigas cercanas. (Conteniendo las lágrimas).

 **Shizuma:** pero tú tienes muchas amigas y sabes que no me molestan (dándole la espalda _). "Odio hacerla llorar"._

 **Nagisa:** no te molestan porque tienen pareja, (las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas) porque no puedes confiar en mí (con la voz quebrada) tú te vas de viaje y no sé lo que haces por allá pero (tomando por el hombro y volteándola para mirarla a los ojos. shizuma se sorprendió al verla llorar y se sintió terrible por haber provocado todo eso) yo sé que no haces nada malo porque confió en ti y sé que no me harías nada para lastimarme.

 **Shizuma** (limpiándole las lágrimas) si confió en ti, te lo he dicho miles de veces, de la que no confió es en ella.

 **Nagisa:** entonces no veo el problema (mirándola a los ojos) porque eres la persona que menos quiero lastimar, tu eres la razón de mi felicidad, la que alegra mis días con su sonrisa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti…te amooo muchooo (tocándole la mejilla) y con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…

 **Shizuma** (ante esas palabras no pudo contener las lágrimas, había actuados como una tonta) _"como se pudo dejar llevar tanto por los celos y hacer pensar nagisa que no confiaba en ella"_. Lo lamento tanto mi amor, a veces no pienso bien las cosas y sin querer te lastimo con mis palabras (la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a ella) sabes que me aterra la idea que alguien te aleje de mi… no soportaría perderte (nagisa dibujo una sonrisa y cerro la separación entre ellas con un tierno beso).

 **Nagisa:** sabes que no pasara porque yo soy solo tuya (shizuma roso su mano en la mejilla de nagisa y la volvió atraer así ella para continuar el beso que comenzó lento para luego hacerse más intenso, haciendo que sus cuerpo comenzaran a calentarse y que las manos de shizuma quisieran explorar el cuerpo de su amada) amor (con la respiración agitada mientras shizuma besaba su cuello). Mi mama está abajo y podría subir en cualquier momento…

Shizuma coloca sus manos en los glúteos de nagisa y la levanta para que esta pases sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la pega de la pared, esta vez el beso estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria, con una mano le soltó el sostén dejando sus senos a la vista, la aparto de la pared y se la llevo a la cama donde comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus pechos haciendo que nagisa soltara algunos gemidos, poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los senos donde comenzó a lamerlos y morderlos delicadamente.

 **Shizuma:** no tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de tenerte así, y besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo…

Nagisa tomo su cara y la subió a la altura de sus labios para volver a besarla, shizuma bajo una mano lentamente a la altura de su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo, soltó los labios de su pelirroja y termino de quitar el pantalón, comenzando a bezar su abdomen bajando poco a poco cuando estaba por llegar a la zona que a simple vista ya se notaba que estaba húmeda, nagisa hizo un movimiento rápido y coloco a shizuma debajo.

 **Nagisa:** no es justo tú todavía estas vestida…

 **Shizuma** : bueno ese es tu trabajo amor, y no me has dejado terminar el mío (con voz excitada).

En eso nagisa comienza su labor y despoja a su novia de toda prenda mediante el paso iba besado cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Mientras abajo en la cocina la comida está casi lista.

 **Sra yuiky** : será que las llamo…umm hace unos momentos estaban discutiendo… (Suspirando) las dejare otro ratito a que arreglen las cosas…

Mientras en el cuarto las cosas están muy caliente ;) y húmedas, solo se podía escuchar las respiración acelerada de ambas….

Mientras en otra habitación lejos de alli.

 **Yaya:** la razón de que mi labial este en su cuarto es porque hace unos días ella iba a una fiesta y yo la maquille. (Conteniendo las lágrimas), perdóname por no haberla mencionado antes (volteando a tsubomi para que la mirara) no te mentiré, muchas chicas coquetean conmigo pero les dijo bien claro que tengo novia.

 **Tsubomi:** ¿y por pensó que era tu prima ?.

 **Yaya:** la verdad no lo sé, porque ella sabe que tengo novia y que la amo mucho. (Una lágrima comenzó a rodar su mejilla). No pienses que te oculto las cosas.

 **Tsubomi: ¿no** me ocultaste las cosas? solo que no me las dijiste que hay chicas coqueteando contigo. (Su mirada seguía seria).

 **Yaya:** no quería preocuparte, dime que podías hacer tu, estabas en astrea y no pretendía hacer de esto un problema mayor, lo puedo controlar, porque no me afectara lo que hagan yo te amoooo a ti y solo a ti (tomándola por la cintura) esto es algo que siempre pasara, cuando entres a la universidad te puede pasar lo mismo pero si estás segura de lo que sientes por mí como yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ti, no importara lo que hagan porque siempre me amaras y yo te amare.

 **Tsubomi** (abrazándola fuertemente) no me gusta que otras chicas coqueteen contigo y mucho menos que tú le sigas el juego.

 **Yaya:** disculpa no volverá a pasar (separándose y tomando su mejilla).

Se estaba acercando poco a poco y cuando estaba a centímetro de sus labios el celular de Tsubomi comenzó a sonar haciendo que esta se alejara y contestara.

 **Tsubomi:** hola mama… si estoy bien….no es nada tranquila….ya voy para allá….adiós…(Cortando la llamada) ya me tengo que ir.

 **Yaya:** yo te llevo, déjame cambiarme y salimos.

 **Tsubomi:** está bien (sentándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados).

Volviendo al cuarto lleno de pasión…

 **Shizuma:** amor si sigues así tu mama escucharas todo lo que hacemos... (Con la voz entre cortada).

Shizuma que se encontraba encima comenzó hacer movimientos rápidos de arriba hacia abajo incitando a sus cuerpo alcanzar el punto máximo de placer, provocado que cada una dijera el nombre de su amada al llegar al clímax. Shizuma se recostó a su lado algo cansada, sudada y con la respiración acelerada pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, nagisa que se encontraba en la misma situación recorto la cabeza en el pecho de la peli plateada.

 **Nagisa:** te amoo mucho mi hermosa dama…(Besándola tiernamente).

 **Shizuma** : (abrazándola) y yo a ti mi chefsita… extrañaba mucho tu cuerpo, tus besos y que dijeras mi nombre con ese tono de voz que me vuelve loca ;). No hay nada mejor que hacer el amor para reconciliar a dos personas que se aman.

 **Nagisa:** (dándole un pequeño golpe): tonta pervertida.

En eso escuchan pasos por la escalera haciendo que las chicas se asustaran, la sra yuiky estaba subiendo, nagisa rápidamente ve hacia la puerta y nota que esta no tenía el seguro puesto, se levanta a toda velocidad y medio abre la puerto asomando solo la cabeza..

 **Nagisa:** ya bajamos mama, (mientras le hacía seña a shizuma para que se levantara y se vistiera), shizuma y yo pondremos la mesa..

 **Sra yuiky:** (que se encontraba cerca de la puerta) ok mi amor pero no tarden (dándose la vuelta) me imagino que mueres de hambre…

 **Nagisa** (que respiraba aliviada al ver a su mama regresaba) haiiii…

Cerró la puerta y esta vez le coloco el seguro, busco su ropa que se encontraba en el piso y comenzó a vestirse algo apurada, cuando se colocaba el pantalón casi se cae provocando las risas de su compañera.

 **Nagisa:** ya deja de reírte y vístete (arrojándole la camisa).

 **Shizuma:** es divertido verte así jajjaajaj te extrañaba tanto (lanzándole un beso).

 **Nagisa:** -.- que hubiera pasado si mi madre hubiera entrado

 **Shizuma:** (se acercó a ella y la abrazo) nos hubiera encontrado desnudas por supuesto y yo habría tenido que saltar por esa ventana y tratar de evitar a tus padres por un buen tiempo…(Besándole la mejilla) lo bueno es que ya habíamos terminado, porque con tus gritos de placer no hubiéramos escuchado que venía. ᴖ .*

 **Nagisa** : (con la cara totalmente roja)… Eres una tonta, a la que amo demasiado… termina de vestirte, que nos está esperando…

Así ambas chicas se vistieron y bajaron a comer, ya en la mesa shizuma comenzó a platicarles como había sido su viaje y las cosas que hizo. Pidió permiso a la mama de nagisa para que pasara el resto del fin de semana en su casa, sabía que no se lo negaría ya que la sra aoi las consentía mucho, todo lo contrario al sr aoi que era algo estricto y celoso por sus hijas.

Llegando a casa de tsubomi.

Yaya estaciono el coche fuera de la casa, el viaje había sido muy callado e incómodo y al parecer ninguna quería romper el silencio formado. Tsubomi no quería bajarse del auto.

 **Ambas** : ettooo…

 **Yaya:** perdona tu primero.

 **Tsubomi:** no no tu primero.

 **Yaya:** (sosteniendo el volante y con la cara baja) quería pedirte perdón por no hablarte antes de ushion lo que sucedió es que ella y yo la única conversación que habíamos tenido antes era de buenos días y si nos cruzábamos en la noche era un descansa nada más. Comenzamos a tratarnos hace 1 mes aproximadamente.

 **Tsubomi:** pero son vecinas desde hace un año.

 **Yaya:** lo que sucede es que ella es una chica muy popular y siempre está rodeada de muchas personas por eso nunca me intereso tratarla y cuando lo hice nos dimos cuenta que podrimos llévanos muy bien. Disculpa no es que haya querido ocultártelo…

 **Tsubomi:** (suspirando) está bien, lo entiendo, la verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa y creo que no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar. Yo también te pido disculpa.

 **Yaya** : (volteando a verla y tomándole la mano) no tienes por qué disculparte, entonces me perdonas (con ojitos de borrego).

 **Tsubomi:** umm….claro tonta no puedo estar molesta contigo (abrazándola)…

 **Yaya:** (cantándole al oído) _estar contigo, es que cada día será diferente, siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme, es como un juego que me divierte, estar contigo._ (Separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos) _yo siento que tu compañía, es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, la fuerza que me empuja seguir delante de todo lo que tengo, es lo más importante_ …te amooooo(cerraron los ojos y se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta cerrar la distancia con cálido beso lleno de amor).

Fin….


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: ENCUENTRO**

Llegado a casa a la mansión hanazono…

 **Shizuma:** hola nana ¿cómo estás ?.(Depositando un beso en la mejilla de la anciana).

 **Nana:** que buen verla de buen humor mi pequeña, ¿cómo ha estado nagisa?.

 **Nagisa:** hola nana (de igual forma dándole un beso y un abrazo).

 **Shizuma:** es que estoy feliz… ( Sonriendo ) mi nagisa está conmigo (abrazándola por la espalda)…

 **Nana:** de eso ya me doy cuenta, me alegro por usted por que el jueves llego con cara de pocos amigos.

 **Shizuma :** ⨽.⨽ ¬.¬ nana no exageres…

 **Nagisa:** la verdad yo creo que no mi amor, te conozco muy bien y sé que llegaste así ..jajajaja.

 **Shizuma:** se supone que debes apoyarme (haciendo puchero).

 **Nana:** jajajaja como las extrañaba mis pequeñas…esta casa se siente tan vacía sin ustedes (con tono de melancolía) y díganme quieren que les traiga algo de comer o de beber…

 **Shizuma:** tranquila nana mejor vaya a descansar, es más porque mejor no te tomas el día libre…

 **Nana:** pero mi niña y si necesita algo ¿?.(Sorprendida).

 **Shizuma:** no somos unas bebes nana además aquí está la futura mejor chef del mundo, aunque para mí ya lo es (haciendo que novia se sonrojara). Tome (sacando su tarjeta de crédito) salga a pasear y compre lo que quiera…

 **Nana:** no puedo aceptar eso señorita…

 **Nagisa:** tome eso por todo el trabajo que hace y lo más difícil de todo aguantar a esta testadura (besando su mejilla)…

 **Shizuma:** exacto…oyeeee ¬.¬ .jajajajaj

Así nana acepto y salió de comprar, no sin antes decir que si requerían algo la llamaran. La idea de shizuma era darles a todos los empleados el día libre y así tener la casa sola para ellas pero noto que estaban ocupados y no los quiso molestar, así que sería para la próxima…

 **Shizuma:** ven que quiero mostrarte lo que te traje de regalo (subiendo las escaleras).

 **Nagisa** : y no me digas, está en tu cuarto verdad (levando una ceja, pensando que ese regalo solo se podía dar en privado).

 **Shizuma:** si está allí, pero no es lo que crees…(Moviendo las manos). Porque siempre piensas mal de mi amor (entrando a la habitación).

 **Nagisa:** no pienso mal de ti cielo solo que te conozco muy bien .

 **Shizuma:** bueno ya que según tú me conoces muy bien… te tengo 2 regalos.. Sé que ambos te encantaran pero solo hay uno que te dejara sin aliento…cual escogerías (con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro).

 **Nagisa:** ummm(colocando una mano en la cintura y con la otra se rasca la barbilla) no sé qué seria eso ….así queeeee…. quiero saber que es.. .

 **Shizuma:** (la toma por la cintura y atrayendo hacia ella) ¿estás segura ? (usando una voz seductora)..

 **Nagisa:** ettoo (perdiéndose en esos intensos ojos verdes, a pesar del tiempo seguían provocando gran efecto en ella)..siiii(dijo al fin con timidez).

 **Shizuma:** está bien (separándose y dejando nagisa algo confundida). Siéntate en la cama y cierras los ojos iré por tu regalo (esta solo obedeció) y no hagas trampa..(Se acercó al closet y saco un gran estuche). Ya puedes abrirlos.

 **Nagisa:** (esta abrió los ojos y frente ella esta shizuma con una Gibson lp custom negra brillante con adorno de oro en los bordes, esta se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa) mi amor es bellísima…es la que vi en la revista de instrumentos…. (Abrazándola y besándola) gracias no tenías que molestarte….(toma la guitarra y lo observo). Te amooo (con una gran sonrisa).

 **Shizuma** : sabía que te gustaría, había una exhibición en Inglaterra de guitarras y cuando la vi recordé que me habías dicho que la querías… (Con ver la cara de felicidad de su novia le bastaba para saber que había hecho una buena elección aunque no le gustaba la idea de que su amada tocara música rock-pop). Y eso no es todo, para que una guitarra suene como debe ser necesita un buen amplificador…. Eso sí lo deje abajo porque estaba algo pesado, toma (dándole el estuche) aquí puedes guardarla.

 **Nagisa** (acariciando el instrumento) ¿sabes lo que dicen de las guitarras ?(shizuma negó con la cabeza) que hay que tratarlas y tocarlas con mucho cuidado (guardándola en el estuche) porque es como el cuerpo de una mujer, creo que por eso soy buena tocándola porque se cómo tratar (acercándose de una manera muy sexi haciendo que esta retrocediera hasta quedar al borde de la cama) a una mujer... (shizuma se congelo ante los movimientos de su novia, le encantaba verla tan provocativa).

 **Shizuma:** (mordiéndose los labios) ¿y qué prefieres tocar?.. (Siguiéndole el juego).

 **Nagisa:** obviamente el regalo que me dejara sin aliento… (Pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello su amada y está tomando por la cintura).

 **Shizuma:** entonces ¿sabias cual era el regalo ?.(Sus labios estaban rosándose).

 **Nagisa:** claro, la única cosa que me dejaría así…. eres tú…(cerrando el espacio entre ellas, iniciando un apasionado beso que luego de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire). Sabes qué no me gusta recibir regalos sin dar algo a cambio (empujándola provocando que cayera en la cama acostada) espero que te guste tu recompensa ;)….(esta se inclinó y comenzó a despojar a shizuma de su pantalón, dejándola en pantis al cual retiro con los dientes, luego de eso se arrodillo y separo un poco las piernas de su amante para colocarse entre ellas y así poder probar algo de diversión).

 **Shizuma:** creo que voy, aaah….tener..Que…darte, aaaahh regalos más seguidos…nagisaaaaaa….

Luego de una gran demostración de amor, pasión y lujuria ambas chicas están agotadas.

 **Shizuma:** waaaoooh… eso fue increíble mi amor. (Con la respiración cansada) no sabía que podías ser tan apasionada ;)…. (Recostándose en su pecho) cuando recupere las fuerzas vamos a salir que te voy a comprar más cosas…jajajaja

 **Nagisa:** (igual de cansada) tonta ya me das demasiadas cosas, si me das más regalos no poder salir de tu cuerpo…

 **Shizuma:** y quien dijo que quiero que salgas (dándole pequeños besos). ¿Cuando tocaras algo para mi….?(mirando la guitarra)

 **Nagisa:** ummm… si me das unos días a que me adapte a ella pronto te toco algo especial..

 **Shizuma:** prometido (abrazándola) ¿qué te parece si nos damos un rico baño y salimos o quieres pasar el día aquí?

 **Nagisa:** la verdad es que sigo algo cansada, que te parece si nos quedamos hoy y salimos mañana, además me tienes que contar como te fue, con lo ocupada que estabas casi no hablamos (haciendo puchero).

 **Shizuma:** lo siento mi amor (acariciando su mejilla) te llamaba cada vez que podía…a veces pienso que shitory es peor que miyuki, si fuera por ellos se trabajaría 24/7….

Mientras en casa de miyuki las chicas estaban en la cocina hablando del posible castigo que tendrían por llegar en ese estado.

 **Kazumi:** ya lo decidí (todas la miran). No vuelvo a tomar tequila (sosteniéndose la cabeza) hace que me comporte diferente (todas ríen ante el comentario).

 **Kagome:** jajaja… bebiste varias cosas y le echas la culpa al tequila… mejor para la próxima no bebemos tanto…

 **Hiroko:** tienes razón. La verdad tengo miedo de onessa (con cara de terror).

 **Kagome:** espero que shion sama intervenga por nosotras.

 **Kazumi:** creo que estamos pidiendo un milagro.

En eso el celular de hiroko que se encontraba en el mesón comienza a sonar, rápidamente y kazumi la coge, hiroko intenta quitárselo pero esta se aleja y comienza a darle vuelta al mesón para alcanzarla.

 **Hiroko:** damelooooo (kagome solo observa la escena y sonríe).

Kazumi contesta y lo coloca e alta voz….

 **Fanny** : hola mi bombón como estas, te extraño mucho.. Estos días sin ti han sido terribles…(hikoro al escucharla se sonrojo toda).

 **Kazumi:** (la que no aguantaba la risa) yo estoy bien pero debo aclarar que no soy tu bombo….(Parando de correr y riendo).

 **Kagome:** exacto porque es miooo. (Gritando).

 **Fanny:** haaaa… ¿hiroko? (Confundida).

 **Hikor** o (al fin alcanzando a kazumi y quitándole el celular): lo siento fanny esa fue kazumi chan que respondió… (Mirándola con los ojos semi cerrados). Estas en altavoz

 **Kazumi:** nosotras también te extrañamos Fanny chan…

 **Fanny:** hola chicas ¿cómo están, La pasaran bien anoche… ?

 **Kagome:** estamos bien…y bueno con respecto a lo de anoche mejor que te lo diga tu novia…

 **Fanny:** umm.. Eso no suena muy bien… debo suponer que hicieron algo…

 **Kazumi:** la verdad…

 **Hikoro:** (quitando el altavoz) eso lo hablamos solo tú y yo (saliendo de la cocina)…

 **Kagome** : eres mala… (Apretándole la nariz).

 **Kazumi:** claro que no…tú sabes que Fanny es peor, solo quería por unas ves tomarle el pelo..

En eso escuchan que miyuki llega a la casa…

 **Kazumi:** (suspirando) creo que ya llego la hora (saliendo de la cocina).

 **Kagome:** ¿hola miyuki sama como esta.?.

 **Miyuki** (seria y con los libros en la mano) ¿hola chicas como amanecieron, donde esta hiroko ?. (Buscándola con la mirada).

 **Kazumi:** está en la habitación hablando con Fanny chan…

 **Miyuki:** iré a buscarla, esperen aquí, Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente… (Las chicas asienten con la cabeza con temor).

En la habitación hiroko esta acostada en la cama boca abajo con los pies levantados y no se da cuenta que miyuki entra.

 **Hiroko:** sabes que no me gusta hacer eso y mucho menos con gente cerca…. Cuando vengas haremos muchas cosas divertidas (riendo)…ummm… Cosas diferentes como cuales… jaja ya me extrañaba que no dijeras eso…tu imaginación es muy grandes y per…

 **Miyuki** (pensando) " _de que están hablando estas niñas"_ (tosiendo).

 **Hiroko:** (volteando rápidamente) oneessa… ¿cuando llegaste? (sonrojada).

 **Miyuki** : en el momento que hablaban cosas extrañas, que no quería escuchar ni pensar lo que está pasando por mi mente… (Levando una ceja). Terminen lo que hacían y te espero en el recibidor para hablar. (Saliendo).

 **Hiroko:** creo que mal interpreto las cosas, creo que tendremos que despedirnos…

 **Fanny:** de eso me doy cuenta… bueno bombón ve a que te castiguen…

 **Hiroko:** que mala eres…luego me sigues contando de tu venganza contra kasumi… nos veremos pronto te amooo…pórtate bien…

 **Fanny:** no aseguro nada…jajaja mentira sabes que solo te amooo a ti… (Cortando).

Mientras en la mansión hanazono…..

Así ambas chicas pasaron el día hablando de todo lo que les había pasado en su ausencia, pasearon por el jardín entre besos, abrazos el día fue cayendo, al llegar la noche nagisa le preparo una rica cena a su amada que comieron en el sofá de la sala viendo el programa de cocina que le gustaba mucho …

 **Nagisa:** ¿tienes sueño amor ?(al verla bostezar).

 **Shizuma:** disculpa…creo que también estoy un poco cansada..

 **Nagisa:** entonces vamos a dormir… (Levantándose y tendiéndole la mano)

 **Shizuma:** (le toma la mano y la jalo cayendo está en sus piernas) y que me harás cuando llegue al cuarto ;).

 **Nagisa:** ummm ya te lo di cuando llegamos, ahora te toca a ti… (Lamiéndole la oreja).

 **Shizuma:** dime qué quieres entonces que te haga mi princesa (cerrado los ojos).

 **Nagisa:** pensé que tenías sueño y estabas cansada…

 **Shizuma:** para darte placer siempre tengo fuerzas de reservas..

 **Nagisa:** (mordiéndose los labios) entonces subamos a que me lo demuestres…(ambas chicas subieron rapidamente)

Al día siguiente nagisa se levantó temprano, bajo a la cocina y ayudo a nana a preparar el desayuno.

 **Nagisa:** cuénteme que hizo ayer… (Tomando un poco de te)

 **Nana** : Salí a pasear por la ciudad, había una exhibición de arte moderno que me encanto, me hizo recordar a la sra, (con tono melancólico) le hubiera encantado..

 **Nagisa:** mi abuela también la extraña mucho, dice que está bien pero a veces por las noches la escucho hablarle a la luna como si fuera ella, pasaron tantos años separadas para que luego el rencuentro durara muy poco.(con tristeza en sus ojos).

 **Nana** : pero fueron los más felices para ambas (tomando la mano de nagisa).

 **Nagisa:** de eso no hay duda…

 **Shizuma** (entrando a la cocina) ¿de que no hay duda.?.

 **Nagisa:** de que te amo..(Dándole un beso) bueno días .. ¿Cómo dormite ?.

 **Shizuma:** (tomándola por la cintura) cuando duermes conmigo siempre duermo de maravilla, pero dime se puede saber porque no te encontré en mi cama al despertar…eres lo primero que quiero ver al abrir los ojos… ¿ y tu como dormiste ?

 **Nagisa** (con ojitos de corazón) igual que tú, extrañaba el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, sentir tu perfume toda la noche (ambas chicas estaban tan envueltas en sus palabras que por un instante se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba).

 **Nana** : uju uju…(Haciendo que reaccionaran).

 **Shizuma:** bu..Bueno días nana ¿cómo amaneces? (ambas están apenadas).

 **Nana** : la comida ya está servida.

 **Nagisa:** no me encontraste esta mañana, porque quería preparar un rico desayuno y comerlo en el jardín.

 **Shizuma:** ummm.. Me parece perfecto aunque me hubiera encantado comenzar comiendo otra cosa (guiñándole el ojo) ;)….

 **Nagisa** (totalmente sonrojada) shizumaaaaa….ven vamos ya todo está listo… (Halándola)

Cuando salieron al jardín shizuma se quedó sorprenda por lo que había preparado su novia… debajo del árbol de sakura se encontraba un mantel color azul con varios cojines del mismo color, en el centro de ella estaba un jarrón con rosas rojas, dos copas con jugo de naranja y varios platos de comida…

 **Shizuma:** (sentándose) esto es hermoso amor… ¿ y se puede saber que celebramos?

 **Nagisa:** umm.. -.-.. No es necesario estar celebrando algo para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo….

 **Shizuma: ¿** cómo lo haces?.(Con la mirada totalmente enamorada).

 **Nagisa: ¿** hacer que.?.

 **Shizuma:** hacer que me enamore cada día más de ti (tomando de la mano) cuando le digo a la gente que estoy comprometida me dicen que debe ser una persona muy afortunada, pero lo que no saben es que la afortunada soy yo, de tener una chica tan maravillosa como tú a mi lado (colocado su mano en la mejilla de su amada) no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti… (nagisa sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de lo rápido que estaba, solo ella la hacía sentir tantas emociones a la vez, con los ojos totalmente enamorados, quiso responder pero las palabras no salían, a cambio le dio la sonrisa más sincera y feliz que pudo) dime cuando me darás el honor de acerté mi esposa, no sabes la falta que me haces cada día..

 **Nagisa:** (con los ojos cristalizados de felicidad) shi..shizuma..

 **Shizuma:** ya no logro vivir sin ti, eres el sol que me ilumina cada mañana, ere la luna que me cubre por la noche, eres el aire que acaricia mi cuerpo y eres la razón de mí existir. Crees que olvidaría que un día como hoy hace 5 años te vi por primera vez…

Nagisa ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas pensó que no lo recordaría ..Se acercó hasta sentir el calor de los labios de su novia, fue un beso tierno lleno de mucho amor, al sentir la falta de aire se separaron..

 **Shizuma:** (secándole las lágrimas) eres una tontita, no tienes por qué llorar. La idea es hacerte feliz.

 **Nagisa:** si ser tonta es amarte entonces soy la tonta más grande que hay y la más feliz también.. Solo tu logras que mi corazón rebose de alegría, Te amooo mucho (dándole pequeños besos)...Quería darte una sorpresa más tarde pero al parecer la sorprendida soy yo…así que para que hacerlo esperar…(Se levantó y detrás del árbol saco su guitarra) cuando estabas lejos no deje de pensar en ti ni un día, y solo tenía mi guitarra así que comencé a cantar….espero que te guste.

 _Solo una mirada y me robaste el corazón_

 _Solo una sonrisa y todo cambio de color_

 _Fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió_

 _Tú me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego_

 _Y ahora sueño despierta imaginando tus besos_

 _Y acariciándote solo espero que llegue_

 _El momento de abrazarte otra vez_

 _Y eres tu mi amor primero eres tu como yo soñé_

 _Has llenado de mis emociones mi alma_

 _Y mi ser y eres tú lo que más quiero_

 _Soy feliz porque te encontré_

 _Quiero amarte sin condiciones_

 _Colmarte con mi amor donde tú estés._

Ahora fue el turno de Shizuma de sentir su corazón a mil por hora y que sus ojos se cristalizaran…nagisa tenía una voz hermosa, esa canción la hizo sentir tan llena de amor…al terminar la melodía nagisa coloca el instrumento de un lado.

 **Nagisa:** ahora tú eres la tontita…(Limpiándole las lágrimas).

 **Shizuma** : digamos que somos un par de tontas enamoradas (dándole un beso) es la mejor canción que he escuchado (toma la mano de nagisa y la coloca en su pecho para que sintiera su corazón) esto es lo que provocas en mí, el ya solo late por ti…gracia por tan linda letra aunque debo diferir en algo..

 **Nagisa: ¿** qué **?.** (Mirándola con incertidumbre).

 **Shizuma:** que el ángel aquí eres tú, que me rescato de mi soledad. Este será el mejor desayuno que haya tenido.

Así comenzaron a comer, luego tantas palabras de amor expresadas, al terminar se quedaron sentadas un rato más contemplando la mañana.

 **Shizuma: ¿** crees que acepten esta vez ?.(Recostada del árbol y nagisa sobre ella)

 **Nagisa:** ¿que cosa ?.

 **Shizuma:** la boda, tus padres…

 **Nagisa:** hemos madurado mucho estos años y estoy segura que ahora si verán que estamos listas, solo hay que volver a preguntar.. (Sonriendo).

 **Shizuma:** tienes razón (besando su frente) y esta vez no aceptare un no por respuesta, quiero tenerte sola para miiii (apretándola)…así tenga que secuestrarte;)… porque no subimos y nos cambiamos estas piyamas.

 **Nagisa: ¿** cambiamos o quitamos ? (levantándose).

 **Shizuma:** para cambiarlas hay que quitarlas amor…porque siempre piensas mal de mí (haciendo puchero, nagisa le extiende la mano para levantarla).

 **Nagisa:** eres shizuma hanazono ósea una pervertida a la que amo mucho..

 **Shizuma:** sabes tenía pensado en cambiarnos solamente pero ahora (en ese instante el celular de nagisa la interrumpe).

 **Nagisa:** hola ogaru kun (shizuma se levanta molesta porque la interrumpieron ).

 **Ogaru:** aoi chan, misako chan ya nos dio la noticia… felicidades (otros chicos le gritan) también te tenemos 2 noticias, una buena y otra mala cual prefieres que te diga,..

 **Nagisa** : ummm… primero la mala, le sucedió algo malo (preocupada, shizuma solo la observaba recostada del árbol con los brazos cruzados).

 **Ogaru** : la mala es que ya estamos aquí y vamos a estar molestándote jajajaja…(Otra voz hablo) Todo salió perfecto en el toque…pero esa no es la buena noticia…

 **Nagisa** : tontos que estén aquí no son malas noticias… (shizuma frunció el ceño ante el comentario, " _con cuantas personas está hablando y quieres son_ " pensó) que feliz estoy de que todo haya salido bien (emocionada) pero si esa no es la buena noticia entonces cual es…

 **Ogaru** : la buena noticia se da en persona… así que dinos donde estas, nos reuniremos en casa de mika chan…

 **Nagisa** : lo siento chicos pero hoy no puedo verlos, estoy con shizuma y

 **Mika** : olvídenlo ya regreso su novia y no saldrá más con nosotros….

 **Nagisa** : eso es mentira, (alejando un poco de shizuma, esto al notarlo se molesta y se va camino a la casa) porque ella regreso no dejare de verlos, que le parece mañana… (Apartando el celular de su oído y tapando la bocina) amor espera ya voy, (tomándola de la mano, shizuma se detiene pero no se voltea) chicos hablamos luego….adiós cuídense… (Colgando). ¿Estas molesta ?.

 **Shizuma** : no… solo quiero entrar a la casa tomar tu teléfono y lanzarlo por la ventana (seria).

 **Nagisa** : shizuma (volteándola)…

 **Shizuma** : teníamos un mes u medio que no nos veíamos, y sabes que no me gusta que nos molesten, y dijimos que nos olvidaríamos el mundo… yo apegue mi celular porque no quería que pasara esto. Y estoy segura que cuando lo encienda tendré infinidades de mensajes y llamadas pérdidas de shitory, a veces siento que no conoce la palabra descanso… (Frustrada).

 **Nagisa** : lo sé amor, y lo siento pero yo no puedo hacer eso, mi familia podría llamarme… (Abrazándola) si me vuelven a llamar no contestare a menos de que sea mi madre… Echo (esta le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza)…

 **Shizuma:** vamos a quitarte la piyama, perdón digo a cambiarnos (sonriéndole pícaramente) y también salimos a dar una vuelta….

Mientras en otro mansión…

Una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura arreglabas sus cosas en la habitación, de su maleta saca un retrato donde salen dos chicas muy parecidas se podrían decir que son como gemelas de no ser porque una se nota como enferma y cansada… Pero las 2 se veían muy felices…

-He vuelto como te lo prometí ese día, (Mirando la foto con nostalgia) nunca tuve que haberme ido y dejarte,(soltando una lágrima que cayó en el cristal de la fotografía) todavía no perdono a tío por separarnos y enviarte a esa escuela sin mí, (cerrando los ojos) estar en esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos felices y la vez muy tristes (sollozando)solíamos escondernos en esta habitación para escapar de esas aburridas clases, (sonriendo y acariciando la fotografía) presiento que mañana ocurrirá algo importante y no logro entender porque estas relacionada con eso, porque me volviste atraer k….

Toc-toc

-adelante… (Limpiándose las lágrimas y colocando el retrato en la mesa al lado de su cama).

\- (entrando el mayordomo) disculpe la intromisión señorita, veo que se quedara en su antigua habitación…Su equipaje ha llegado, ¿desea que lo suban enseguida.?.

-si por favor, ¿chriss ya está acomodado ?.

-si el joven se encuentra en la habitación que esta al final del pasillo. (Sacando algo de su bolsillo) acá tiene la llave, (mirándolo con curiosidad) sus cosas siguen allí y sé que le gustaría volverlas a ver…

-gracias koto… (Tomando la llave y Sonriéndole). Siempre te preocupaste por nosotras…

 **Koto** : es agrádale tenerla de vuelta señorita, siempre se le extraño, con su permiso (haciendo una reverencia al salir).

Estacionando el auto fuera de la residencia Aoi….

 **Nagisa:** ¿cuándo nos veremos ?.

 **Shizuma** : de no ser porque mañana tengo el encuentro con la nueva socia, faltaría al trabajo para pasar el día contigo, siento que el día fue muy corto (mirando a su amada a los ojos).

 **Nagisa** : ni me lo digas (triste) pero bueno, lo mejor es que ya estás aquí (tomando su mano) y podemos vernos cuando queramos (acercándose y dándole un beso) shizuma no me muerdas (separándose y acariciando sus labios).

 **Shizuma** : labios míos (atrayéndola) es más tengo una ganas de llevármelos y así los besos toda la noche…

 **Nagisa** : yo tengo una idea mejor, llévate a la portadora de ellos (shizuma enciende el auto con intenciones de arrancar, nagisa coloca las manos en el volante) tranquila amor sabes que no podemos… :s

 **Shizuma** : nagisa mala, me emociona (triste, nagisa toma su rostro con ambas manos y comienza a darle muchos besos, shizuma responde cada uno de ellos luego se separan y se abrazan). Dame una razón para soltarte. (Hablándole al oído).

 **Nagisa** : quisiera darte una pero no la hay, porque yo también quiero quedarme contigo….es tarde mi amor, tu casa está algo lejos y tienes que descansar….

 **Shizuma** : está bien (soltando el abrazo) ya que quieres que me vaya me iré (colando sus manos en el volante).

 **Nagisa** : baka…. Sabes que no es así (shizuma tomo su barbilla y le dio el último beso) buenas noches my love… (Bajando del auto) te amooo muchisimooo….

 **Shizuma:** pero yo te amo mucho más… ¿quieres almorzar conmigo mañana ?.

 **Nagisa** : sabes que me encantaría…

 **Shuzima:** te aviso al salir de la oficina…que tengas un lindo día… mi chefsita… hablamos luego… adiós…(alejándose)

Al día siguiente shizuma se encontraba entrando a su oficina acompañada de shitory..

 **Secretaria:** señorita shizuma, el representante de la compañía tenjoi ing la esperan en la sala de reuniones…

 **Shizuma:** gracias ikaru san… por lo menos esta vez sí aparecieron, informales que enseguida los atiendo (buscando unos documentos en el escritorio)…. ¿los demás directores a están en la sala ?.

 **Ikaru:** si…solo esperan por usted… (Haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la oficina).

 **Shitory:** ves, se te lo dije, teníamos que estar aquí temprano.

 **Shizuma:** tranquilo, además ellos ya me hicieron esperar, ahora les toca a ellos…ya tengo el informe podemos irnos… (Llevando unas carpetas en las manos, salieron rumbo la sala). No sé cuántas veces hay que hacer esta reunión, para la próxima la haremos si están todos. Es muy aburrido escuchar lo mismo. (Quejándose).

 **Shitory:** alégrese hoy será la última de este tipo.

 **Shizuma:** no por eso es divertido.(entrando)buenos días.

 **Shitory** : disculpen la demora

Shizuma recorrió la sala con la mirada…Parada junto a la ventana había un chica peli negra hasta los hombros que miraba la cuidad desde allí de brazos cruzados, shizuma sorprendida dejo caer las carpetas haciendo que esta voltea y posara sus ojos rojos en esos intensos ojos verdes que estaban asombrados por su presencia, shizuma se había quedado paralizada, sentía que estaba viviendo un tipo de dey Abu, y su cerebro le estaban jugando una muy mala broma…se llevó las manos al corazón y pudo sentir como palpitaba aceleradamente. La chica le regalo una sonrisa de esa que te deja sin aliento y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Al fin tengo el placer de conocerte shizuma hanazono (extendiéndole la mano) saori…. saori tenjoi (shizuma le respondió el saludo con la mano temblorosa)

 **Shitory:** shizuma sama… (Desconcertado por su actitud).

 **Saori:** eres justo como recordaba…

 **Shizuma:** eh..

 **Saori:** sigues siendo una mujer muy hermosa… (Sonriendo).

 **Shizuma** : kaori…. (Cayendo desmayada en sus brazos).

FIN…..


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: FANTASMA DEL PASADO.**

Nagisa se encontraba sentada en las mesas del campus de la universidad leyendo unas revistas de cocina o eso era lo que intentaba desde hace un momento pero no lograba concentrase, así que pasaba las hojas sin prestarle atención...

 **Tamao:** cuanto por tus pensamientos (hablándole por la espalda cosa que espanto a nagisa).

 **Nagisa:** tamao chan me asustaste (llevándose las manos al pecho). No te sentí llegar.

 **Tamao:** disculpa nagisa chan no fue mi intención… " _la verdad sí, me gusta asustarla jajaja_ " (Sentándose enfrente) ¿ya estás buscando recetas para el festival ?.

 **Nagisa:** (cerrando el libro) algo así… pero lo veré mejor más tarde (desmotivada). " _no sé porque me siento extraña_ " Y dime que haces aquí (cambiando el tema rápidamente, cosa que noto tamao) ¿ pensé que ya habías terminado ¿?.

 **Tamao** : (mirándola con curiosidad) ya termine solo pase a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca… ¿ y túqué haces aquí sentada, no deberías estar con la tutora?.

 **Nagisa:** estoy esperando a misako chan…la profesora llega dentro de una hora así que todavía hay tiempo (forzando una sonrisa) ¿ya tienes todo preparado para mañana ?. Debes estar muy contenta, veras a chikaru chan luego de mucho tiempo.

 **Tamao** : si ya todo está listo, salgo mañana a primera hora (sonriendo) me muero por verla, la he extrañado muchísimo, 5 meses ha sido demasiado tiempo, pero (colocando sus codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su cara en las manos) desde que desperté me preocupa otra cosa.

 **Nagisa** : ¿otra cosas como que? (confundida).

 **Tamao:** tengo el presentimiento que algo ocurrirá con nagisa chan

 **Nagisa:** tamao chan..

 **Tamao:** mis presentimientos no fallan y tu cara me demuestra que algo ocurre.

 **Nagisa:** (moviendo las manos) no ocurre nada, enserio, solo estaba pensando tonterías es todo.

 **Tamao** (tomando las manos) prométeme que si ocurre algo en mi ausencia me llamaras, no importa la hora ni el momento.

 **Nagisa:** tamao chan creo que estas exagerando, nada me pasa y nada me pasara.

 **Tamao** : soy tu mejor amiga, se cuándo algo te preocupa y noto en tus cara preocupación.

 **Nagisa:** " _nunca he podido engañarla, me conoce muy bien_ " debe ser por lo del festival, quiero hacerlo muy bien y no decepcionar a la profesora akikosempai…

Mientras en el hospital.

Miyuki se encontraba en la sala del hospital leyendo los historiales de las pacientes.

 **Isatto:** (entrando a la sala con dos cafés) no comprendo a las personas, si eres alérgico a algo, porque sigues comiéndolo… toma (dándole el café)

 **Miyuki:** gracias….(quitándose los lentes) a veces lo prohibido es lo que más te gusta.

 **Isatto:** pero es que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que ha venido,(sentándose) tengo dos posibles opciones..

 **Miyuki:** ¿ y serian ? .

 **Isatto:** le gusta el hospital o no quiere estar en su casa..

 **Miyuki :** o le gusta el doctor (sonriendo levemente).

 **Isatto:** acabo de descubrir que la falta de sueño te da sentido del humor rokoujo san…. (Mirando los historiales) ¿Todavía hay que hacer el informe de todo esto?.

 **Miyuki:** si (suspirando) y creo que necesitare como 5 tazas más de café para no dormirme...

 **Isatto:** el sentimiento es mutuo (masajeándose el cuello).. Luego de esta guardia tan larga, no sé cómo nos mantenemos despiertos.

 **Miyuki:** porque seguimos en el hospital (pasando sus dedos por el cabello). Quisiera estar en mi casa, pero hay que entregar el informe a las 3..

 **Isatto:** umm.. Tengo una idea… (Atrayendo la atención de miyuki) que te pareces si te invito el desayuno (sonrojándose) y terminamos el trabajo en otro lugar… necesitamos respirar un poco de aire puro..

 **Miyuki** (lo pensó por un momento) " _bueno la verdad es que hacemos buen equipo o eso fue lo que nos dijeron todos, los dos estamos cansados y cualquier ayuda sería buena"_ de acuerdo, acepto (sonriéndole) pero no tan apartado _,_ quiero terminar lo más pronto posible para irme a descansar.

 **Isatto:** haii

Volviendo a la empresas hanazono…

 **Saori:** (sosteniéndola) busquen un poco de alcohol deprisa,(shitory salió rápido a su búsqueda, mientras los otros directivos se acercaron, chriss tomo a shizuma en brazos y la llevo a una silla) dejen que tome un poco de aire (haciendo que se apartaran un poco).

Shitory e ikaro entraron acelerados con alcohol y algodón, iban acercarse a shizuma pero saori le quito rápido las cosas de las manos y fue ella quien le puse el algodón mojado de alcohol en la nariz para que lo oliera, Shizuma comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo lentamente los ojos, saori se colocó enfrente y poso su mano en la mejilla de shizuma

 **Saori:** ¿te encuentras bien ?.

 **Shizuma** : estas viva, (clavando su mira en la chica) ¿ como es posible ?. (Todos quedaron desconcertados por lo dicho)

 **Saori** (confundida): no sé de quéestás hablando, (tocándole la frente) te desmayaste

Shizuma comenzó a ver a los lados y noto que todos la observaban preocupados, así que se acomodó en la silla.

 **Director 1:** es mejor posponer la reunión.

 **Director2:** necesita descansar hanazono san.

 **Shizuma:** estoy bien, (colocando una mano en la cabeza) tranquilos, solo necesitoun poco de agua y una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

 **Ikaro:** enseguida se la busco señorita. (Saliendo).

 **Shizuma:** por favor podemos comenzar con la reunión…

 **Shitory: ¿** está segura shuzima sama. ?.

Shizuma asentó con la cabeza, ikaro le entrego un vaso con agua… todos tomaron sus asientos en la mesa y la reunión dio inicio.

 **Director 3** (colocándose de pie) debido a lo ocurrido, tomare la palabra inicialmente, (encendió el proyectos y comenzó a dar la explicación de los gráficos que encontraban en las distintas diapositivas).

Mientras en la universidad.

Yaya se encontraba saliendo del cuarto, se sorprendió al encontró a ushion parada en frente.

 **Ushion** : buenos días yayis, me ahorraste el haber llamado a tu puerta.

 **Yaya** : buenos días ushion, es extraño verte sin tus escoltas (mirando a los lados).

 **Ushion** : es porque hoy quería irme contigo, (gañéndole el ojo) como tenemos clase en la misma sede decidí esperarte…

 **Yaya** : (mirándola extrañada) como que no te conociera lo suficiente, te gusta tener a todo el mundo detrás de ti para que lleven tus cosas.

 **Ushion** : es agradable que carguen tus libros y más en este estado (mostrando su mano vendada), pero no que siempre estén detrás de ti…

 **Yaya:** (tomando los libro de la chica) hoy me toca a mí, pero lo hago solo por eso… quiero que te recuperes rápido… (Saliendo del edificio).

 **Ushion** :(suspirando) a mí ya me da igual (bajando la mirada) practique todo el año para nada a unos días del torneo decido lesionarme y quedar por fuera.

 **Yaya:** no hable de esa forma, habrán más torneos en lo que resta del año (tratando de animarla).

 **Ushion:** lo sé.. Pero esta seríala que definiría el desempate.

 **Yaya:** ¿nunca dejaran de ser tan competitivas… **?.**

 **Ushion** : ella también lo es, y estoy segura que gana sin problemas.

 **Yaya** : (mirando al cielo) en eso tienes razón la única rival digna de amane san ere tu… todavía no puedo creer que se lleven bien…

 **Ushion** : debido a quesolo somos rivales en el establo, fuera de allí somos dos chicas comunes con problemas normales que se llevan bien..(Sonriéndole).

 **Yaya:** ni tan común….(mirándola) ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita del sábado ?.

 **Ushion** : ni me lo recuerdes(con desgana).. Es un completo idiota.

 **Yaya:** (preocupada) ¿ocurrió algo ?.

 **Ushion** : si hubiera accedido acompañarlo a su habitación de seguro algo iba a ocurrir…

 **Yaya:** (sorprendida) no puedo creerlo, tan rápido ya te quería en su cama (irritada).

 **Ushion** :siii..(Frunciendo el ceño) se cree que como es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, va a tener a todas las chicas comiendo de su mano. Pues conmigo no encesto (saludando unas chicas que pasaban cerca)…. no quierovolver a verlo…

 **Yaya:** te dije que no salieras con él.. Los chico de su tipo solo buscan eso..

 **Ushion** : tenía tiempo que no salía con chicos… quería ver como resultaría.. Pero todos han sido unos fracasos (triste).

 **Yaya:** ten paciencia veras que pronto aparecerá una linda princesa o tu príncipe azul.

 **Ushion** : ya apareció (sonriendo levente) .

 **Yaya:** ¿príncipe o princesa?.

 **Ushion:** (suspirando) algo así. Es una lástima que ya tenga compañía…

 **Yaya:** teolvidas de esa personas o haces que seas su compañía..(Sacándole la lengua).

 **Ushion** : si supieras de quien se trata no dirías eso…. (Yaya la miro intrigada) no te diré quién es.. y sé que ya es pasado.

 **Yaya:** está bien… pero sino me dices no poder ayudarte… si ya es difícil que me hables de que te gustan ambos…

 **Ushion** : créeme si lo supieras tampoco me ayudarías (Llegaron a un largo pasillo que tenía un camino a la derecha) hasta aquí llego, mi clase quedan por acá…

 **Yaya** (devolviéndole los libros): no escaparas de esta conversación….que tengas un lindo día, aunque si ya me viste de seguro lo tendrás.

 **Ushion** : (con media sonrisa y levantando una ceja) quizás pero se podría ser mejor si almorzamos juntas… (Yaya lo estaba pensando) me debes una así que no me puedes rechazar.(Señalándola con el dedo).

 **Yaya:** tu ganas pero solo esperare hasta la 1, sino comeré sin ti.

 **Ushion** : intentare llegar temprano .. (Yaya la miro suspicazmente) iré sola… gracias

 **Yaya** : ¿porque ?.

 **Ushion** : porque solo contigo puedo ser yo misma (alejándose) ahlo olvidada… es muy linda. (Sin voltear).

 **Yaya:** ¿quién?.

 **Ushion** : tú prima (lanzándole un beso con la mano y entrando al salón).

 **Yaya** : (suspirando) le dije que no la llamara así, si tsubomi la escucha me asesina (colocando su mano en la cara y negando con la cabeza).

Volviendo a la reunión…

Varios representante de la empresa tenjoi ing, reflejaron sus inquietudes dando inicio al debate entre ambas partes. shizuma aparentaba estar prestando atención pero la verdad no dejaba de mirar cada vez que podía a saori, de no ser porque esta reunión prácticamente era un repaso de lo que se acordó en tokio hubiera estado perdida, por su parte a saori le ocurría lo mismo. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban sus mejillas tomaban un hermoso color carmín, y volteaban sus rostros rápidamente para mirar al que tuviera la palabra en ese momento pero solo funcionaba unos instantes porque luego sus ojos se hallaban nuevamente. Shitory se había quedado en silencio observando la escena entre ambas chicas y no comprendía que le ocurría a shizuma, no le era nuevo que estuviera distraída en las reuniones pero el interés que demostraba por la chica no le agradaba. Al finalizar, todos observaban a las dos empresarias distraídas, casi no habían hablado y querían conoces su opinión, ambas notaron sus miradas y concordaron que todo había sido perfecto y apoyaban los términos expuestos.

 **Shitory:** sé que no le prestaste atención, déjeme organizar unas cosas y paso por su oficina para explicarle lo más relevante, (recogiendo unos papeles) sé que esto le parece aburrido pero hay que dar una buena impresión. (Levantándose y saliendo de la sala al igual que otros directivos).

 **Saori:** espero que se sienta mejor. (Sonriéndole).

 **Shizuma:** sii, sii estoy bi..Bien (sonrojándose) " _que me pasa porque tartamudeo_ ". Disculpe lo ocurrido… (Perdiéndose en sus miradas). No me he presentado como es debido, aunque sabe perfectamente quien soy (le tiende la mano) shizuma hanazono un placer, tenjoi san…

 **Saori** : " _que es esto que sentí al tocar su mano_ "… el placer es todo mío hanazono san. Puede llamarme saori.

 **Shizuma** : solo si tú me llamas shizuma… (Coqueteando). " _que me está pasando"._

 **Saori** :.. Mucho mejor…. he pasado tanto tiempo fuera de Japón que me resulta un poco difícil usar los honoríficos nuevamente… (Apenada).

 **Chriss** : uju uju..

 **Saori:** discúlpame mi descortesía (mirando a su asistente) shizuma él es chriss jonh mi asistente y mi prometido…

 **Shizuma** : ¿prometido ?. (Sorprendida).

 **Chriss:** ya quisieras ser la afortunada (mirándola)… pero soy un hombre feliz mente casado (dándole la mano) es un placer señorita hanazono.

 **Saori** (sonriendo) el afortunado serias tu jajaj … como puede ver nuestra relación es mas de amigo que de trabajo..

 **Shizuma:** es bueno rodearse de personas de confianza y es mucho mejor cuando sus tus amigos.

 **Saori:** espero que nosotras también podamos formar una linda amistad (guiñándole el ojo, shizuma no pudo evitar forma una sonrisa de felicidad) quizás hasta algo mas (diciendo esto en voz baja pero chriss logro es cuchar y sonrió).

 **Shizuma:** disculpa no logre escucharte…

 **Chriss** : que si sería tan amable de mostrarle el edificio.(mirando a saori que formo un gracias con sus labios).

 **Shizuma:** por supuesto, ahora sería parte de nuestras oficinas no sería bueno que te perdieras.

 **Saori:** solo si es contigo..(Provocando que shizuma se sonroje)

 **Chriss:** " _tengo que hacer algo, saori está dejando muy claras sus intenciones, no pensé que shizuma le seguiría el juego_ ". Me pondré al día con su asistente y revisare que sus cosas estén en su oficina…(Acercándose al oído de saori) ya me debes dos…con su permiso señoritas (saliendo de la sala).

 **Shizuma** (quedándose solas) etto…(sintiéndose incomoda) si quieres podemos comenzar con las pisos de abajo he ir subiendo o como prefieras.. " _porque te pareces tanto a ella_ ".

 **Saori:** tú decides yo solo te seguiré…

Ambas chicas se encontraban hablando y riendo mientras esperaban el ascensor, shitory las observa desde lejos mientras hablaba con chriss.

 **Shiroty:** " _no me gusta lo que estoy viendo_ "…..

Mientras en la universidad…

 **Prof akiko:** bueno chicas eso es todo por hoy, para mañana quiero que traigan estos condimentos (dándole una lista), haremos una práctica muy divertida..

 **Misako:** hai…hasta luego profesora, gracias por su tiempo.

 **Prof akiko:** espero lo mejor de ustedes chicas.

 **Nagisa** :(que había estado un poco apagada). Y lo tendrá, vera que seremos las mejores de la feria.. Adiós (saliendo del salón).

 **Prof akiko** : les exigiré al máximo… ambas tienen mucho potencial y más aoi san.. Las convertiré en unas grades chef…(Sonriendo).

 **Misako** : se puede saber que tienes hoy (mirando a nagisa) has estado muy callada.(esta seguía sin responder)..n..a..g..i..s...a…

 **Nagisa** : eh(reaccionando) lo siento misako chan que decías..

 **Misako** : ¿sucede algo ?.Pensé que luego de pasar el fin de semana con shizuma sama estarías tan feliz que me daría nauseas…hasta vine preparada (mostrándole una caja de medicinas).

 **Nagisa** : jajaja..baka… (Colocando sus manos en la cabeza) no sé qué me pasa… siento hay algo que no me deja tranquila y no logro comprender que es..ahhh…

 **Misako** : tranquila mi fresita… solo necesitas un poco de diversión… por lo que veo shizuma sama no hizo bien su trabajo…(Guiñándole el ojo)

 **Nagisa** : (completamente sonrojada) baka…baka…. baka (alejándose de ella).

 **Misako:** jajaja..nagisa espera(corriendo)solo estaba jugando..(Alcanzándola) que te parece si vamos con los chicos… estoy segura que los dejaras impresionados con tu nueva guitarra…

 **Nagisa** : pero la deje en casa..

 **Misako** : no hay problema la pasamos buscando…

 **Nagisa** : no se…(Colocando su dedo en el mentón) quede con shizuma para comer… (Mirando su teléfono) es extraño que todavía no me haya dicho nada…quizás está ocupada..

 **Misako** : (levantando las cejas y las manos) entonces…. Estoy segura que te mueres por probar esa guitarra..

 **Nagisa** : umm… Está bien… pero si shizuma me llama me iré con ella…

 **Misako** (apretando los labios) está bien.. (Tomándola del brazo) Los chicos se pondrán felices de verte…

…

Rin rin rin rin rin

 **Sra tsukidate** : (descolgando el teléfono) buenas tardes residencia tsukidate….. Hola kuto san ¿como has estado?. Si… está en su habitación.. Ya le paso la llamada… adiós…chiyo (alzando la voz) tienes una llamada…

 **Chiyo:** gracias mama… (Contestando) si buenas es chiyo…

 **Kuto:** porque no respondes mis llamadas…

 **Chiyo:** (triste) eres tu hinouhe…como conseguiste el número de mi casa..

 **Kuto:** tú me lo diste una vez….

 **Chiyo:** es cierto lo había olvidado…

 **hinouhe:** he intentado llamarte toda la mañana…porque me evades..

 **hinouhe** : es lo mejor… no quiero seguir sufriendo… (Sentándose en la cama).

 **hinouhe:** crees que yo no lo hago… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.. Me robaste el corazón…

 **Chiyo** (con los ojos cristalizados)por favor no sigas…tus palabras me lastiman..

 **Hinouhe:** por favor…al menos déjame ser tu amiga…

 **Chiyo:** las amigas no lastiman..

 **Hinouhe:** a veces no tenemos elección..

 **Chiyo:** siempre las hay….pero sino las buscas no la encontraras..

 **hinouhe:** quiero verte…

 **Chiyo:** no creo que sea buena idea (las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas).

 **Hinouhe:** si quieres podemos ir al cine… tu escoges la película… prometo no intentar nada… me conformo con verte y estar a tu lado… por favor.. Me regalarías al menos eso…

 **Chiyo** (suspirado) está bien… Pero esta será la últimavez..

 **Hinouhe:** de acuerdo…. Te enviare el listado de películas… y pasare por ti…

Chiyo: (desanimada) está bien.. Estaré esperando tu mensaje..adiós… (Colgando) .

Mientras, shizuma estaba tan distraída recorrido los departamentos de la empresa, que había olvidado el compromiso con nagisa…. saori estaba sorprendida del trato que tenía shizuma con sus empleados, era evidente el respeto y el cariño que tenían por ella… una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al notar la diferencia de shizuma y otras empresarias que conocía.. Todas eran odiosa, engreídas y minadas.. Pero shizuma era diferente…

 **Saori** : " _quiero saber mucho más cosas de ti"_.

 **Shizuma:** (entrando al ascensor) todavía faltan algunos departamentos, pero por la hora deben estar almorzando… así que te llevare a mi oficina…

 **Saori** : he estado esperando por eso todo el día (con sonrisa traviesa y acercándose a shizuma) ¿dónde almorzaremos ?.

 **Shizuma** (tragando en seco) etto… (Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y shizuma salió apresuradamente) " _está coqueteando conmigo o son ideas mías, de seguro son ideas mías, solo intenta ser amable_ " (tratando de calmarse)… (Entrando a la oficina) y esta es mi oficina (haciendo un gesto con la mano para que entrara).

 **Saori** : whaooo… es muy linda (mirando a varias direcciones) se nota que es de una persona joven….si vieras la de mi padre … parece de los año 80.. (Haciendo sonreír a shizuma) ¿ mi oficina donde esta ?.

 **Shizuma:** se encuentra el final del pasillo. La quise dejar para el final del recorrido… espero que te guste.. Le puedes hacer las remodelaciones que quieras…

 **Saori:** gracias..chiss ya debe haber arreglado mis cosas…(caminando hacia la ventana)es una lástima..

 **Shizuma** : ¿qué cosa?(desconcertada).

 **Saori** : que nuestras oficinas estén tan separadas…

 **Shizuma** : ettoo… " _como logra dejarme sin palaras_ ".

 **Saori** : " _se ve tan linda cuando no encuentra que decir_ ". ¿Quieres ir almorzar ?.

Toc-toc

 **Shizuma** (reaccionando) adelante..

 **Shitory:** shizuma sama (se sorprende al ver a saori dentro) necesito que analice estoy resultados y firme estos documentos.

 **Shizuma** : déjalos en el escritorio.. Los revisare luego..ire almorzar con saori…

 **Shitory** : lamentablemente su almuerzo tendrá que ser para otro día (dejando desconcertada a shizuma y a saori) acá le traje el almuerzo (mostrando unas bandejas de comida)comeremos acá debido a que debemos revisar estos documento se tienen que ir para china a las 2, y si se va almorzar no dará tiempo…

 **Shizuma** : (suspirando resignada) de acuerdo… discúlpame saori..

 **Saori** :no te preocupes… creo que tendré que ir sola a mi oficina (caminando hacia la puerta) espero verte a la salida….

Shizuma la observo intensamente hasta que salió de la oficina.

 **Shitory** : ¿se le perdió algo ?. (Levantando una ceja).

 **Shizuma:** ummm…muéstrame que tengo que hacer (sentándose detrás y colocando los codos en el escritorio, shitory entre cerros los ojos sin moverse de donde estaba) no tenías prisa por que termine eso…

…..

Miyuki se encontraba llegando a su casa…

 **Miyuki** : ya estoy en casa (dejo los libros en la mesa y se dejó caer en el sillón)…

 **Hiroko** : bienvenida onessa …(viéndola casi dormida) ve a descansar a tu habitación..

 **Miyuki** : (tapándose los ojos con el brazo) todavía tengo que hacer una investigación… (Hablando con cansancio).

 **Hiroko** : debes descansar un poco.. Preparare un poco de té..(Yendo a la cocina). Shion sama llamo hace un momento.

 **Miyuki** : gracias… (Mirando su celular) estaba conduciendo y no pude contestarle… la llamare… (Marcando)

 **Shion** : ¿cómo estas mi amor.. Como estuvo tu guardia..?.

 **Miyuki** : agotador… ocurrieron muchos accidentes ayer…

 **Shion** : ¿has dormido algo?. Te escuchas muy cansada…

 **Miyuki:** todavía no.. Apenas estoy llegando a casa…

 **Shion:** entonces no pierdas más tiempo y ve a descansar.. Quiero a mi esposa fresca cuando la vea…

 **miyuki:** no soy una lechuga amor..

 **shion:** jajaja lo sé… te extraño..

 **miyuki** : yo también.. No sabes la falta que me hacen tus masajes…

 **shion** : solo eso(hablando con dulzura).

 **Miyuki** : por supuesto que no… me haces mucha falta… (Cerrando los ojos) no logro concebir el sueño porque mi cuerpo busca tu calor por las noches…

 **Shion:** bueno te tengo excelentes noticias regresare antes a casa..

 **Miyuki:** (sonriendo feliz): enserio...

 **Shion:** si todo sale bien…creo que dentro de tres días estaré a tu lado..

Hiroko se encontraba en la cocina cuando escucho la melodía que provenía de su celular..

 **Fanny:** como está la chicas de mis sueños…

 **Hiroko** : triste porque no quieres verla…

 **Fanny:** no digas eso.. (Triste) de ser por mí ya hubiera tomado el primer vuelo a Japón…

 **Hiroko** : ¿sigues ocupada visitando a las empresas?.

 **Fanny** : sii…. Tengo a mi madre como una sombra… creo que tiene miedo que un día despierte y no esté…

 **Hiroko** : cuando te veré…siento que los días pasan y no me dices cuando regresaras… las inscripciones comenzaran pronto…

 **Fanny** : eso es algo que tenemos que hablar en persona…

 **Hiroko** : eso no me alienta…

 **Fanny: "** _no me gusta ocultarte cosas_ **"** …bombón..

 **Hiroko** : sii..

 **Fanny** : sabes que te amo verdad… y que haría cualquier cosa por ti..

 **Hiroko** : (recostada del mesón de la cocina) lo sé… yo también…pero odio esta distancia… ya casi no recuerdo el sabor de tus labios…

 **Fanny** : yo sí recuerdo los tuyos… son como un rico bombón…. Tengo una idea..

 **Hiroko:** cuál?

 **Fanny:** ven a tokio unos días….

 **Hiroko** : no lo sé Fanny, estoy haciéndole compañía a onessa mientras shion sama está de viaje… onessa comenzó con las guardias y siempre llega muy cansada así que la también la ayudo en casa….

 **Fanny** : pero solo serán un días…quiero verte…. Por favor…

 **Hiroko** : además no tu mama no me quiere…

 **Fanny:** a veces hasta yo dudo si me quiere a mí….por favor bombón, no te gustaría pasar unos días conmigo.

 **Hiroko:** claro que quiero… (Pensando) hablare con onessa.. Pero no será hoy, acaba de llegar del hospital… cuando este descansada le diré….

 **Fanny** : gracias amor… Ancio el día de tenerte en mis brazos y llenarte de besos…

 **Hiroko:** te amoo…

 **Fanny:** pero yo más…

Nagisa y misako se encontraban en casa de mika... a los chicos le brillaron los ojos cuando vieron la guitarra de nagisa…

 **Ogaru** : (acariciando la guitarra con el rostro) es tan bella… siempre he querido una..(Es un chico de cabello corto de puntas color verde y ojos marrones).

 **Misako:** ogaru kun..No es para tanto (tratando de quitársela) damelaaa. (Los demás solo veían la escena y reían).

 **Mika** (chico de cabello anaranjado hasta la barbilla y ojos amarrillos) un día terminaran matándose..

 **Ichiro:** (chico de cabello azul cieloy ojos color avellana) del odio al amor solo hay un paso pero en su caso solo es odio… oigan ustedes.. Ya dejen de pelear… (Gritándoles).

 **Ogaru** (soltando la guitarra y acercándose a nagisa) dime donde encuentro a una novia como ella… perfecta y hermosa…

 **Nagisa:** pensé que no te agradaba.

 **Ogaru** : no me agrada porque eres diferente con nosotros cuando estas con ella… pero (levantando los hombros) hablo por todos los presentes en la sala..

 **Misako:** (interrumpiéndolo) a mí no me metas… (Cruzando los brazos).

 **Ogaru** : … hablo por todos los presentes (haciendo énfasis) cuando decimos que tu novia es la mujer más hermosa y sexi que conocemos..

Nagisa los miro y todos asentaron con la cabeza.. Volteo a ver a misako y descubrió que esta también lo afirmaba…

 **Ichiro:** todos soñamos con encontrar a una mujer así…

 **Todos:** siiiii…

 **Misako:** chicos basta harán que nagisa se sonroje más..No querrán que ver su lado celoso… (Colocando la mano a un lado de la boca) es peligrosa…

 **Nagisa:** …bakas…

Así pasaron las horas y shizuma seguía en su oficina trabajando, le había costado mucho concentrase ya que no dejaba de pensar en la morena que logro llamar mucho su atención, el poco tiempo que paso con ella sintió que estaba nuevamente con su primer amor kaori…en varias ocasiones recordó los hermosos momentos que vivieron juntas y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa nostálgica.. De no ser por shitory no hubiera terminado a tiempo…

A las afuera de un gimnasio se hallaba estacionando un Mazda 6 color vino.. Dentro de él se encontraba una chica ansiosa porque su novia saliera…

 **Kagome** (entrando al auto) disculpa la tardanza… (Dándole un beso) ¿Tienes mucho esperando… ?

 **kazumi:** no mucho… ¿ porque tardaste tanto.. ?

 **kagome:** porque el entrenados llego tarde(entrelazando los dedos con los de la otras chica).. Gracias por pasar por mí..

 **kazumi** : lo hago con gusto tonta… ¿dime a dónde quieres ir?.

 **Kagome:** primero a mi casa.. Quiero darme una gran ducha..

 **Kazumi:** quieres que te lave la espalda..

 **Kagome** : esperaba que dijeras eso… mi padres salieron a visitar a una tía y regresaran en la noche… (Guiñándole el ojo y acariciando su pierna, provocando el sonrojo de su pareja)..

 **Kazumi:** esas oportunidades no se dejan pasar…

…..

 **Nagisa** : (mirando su teléfono): " _es extraño que todavía no me haya escrito…le dejare un mensaje.. Pero me dijo que hoy llegaría el nuevo socio…quizás tiene mucho trabajo… mejor no la molesto_ "

 **Ichiro:** nagisa vamos de nuevo desde el principio… esta canción tiene un solo de guitarra increíble.. Es un poco pesada pero te ayudara mucho a mejorar.

 **Misako** : que les parece si descansamos un poco… busquemos refrigerios y hare un poco de té…

Todos fueron a la cocina…

 **Ogaru** : ¿ tu mama no está ? (mirando a mika).

 **Mika:** salió al supermercado, pero eso fue hace mucho (mirando el reloj de la pared) debe estar por llegar…

 **Ogaru** : vamos nagisa di que si… eso nos ayudaría mucho (rogándole) chicos ayúdenme..

 **Kuto** (chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises): el tonto de agaru tiene razón..Eres la única que conocemos que podría remplazar a ichiro…

 **Nagisa** : chicos me siento muy alagada, pero no estoy preparada para tocar delante de tantas personas… es muy necesario ese viaje (mirando ichiro).

 **Ichiro:** ese viaje está planificado desde comienzo de año… no puedo faltar además que podría ser la última vez que vea a la abuela…

 **Misako** (sirviendo él te) chicos dejen que lo piense unos días.. Además eso es dentro de 15 días todavía hay tiempo…

 **Sra yamato** : umm.. Ese té huele delicioso.. (Entrando a la cocina).

 **Todos** : buenas tarde sra yamato…

 **Misako:** ¿desea un poco de té?.

 **Sra yamato:** buenas tardes chicos… si no es mucha molestia ashio san..(misako le sirvió un poco). Esta increíble ashio san..

 **Misako** : gracias (apenada).

 **Ogaru:** (tomando un sordo de la taza) creo que tu otra vida asististe a la ceremonia de té… porque dudo que en esta vida lo hayas hecho…no es tu estilo..(Todos comenzaron a reír).

 **Misako** : ..

 **Sra yamato:** en otras épocas eso era muy importante. Toda mujer tenía que aprender a servir y hacer el té..La que mejor lo hiciera tendría un buen esposo… estoy segura que serias una buena esposa ashio san, no se te costara conseguir a un buen esposo. mika me conto que tienes novio, lo puedes traer cuando quieras es bienvenido (misako solo bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo avergonzada)

Todos se miraron entre si y se llevaron las manos a la boca para contener la risa… salieron a toda prisa de la cocina...las carcajadas se escuchaban en toda la casa, nagisa se sostenía el estómago mientras reía… a ogaru se le podían notar que le rotaban algunas lágrimas de tanto reír….

 **Sra yamato:** dije algo malo (sin comprender la actitud de los jóvenes).

 **Misako:** no dijo nada malo.. Solo que ellos son unos inmaduros es todo.. Con su permiso " _iré asesinarlos_ "… (Apretando los dientes)…

…

Dos chicas yacían besándose muy intensamente en la cama, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la otra… una ya se encontraba sin camisa **…**

 **Kazumi** (rompiendo el beso y hablado con voz agitada) amor estas segura que tu padres no vendrán….

 **Kagome:** (besando su cuello) los llame ante de salir del gimnasio y me dijeron que volverán pasada las 9pm..(Levantándose de la cama).

 **Kazumi:** a dónde vas (apoyando sus codos en la cama para levantarse un poco)…

 **Kagome:** te dije que me quería duchar (lentamente comenzó a despojase de la poco ropa que todavía le quedaba). No vienes (dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el baño)…

 **Kazumi:** hai (se levantó rápido de la cama,) ¿quieres que te lave la espalda? (quitándose la ropa).

 **Kagome:** (entrando a la bañera) quiero que me laves toda...

 **Kazumi:** será un placer (entrando) esta fría..

 **Kagome** (colocándose encima) entonces hagamos que se caliente… (Coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amada).

Los besos iniciaron lentos pero el ritmo fue subiendo rápidamente de intensidad provocando que sus manos emprendieran la búsqueda de sus puntos de placer, ante el primer roce realizado por kazumi los gemidos de kagome se hicieron escuchar así que la chica profundizo más el contacto, logrando que su novia arquera la espalda he incitándola que repitiera su nombre por placer..

 **Kagome:** sii….sigues así.. Llegare pronto.. ah… ah.. Ha (kazuma comenzó a besar y morder sus pechos). Espera no dejes marcas…

 **Kazuma** : ¿porque ?. (Sonriendo traviesamente)

 **Kagome:** ya sabes el por qué... (Comenzando a estimular a su pareja, kazuma dejó escapar un pequeño gemido). Ahora te quiero escuchar a ti…

Atrás vez del espejo empañado se reflejaban dos cuerpos disfrutando del juego de pasión desenfrenada….

….

 **Shitory:** mañana podemos terminar lo que resta (recogiendo los papeles del escritorio)..

 **Shizuma** (recostándose de la silla) por esa razón no me gusta ausentarme tanto tiempo de la oficina…Luego hay mucho trabajo pendiente… (Colocando sus codos en el escritorio y poso la barbilla entre los dedos entrelazados) la próxima vez te quedas..jjajaa…

 **Shitory:** lo tomare en cuenta… aunque la verdad no sé qué haría sin mi…

 **Shizuma:** (cruzando los brazos) miyuky te está dando consejos verdad… (Ambos comenzaron a reír…toc -toc)…. adelante…(aun riendo).

 **Saori** : disculpen (la sonrisa de shitory se borró, en cambio la de shizuma se hizo más amplia).. Tendrás un momento shizuma…

 **Shitory** : me retiro espero que descanse mucho shizuma sama ya que mañana hay mucho trabajo por hacer… espero que se haya sentido como en casa tenjoi san… hasta mañana.. Con su permiso… (Saliendo de la oficina).

 **Shizuma** : ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día? (intentaba no mirarla a los ojos pero le era imposible, así que se levando y comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaban en el escritorio). " _porque estoy nerviosa…. Ya deja de latir tan fuerte_ " (hablándole a su corazón).

 **Saori** : que te parece si me invitas a cenar y te cuento sobre mi día… (Con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro).

 **Shizuma:** etto.. Yo… no…ah… " _basta, eres shizuma hanazono, demuéstralo"_. Me parece una excelente idea… hay que conocernos mejor…(con sonrisa pícara)

 **Saori:** esa es la idea ;), aunque ya se un poco de ti (acercándose) pero quiero saber más (mirándolas a los ojos fijamente).

 **Shizuma** : "eres idéntica a ella" (mirándola de las misma forma).

FIN DEL CAP…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: FALSA ILUSI N.  
En los ltimos asientos del cine se encontraban dos chicas un poco incomodas viendo una pel cula de acci n que provocaba mucho bullicio dentro de la sala Hinouhe: (sus cabellos al igual que son ojos eran de color morado intenso, lleva el cabello recogido con una gran clineja que le llegaba hasta la cintura) por qu escogiste esta pel cula..?  
Chiyo: es mejor esto que una comedia rom ntica.. Y las pel culas de terror no me gustan (Sin quitar la vista de la pantalla).  
Hinouhe: eso lo s eres una miedosa eso me gusta mucho de ti (tomando la mano de su compa era). si hubiera escogido una de terror la tuviera en mis brazos La pr xima yo escoge la pel cula .  
Chiyo: (sonroj ndose y apartando la mano).  
Hinouhe: chiyo chan Chiyo: (mir ndola) que suce.. (No puedo impedir que hinouhe le tomara la barbilla y le robara un beso, al principio intento resistirse pero luego de unos instantes sucumbi antes eso labios que la hac an tocar el cielo, el besos solo duro unos pocos segundos) prometiste que no intentar as nada..  
Hinouhe (juntando sus frentes) no me pude resistir, tus labios me llaman..(chiyo comenz a llorar) no te gustan mis besos.. Porque se de ser as no lo vuelvo a intentar Chiyo: sabes que no es eso .. (Con voz entre cortada).  
Hinouhe: entonces puedo volver a besarte (Levanto el rostro de chiyo y le seco las l grimas con los dedos) perd name, pero no puedo dejar de amarte (se miraron por unos instantes y la distancia se fue acostando para nuevamente fundirse en otro beso, pero esta vez no hubo resistencia solo se dej Llevar) . Nagisa (llegando a su casa) ya estoy en casa..  
Sra aoi: hola cari o (se encontraba sentada en el sill n leyendo una revista) c mo estuvo tu d a ?  
Nagisa: bien los chicos me ayudaron con la guitarra y la abuela?  
Sra aoi: en el invernadero .pens que saldr s con shizuma Nagisa: le he dejado varios mensajes pero no he recibido respuesta (triste).  
Sra aio: tranquila seguro tuvo mucho trabajo.. Paso m s un mes fuera.. Tiene que ponerse al d a con todo Nagisa: en eso tienes raz n ir a mi habitaci n a darme una dicha luego vendr hacer la cena... (Subiendo las escaleras, llego a su cuarto coloco la guitarra el lado de la cama, saco su celular y marco a shizuma).  
Saori: bueno ir por mis cosas a la oficina te espero en el ascensor (saliendo).  
Shizuma es muy linda, como lo eras Kaori (la melod a de su celular interrumpe sus pensamientos) es nagisa olvide responderle hola, mi amor Nagisa: hola amor Mucho trabajo.. ?  
Shizuma: la verdad si shitory no me dejo respirar.. Estoy algo cansada Nagisa: Me lo imagine como no respondiste mis mensajes..  
Shizuma: disc lpame.. Cada vez que intentaba responder sal a algo y luego lo olvidaba disculpa..(Apagando las luces de la oficina y cerrando la puerta).  
Nagisa: descuida . s que eres una mujer muy trabajadora te llamaba para invitarte a la casa a cenar.. Cocinare algo rico para ti Shizuma: (volteando y mira a saori parada en la entrada del ascensor con una sonrisa encantadora) ah no podr a ser otro d a amor?.. Es que estoy algo cansada y quisiera llegar a casa pronto porque le estoy mintiendo Nagisa: umm.. (Triste) Est bien pero ma ana quiero muchos besitos.  
Shizuma: claro mi nagisa todos para ti bueno tengo que dejarte estoy en el auto porque sigo haci ndolo .  
Nagisa: est bien.. Me llamas cuando llegas a la casa cu date.. Te amooo Shizuma: (a pocos cent metros de saori) yo tambi n adi s.. Saori: nos vamos, hermosa?.  
Shizuma (guardando el celular en la cartera) haii.. (Entrando al ascensor) alg n lugar favorito donde quieras ir Saori: como te dije antes.. Tengo pocos recuerdos de Jap n as que sorpr ndeme (Gui ndole el ojo).  
Shizuma: en eso caso tengo una idea donde podr a ser Toc toc- toc.  
Yaya : espere un momento..(Abriendo la puerta).ushion (sorprendida).  
Ushion: hola yayis, celebramos la victoria de amane san (levantando dos cajas de cerveza de 6 unidades cada una).  
Yaya: sabes que es lunes verdad ?.(Dej ndola entrar). y tenemos clase temprano, La idea de celebrar seria ma ana cuando regrese Ushion: y cu l es el problemas?, no ser a la primera vez, adem s es temprano nos dar a tiempo de recuperarnos que dices (con una amplia sonrisa).  
Yaya: (suspirando) est bien pero no te llevare a tu habitaci n ..  
Kagome y kazumi se encontraban pasean por el centro comercial tomadas de las manos Kagome: es en esa tienda (se al ndola una tienda de maquillaje).  
Kazumi: es necesario?. La tienda est llena (haciendo pucheros) y tengo hambre..  
Kagome: claro que lo es.. Adem s es tu culpa (arrastr ndola a la tienda) te dije que no dejaras marcas. Ma ana tengo una secci n de fotos y necesito tapar lo que hiciste .  
Kazumi: eso tiene soluci n (kagome la miro incierta ) no vayas..  
Kagome: -.- no seas mala y ay dame Kazumi: est bien (Mirando hacia los lados) chiyo (deteni ndose). y Kagome: (frunciendo el ce o) hinouhe san pens que se hab a ido (las chicas est n sentadas en un peque o caf ).  
Kazumi: bueno al perecer no que hace chiyo con ella (molesta).  
Kagome: lo mismo me pregunto (cruzando los brazos) luego de todo lo que paso.. Ven vamos no dejare que vuelva a jugar con mi amiga Kazumi: y el maquillaje Kagome: la tienda cierra m s tarde as que pasamos luego (Caminando en direcci n a la pareja).  
Hinouhe: estudiaras aqu ?.  
Chiyo: al principio me quer a ir y alejarme de todo Pero nagisa onessama y las chicas me convenci n que era mejor quedarme a estudiar aqu ..  
Hinouhe (entre lazando los dedos con chiyo) todo esto fue mi culpa y me siento muy mal por eso . Perd name nunca fue mi intenci n hacerte da o te amo y siempre ser as Kagome: ujum ujum..  
Chiyo: eh (volteando) chicas (sorprendida y asustada). Qu hacen aqu ?  
Kazumi: (mirando las manos entrelazadas de las chicas con disgusto, chiyo noto la mirada y parto r pido su mano y las coloco bajo la mesa) hola chiyo chan (mir ndola a la otra chica con disgusto) kuto san es raro verte en p blico con una chica tomada de las manos hay mucha personas aqu no te preocupan el qu dir n Hinouhe: siempre es un placer verte tomori san, byakudan san (buscando con la mirada a otras personas).  
Kagome: solo somos nosotras dos Hinouhe: qu bueno que hanazono ni okuwaka est n con ustedes (tomando el t relajadamente).  
Chiyo: chicas no es lo que creen (nerviosa).  
Hinouhe: mi peque a no tienes que darle explicaciones de tu vida.  
Kagome: (ignorando el comentario) solo est bamos de paso y quisimos saludar pero no sab a que ten as compa a Hinouhe: si claro (con sarcasmo).  
Kazumi: tu futuro esposo (haciendo nfasis) no le molesta que salas con chicas (esas palabras provocaron que chiyo bajara el rostro).  
Hinouhe (levantase con enojo) eso no es de tu incumbencia tomori san Chiyo (con l grimas en los ojos) chicas basta solo estamos hablando como amigas nada m s Kagome: est bien (tomando la mano de kazumi) hablaremos luego chiyo chan.. Que disfruten de su velada.. Kazumi: (no muy convencida de dejarla sola) adi s Chiyo: disculpa su actitud Solo se preocupan por m Hinouhe: supongo que me lo merezco pero cr eme cuando te dijo que lo siento mucho (Mir ndola intensamente).  
Chiyo: (sonrojada) ya es un poco tarde y le dije a mama que regresar a temprano. (Bajando la mirada).  
Hinouhe: est bien, vamos .  
Llegando a un lujoso restaurante se entraban dos chicas empresarias, pidieron una mesa para dos y un par de copas de vino Saori: tu celular est sonando..  
Shizuma: siempre es as .. Son correos o mensajes .a veces quisiera desconectarme de el por un tiempo..  
Saori: me pasa lo mismo, pero no respondes? , podr a ser importante.  
Shizuma: despu s de mi hora de trabajo no respondo llamadas extra as.  
Saori: y si yo te llamara (Colocando los codos sobre la mesa).  
Shizuma: (tomando un sorbo de su copa) t no eres una extra a.. Con mucho gusto te atender a..  
Saori: sabes t compa a es muy agradable Shizuma: la tuya tambi n Saori (mir ndola intensamente) sabes antes de conocerte en persona me hab an mostrado una foto tuya y no pod a creer que fueras tan linda y cuando te vi dije whaoo es igual como la recuerdo de la foto jajaja aunque debo reconocer que tu nombre me era muy familiar..  
Shizuma: se debe a que he ganado mucho fama estos ltimos a os, solo espero que sean buenas..  
Saori: la verdad si son positivas.. Pero no me refiero a eso, Sent que ya sab a de ti mucho antes Shizuma: debo reconocer que t tambi n que me recuerdas mucho a una persona que fue muy especial para m .. Eres muy parecida a ella (Con los ojos iluminados) por no decir iguales.  
Saori: es por eso que te desmayaste ?.  
Shizuma: (apenada) se podr a decir que si fue como haber visto un fantasma..  
Saori: no s si tomar eso como un alago o una ofensa..  
Shizuma (moviendo las manos): disculpa no fue mi intensi n Saori: solo juego contigo (sonri ndole) . Cuando despertaste.. Dijiste algo pero no logre comprender me llamaste de otras forma.  
Shizuma: lo siento no te estaba llamando Saori (confundida): por un momento pens que hab as escuchado mal mi nombre y me llamaste kaori Shizuma: lo que sucede es que ese era su nombre kaori sakugari. (Al escuchar el nombre de Saori miro a shizuma con los ojos abierto de la impresi n) te encuentras bien (tomando su mano con preocupaci n). Estas p lida (se levant de su asiento y toco su frente) quieres que llame a un doctor..  
Saori (reaccionando) estoy bien disculpa por haberte asustado as que eres tu shizuma hanazono (susurr ndolo).  
Shizuma (confundida) no comprendo (volviendo a su asiento).  
Saori: ya s porque tu nombre me era tan familiar (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, shizuma segu a igual de desconcertada) ella me conto de ti, tu eres la chica de su colegio... Ese que est en una colina Shizuma: astrea ?. C mo lo sabes ?. Qui n te lo dijo ?. (Sorprendida)  
Saori: kaori..  
Shizuma (sorprendida) conociste a kaori. ?  
Saori: claro era mi prima Shizuma: ya lo recuerdo Ambas chicas no pod a creer lo que pasaba, sin darse cuenta ya sab an quienes era, solo que no lo recordaba, ya que solo se conoc an por relatos de kaori.  
Mientras nagisa Se encontraba acostada mirando el techo de su habitaci n pensando en su amada que se hab a despedido de una forma muy fr a y por la hora ya deber a haber llegado a casa y si le ocurri algo preocupada no, las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar, quiz s hay mucho tr fico, pero no responde a los mensaje . la volver a llamar .  
La luces de un auto se pagan al llegar a la residencia tsukidate Hinouhe: me gusto verte (Tom ndole la mano).  
Chiyo: a m tambi n (Sus rostros se acercaron y comenzaron a darse peque os besos).  
Hinouhe: (atrayendo su cuerpo para abrazarla al cual chiyo respondi ) extra aba tanto tenerte entre mis brazos (Inhalando fuerte) sentir tu olor quiero volver a verte Chiyo (llorando) creo que esta ser la ul Hinouhe (call ndola con un beso para que no terminara la frase) no lo digas.. Por favor no llores (Besando sus l grimas) me destroza saber que cada lagrima que derramas por mi culpa Chiyo: dime la verdad, sigue con el ?.  
Hinouhe: (bajando la mirada) promet que no volver a a mentirme.. sii Chiyo: entonces no tengo nada que hacer aqu (bajando del auto).  
Hinouhe: chiyo espera (bajo r pido del auto, le tomo del brazo antes de que entrara a la casa) te amo .  
FLASHBACK ..  
Tres meses antes de la graduaci n Las chicas de Miatres, Spica y Le Rim se encontraban en la cafeter a pasando un rato agradable comiendo pasteles Fanny: tsubomi chan si sigues comiendo tantos pasteles vas a engordar.  
Tsubomi: (comiendo su tercera porci n) es que son muy ricos Fanny: yaya sempai no le gustara si estas gorda..  
Hiroko: Fanny no digas eso Tsubomi: eso no ocurrir jumm Kagome: te dejar as de gustar hiroko chan solo porque sube de peso.  
Fanny: por supuesto que no etoile sama (abrazando a su novia) yo la amare como se vea, pero y si sube de peso solo la hago hacer mucho ejercicio (besando su mejilla).  
Hiroko: Stefanny ..(Volteando el rostro molesta) eso no me consuela..  
Fanny: amor no te molestes podemos hacerlo juntas (provocando que se enojara mas) solo estaba jugando (Las dem s comenzaron a re r ante la escena).  
Kazumi: jajaja.. Me gustan cuando se le devuelven las bromas (Fanny voltea y la mira con cara de poco amigo mientras segu a disculp ndose con hiroko).  
Tbsubomi: es mejor cuando no somos sus v ctimas ..chiyo chan creo que tu novia secreta te est buscando(mirando a una chica de miatres que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, se pod a tonar que buscaba algo)..  
Fanny: no lo digas muy alto podr an o rte. (Provocando que hiroko le d un peque o golpe). ay Chiyo (poni ndose de pie) hinouhe pens que regresar a ma ana..  
Kazumi: me imagino que te extra aba mucho (provocando el sonrojo de chiyo).  
Chiyo (esta fijo la mirada en la chica que le hizo se a para que se acercara) ya vuelvo chicas (Alej ndose).  
hiroko: se ven tan linda juntas (Observ ndolas, Chiyo se acerc y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego la chica le hablo al o do y se la llevo de la cafeter a).  
Tsubomi: no s porque presiento que esa chica esconde algo no les parece raro que nadie sepa que son novias Fanny: la verdad yo siento lo mismo no me agrada..(Colocando a mano en la barbilla)  
Hiroko: las dos son paranoicas ellas tienen 1 y medio a o saliendo juntas no todas pueden ser tan abiertas como nosotras Kagome: es correcto chiyo me conto que en su familia son estrictos y quiz s no acepten su relaci n y para evitar que la retiren del colegio tienen su relaci n oculta ya que aqu hay estudiante que conocen a sus padres Tsubomi: igual no me convence, si quiere estar con chiyo alg n d a tendr que enfrentar a su familia.  
Hiroko: quiz s est n esperando el momento indicado . Chiyo chan se ve muy feliz a su lado Fanny: en eso tienes raz n, si chiyo chan es feliz es lo que importa.  
Entrando a la habitaci n Chiyo: que sucede, ocurri algo en el viaje te nota preocupada.. (Tom ndole la mano).  
Hinouhe: (se acerc y le dio un largo beso) me encantan tus besos..  
Chiyo: ya lo s te amo (Bes ndola nuevamente).  
Hinouhe: (rompiendo el beso) ven si ntate Necesito decirte algo muy importante (sent ndola en la cama). No olvides que te amoo Chiyo: me tengo que preocupar?  
Hinouhe: (cole ndose de rodilla) cuando te conoc nunca pens que serias la persona que me robar a el coraz n, al principio me alejaba de ti y no quer a hablarte, as que cuando la profesora nos asign ese trabajo juntas que logr pasar tiempo contigo y conocerte mejor, descubrir que eras una chica maravillosa y poco a poco te metiste en mi coraz n. (chiyo estaba completamente sonrojada) logrando poner mi mundo de cabeza (tomando sus manos) no sabes la veces que he querido hablar esto contigo pero no quiero perderte (soltando una lagrima).  
Chiyo: y no lo har s.. Lo que haya pasado con tu familia lo superaremos juntas (limpi ndole las l grimas).. Te amoo..  
Hinouhe: yo tambi n te amo (poni ndose de pie y d ndole la espalda): te he mentido todo este tiempo..  
Chiyo: de qu hablas? (asustada).  
Hinouhe: no he sido sincera contigo totalmente.  
Chiyo: (levant ndose de la cama y coloc ndose a su espalda): sobre qu ?  
Hinouhe: sobre m ... (Volte ndose y mir ndola a los ojos) perd name, sab a que este d a llegar a, pero no que doliera tanto.. (Se acerc y la beso dejando a su compa era m s confundida) este podr a ser nuestro ltimo beso.. Si no quieres volverme a ver lo entender ..  
Chiyo (alej ndose) me estas asustando Hinouhe: recuerdas del amigo que te hab a hablado que a veces lo visito..  
Chiyo: si.. Tu amigo de la infancia Hinouhe: el (Suspirando) el no solo es mi amigo .es mi novio y prometido Chiyo (se llev las manos a la cara. sus ojo comenzaron a llenarse de l grimas y su respiraci n era agitada) novio? (con voz entrecortada) desde cu ndo Hinouhe: desde hace tres a os (Acerc ndose) pers name te lo iba a contar.  
Chiyo: (apart ndose) porque me lo dices ahora ?. (Llorando).  
Hinouhe: porque ayer me propuso matrimonio (Bajando el rostro) y acepte (El sonido de una fuerte bofetada retumbo en la habitaci n).  
Chiyo: c mo pudiste (negando con la cabeza), me ment as cuando me dec as que lo visitabas solo para no sentirte sola en casa.. Todo esto fue una mentira.  
Hinouhe: no pienses eso (toc ndose la mejilla) yo te amooo.. (Tratando de toma su mano)  
Chiyo: no me toques (Apartando su mano) si me amas porque aceptaste .(no hubo respuesta) tu silencio me destroza (sali corriendo de la habitaci n).  
Hinouhe: chiyo no te vayas.. Espera (Cayendo de rodillas) perd name mi amor..(Llorando amargamente).  
Al d a siguiente Toc Toc.  
Fanny (saliendo de la habitaci n de chiyo y cerrando la puerta detr s) que haces aqu (cruzando las brazos y mir ndola con desprecio).  
Hinouhe: necesito hablar con ella.(En su rostro se pod a notar la tristeza, ten a grandes ojeras que demostraban que paso la noche en vela). Fanny: pues no lo creo (cruzando los brazos).  
Hinouhe: no te metas en esto hanazono.. No es tu problema Tsubomi (llegando por detr s) lamentablemente para ti si lo es ella es nuestra amiga..  
Hinouhe: solo necesito aclarar las cosas.  
Fanny: para lastimarlas m s ya has hecho suficiente..  
Hinouhe: ustedes no entienden.  
Tsubomi: entender que que jugaste con ella (Coloc ndose al lado de fanny).  
Hinouhe: eso no as ..(Apretando los labio y las manos).  
Fanny: que se siente darle falsas ilusiones a una chica pintarle un futuro donde siempre estar a juntas Tsubomi: pero ya t tienes un futuro formado y no la inclu a Al jate de ella Hinouhe: no pueden apartarme de ella para siempre (Desafi ndola).  
Fanny: no te gustara conocer lo peor de nosotras porque d jame decirte que disfrutar a mucho destrozarte completamente (Mir ndola intensamente).  
Tsubomi: sospechaba que ocultabas algo, una chica como ella no merece algo as . Fanny: vete antes de que pierdas mi actitud serena . FIN DEL FLASHBACK Hinouhe : te amoo..  
Chiyo: pero no me escogiste a m Hinouhe: mi familia nunca aceptara lo nuestro (Tomando sus mejillas) estar sin ti es lo peor que me ha pasado a l nunca le he dicho que lo amo.. Pospuse la boda.  
Chiyo: (sorprendida) entonces porque sigues con el Hinouhe: no lo s quiz s es costumbre, ha estado conmigo desde peque a.  
Chiyo: entonces si lo amas...  
Hinouhe: lo amaba, la due a de mi coraz n ahora eres t Chiyo: es mejor dejar las cosas como est n.. Ya he sufrido mucho por ti Hinouhe: y quiero que lo dejes de hacerlo porque quiero que seas feliz conmigo otra vez (sorprendiendo a chiyo) dame tiempo para solucionarlo y te prometo que volveremos estar juntas (Rob ndole un beso) dejare que lo pienses descansa adi s.. Mientras en el restaurad..  
Saori: es mi prima crecimos juntas..  
Shizuma: (sorprendida) por eso te pareces tanto a ella..  
Saori: eso se debe a que nuestras madres son gemelas.. Cuando ramos ni as siempre pensaban que ramos hermanas, ya que el parecido era incre ble. Pero siempre fui un poco m s alta que ella adem s de llevarle un a o de diferencia.. (Mirando a acompa ante) creo que volv a dejarte sin palabras..  
Shizuma: creo que tienes esa habilidad (Tratando de recordar) . Ella me hablo de una prima que estuvo con ella siempre. Pero por alguna raz n que no recuerdo no pudo ir a astrea. Saori: por su condici n siempre hab amos estudiado en casa, un d a mi padre recibi una propuesta de los estados unidos y ten amos que irnos, pero yo no quer a dejarla sola as que hable con mi t o para quedarme, el decidi que lo mejor era que fuera a un colegio y conociera la vida de una chica normas as fuera por poco tiempo y si yo decid a quedarme ella no lo har a, porque siempre estar a conmigo, as que no tuve otras opci n m s que irme. Al principio odie a mi t o por apartarme.. Hasta que un d a recib una carta donde me contaba que hab a conocido a una chica maravillosa que le ense o amar, que ya no le tem a m s a la muerte porque hab a conocido la felicidad, cuando lo le (recordando con nostalgia), comprend lo que quer a lograr mi t o. Siempre tuve la curiosidad de conocer a esa persona, solo sab a que se llamaba shizuma hanazono.  
Shizuma: (su coraz n palpitaba aceleradamente) ella tambi n me ense o amar.. Saori: nunca imagin que te encontrar a luego de tantos a os.. Es sorprendente lo grande que puede ser el destino. por eso me trajiste kaori, Para conocerla? .  
Shizuma: no lo hab a visto de esa forma qu significa todo eso? .  
Saori: (levantando su copa) hagamos un brinde por ella por juntar a dos aparentes extra as que se conoc an sin saberlo. Shizuma: (juntando sus copas). Por kaori, Siempre que estar en nuestros coraz n.. Saori: (ambas tomaron de sus copas) por lo que pude apreciar (mirando el anillo de shizuma). Estas comprometida.. (Con tono triste, y media sonrisa).  
Shizuma: si... (Mirando su anillo y en eso vio su reloj) es tarde, se supone que ir a a casa .(buscando el celular). Saori: es una chica afortunada cu ndo es la boda ?.  
Shizuma: todav a no tenemos fecha (testeando en el tel fono) hola amor disculpa que no te avise cuando llegue, me voy a duchar te llamo m s tarde . Saori: (su sonrisa ahora era de felicidad) se podr a saber por qu ? de ser ella ya me hubiera casado. No me arriesgar a a que alguien te robara.  
Shizuma (sonrojada) la verdad de ser por nosotras ya estar amos casada hace dos a os.. Pero sus padres no nos lo permitieron en ese momento.  
Saori: y que las detiene ahora.  
Shizuma: que no se lo he vuelto a proponer..  
Saori: no te estar s arrepintiendo.  
Shizuma: no solo que no he encontrado el momento perfecto..  
Saori: el momento lo haces t shizuma quiz s no es su tiempo todav a ..  
Hinouhe se encontraba llegando a su casa..  
Hinouhe: buenas noches madre..  
Sra kuto: buenas noches, d nde estabas?, intente llamarte varias veces que le sucede a tu celular. (Molesta).  
Hinouhe: disculpa madre, estaba en el cine con una amiga y coloque el celular en silencio.  
Sra kuto: sasuke ha llamado varias veces. Hinouhe: lo llamare desde mi habitaci n.  
Sra kuto: todo est bien entre ustedes ?. (Curiosa).  
Hinouhe: por supuesto algo le preocupa ?(mirando a su madre).  
Sra kuto: (mir ndola) te has estado comportando muy extra o.  
Hinouhe : extra o ?.  
Sra kuto: hace un a o estabas feliz porque llegara el d a que te casaras con sasuke, ahora no pareces convencida..  
Hinouhe: si lo dice porque pospuse la boda no tiene de que preocuparse, todo est bien, solo quiero un poco de tiempo para m , a l le agrado la idea.  
Sra kuto: lo acepto porque te ama demasiado, Hinouhe: yo tambi n madre, si ya ha esperado tanto no le molestara esperar un poco m s Sra kuto: la paciencia no es eterna.. Querida . Solo espero que sepas lo que haces..  
Hinouhe: y lo hago madre estoy cansada, me retirare a mi habitaci n, que descanse..  
Chiyo llegue a su habitaci n y se acost en la cama con la mirada en el techo, en su cabeza no paraban de surgir im genes de esos momento donde fue feliz con ella. El sonido de su celular perturbo sus pensamientos y observo que ten a un mensaje.  
me gust mucho pasar tiempo contigo, extra aba tu voz, tu sonrisa, tus labios, me muero por probarlos de nuevo, cierro los ojos y solo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo nuevamente, quiero verte pronto, hoy ser s la protagonista de todos mi sue os.. Te amoo te amoooo y no me cansare de dec rtelo hasta que me creas, espero alg n d a ganarme tu perd n .  
No pudo contener las l grimas al terminar de leer el mensaje, Coloco su tel fono al lado de la cama y comenz a susurrara:  
Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusi n Cegando por completo mi raz n Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor Prob de la manzana por amor

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor Quiero que mi coraz n te olvide quiero ser como t , quiero ser yo la fuerte Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad Quiero que el amor al fin conteste Por qu siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo Que soy la due a de tu coraz n Pero alguien m s est en tu habitaci n .  
Salieron del restaurant y shizuma ofreci llevar a saori, camino a casa las chicas segu an conversando muy pl cidamente, a cada momento descubr an que ten an m s cosas en comunes. Shizuma pudo notar que no solo hab a parecido f sico con kaori sino en actitud tambi n aunque un poco m s madura debido a los a os.  
Saori: mi divert mucho shizuma, gracias por la cena..  
Shizuma: yo tambi n me divert .. Espero que te haya gustado la comida.  
Saori: me gusto m s la compa a (gui ndole el ojo).  
Shizuma: (sonriendo) entonces creo que nos veremos ma ana..(Mirando sus labios).  
Saori: (sonri al notardo la mirada) hasta ma ana (acerc ndose lentamente al rostro de shizuma , cuando estaba a cent metro de besarla se desvi y beso su mejilla muy cerca de los labios, se pod a sentir la respiraci n agitada de ambas) descansa (shizuma se hab a quedado congelada).  
Shizuma: bu..Buenas noche saori (La chica sali del auto y entro a la casa) eso estuvo cerca (coloco las manos en su coraz n) porque miraba sus labios, enserio quer a besarla (llev ndose las manos a la cabeza) noo.. Que estoy pensando (Arrancando el auto). Necesito un ba o para despejar mi mente Saori observa por la ventana el auto que todav a segu a estacionado.. era muy pronto para besarla aunque mor a de ganas .  
Chriss: por tu sonrisa puedo deducir que te fue muy buen. Saori: ya se fue (dando la vuelta) le verdad s .  
Chriss: tu padre llamo.  
Saori: ah s , y que dijo ?.  
Chriss: quer a saber c mo nos hab a ido.. y que te pareci la se orita hanazono.  
Saori: qu le dijiste ?.  
Chriss: no hubo necesidad de explicarle todo, porque luego me dijo algo muy curioso.  
Saori: qu ?. (Respondi con curiosidad)  
Chriss: me dijo que era una mujer comprometida.. Que tuvieras cuidado, Creo que adivino tus intenciones (Sonriendo).  
Saori: lo s Chriss: no te molesta que lo sea ?. (Sorprendido).  
Saori: no, tampoco digo que me agrade, pero cuando lo descubr me sent muy triste y di todo por perdido. Pero su respuesta y su actitud me dieron esperanza.  
Chriss: espero que no te est s haciendo falsas ilusiones Saori: no lo hare ya ver s (alej ndose) . llevare las cosas con calma, shizuma .  
Nagisa se qued dormida con el celular en la mano esperando la llamada de su amada que nunca recibi ya que shizuzuma llego a su casa se dio un ba o y se acost sin recordar que ten a que hacer una llamada a su linda peli roja, por su mente solo pod a pasar el nombre de una chica que la hizo sentir cosas nuevas y una gran sonrisa se dibuj al recordar aquel cercano beso.. tus besos ser n como los de ella? y con ese pensamiento se qued dormida. kaori .  
Un par de botellas vac as se encontraban esparcidas por la peque a habitaci n de la ex estudiante de spica, la cual se le notaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas provocado por el alcohol.  
Yaya: (dando la cerveza) esta es la ltima. (Sent ndose en el sof )  
Ushion: de lo que hablamos en la ma ana, quisiera confesarte algo.(Al igual que su compa era los efectos del alcohol le eran evidentes). Algo ocurri en este sof .  
Yaya: y que ser a? .  
Ushion: recuerdas la fiesta ?.  
Yaya: han sido muchas Ushion: la innombrable..  
Yaya (cambiando el semblante) pens que no hablar amos m s de eso..  
Ushion: lo es, pero hay algo que sucedi que creo que no recuerdas o no sabes ya que nunca mencionaste nada Yaya: si es algo que no recuerdo es mejor que siga as , ya me es suficiente con saber lo que hice. Como odio esa fiesta (recordando).  
Ushion: es algo que tengo aqu adentro (toc ndose el pecho) y tengo que sacarlo y a ti es a la nica que podr a dec rselo.  
Yaya: est bien, ya me dio mucha curiosidad saber que es (colocando los pies sobre el sof ) se trata de la persona que te gusta ? (la chica asent ) que tiene que ver mi sof con eso.  
Ushion: recuerdas cuando la chica esa te estaba comiendo viva con la mirada..  
Yaya: ten as que mencionar esa parte (Miradora) adem s no me estaba comiendo. Habl bamos muy de cerca, solo que desde tu Angulo se pod a mal interpretar las cosas.  
Ushion: si claro .. Yaya:(Mir ndola con caras de pocos amigos). Eso era lo que me quer as decir, porque creo que esa conversaci n ya la tuvimos y promet no beber de esa forma a menos que este tsubomi conmigo.  
Ushion: no era de eso, pero es una parte importante de la historia,  
FLASHBACK.  
M sica, bebidas alcoh licas, y comida era lo que m s hab a en esa fiesta alocada de la universidad de los de nuevo ingreso, muchos se hab an retirado a sus habitaciones en muy mal estado y otros muy bien acompa ado, otros segu an disfrutando del poco momento de liberta que les quedaba, varios grupos se hab an formados para jugar o hablar tonter as de borrachines.  
Chica1: no crees que yaya san est tardando mucho por los tragos.  
Ushion: la verdad si ir a buscarla.  
Al llegar al final del pasillo noto que una chica tenia a otra arrinconada intent ndola besarla, iba a ignorarlas pero al detallar los personajes aprecio que era yaya la chicas arrinconada as que sin pensarlo dos veces las separo.  
Ushion: qu crees que est s haciendo?(tom ndola por la camisa a la chica ). Has perdido la raz n Yaya: (reaccionado) qu sucede ?. (Se encontraba muy tomada)  
Chica 2: oye qui n eres t ? No seas aburrida (al igual que yaya estaba muy tomada).  
Yaya: no es lo que crees, yo solo vine por los tragos y ella me beso.  
Ushion: y t no pusiste resistencia (molesta).  
Chicas2: porque mejor no re van y nos dejan terminar..  
Ushion: mejor desaparece de mis vista (la chica la mira asustada y se fue). Yaya: no ten as que hacer eso. Ten a las cosas contraladas.  
Ushion: si se nota, lo nico que ten as controlado era que ir as a su cama.. En qu pensabas?. S que peleaste con tu novia pero esta no creo que sea la mejor forma de arreglarlo.  
Yaya: noo.. Soy una idiota, como pude hacerle esto a tsubomi (llorando) Ushion: tranquila (abraz ndola) todos cometemos errores a dem s no hiciste nada apenas logro rozar tus labios. (Esta al voltear noto que su compa era la hab a seguido). Vamos a tu habitaci n.. (Notando la mirada de disgusto de la otra).  
Al llegar, yaya se fue su habitaci n, y luego de un minutos se qued dormida..  
Toc toc Ushion: te esperaba (abriendo la puerta) le dir s a su novia ?.  
Chica: no me gusta provocar problemas, ma ana hablare con ella y le dir que lo mejor es que se lo digas, no ser a bueno que se entere por otro medio. Est dormida ?. Ushion: si, lloro por un rato ven pasa y si ntate. Me haces compa a por un momento es que no quiero dejarla sola.  
chica: est bien Luego de unos trago m s Ushion: as que decidieron tomarse un tiempo (algo ebria).  
Chica: (en igual estado) si, las dos decidimos eso ante de que las cosas fuera peor (con tono triste), solo quisiera que me dijera lo que le gusta lo que piensa.  
Ushion: quiere que sea m s expresiva.  
Chica: en cosas rom nticas lo es, y me gusta mucho, es atenta (sonriendo) es muy linda. Me refiero es ah (Rasc ndose el cuello).  
Ushion: sexo ?.  
Chica (sonroj ndose): si al principio todo estaba bien las dos ramos inexpertas y fuimos descubriendo las cosas juntas.. Hasta una amiga nos descubri en varias ocasiones.  
Ushion: entonces cu l fue el problema. ?.  
Chica: pens que las cosas pasar an a otro nivel, no deber a haber verg enza entre nosotras, quiero que me diga que le gustar a que le hiciera, que sea m s abierta a las nuevas cosas, que sea ella la que tome la iniciativa. Que Ushion: que sea un poco m s vers til. ?.  
Chica: (Avergonzada).siii un poco, a veces de no ser por mi pasar amos tiempo sin hacer nada, en ocasiones siento que me quiere decir algo pero no ocurre, lo que sucede es que es muy t mida no puedo creer que est hablando esto contigo.. (Tap ndose la cara con las manos).  
Ushion: no tiene nada de malo somos amigas estamos para escuchar y aconsejara. Chica: gracias.. La verdad necesitaba desahogarme.  
Ushion: tienes que hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes, cuando est n en ese momento preg ntale si le gusta o no lo que haces, as iras descubriendo otras cosas y tambi n debes decirle que es lo que te gusta a ti y que te gustar a que te hiciera.. Hace cuando terminaron. ?. Chica: umm creo que un mes, tres d as y unas horas .y no es terminar es tomarnos un tiempo Ushion: un mes (sorprendida). Whaoo es mucho tiempo, por como lo dices ya quieres volver.  
Chica: decidimos que nos tomar amos dos meses para pensar las cosas antes de volver, pens que ella me llamar a al d a siguiente de lo ocurrido pero no, descubr que es m s fuerte que yo porque me he visto tentada a escribirle o llamarla. y si me olvida?.(Preocupada).  
Ushion: no lo har estoy segura, lo hace porque no quiere apresurarte a que tomes la decisi n ya que luego podr a no ser la correcta. Necesito un trago. Este tiempo tiene dos opciones, 1 mejora su relaci n o 2 terminan definitivamente, (Cuando iba a levantarse tropez y cay en las piernas de su compa era) disculpa. (Mirando fijamente sus ojos, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que la separaci n entre ella ya no exist a, a medida que avanzaba el beso se hac a m s intenso y sus manos acariciaban su espalda, la chica la toma y la recost del sof , comenz acariciar su pierna y a besarle el cuello y poco a poco iba bajando hasta que llego a sus senos provocando que esta soltara alguno gemidos. La ropa comenz a estovar e iniciaron a desprenderse de ella).  
Yaya: ujum ujum (Levant ndose de la cama). En mi sof no. Ambas chicas se levantaron a toda velocidad y con la mirada asustada. Chica: yaya san Yaya: (caminando a la cocina, ignorando lo que ocurri ) tengo hambre Ushion: creo que no est concierte de lo que vio mejor nos vamos (recogiendo sus camisas)  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
Yaya: la verdad no recuerdo esa parte..  
Ushion: me lo imagines nunca mencionaste nada Yaya: eso quiere decir que ella tambi n me vio (alarmada).  
Ushion: tranquila que no dir nada..  
Yaya: eso no me anima, adem s todav a no me dices a quien metiste en mi cuarto y de no interrumpirlas hubieras ensuciado mi pobre sof . Aunque lamento haberte cortado de esa forma, eje Ushion: no te preocupes, adem s estuvo mal hacer eso aqu (con cara de picara).  
Yaya: ohhhh dime la verdad hiciste algo con ella?  
Ushion: no no no (yaya la miraba fijamente) bueno si nos fuimos a mi habitaci n y all terminamos lo que comenzamos aqu y hasta m s (gui ndole el ojo), al mes siguiente volvi con su novia. Prometimos que no dir amos nada, que nos tratar amos como que nada paso... s que la ama, as que no har a nada que la da ara.  
Yaya: as que te ten as bien guardadito ese secreto, jaja si la amara no hubiera echo eso.  
Ushion: estaban en tiempo eso no cuenta como infidelidad, adem s como sabe ella que no novia no le har a lo mismo.  
Yaya: bueno en eso tienes raz n, eso ser a como tiempo muerto lo que pasa en ese tiempo no se puede reclamar y es mejor no decirlo,(mir ndola fijamente) por tu cara algo me dice que la conozco umm interesante.. te sigue gustando?.  
Ushion: la verdad creo que lo supere, porque luego de eso se podr a decir que hemos tenido oportunidad de volver hacerlo pero no ha pasado nada, dem s que ya me acostumbre a verla con su novia y me legra que este feliz.  
Yaya: se podr as decir que te resignaste a que no pasara nada m s. Ushion: si, lo malo es luego de eso no he vuelto a estar con nadie, siento que me echo un embrujo. (Ambas chicas se echaron re r). yaya mejor me ir a descansar, ya es tarde y tenemos clase ma ana.  
Yaya: est bien si t y ella me cubrieron ese d a, estoy en deuda.. No dir nada. Te iras y me dejaras con esta intriga de saber qui n es Ushion: siii, se cuenta el pecado mas no el pecador (saliendo de la habitaci n) .descansa..  
Yaya: pero que mala es (recogiendo las botellas) a ver d jame recordar quien estaba all esa noche, no s por ese d a tome tanto (sorprendida deja caer unas de las botellas al darse cuenta que si la conoce), all solo hab a una persona que podr a decir eso, no puede ser ella. Fin del Capitulo 


	8. Chapter 8 : llegada a paris

**CAPITULO 8: LLEGADA A PAIS.**

Pasajeros con destino a parís por favor acérquense a hangar 24...gracias por su atención..

 **Tamao** (hablando por teléfono) ya están llamando..

 **Chikaru:** princesa disculpa por no poder ir a buscarte en el aeropuerto, pero tengo que entrega ese portafolio.

 **Tamao:** descuida se llegar al apartamento… Nos veremos dentro de unas horas…

 **Chakaru:** no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…. 5 meses han sido una eternidad, Intenta descansar algo en el avión, es un largo vuelo… te amoo.

….

Shizuma casi no había dormir pensando en saori, quería volver a verla, " _qué bueno que trabajamos juntas_ " se levantó de la cama muy alegre y bajo al comedor..

 **Nana:** buenos días mi niña.

 **Shizuma:** buenos días nana (con una gran sonrisa).

 **Nana:** alguien amaneció feliz hoy… le sucedió algo interesante ayer… pude notar que llego un poco tarde.

 **Shizuma** : Salí con... sao " _no puedo decirle que estoy feliz porque Salí con otra chica_ ".

 **Nana:** ¿con quién?.

 **Shizuma:** no nada. Olvide lo que iba a decir.. Ese él es el periódico de hoy (tomándolo).

 **Nana:** si (mirándola)¿ qué quiere para desayunar ?.

 **Shizuma** : lo que sea (distraída).

 **Nana:** verá hoy a la joven nagisa.

 **Shizuma:** nagisa (cerrando los ojos) olvide llamarla ayer (busco dentro de los bolsillo de la piyama) deje el celular arriba (se levantó pero luego se volvió a sentar) ah. .La llamare luego que desayune. (Coló un codo sobre el mesón y poso su cara en la mano).

 **Nana:** (mirándola de forma extraña) todo está bien.

 **Shizuma:** ah…sii… siii (con una amplia sonrisa y cara soñadora).

 **Nana:** " _algo no está bien aquí, nagisa san llamo ayer para preguntar por ella, eso quiere decir que no estaban juntas, y creo que dijo que estaba con alguien más_ ".

Mientras en la oscuridad de la habitación se percibió el sonido y la luz de la pantalla del teléfono mostraba una foto de nagisa llamando, luego de varios intentos dejos de sonar.

Shizuma subió directo a la ducha, se vistió con un pantalón gris ajustado una camisa negra sin mangas encima de esta se colocó un saco del mismo color del pantalón sin cerrarlo, tomo el celular sin revisarlo y lo guardo en la cartera..

El flash de las cámaras iluminaban todo el estudio, varias modelas se encontraban posando diferentes estilos de ropa, maquillaje y accesorios.

 **Fotógrafo** : bueno chicas vayan a cambiarse, tu no byakudan san, ven un momento por favor (haciendo un gesto con la mano).

 **Kagome:** hai (acercándose).

 **Fotógrafo:** hay una nueva línea que se nos quiere unir, has escuchado algo sobre eso (kagome asentó) la semana pasada les envié fotos de todas y quedaron encantados contigo y ahora nos exigen que tú seas la modelo ya que cumples con todas las características (mirando detalladamente) serias la imagen de la marca.

 **Kagome:** (emocionada): yoo …

 **Fotógrafo:** si preciosa, seguirías trabajando para nosotros además de ellos, ya que sería el mismo equipo fotográfico, adicional a eso sería otro contrato, lo que significa otro pago muy bien remunerado, sin contar que impulsaría tu carrera y fama. Que dices… oportunidades como esta no se dejan pasar...

 **Kagome:** (totalmente conmocionada) no sé qué decir.

 **Fotógrafo:** aquí tienes una copia del contrato para que tus papas lo leen y vean si están de acuerdo, (dándole el documento) esta campaña tiene una duración de un año, luego de eso ellos deciden si quieren re-contratarte, sé que cuando te nos uniste me dejaste claro que nada de trajes de baño ni desnudos. Bueno aquí no hay desnudos pero si trajes de baños..

 **Kagome** (frunció el ceño) ya veo..

 **Fotógrafo:** solo piénsalo y háblalo con tus padres ellos vendrán el jueves por tu respuesta.. Así que ahora ve a cambiarte que las demás ya deben estar listas.

 **Kagome** (retirándose a los vestidores) _"no puedo creerlo_ ,(sonriendo) _tengo que persuadir a mis padres,_ (mirando el contrato) _quiero hacerlo, no tengo inconveniente con el traje de baño, pero el único problema sería kazumi.._ (Suspirando) _ya veré como la convenzo"._

Hiroko se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando miyuki entró a la cocina.

 **Hiroko:** buenos días onessa, hoy iras al hospital.

 **Miyuki:** buenos días hiroko, si pero primero tengo que ir a la universidad...

 **Hiroko:** (sorprendida) Medicina es una carrera muy difícil...

 **Miyuki:** ninguna carrera es fácil, te aseguro que cuando comiences a clase veras dificulta también en la tuya...

 **Hiroko:** onessa quiero preguntarte algo..(Nerviosa)

 **Miyuki:** ¿ y eso que sería?

 **Hikoro:** ¿podría ir a Tokio unos días a visitar a fanny? .

 **Miyuki:** ummm... ¿le preguntaste a mama y a papa?

 **Hiroko:** no, quería preguntarte primero porque estoy aquí contigo. Solo será por unos días.

 **Miyuki:** está bien. Por mí no hay problema...

 **Hiroko:** (sonriendo) gracias onessa, pero como harás tú. Siempre llegas cansada del hospital

 **Miyuki:** tranquila, se cuidarme sola, además shion regresa mañana... ¿cuándo quieres ir?

 **Hiroko:** creo que sería el viernes y regreso el lunes a primera hora...

 **Miyuki:** ¿y su madre está de acuerdo?

 **Hiroko:** estará de viaje...

 **Miyuki:** eso explica por qué te invito.. Su madre es un poco difícil.

 **Hiroko:** lo sé, aunque todavía no la conozco. fanny me ha comentado algunas cosas sobre ella...¿ iras hoy a la pequeña celebración por amane-sempai ?.

 **Miyuki:** si termino temprano y no llego tan cansada, podría pasar un momento.

...

Shizuma llego a su oficina y al abrir la puerta descubrió un gran arreglo de flores en el escritorio se acercó y toma la nota: "gracias por la velada de ayer.. Olvide darte mi número 5009873 me hubiera gustado ser la primera en darte los buenos días...te espero en mi oficina. Un beso"... con una gran sonrisa guardo su número en el celular y salió.. Al llegar a la puerta toco varias veces y no hubo respuesta así que entro.. Al abrir la puerta escucho la melodía de un hermoso solo de piano, al buscar a saori quedo deslumbrada... la luz del sol iluminaba el rostro de Saori que se encontraba sentada en el escritorio con las manos apoyadas en él, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, esta tan concentrada que no noto que alguien había entrado, estaba vestida con una falda alta negra, una camisa color melón casi transparente manga larga…

 **Shizuma:** que bella. " _lo dije en voz alta_ ".

 **Saori:** (volteando a mirarla) siempre fue buena tocando el piano,

 **Shizuma:** (sorprendida) ¿es ella ?.

 **Saori** : (mirando nuevamente la ventana).cuando era niña me costaba mucho levantarme temprano y odiaba que me despertaran, así que ella siempre se levantaba y comenzaba a tocaba esa melodía para mí, no había mejor forma de levantarse…así que cuando me mude américa le pedí me grabara ese cd. Desde ese día siempre lo escucho en las mañanas.

 **Shizuma:** (cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar esas lindas tardes en astrea junto al piano, cuando tocaban juntas, podía sentir cada nota recorrer su cuerpo, sentir como era embriagada por ella, al abrirlos ojos saori la observaba con una gran sonrisa, sintió un gran calor en su pecho, era como tenerla nuevamente allí frente de ella, así que camino y se detuvo justo al frente, poso su mano en la mejilla y le acaricio perdiéndose en esos ojos rojos que alguna vez amo, se fue acercando lentamente, su cuerpo tenia vida propia y ya no podía detenerlo, no hasta que besara a su amada nuevamente, cuando estaba por tocar sus labios se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, haciéndola volver a la realidad, y darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su rostro se había sonrojado completamente, así que se separó un poco) " _por un momento pensé que era ella_ ".kaori amaba esa canción.

 **Saori :** (sonriendo) lo sé, yo también….. " _cada vez más cerca"_ Adelante.

 **Shitory** : (abriendo) disculpa la molestia…..shizuma sama no sabía que estaba acá (sorprendido al verla allí) la he estado buscando.

 **Shizuma:** solo pase a darle los buenos días, (volteando el rostro para que no detallara que esta sonrojada) ¿necesitas algo ?.

 **Shitory:** venía a dejarle el memorándum que me solicito el día de ayer chriss. (Entregándoselo).

 **Saori:** muchas gracias shitory san, te informare cualquier detalle.

 **Shitory:** a la orden…shizuma sama la espero en su oficina tenemos que terminar algunas cosas.

 **Shizuma:** voy enseguida… (El joven salió de la sala) no veremos luego. Gracias por las flores están hermosas.

 **Saori:** me alegra que te hayan gustado.

 **Shizuma:** me encantan las flores.

 **Saori:** estoy descubriendo que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Espero poder compartir el almuerzo junto a ti sino es mucha molestia.

 **Shizuma:** (sonriendo) ya tengo hambre….

En el establo de la universidad se encontraba ushion cepillando a su yegua color marrón con manchas blancas.

 **Ushion** : sé que estas triste pero pronto te montare descuida (dándole unas palmadas), ya mi mano está más fuerte.(la yegua comenzó a relinchar y a moverse) que sucede… tranquila (tratando de contralarlo pero no pudo y salió del establo a toda velocidad).

Del otro lado amane se encontraba llegando en la camioneta donde transportaba a Star Bride al abrir la compuerta el caballo blanco salió con rapidez dejando amane desconcertada…

 **Amane** : ¿a dónde vas ?. Star Bride vuelve….(siguiendo a su amigo).

Los caballos bajaron la velocidad y se encontraron, se miraron por un momento y luego comenzaron acariciar sus cuellos…

 **Ushion** (casi sin aliento) ¿ Star Bride ?. Que haces aquí.. (Colocando sus manos en la rodilla).

 **Amane** : (cansada de correr) creo que ya no podemos evitarlo..

 **Ushion:** amane chan (emocionada).¿ Cuándo llegarte ?.

 **Amane:** estoy llegando, al parecer Star Bride no resistió más tiempo sin ver a latreel.

 **Ushion:** y yo pensé que su tristeza de debía a que no podía montarla, pero me doy cuenta que es traidora, estaba así porque lo extrañaba a él.

 **Amane:** jajaja… ahora entiendo también su tristeza en la competencia.

 **Ushion:** bueno ahora es oficial están enamorados..(Miraron a sus caballos y estos comenzaron alejarse muy juntos). Más te vale que la cuides porque si no me asegurare de que no vuelvas a competir… (Provocando que amane sonriera)

 **Amane** : es un buen partido…

 **Ushion:** lo sé por eso lo acepto.. Pero igual lo mantendré vigilando…. (Mirando amane) bienvenida y felicidades por tu victoria..(dándole una abrazo).

 **Amane:** gracias… aunque la verdad fue un poco decepcionante..

 **Ushion:** es que falte yo..

 **Amane** (sonrojándose) no quiero aceptarlo pero la verdad es que sí..

 **Ushion:** descuida la próxima me asegurare de volver aplastarte..

 **Amane:** ¿cómo sigue tu mano ?.

 **Ushion:** ya está mejor, para la próxima competencia no la tendrás tan fácil (guiñándole el ojo)..

 **Amane:** (sonrojándose) voy a terminar de bajar las cosas, me gusto verte, nos vemos.

 **Ushion** :¿ seguirás evitándome ?.

 **Amane:** ah .. No lo hago…(sorprendida).

 **Ushion:** durante una semana no me hablaste, de no ser por la caída estoy segura de que seguirías así.. ¿Todo está bien ?. Me gustaría saber qué pasa.

 **Amane:** son cosa tuyas, (rascándose la cabeza) todo está bien, enserio.

 **Ushion:** como digas (dándole la espalda).

 **Amane:** ushion chan espera (tomándola del brazo) no es lo que piensas solo que esa semana estuve muy ocupada he intentaba organizar algo importante.

 **Ushion:** ahora menos entiendo tu actitud, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, se supone que somos amigas o no.

 **Amane:** por supuesto, solo que no quería molestar con esas cosas.. Además pensé que estabas ocupada ya que me comentaron que te habían visto mucho con el capitán de baloncesto.

 **Ushion:** eso no es ningún impedimento si querías hacerle algo a hikari solo tenías que decirme, no importa lo que sea puedes pedirme ayuda para cualquier cosa.

 **Amane:** gracias (apenada), la verdad extrañe hablar contigo..

 **Ushion:** que dices si esta noche celebramos y me cuentas como te fue en esa habitación del hotel solo para dos..(Guiñándole el ojo)..

 **Amane:** ahh… respecto a eso… (Triste). No podre mis amigas planificaron una cena esta noche pero podemos reunimos mañana.

 **Ushion:** por tu cara ya lo sé todo…vamos te ayudare a bajar las cosas mientras me cuentas..

 **Amane** : y tú me cuentas sobre ese chico.

 **Ushion:** jaja ya Salí con el (amane puso mala cara) no me digas que estas celosa. Porque si me gustaría…

 **Amane:** nunca hablas con seriedad.. jajajja

….

 **Shitory:** (mirando a shizuma que estaba leyendo un mensaje del celular y sonreía) dicen que el que se ríe solo, algo malo está tramando.

 **Shizuma** (guardado el celular) solo estoy conversando… no me importa lo que digas saldré almorzar hoy, luego terminamos.

 **Shitory:** (revisando unos archivos en su laptop) está bien pero cuando regrese no la quiero ver pegada al celular, ya le ha quitado mucho tiempo.

 **Shizuma:** quien se supone que es el feje.. Además no es para tanto solo he revisado pocos mensajes (El celular comenzó a sonar y shitory la miro) es nagisa no me he comunicado con ella en todo el día no puedo ignorar la llamada..(Contestando). Hola mi amor. (Saliendo al balcón).

 **Shitory:** (sorprendido)" _pensé que con quien se escribía era con ella, ¿con quién ha estado hablando?"._

 **Nagisa:** hola mi vida, estas ocupada disculpe que te moleste.. es que no me has respondido en todo el día.

 **Shizuma:** sabes que nunca me molestas.. Disculpa por no devolverte la llamada ayer, ni hoy en la mañana pero cuando la vi supuse que estabas con la tutora y no quise llamar.

 **Nagisa:** sospeche que habías llegado muy cansada, me preguntaba si quieres ver a tu novia para almorzar..

 **Shizuma:** ahh…hoy no puedo..

 **Nagisa** (sorprendida) ¿porque?

 **Shizuma:** tengo una reunión y no puedo faltar.

 **Nagisa** (triste) está bien. Entonces nos veremos en la noche en el restaurante.

 **Shizuma:** claro… allí estaré.. Te extraño mi nagisa.

 **Nagisa:** yo también, pero no quieres verme.

 **Shizuma** : por supuesto que no, solo que no sabía que mi abuela había dejado a cargo a shitory. Parece mi jefe. No me deja hacer nada divertido.

 **Nagisa:** solo se toma su trabajo muy enserio y tú eres muy alocada y distraída, hay que tenerte vigilada.

 **Shizuma:** que mala eres, no tienes fe en mí…

 **Nagisa:** te amoooo quiero besos y muchos abrazos.

 **Saori:** hola (entrando a la oficina) shitory san ¿ha visto a shizuma ? Pensé que estaría aquí.

 **Shitory** : está en el balcón hablando por teléfono.

 **Saori:** le podría decir que la estaré esperando en mi oficina para almorzar, por favor.

 **Shitory:** por supuesto..(saori salió de la oficina) _"con que esa es la razón por la que estabas tan distraída_ , _quiere almorzar con ella."._

Toc toc toc

 **Chiyo:** (abriendo la puerta) si buenas..(Enfrente de ella había un joven con un grande ramo de flores).

 **Florista:** ¿usted es chiyo tsukidate ?

 **chiyo:** si soy yo.(vestía una linda falda color crema y una camisa color naranja).

 **Florita:** esto es para usted(entregándole el ramo) firme aquí..

Chiyo coloco las flores en la mesa y leyó la nota:

" _Una flor como tú no se puede marchitar, déjame ser el roció que te de vida cada día para verte floreces con alegría. Quiero volver a ver el amanecer a tu lado y llenarte de besos hasta que anochezca. Dime que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, es mejor a que te arrepientas toda la vida si me dices que no. Con amor hinouhe._ "

Toc toc.

 **Chiyo:** espero que no traiga más flores..(Abriendo la puerta).

 **Hinouhe:** hola mi pequeña.

 **Chiyo:** hinouhe ¿qué haces aquí? (sorprendida).

 **Hinouhe** : vine a cerciorarme que recibieras las flores.

 **Chiyo** : si las acabo de recibir.. Gracias .. No tenías por qué molestarte.

 **Hinouhe** : espero que te gusten… ¿no me dejas entrar a tu casa ?.

 **Chiyo:** ah..(Abriendo más la puerta) disculpa, adelante.

 **Hinouhe** : es la primera vez que estoy en tu casa es muy linda (entrando).

 **Chiyo:** puedes tomar asiento,(señalando el sofá) quieres algo de beber..

 **Hinouhe:** agua estaría bien.

 **Chiyo:** (fue a la cocina y trago un vaso con agua) toma.

 **Hinouhe:** ¿tus padres están en casa ?.

 **Chiyo:** volverán dentro de poco.

 **Hinouhe** : tienes que colocarlas en agua, para que duren.(mirando las flores).

 **Chiyo:** es que no me diste tiempo de hacerlo.(levantándose) iré por un florero con agua.

 **Hinouhe** : (tomándola del brazo) espera, tengo una mejor idea. (Levantándose y acercándose a su rostro).

 **Chiyo:** (Nerviosa).cual… (Su corazón estaba muy acelerado).

 **Hinouhe** : en la nota dice que yo no dejare que te marchites, (la distancia entre ella desapareció, fundiéndolas en un beso).

Tomo a chiyo y la recostó del sofá y se coloca encima de ella sin romper el beso, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer sus piernas.

 **Chiyo:** detente por favor (con la voz entre cortada).

 **Hinouhe** : (besando su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos): estás segura que quieres que me detenga, (metiendo su mano por debajo de la falda). Porque pereces disfrutarlo. (Besando su cuerpo bajando lentamente, le levanto una pierna una y comenzó a besarla hasta que llego al comienzo de la falta y metió su rostro debajo de ella) solo relájate.

 **Chiyo:** (cerrando los ojos, su respiración se había vuelto pesada). Hinouhe esperaaaaa….

El sonido de las llaves en la puerta hizo que ambas chicas retomaran sus posiciones nuevamente, chiyo rápidamente se acomodó la falta y la camisa, hinouhe se pasó la lengua por los labios y con la mano se limpió la barbilla.

 **Sra tsukidate:** chiyo ya estoy en casa…

 **Chiyo:** (levantándose del sofá) bienvenida a casa madre. (Nerviosa).

 **Hinouhe:** buenas tardes señora tsukidate, es un placer conocerla al fin. Soy hinoue kuto.

 **Sra tsukidate:** tú eres la ex compañera de astrea. La que siempre llama.

 **Hinouhe:** hai (haciendo una reverencia)… disculpe por no haber venido antes a conocerla.

 **Sra tsukidate:** chiyo porque no me dijiste que tú amiga vendrá de visita.

 **Chiyo:** (en voz baja) porque yo tampoco sabía que venía.

 **Hinouhe:** tiene una casa muy hermosa, chiyo me la estaba mostrando.

 **Chiyo:** (sorprendida) ¿ cómo ?.

 **Sra tsukidate:** gracias cariño, pero ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa.

 **Chiyo:** hinouhe san ya se retiraba mama…

 **Hinouhe:** pero todavía no me has mostrado tu habitación chiyo chan. (Guiñándole el ojo).

 **Chiyo:** será en otra ocasión no tenías prisa por irte. (Abriendo los ojos)

 **Hinouhe:** la verdad no, primero quiero terminar algo que comencé, no me gusta dejar nada a medias (provocando que se sonrojara por completo).

 **Sra tsukidate:** no seas descortés chiyo, puedes mostrarle su habitación, además las chicas siempre suben, no hay problema..

 **Chiyo:** mama..

 **Hinouhe:** en astrea su habitación siempre estaba en perfectas condiciones, estoy segura que aquí es igual.

 **Sra tsukidate:** es una niña muy organizada, suban Les prepare algo… kuto san se queda para almorzar.

 **Hinouhe** (sonriendo ampliamente) será un places sra.. (Halando a chiyo) vamos chiyo chan me muero por ver tu habitación. (Susurrándole al oído) prometo comportarme.

Luego de muchas horas de vuelo, el avión ya aterrizaba en parís, y como era de esperar chikaru no estaba en el aeropuerto, así que tamao tomo un taxi y se dirigió al apartamento que estaba un poco lejos. Al llegar toco la puerta varias veces pero no hubo respuesta " _todavía no ha llegado qué bueno que traje la llave que me dio el año pasado_ ". Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al notar que todo estaba oscuro y la única iluminación que había eran muchas velas colocadas en el piso, acomodo las maletas al lado de la puerta y comenzó a seguir el camino luminoso que la llevo al balcón, la escena era hermosa, el piso estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas, en el centro se encontraba una mesa para dos con dos copas y una botella de champagne, en cada platos había una rosa colocada.

 **Chikaru** (abrazándola por la espalda) la luna me recuerda tus ojos, las estrellas tu sonrisa y las flores tu aroma.

 **Tamao** (con los ojos cerrados) extrañaba tu voz, tu calor y tus hermosos detalles. (Volteando sin romper el abrazo).

 **Chikaru:** cada vez que te miro, me doy cuenta que cada día, estas más hermosa, es una lástima que no pueda ver cómo va floreciendo mi princesa.

 **Tamao:** (con los ojos cristalizados) tú también, está más hermosa, no sabes la falta que me haces. El aire se vuelve pesado sin ti.

 **Chikaru:** perdóname princesa por no ir a recogerte. Pero tenía que preparar tu sorpresa.

 **Tamao:** lo importante es que ya estoy aquí a tu lado.(paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amada).

Se miraron por unos segundos y ya no puedo resistir la tentación de besar esos labios que se habían extrañado por mucho tiempo dando inicio a una danza llena de amor.

 **Chikaru:** qué bien se siente volver a besarte, ven vamos a comer, no quiero que la comida se enfrié. (Sacándole la silla para que se sentara).

 **Tamao:** gracias amor..

 **Chikaru:** espero que te guste la que prepare princesa.

 **Tamao:** lo preparaste para mí, seguro me encantara.

 **Chikaru:** (sirviendo la comida), ¿cuéntame cómo están las cosas en Japón. ?.

….

Kazumi paso recogiendo a kagome por su casa para llevarla al restaurant donde todas celebrarían la victoria de amane..

Kagome estaba algo nerviosa, debido a que no encontraba la forma de decirle a su novia lo del nuevo modelaje, ya había convencido a sus padres y habían aceptado, pero solo faltaba ella, también le había comentado algunas de las chicas y todas estaban felices por esa gran oportunidad.

 **Kagome:** amor… tengo excelentes noticias.. (Sonriendo).

 **Kazumi:** ¿dejaras el modelaje. ? (Emocionada).

 **Kagome** (suspirando) noooo…

 **Kazumi:** soñar no cuesta nada… dime de qué trata.

 **Kagome:** tonta..etto hay una nueva campaña.. (Nerviosa).

 **Kazumi:** ¿campaña de qué?

 **Kagome:** es una compañía que se agregó a la agencia. Y necesitan una modelo que los represente.. Se enviaron fotos de todas para que escogieran a una.

 **Kazumi: ¿** para qué tipo de ropa modelarías?.

 **Kagome:** son varias, de acuerdo a la estación del momento y la estación, además de " _tengo que decirlo_ ".

 **Kazumi:** ¿de qué. ?. (Mirándola de reojo).

 **Kagome: (** suspirando) de traje de baño.

 **Kazumi:** noo…(seria).

 **Kagome:¿** no que ?.

 **Kazumi:** no concursaras.

 **Kagome:** ¿cómo ?..(Sorprendida).

 **Kazumi:** como escuchaste, no te he insistido en que te retires del modelaje es porque en tu contrato aclaraste que cero desnudos ni traje de baño.

 **Kagome:** pero el pago es muy bueno y meee..

 **Kazumi:** no me importa, la respuesta es no, seguro que luego te piden en desnudo

 **Kagome** (molesta) las cosas no son así, además ya me encogieron.

 **Kazumi:** (estacionando el auto en restaurante)¿Concursaste sin avisarme?.

 **Kagome:** no concurse, el fotógrafo envió nuestras fotos.

 **Kazumi:** si claro….

 **Kagome:** kazumi por favor, ya hable con mis padres y aceptaron.

 **Kazumi:** ya lo saben.. Cuando pretendías decirme, cuando te viera en una revista. (Molesta).

 **Kagome:** por supuesto que no, la noticia me la dijeron en la mañana estaba esperando verte para decírtelo. A ellos solo les lleve una copia del contrato para ver si estaban de acuerdo.

 **Kazumi:** no aceptaras, dile que gracias por su oferta que busquen otra.(seria).

 **Kagome:** pero amor me ayudaría para la universidad mis padres no tendrían que pagar por todo.

 **Kazumi:** ya dije que no, estoy segura que tus padres pagaran por tus estudios así no trabajes.

 **Kagome:** no todos podemos ser como tu familia kazumi, no todos tenemos montañas de dinero. (Alterada).

 **Kazumi:** mi familia no tiene montañas de dinero.

 **Kagome:** pues mi familia no tiene para regalarme un auto como este..(kazumi no tuvo argumentos para defenderse).

 **Kazumi:** hablaremos de esto luego..(Colocándose las manos se en la cabeza).

 **Kagome:** noo..Lo hablaremos ahora.. Ni siquiera me has dejado que te explique.

 **Kazumi:** kagome nada de lo me digas me hará cambiar de opinión.. La respuesta seguirá siendo no.

 **Kagome : ¿** así sea lo mejor para mí?.

 **Kazumi:** esto no es lo mejor para ti, es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

 **Kagome:** (molesta) no es una pérdida de tiempo,

 **Kazumi:** me dijiste que no te gustaba.

 **Kagome:** error dije que no lo haría mi vocación, no que no me gustara.

 **Kazumi:** igual no importa..

 **Kagome:** estas siendo muy egoísta… ni siquiera me has preguntado que pienso y si me gustaría hacerlo…

 **Kazumi:** pediste mi opinión..(Mirándola).

 **Kagome:** pero no me estás dando tu opinión, estas decidiendo por mí…. quiero hacerlo. (Desafiándola con la mirada).

 **Kazumi:** no lo harás… (Frunciendo el ceño)

 **Kagome:** (con los ojos cristalizados) todos me felicitan por esta gran oportunidad y están felices por mí.

 **Kazumi:** si me conocieras sabrías que no me iba a gustar… y nunca aceptaría.

 **Kagome:** lo sabía, pero pensé que dejarías de pensar en ti por un momento y te importaría lo yo quería.

 **Kazumi:** (apretando el volante) me importa lo que quieres y te apoyo en muchas cosas, pero en esto no.

 **Kagome:** (sorprendida) ¿es tu última palabra ?.

 **Kazumi:** (suspirando) haz lo que quieras.

 **Kagome** (limpiase las lágrimas) bien, entonces eso hare (abriendo la puerta del auto y cerrándola fuertemente).

 **Kazumi:** (golpeando el volante) maldición…

Volviendo al balcón de parís la pareja ya había terminado de comer y seguían platicado de sus vidas.

 **Chikaru:** ¿quieres postre ?.

 **Tamao:** hai, si esta tan delicioso como la comida de seguro que me encantara también.

 **Chikaru:** no soy tan buena como nagisa chan, pero gracias por el cumplido.. (Se Levantó le dio un beso y se dirigió a la cocina, del refrigerador saco una linda tarta de frutas con una decoración en forma de corazón hecha con crema, la coloco sobre el mesón y cuando estaba por cortarla siento un fuerte abrazo por la espalda) ya termino de servirla..

 **Tamao:** extrañaba tanto estar a tu lado… ya no quiero estar sin ti…

 **Chikaru** ; (dando la vuelta y acariciando su mejilla) cada día me pregunto porque no estás a mi lado, al despertar solo quisiera encontrar tu cuerpo junto al mío y escuchar tu voz diciéndome buenos días… con eso sería feliz el resto del día.

La distancian se fue acortando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso que comenzó lento, luego de unos minutos se podía notar la pasión entre ellas, sus manos comenzaron a explorar esos cuerpos que desde hace mucho no sentía su calor.. chikaru levanto a tamao y la sentó sobre el mesón, y se colocó entre de sus piernas, Sus manos iniciaron un recorrido por dentro de la camisa provocando que tamao soltara alguno gemidos.

 **Chikaru** (que se encontraba besando su cuello) porque te ríes..

 **Tamao:** es que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tus carisias y me provoca un poco de cosquilleo.

 **Chikaru** (quitándole la camisa) eso se resuelve rápido, porque no dejare una parte de tu cuerpo que no acaricie ni bese (volviendo a devorar sus labios, sin querer coloco la mano a un lado y se ensucio de la tarta, tamao tomo sus dedo y se los metió en la boca lamiendo toda la crema). Eso me acaba de dar una rica idea (mordiéndose los labios).

 **Tamao:** (limpiándose el resto de crema) ¿cuál sería…?

 **Chikaru** (quitándole la única prenda que impedía que vieras sus pechos) me la comeré en ti…

 **Tamao:** ¿pensé que lo habrías hecho para mí? (retirándole la camisa)

 **Chikaru:** la hice para ti, solo que ahora la comerás de mis labios (tomo un poco de crema con el dedo y se la coloco en los senos y comenzó a lamer y morder cada uno de ellos, sus manos ágil mente ya la había desprendido del cinturón y abierto su pantalón, coloco su mano dentro he inicio con una lenta caricia, incitando a que tamao clavara sus uñas en su espalda y que sus gemidos se escucharan en todo el apartamento)…algo se está calentando aquí afuera..

 **Tamao:** (con la respiración entre cortada) y no quieres… sentir.. Qué.. Tan caliente estoy por dentro..

 **Chikaru:** (besando su abdomen y bajando lentamente) eso no lo comprobare con mis manos… (La hecho un poco para atrás y emprendió su camino entre sus piernas. Le quito el pantalón) no tienes idea de lo mucho que he extrañado tu sabor… (Provocando que tamao se sonrojada por completo, cuando estaba por retirar la ropa interior su teléfono comenzó a sonar).

 **Tamao:** no vas a contestar…

 **Chikaru** : noooo..(Dejándola completamente desnuda) que no me molesten.

 **Tamao:** puede ser importante…

 **Chikaru** (separándose un poco y suspirando) tienes razón estoy esperando una llamada por lo del portafolio.. (Tomo el celular, tamao la atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a morder su oreja mientras acaricia sus senos) siiiii..Buenas..

 **Chica:** hola chikaru…ya tienes la tele encendida..

 **Chikaru** (mordiéndose los labios para no soltar ningún gemido, mientras tamao besaba su cuello y rozaba su mano entre las piernas) hola alissa….la verdad estoy en la cocina " _pasándola muy bien para estar pendiente de la tele_ "¿ por qué.. ?.

 **Alissa:** como que porque mira la hora está por comenzar…

 **Chikaru:** que cosaaaaa….

 **Alissa:** hoy te entenderé porque estabas muy ocupada, chikaru…. Nosotras estamos a dos cuadras comprando las cosas, hoy saliste muy rápido y no tuvimos oportunidad de organizar contigo que teníamos que llevar.

 **Chikaru:** (sosteniendo la mano de tamao que ya se encontraba dentro de su pantalón) no se dé que me están hablando… (Sonriendo).

 **Alissa:** hoy es el capítulo final de dernier amour… y la veremos en tu casa tenemos días hablando de eso….

 **Chikaru:** (borrando su sonrisa) ¿ahhh?…. ¿? Eso es hoyyyy (tamao al notar su gesto paro lo que hacía). Nunca me dijeron que íbamos a verla en mi casa.

 **Alissa:** lo decidimos luego que te fuiste, además tu casa está sola y es perfecta, estaremos en tu casa en 10 minutos..au revoir.

 **Chikaru:** un momento esperen….aaaawww..

 **Tamao:** sucede algo (preocupado).

 **Chikaru:** (dando un gran suspiro) princesa tendremos que dejar esto para después.

 **Tamao:** (triste) ¿por qué ?.

 **Chikaru:** sin consultármelo unas amigas van a venir ver el final de una novela que ya no me gusta, estarán aquí dentro de poco…discúlpame (recostándose de su pecho).

 **Tamao:** descuida todavía nos queda mucha noche… (Acariciándole el cabello).

 **Chikaru:** y nadie impedirá que te haga mía hoy. (Besándola) princesa mejor vístete porque si sigues así no respondo…

Mientras en el restaurante todas estaban reunidas disfrutando de la comida y de los comentarios de shizuma y yaya que no paraban de hacer bromas, las únicas serias en la mesa eran kagome y kasumi ya que casi ni se miraban, se ponía notar la tensión entre ellas.

 **Chiyo:** ¿crees que están bien ?. (Mirando a las chicas).

 **Tsubomi:** estoy segura que es culpa de kazumi.

 **Chiyo:** también lo pienso, pero esta vez parece serio.

 **Hiroko:** ya arreglan las cosas, kagome es muy tranquila y no le gusta estar peleada con ella.

 **Tsubomi:** tienes algo diferente chiyo chan..

 **Chiyo:** ah.. (Sorprendida).

 **Hiroko:** es cierto yo también lo note…(colando su mano en la barbilla).

 **Chiyo:** creo que están alucinando chicas..

 **Tsubomi:** estas radiante y feliz… (Mirándola).

 **Hiroko:** (sonriendo pícaramente) hay algo que quieras contarnos..(chiyo comenzó a sonrojarse).

 **Nagisa:** ya chicas déjenla en paz, todos estamos felices, bueno menos aquellas dos, pero sé que pronto lo resolverán.

 **Chiyo** (acercándose a nagisa) gracias nagisa onessama.

 **Nagisa** (susurrándole al oído) me debes una explicación, porque yo también lo note (la chica solo asentó con la cabeza, volteo a mirar a su amada y noto que no había dejado de estar escribido por teléfono casi toda la noche).

Volviendo a parís.

Toc toc…

 **Chikaru:** (forzando una sonrisa) hola chicas adelante. (Era un grupo de 3 chicas y un chico).

 **Alissa:** hola chikaru, ya tienes todo listo.

 **Chikaru:** claro, ya está por comenzar..(Todos entraron al salón donde se encontraba la tele) quiero que conozca a alguien..

 **Zoe:¿** es tu novio ?.

 **Todos:** en serio (sorprendidos).

 **Chikaru:** noo… " _bueno es mi novia_ " es una amiga que vino de Japón a visitarme. Tamao puedes venir..

 **Tamao:** (entrando) buenas noches es un places conocerlos a todos.

 **Alissa:** hola tamao, (saludándola con beso en cada mejilla) tenías tiempo que no venias.

 **Tamao:** alissa, es buenos volver a verte.

 **Gabriell :** de donde se conocen…

 **Alissa:** chikaru me la presento hace un año, también había venido de visita. Él es Gabriell.

 **Zoe** (triste) :y yo que pensé que sería su novio.

 **Camille:** es un placer soy camille y aquella tonta es zoe.. Creo que no estará en paz hasta que conozca al novio de chikaru.

 **Tamao** : novio (sorprendida y mirando a chikaru).

 **Alissa** :tú eres amiga de ella de la infancia, así que debes conocerlo.

 **Camille:** solo sabemos que se llama suzumi..

 **Tamao** (sonriendo) ah..si..Si se quién es..

 **Chikaru:** chicas basta…miren ya comenzó (todos voltearon y se quedaron tranquilos) "eso estuvo cerca".

 **Tamao:** me debes una explicación.

 **Chikaru:** lo sé, cuando se vayan te explico todo..

En el restaurante…

 **Shizuma:** miyuki necesito hablar contigo algo muy importante. (Seria).

 **Miyuki:** la verdad sí que es un asunto serio, pareces preocupada.

 **Shizuma:** podemos ir al tocador, no quisiera hablarlo aquí.

 **Miyuki:** claro (ambas se levantaron) ya regresamos.

 **Nagisa** : ¿a dónde vas amor ?.

 **Miyuki:** necesito la opinión de shizuma para algo, ya te la devuelvo..

 **Shizuma:** gracias….(llegaron a los baños y cerraron la puerta).

 **Miyuki:** que sucede.. Te noto distraída…

 **Shizuma:** (suspirando) no sé qué hacer (Caminando en círculos) y tú eres la única que me podría ayudar.

 **Miyuki:** sabes que cuentas conmigo..

 **Shizuma:** necesito que conozcas a alguien, y me digas que no me estoy volviendo loca.

 **Miyuki** :¿ a quién ?..(Desconcertada).

 **Shizuma:** a mí nueva socia.. Ella es idéntica a ka… no mejor tienes que verla y das tu opinión.(revisando su celular).

 **Miyuki:** (levantando una ceja) shizuma ¿estás bien?. He notado que no sueltas ese celular. ¿Ella te tiene con mucho trabajo?

 **Shizuma:** la verdad no. ¿ Podrías cenar con ella y conmigo mañana ?.

 **Miyuki:** no lo sé, mañana llega shion.

 **Shizuma:** ella también puede ir, porque la conoció.

 **Miyuki:** no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme.

 **Shizuma:** mañana lo sabrás…. ¿Cuánto contigo ?.

 **Muyiki:** (mirándola de forma extraña) claro….

París…

 **Zoe** (con lágrimas en los ojos) noo.. Porque te vas con el..

 **Camille:** es una tonta, no te das cuenta que solo juega contigo..

 **Tamao:** veo que son muy emotivas.. (Susurrándole).

 **Chikaru:** sep (sin prestarle atención a la novela).

 **Tamao:** que sucede, pensé que querías verla.

 **Chikaru:** la verdad quisiera estar haciendo otras cosas (mirando el reloj). Ya quiero que termine..

 **Tamao:** iré al baño un momento.. Creo que gabriell lo está usando así que iré al de tu habitación.

 **Chikaru:** está bien.. (Luego de unos minutos se sorprendió y se levantó a toda velocidad y fue a su habitación, al entrar miro que tamao estaba en la puerta de baño). Esa era la otra parte de tu sorpresa.

En baño estaba adornado con velas aromáticas, globos rojos y la tina tenía pétalos de rosas en el agua.

 **Tamao:** es hermoso..

 **Chikaru:** (abrazándola por la espalda) disculpa que se arruinara (la volteo y le levanto la barbilla) te amo (el beso comenzó lento pero las ganas de que pasara otra cosa hizo que subiera de intensidad).

Toc toc..

 **Alissa:** chikaru ya comenzó..

 **Chikaru:** (bajando la cabeza) dios está en mi contra (cerrando los ojos con paciencia)…. Ya vamos…

 **Tamao:** ya falta poco para que termine..

 **Chikaru:** como odio esa novela…

Restaurante….

 **Tsubomi:** yaya que tienes, no has dejado de ver amane sempai en toda la noche.

 **Yaya:** no es nada, solo estoy muy contenta por ella.

 **Hikary:** ¿yaya chan tendrás un momento ?.

 **Tsubomi:** ve amor, yo seguiré hablando con las chicas..(Dándole un beso).

 **Hikari:** ¿tendrás tiempo libre mañana. ?

 **Yaya:** solo tengo clase los dos primero bloques.

 **Hikari:** necesito contarte algunas cosas que están pasando y sobre el vieja. (Triste).

 **Yaya:** _"ya era hora":_ yo también tengo que contarte muchas cosas…

 **Kagome:** disculpe sempai.

 **Hikari:** descuida kagome chan, habíamos terminado de hablar.

 **Kagome:** yaya sempai seria mucha molestia si me llevara a mi casa, como está cerca de la universidad.

 **Yaya:** descuida no hay problemas, ¿pero qué paso con kazumi ?.

 **Kagome** (bajando la mirada) es complicado.

 **Hikary:** (colocando la mano en su hombro) veras que todo se resuelve.

 **Kagome:** gracias hikary sempai..

 **Yaya:** bueno ya se está haciendo un poco tarde creo que deberíamos irnos…

 **Hiroko:** ¿qué hiciste esta vez ¿?. (Cruzando los brazos).

 **Kazumi:** (se encontraba muy seria) porque tienes que asumir que es mi culpa.

 **Hiroko:** porque las conozco..

 **Kazumi:** solo actué como debería.

 **Hiroko:** no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes pero déjame decirte que esta vez veo a que kagome está molesta, cosa que no es muy común. Eso quiere decir que es algo muy importante.

 **Kazumi:** solo le dije que no me gustaba lo del modelaje..

 **Hiroko:** umm eso sobre eso… algo me dijo de una nueva línea. Para ella eso es importante.

 **Kazumi:** no quiero hablar de eso..

 **Hiroko:** no te acostumbres a que kagome siempre sea la que resuelve los problemas y termine acercándose a ti, así tú seas la culpable.

 **Chiyo:** ¿todo está bien ?(acercándose).

 **Kazumi:** sí.. Iré a buscarla para hablar y llevarla a casa.

 **Chiyo:** kagome chan le pidió a yaya chan que la llevara

Kazumi miro como kagome se despedía de todos y ella ni la miro a ver.

París…

 **Alissa** (llorando) ha sido el mejor final que he visto.. (Los demás también lloraban) no puedo creer que termine.

 **Chikaru:** y yo no veía la hora…

 **Zoe:** ¿cómo ?.

 **Chikaru:** que no veía la hora en que estuvieran juntos (recogiendo los envoltorios de las frituras) bueno chicas creo que es un poco tarde.. " _quiera estar con mi novia, otro día discutimos el final, no lo tomen personal pero quiero que se vayan_ ".

 **Grabriell:** chikaru tiene razón, ya deberíamos irnos.

 **Chikaru** " _siiiii"._

 **Camille:** pero está lloviendo.

 **Tamao** : (mirando por la ventana) y muy fuerte.

 **Alissa:¿** qué les parece si hacemos una piyamada ?.

 **Todos:** siii…

 **Chikaru y tamao:** ambas chicas se miraron tristes y pensaron " _esta será una larga noche. Dios dame la fuerza necesario para controlarme esta noche_ ".(suspirando).

Mientras en el carro de yaya iba una muy seria y triste kagome en el asiento trasero.

 **Yaya:** tsubomi me conto sobre lo del modelaje.. Muchas felicidades kagome chan, es una gran oportunidad, si sales en traje de baño tendré que comprare todos las revista.

 **Tsubomi:** yaya..(Dándole un pequeño golpe).

 **Yaya:** pero es que kagome chan es muy linda y estoy segura que tendrá mucho éxito.. Además es muy bueno no tener que pedirle a tus padres si quieres salió o comprar algo, simplemente lo haces. Y eso te ayudara mucho en la universidad.

 **Kagome:** gracias yaya sempai (desanimada) es bueno que lo mire de esa forma.

 **Yaya:** muchas personas no pueden ir a la universidad porque sus padres no tienen la capacidad monetaria, sé que no es tu caso pero es bueno que quieras ayudarlos con los gastos. (Mirando a su novia) tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

 **Tsubome:** jummm (mirando por la ventana). Eres una tonta.

Rin rin rin…

Kagome mira la pantalla de su celular mi miro la foto de kazumi..

 **Kagome:** diga..

 **Kazumi:** porque te fuiste con yaya sempai, dije que te llevaría..

 **Kagome:** lo que dijiste fue que hiciera lo que quería, y eso hice.

 **Kagome** : (sorprendida) si eso quieres está bien (colgando la llamada).

 **Yaya:** (mirando por el retrovisor) ya llegamos.

 **Kagome:** (conteniendo las lágrimas) gracias yaya sempai, tsubomi chan, que pasen buenas noches. Adiós

 **Ambas:** adiós…

Kagome entro a su casa y fue directo a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama miro a un lado y vio a su viejo amigo boshibaru lo tomo y la abrazo muy fuerte..

 **Kagome:** tú también me apoyaras verdad boshibaru.. (Llorando) siempre estarás conmigo.. " _es una gran tonta egoista_ ".

Llegando a casa de nagisa y estacionando el coche

 **Nagisa** : (mirando a su novia): amor ¿estas todo bien?.

 **Shizuma** : si mi vida.. Si lo dices por lo de miyuki solo es algo tonto que tenía que contarme.

 **Nagisa:** no me referiría a eso, sino que pasaste casi toda la noche pegada al celular ¿ qué tanto hacías..?

 **Shizuma** (nerviosa): solo le comentaba algo a shitory y revisaba unas cosas en el correo.

 **Nagisa** : ¿y no podía esperar mañana? , estábamos compartiendo todas y a veces parecías ausente. Y en algunas ocasiones te reías sola..(Mirando por la ventana).

 **Shizuma:** jajaja claro que no, como me voy a estar riendo sola " _creo que estoy siendo algo evidente_ ".(tomando la mano de nagisa y besándola) todo está bien amor no pienses mal.

 **Nagisa:** (mirándola fijamente): " _te siento diferente"_. Me quiero quedar contigo esta noche.(recostándose de su hombro).

 **Shizuma:** no lo sé amor tengo una reunión muy temprano y tú debes ir a la universidad y sabes que la casas esta algo lejos se te podría ser difícil llegar.

 **Nagisa** : como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago.

 **Shizuma** : sé que no, pero esta vez no puedo quedarme en la cama contigo.(dándole un beso) mejor nos vemos mañana y si no tengo tantas cosas que hacer te rapto.

 **Nagisa** (no muy convencida): está bien, solo espero que no se te olvide y si estás muy ocupada al menos envíame un texto para saberlo y no quedarme esperando tu respuesta.

 **Shizuma** (abrazándola) lo siento amor tienes razón, lo hare te amoo mucho (dándole un gran beso). " _estoy con nagisa deja de pensar en ella_ "

 **Nagisa** (caminando hacia su casa angustiada): que beso tan raro y diferente.

Toc toc…

-Al abrir la puerta sale un chica con una linda y sexi pijama..

Pensé que estabas celebrando con tus amigas. (Notando un par de cervezas en su mano).

-lo estaba pero también quiero celebrar contigo, eres mi amiga (mirando a los ojos evitando miras abajo y notar lo linda y sexi que se veía de esa forma), ¿puedo pasar o ya ibas a dormir?.

\- no soy tan mal como para dejarte allí parada con esas cervezas (sonriéndole y haciéndose a un lado) solo que la próxima me avisas y no me encuentras en pijama..

-te ves linda así (respondió impulsivamente) bu bueno no me moleta, es es. (Nerviosa y sonrojada).

-(mirándola) mejor pasa tonta, me pondré algo más cómodo.. Así no te hago sonrojar con mi belleza. Amiga (pronunciando esas últimas palabras con sarcasmo).

Fin de capitulo…


	9. Chapter 9

38

 **CAPITULO 9: Orgullo**

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban durmiendo en la sala de la casa, la alarma de un celular hizo que se levantaran automáticamente y comenzaran alistarse para ir a clase…

 **Alissa:** creo que me dormiré en la clase, ese profesor es muy aburrido…(bostezando del cansancio)

 **Gabriell:** (su cara mostraba cansancio): la idea de la piyamada fuiste tú.. No dejaste que la pobre tamao descansara..

 **Chikaru:** descuiden ella se fue a mi habitación.(recogiendo unas cosas del sofá).

 **Zoe:** fue divertido amanecer…pero la próxima lo hacemos un fin de semana (masajeándose el cuello) bueno chicos mejor nos vamos si queremos llegar a clase a tiempo…¿chikaru no te arreglaras ?.

 **Chikaru:** estoy muy cansada para ir a clase, además no darán nada importante… ustedes me dan sus anotaciones.(lo que realmente quería era estar con su novia)

 **Camille:** yo quiero hacer lo mismo(hablando con pereza)... gracias por alojarnos chikaru..

 **Gabriell:** si la pasamos muy bien… adiós..

 **Alissa:** me despides de tamao…. Hasta luego..

 **Chikaru** ( despidiendo a todos y cerrando la puerta) al fin se fueron…(sonriendo).. Hora de divertirme.

Abrió muy lentamente la puerta de cuarto y mira a la cama, tamao se encontraba dormida, camino hasta la orilla de la cama y levanto un poco la sabana dejando al descubierto los pie de su novia, comenzó a meterse debajo de esta mientras besaba y acariciaba sus piernas, iba subiendo poco a poco hasta que llego al inicio del short que tenía tamao, intento bajarlo con mucho cuidado pero tamao ya estaba reaccionando al contacto…

 **Tamao** (sonriendo sin abrir los ojos) no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me despertaste de esa manera.(moviendo se entre las sabanas)

 **Chikaru:** (retirando toda la ropa de la cintura hacia abajo) ya te hare recordar… (Separando sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas).

 **Tamao** : haaaa… (Mordiéndose los labios) está siempre será la…haaaa mejor forma de levantarme…(apretando las almohada).

 **Chikaru:** (besando y lamiendo alrededor, sin llegar al centro) huele delicioso..(Mordiendo la entre pierna).

 **Tamao:** ¿me estaaas tor turando..?.(Con la voz entrecortada). (hace mucho tiempo que no sentía las caricias de su amada).

 **Chikaru:** nooo.. Solo lo disfruto (saliendo de las sabanas y mirándola a los ojos) primero quiero un beso de buenos días,(acercando su rostro) luego continuo con esto (pasando su dedo por una zona muy sensible y humedad, provocando que el cuerpo de tamao se estremeciera) parece que te gusta (mirando sus dedos mojados, se los llevo a la boca y los lamio completamente) el mejor desayuno… (Mostrando una gran sonrisa pervertida).

 **Tamao:** (plantándole un beso lleno de lujuria) me encanta ver esta parte de ti… así de pervertida… lo extrañaba (Quitándole la ropa).

 **Chikaru:** es que solo tu despiertas eso es mi… (Mordiendo sus senos) las ganas de arrancarte la ropa, para devorar cada rincón de tu cuerpo que grita que lo llene de placer.(besando su abdomen). No sabes la tortura que sentí al tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte y terminar lo que comencé en la cocina. Pero esta vez no te escaparas (llegando al centro de la entre pierna)..

 **Tamao:** oooooh…(sujetando la cabeza de chikaru que se encontraba entre si piernas) pero no dejare que te diviertas sola.

 **Chikaru:** (levantando el rostro y lamiéndose los labios) entonces que planeas… (Sonriendo pícaramente).

De vuelta a Japón.

Llegando al comedor

 **Chris:** buenos días saori, ¿ cómo amaneces ?. (Sentándose).

 **Saori:** la verdad muy bien ¿ y tú ? (desayunando).

 **Chris:** bien aunque extraño a mi familia..(Recordando con nostalgia).

 **Saori:** pronto iras a verlos, creo que la próxima semana podría irte, yo me hare cargo del trabajo.

 **Chris:** la verdad no lo sé… (Mirándola pensativamente).

 **Saori:** ¿porque lo dices ?.(Tomando una tasa de café).

 **Chris:** creo que la nota muy distraída con la señorita shizuma…

 **Saori:** sabes que tomo mi trabajo muy enserio.(tomando un sorbo de café).

 **Chris:** Sé que no es la persona que mezcla sus sentimientos con los negocios. Pero no la había visto así antes. (Mirándola de reojo).

 **Saori:** es igual chriss, que me guste alguien no cambia las cosas.(respondiendo sin importancia).

 **Chris:** solo digo lo que he podido notar en estos poco días, tú no eres así… y dígame ha tenido algún avance..

 **Saori: ¿** sobre qué ?.

 **Chris:** sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando… ¿estas aplicando tus tácticas ?. (Con tono burlón).

 **Saori:** se podría decir que sí.. Ayer por poco cae (sonríe un poco al recordar ese encuentro),pero como siempre alguien interrumpió..(Tomando un poco más de café) veras que a la tercera es la vencida..

 **Chris:** no crees que vas muy rápido..

 **Saori:** sabes que la paciencia no es mi virtud, y si quiero algo me gusta tenerlo… aunque de verdad quiero que las cosas vayan tranquilamente.

 **Chris:** ¿qué sabes de la prometida ?.

 **Saori:** nada, y espero que siga así.

 **Chris:** no debes subestimar a las personas saori.

 **Saori:** sabes que nunca subestimo a nadie (cruzando los brazos)... solo que no veo la necesidad de saber de ella…sino me cuenta, no le preguntare.(en realidad solo le había comentado de nagisa una sola vez y no tenía intenciones de investigar su vida ya que podría provocar que shizuma pensara más en ella y se hiciera incomodo cuando estén juntas, así que la mejor técnica es hacer como que ella no existía).

 **Chris:** siempre es bueno saber a qué te enfrentas.

 **Saori:** creo saberlo… solo con decir que es su prometida sé que no debo tomármelo a la ligera… por eso me tengo que aprovechar de la ventaja que poseo.(encendiendo un cigarrillo).

 **Chris:** ¿no crees que podría confundir las cosas… me refiero a que si cae en tus encantos no sería solo por su parecido ?.(Preocupado por su jefe y a la vez su amiga ya que sabía que esto no terminaría bien).

 **Saori:** naturalmente no quiero que se enamore de un recuerdo sino de mí, pero para comenzar no está mal, luego hare el resto, se lo que tengo que hacer.(en realidad kaori y ella eran muy diferentes en personalidades. Saori quería mostrarle a shizuma que esas diferencias eran las que terminarían conquistándola).

 **Chris:** espero que tengas razón..

Toc toc…

 **Sra byokugan:** kagome (abriendo la puerta) no iras al gimnasio hoy.

 **Kagome** (acurrucada en su cama abrazando a su osito) no tengo ganas de salir..

 **Sra byokugan:** tu amiga llamo..

 **Kagome:** así (emocionada) ¿Quién? (volteando a ver a su madre).

 **Sra byokugan:** remon san

 **Kagome:** (dándole la espalda) no quiero hablar con nadie..

 **Sra byokugan:** ¿querías que fuera alguien más ?.

 **Kagome:** nooo… " _Después de lo de ayer estoy segura que no me llamara, es muy terca"_.

 **Sra byokugan** (sentándose en la cama) sabes que si necesitas hablas con alguien, siempre estaré aquí..

 **Kagome:** lo se mama…gracias, pero estoy bien, solo que hoy amanecí sin ganas…

 **Sra byokugan:** te conozco y sé que solo duermes con bochibaru cuando estas triste, pero si no quieres hablar de eso está bien, (acariciando sus cabellos) te preparare tu desayuno preferido para que te sientas mejor…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo levemente) gracias mama, siempre consigues animarme… (Levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño).

 **Sra byokugan:** _"¿cuándo me lo dirás, ?"._

Mientras en otro lugar…

 **Hiroko:** (entrando a la cocina) no importa las veces que veas el celular no harás que suene..

 **Kazumi:** lo sé (triste).

 **Hiroko:** sé que estas acostumbrada que siempre te llame a esta hora, pero no tiene nada de malo que lo hagas tú, Esta vez creo que te excediste, y no será ella lo que venga a pedirte disculpa.

 **Kazumi:** (guardándolo) yo soy la que está molesta.

 **Hiroko:** ella también lo está.

 **Kazumi:** ¿porque lo estaría?.

 **Hiroko:** no es obvio..

 **Kazumi** : por supuesto que no, qué harías tu si fuera Fanny, ¿te gustaría ?.

 **Hiroko:** la verdad no… pero si es lo que ella quiere, simplemente la apoyaría.

 **Kazumi:** aunque no te guste.

 **Hikoro:** no todo lo que hagamos le agradara al otro. (Recordando las veces que había hecho cosa que a Fanny no le agradaron y viceversa) Kazumi… una pareja se apoya, y ella crees que le estas dando la espalda

 **Kazumi:** por supuesto que no.. No le dije que se retirara del modelaje simplemente que no aceptara ese contrato.

 **Hiroko: ¿** crees que estás haciendo lo correcto ?. ¿Qué pasa si acepta ?.

 **Kazumi:** (mirándola seria y cruzando los brazos) no lo haría.

 **Hiroko:¿** qué pasa si no es así?… la verdad la vi muy decidida..

 **Kazumi:** iré a la habitación (saliendo de la cocina).

 **Hiroko** (escribiendo por el celular) chicas la cosas es más complicada de lo que creía es tan terca como su hermana…¿que saben de kagome ?.

 _ **Chiyo:**_ _intenten llamarla, pero no me respondió._

 _ **Kazuna:**_ _yo llame a su casa y su mama me dijo que está allí.. Que no ha querido salir._

 _ **Tsubomi**_ _: entonces deberíamos ir animarla.. ¿Lograste algo hiroko ?._

 _ **Hiroko**_ _: kazumi sigue firme en su decisión, Y huyo cuando le hacía frente._

 _ **Fanny**_ _: me encantaría estar allí para halarle las orejas.. Está actuando como niña ..:s_

 _ **Hiroko**_ _: tranquila amor.._

 _ **Chiyo:**_ _kazuna , remon y yo iremos con kagome.._

 _ **Tsubomi:**_ _entonces hiroko y yo batallaremos con la testaruda de kazumi._

En la empresa hanazono.

 **Voz:** hanazono sama la señorita tenjoi sama la busca.

 **Shizuma:** haga la pasar, por favor..

Toc toc

 **shizuma:** adelante. (Mirando la computadora).

 **Saori:** buenos días shizuma.

 **Shizuma:** buenos (no pudo seguir hablando ya que se quedó mirando a saori que vestía un sexi vestido y un provocativo escote.. trago en seco y giro la cabeza para salir del trace) hola saori.. " _solo mira la computadora y no la mires_ "

 **Saori:** ocupada (acercándose).

 **Shizuma:** para ti nunca lo estoy…te puedo ayudar en algo..(Tratando de no mirar su escote).

 **Saori:** necesito que revises estos documentos y le des tu aprobación, (dándole una carpeta y sentándose en el escritorio al lado de shizuma) por mi parte ya están firmados. (shizuma lo recibió y comenzó a leer) En esta sección quiero que lo leas con mucho cuidado (inclinándose hacia delante).

 **Shizuma** (mirando fijamente lo pecho de saori, lo cual se encontraban muy apretados he insinuantes) _"se ven tan bonitos, basta.. Deja de mirarlos, no los veas, pero es que provoca la.._ "

 **Saori:** shizuma..shizuma..¿ Estas prestando atención?.

 **Shizuma** (cerrando los ojos y moviendo las manos) disculpa saori, me distraje , me decías..(Sonrojada).

 **Saori:** pareces ausente hoy (sonriéndole)…Te envié al correo una copia con cada parámetro detallado…¿ lo recibiste ?.

 **Shizuma:** lo que sucedes es que la computadora está muy lenta, no sé qué le sucede..(Tecleando en ella).

 **Saori:** si quieres puedo revisarla (levantándose y colocándose detrás de shizuma).

 **Shizuma:** ya llame el técnico, debe venir en cualquier momento. (Nerviosa).

 **Saori:** pero déjame revisar… me permites.. (Haciendo un gesto para que le diera espacio).

 **Shizuma** (separando la silla del escritorio) por supuesto (cuando iba a levantarse saori se sienta en sus piernas y comienza a revisar la computadora) _"que bien huele…a flores.. Igual que ella"._

 **Saori:** lo que sucedes es que tienes muchas archivo (Cerrando los ojos levemente al sentir la respiración de shizuma en su espalda)… deberías hacerle una limpieza y aumentar la capacidad… " _la verdad generas sensaciones en mí que hace mucho tiempo no sentía_ ".

 **Shizuma:** eso es lo que le diré al de servicio técnico.. Gracias (mordiéndose los labios). ¿Te gustaría ir hoy a cenar ?.(Rosando sus labios por la espalda semi descubierta de saori).

 **Saori:** " _contrólate, no pierdas la clama_ ". (Girando en las piernas de shizuma para verla a la cara) me encanta salir contigo…dime (pasando sus brazo alrededor del cuello y acercándose a su oreja susurrándole) ¿a dónde me quieres llevar. ?.

 **Shizuma:** (con el corazón acelerado) ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve ?..(Posando sus manos en la cintura de saori).

 **Saori:** me encantan las sorpresas. Pero me gustaría mucho más si me llevaras a otro lado luego de la cena…(mostrándole una sonrisa seductora).

 **Shizuma: ¿** otro lugar ?.(Confundida).

 **Saori:** a buen entendedor pocas palabras.. (Besándole la mejilla y Levantándose).

 **Shizuma:** (sonrojada):etto.. " _me insinuó lo que creo que es_ ".

 **Voz:** shizuma sama el joven de soporte está aquí..

 **Saori:** nos veremos para cenar (guíñenlo el ojo) tengo que salir con Chris, así que lamentablemente no te verte el resto del día, no te diviertas sin mis (caminando hacia la puerta seductoramente).

 **Shizuma:** ¿ya te vas ?. (Hipnotizada).

 **Soari:** paso por el departamento de logística y me voy, pero descuida estaré lista para la cena (guiñándole el ojo y saliendo)

 **Shizuma** (llevándose las manos a la cara) no sé qué me sucede con ella…todo es culpa de ese vestido tan sexi, a cual quiera volvería loco, (recostándose del asiento) dioss que bella se veía… provocar ver su piel desnuda (por su mente comenzaron a pasar imagines muy provocativas de saori) awwwww….tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, me está costando mucho mantener la compostura… ¿hubieras sido así como ella?

En la cafetería de la universidad se encuentran dos amigas hablando.

 **Yaya:** ¿ahora si me dirás que tienes ?.

 **Hikari:** no sé, como decirte esto.. (Apenada).

 **Yaya:** _"le facilitare las cosas_ "¿ es sobre amane san ?

 **Hikari:** (sorprendida) ¿cómo lo sabes ?.

 **Yaya:** ettoo…. Solo lo intuí..(Nerviosa)

 **Hikari:** eres mi mejor amiga, debo suponer que sientes estas cosas.

 **Yaya:** (rascándose la cabeza) jejeej… Cuéntame todo bien entre ustedes.

 **Hikari:** bueno creo que no también como quisiera, pero debo reconocer que quizá yo tenga la culpa de todo esto **.** (Con tono triste).

 **Yaya:** como podrías tu ser la culpable. _"sé que no es tu culpa es de ella estoy segura"_

 **Hikari** : lamento no habértelo contado en el momento pero (los ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse) hace aproximadamente un año terminamos, por dos meses. (Bajando la mirada).

 **Yaya:** no puedo creerlo (fingiendo asombro) ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? debiste pasarla muy mal (Frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo que ya sabía, tomo las manos de su amiga). " _de no ser por ushion creo que esta conversación me hubiera caído de sorpresa"._

 **Hikari:** es algo complicado que ni yo misma entiendo. (Sonrojada). Sentí que en ese momento me sentía atrapada en la relación y por esa razón decidí que nos diéramos un tiempo.

 **Yaya:** (sorprendida)…¿tú lo decidiste?… _"no esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte"_ , ¿la dejaste de querer, Por eso dices que es tu culpa? (mirándola los ojos). ¿ porque hiciste algo asi?.

 **Hikari:** eso es lo que en ese momento no sabía y tenía que descubrir.(bajando la mirada) siempre se molestaba conmigo porque la mayoría de las veces le decía que no.

 **Yaya:** ¿no a qué? " _aunque ya se la respuesta"._

 **Hikari:** ah ah estar juntas (sonrojada), siempre le inventaba una excusa para que eso no pasara. Ya que nuestras universidades quedan algo lejos y nos vemos muy poco, la mayoría de las veces salíamos y nunca estábamos solas o en un lugar privado. Un día que no tuvo practica me invito a su habitación, vimos unas películas, cominos y (sonrojada) ya sabes el momento se estaba dando y ya no pude más y le dije como me sentía.

 **Flashback.**

 **Hikari:** (retirando la película) ¿quieres ver ahora?.

 **Amane:** escoge cualquiera…(Acostada en la cama).

 **Hikari:** (coloco la película y se acostó en la cama nuevamente, amane paso su brazo alrededor de ella) espero que te guste.

 **Amane** (susurrándole al oído) me gustaría hacer otra cosa (acariciando su abdomen y metiendo su mano debajo de la camisa).

 **Hikari:** (sosteniéndole la mano) amane.. (Sonrojada).

 **Amane:** (besando su cuello) mi ángel hace mucho que no estamos juntas.. (Pasando su mano por la entre pierna).

 **Hikari** (apartando la mano) amor estamos viendo la película. Tranquila.

 **Amane:** Extraño tu cuerpo (besándola) ¿dime no quieres?. (Acariciando su cuerpo)

 **Hikari** (completamente rojo) amor tranquila (sosteniéndola las manos). Veamos la televisión.

 **Amane:** luego la veo, ahora quiero hacer el amor…(colocándose encima) entonces dime que quieres..(Mordiéndose los labios).

 **Hikari:** si no quieres ver la película podemos hacer otra cosa... (Con el corazón acelerado).

 **Amane:** eso es lo que intento. (Desabrochándole el pantalón y besándole el cuello).

 **Hikari** (sosteniendo el pantalón para que no se lo bajara) amor noo tranquila..

 **Amane:** (recostando la cabeza en su hombro) la última vez fue hace 3 semanas. ¿.No me extrañas ?..

 **Hikari** (abrochándose el pantalón) sí.. Pero…es que no me siento bien..

 **Amane:** (suspirando y acostándose al lado) estaba bien…(con voz cortante).

 **Hikari:** ¿estas molesta ?.

 **Amane:** no..(Hablando con brusquedad)

 **Hiraki:** amor disculpa por no tener ganas.(levantándose un poco de la cama para verla a la cara).

 **Amane:** ese es el problema nunca tienes ganas… veamos la película (seria).

 **Hikari:** ya no quiero verla (tomando el control y deteniéndola).

 **Amane:** (sentándose en la cama) no quieres hacer el amor , no quieres ver la película..(Molesta) No sé qué quieres hacer entonces… (Levantando los hombros).

 **Hikari:** quiero que no estés molesta conmigo.(triste).

 **Amane:** (mirándola seria) como no me molesto si tenemos semanas que no estamos solas y cuando por fin podemos me dices que no… ¿dime ya no quieres estar conmigo ?.

 **Hikari:** claro que si (tomando su mano).

 **Amane:** (bajando la mirada) entonces dime que sucede, las últimas veces lo hemos hecho es porque insisto. Si ya no quieres que te toque solo dímelo.

 **Hikari** (recostado su cabeza en el pecho se su amada): claro que quiero que lo hagas (con los ojos cristalizados) te amooo… y eres con la única con la que quiero estar.

 **Amane:** (levantándole el rostro para mirarla a los ojos) entonces demuéstramelo… dime cuando tienes ganas o simplemente actúa no esperes que sea yo..

 **Hikari:** discúlpame…(apenada).

 **Amane:** no te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes, solo que me digas las cosas… ¿dime hay algo que te estoy haciendo mal ?.

 **Hikari:** No eres tu soy yo…No sé qué me pasa… (Bajando la cabeza y Llorando).

 **Amane:** (tomando por el mentón y levantándole la cara) dime la verdad que es lo que pasa.. No importa lo doloroso que sea dímelo porque no aguanto más estar así.

 **Hikari:** (mirándola fijamente) creo que sería bueno que nos tomemos un tiempo.

 **Amane:** (con los ojos cristalizados): ¿estas terminando conmigo? (levantándose de la cama).

 **Hikari** (haciendo lo mismo) noo dije eso.. Solo necesito un tiempo para comprender lo que siento.

 **Amane:** (las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla): ¿necesitas tiempo para saber si me amas? (mirándola fijamente pero esta solo bajo la mirada) entonces es eso, no sabes lo que sientes por mí, ¿hay alguien más?.

 **Hikari:** si lo sé (tomándole la mano) pero no comprendo porque estoy tan confundida. Y no pienses mal, nooo estoy saliendo con nadie ni me gusta nadie tampoco. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

 **Amane** : y si luego de ese tiempo descubres que ya no quieres estar más conmigo (uniendo sus frentes).

 **Hikari** : eso no pasara, te amo (besándola), solo necesito reacomodar mis pensamiento, vamos a tomarnos dos meses tratemos de no buscarnos ni hablarnos en ese tiempo. Veras que las cosas cambiaran.

 **Fin de** **Flashback.**

 **Hikari:** luego de esos dos meses la busque y volvimos y fue increíble ambas habíamos cambiado y siento que nuestra relación ahora es mejor. Pero…

 **Yaya:** ¿pero qué? (sorprendida de cómo eran las cosa realmente).

 **Hikari:** las cosas volvieron hacer como antes pero esta vez no era yo sino ella **,** no sé qué le pasaba estos días estaba de mal humor, quizás fue por la competencia que la mantenía algo tensa así me tranquilice un poco, me preparo algo muy lindo en mi habitación el día cumple-mes yme pidió que la acompañara al viaje, estaba feliz porque volvía hacer ella cariñosa y amorosa conmigo, aunque (apenada) ese día no ocurrió nada ya que me encontraba indispuesta, , recuerdas la mañana que te llame(esta asintió con la cabeza ), me estaba bañando y al salir vi una araña y grite, ella llego y la espanto… pero no me di cuenta que se me había caído la toalla. (Totalmente sonrojada) Y te imaginaras lo que estaba pasando luego pero.. Alguien toco la puerta y se tuvo que ir..(Suspirando).

 **Yaya:** ¿por eso estabas feliz? (confundida).

 **Hikari:** claro. Luego de semanas volvía a tocarme. Me hizo pensar que todavía me desea.

 **Yaya:** y luego de eso no han intentado nada, ¿qué paso anoche?. Note que estaba algo tomada.

 **Hikari:** me dijo que estaba cansada y me dejo en la universidad.(con la mirada triste). Creo que ya no me quiere (sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse).

 **Yaya** (abrazándola) no creo eso posible, sé que ella te ama mucho todavía. (Pensando en cómo podría ayudar a su amiga) Ya sé lo que debes hacer..

 **Hikari:** ¿qué debo hacer?.

 **Yaya:** necesitas seducirla (sonriendo pícaramente).. Tranquila lo que les está sucediendo les sucedes a todas las parejas luego de un tiempo siempre hay que mantener esa chispa viva con nuevas cosas. (Alentándola) la rutina llega a desgastar las relaciones.

 **Hikari:** (sonrojada) etooo.. ¿Enserio crees que es eso?

 **Yaya** (pensando) claro, y ya se me ocurrió algo (levantándose).

 **Hikari:** ¿a dónde vas ?. Pensé que también tenías algo que contarme

 **Yaya:** será luego. Ahora nosvamos de compras (guiñándole el ojo _). "con todo lo que me acabas de contar como podría decirte todo lo que sé, te destruiría más, pero te ayudare a recuperar tu relación, ya lo veras amane volverás amarla"._

saori se encontraba esperando el ascensor mientras hablaba por teléfono.

 **Saori:** ¿ya tienes todo listo ?... dame 15 min y estoy allí… mientras esperas podrías (las puertas del ascensor se abrieron) buscarme algo dulce, tengo hambre…(entrando) adiós.. (Mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraba dentro) les importaría si primero bajamos es que tengo algo de prisa.

 **Chica1:** no hay problemas tenjoi sama..

 **Chica 2:** no tengo prisa…

 **Saori:** gracias… (Mirando disimuladamente a la chica2 de arriba abajo) _"es muy linda, esa falda le queda muy bien, me gustan sus piernas"._

 **Chica1:** estos brownie están deliciosos.. Siento que podría morir (comiéndolo)…

 **Saori:** " _si están como ella_ ",si saben cómo huelen.. Disculpen

 **Chica 2:** (sostenía una bandeja lleno de brownie) puede tomar uno si quiere.. Escuche que dijo que quería algo dulce.

 **Chica1** : no se arrepentirá tenjoi sama, ella hace los mejores dulces de todo.(fantaseando con el sabor de los postres).

 **Saori:** ok.. (Tomando uno y comiéndolo) whaoo.. Están exquisitos.( comiéndoselo todo)puedo tomar otro.. (Con los ojos luminosos). Disculpa que mal educada soy, no te pregunte cuanto cuentan.

 **Chica2** (sonriendo) tome los que quiera, no están a la venta los hice para compartir.

 **Saori:** ¿trabajas aquí?, Porque no te había visto. (Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron).

 **Chica2:** nooo..Solo estoy de paso..

 **Saori:** ¿vienes de visita a traer los dulces?. (Curiosa)

 **Chica 2 :** algo así..(Dándole una linda sonrisa).

 **Saori** (saliendo) bueno espero volver a verte… (Alejándose) para comer otra delicia como esta. Adiós. "va _ya sorpresa, hay muchas cosas de esta empresa que me sorprende y me siguen gustando"._ (Sonriendo feliz y comiendo otro brownie).

 **Chica 1:** sí que la sorprendiste Aoi sama..

 **Nagisa:** ¿es nueva, tampoco la había visto antes… _"es muy linda, me recuerda a alguien_ ".

 **Chica:** si apenas comenzó el lunes…(mirando los pocos brownie que quedaban) si quieres que lleguen completos a la oficina de hanazono sama deberías esconderlo de ikaro san.(saliendo del ascensor).

 **Ikaro:** estás hablando de mí..(Mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados).

 **Chica:** noooo…(apartándose) nos vemos aoi san gracias por los dulces.. Espero verla pronto…

 **Nagisa:** jajaaj… creo que le teme..

 **Ikaro** : es una tonta (mirando la bandeja) son son…

 **Nagisa** (sonriendo) si brownie.. Tomas los que quieras..(Ofreciéndole la bandeja).

 **Ikaro:** (tomando varios) si las novias de todo los jefes fueran como usted, sería perfecto…(comiendo) puede pasar la señorita se encuentra sola.

 **Shizuma** (hablando por teléfono, de espalda a la puerta): ya hice esas cosas shitory. (nagisa entro con mucho cuidado).. Necesito que hagas una reservación en el restaurante kumakafe..

 **Nagisa:** _" ¿kumekafe? Es muy lindo ese lugar.. Ya sé a dónde me llevara"._ (acercándose ). " _hare como que no escuche nada"._

 **Shizuma:** todavía no lo sé.. Tengo que confirma con ella, Pero para estar seguro mejor que sea para cuatro personas.

 **Nagisa:** "¿ _cuatro? Pensé que seriamos nosotras dos, dejare que me sorprenda"._

 **Shizuma:** cualquier cosa si ellas no pueden cambiaria para una de dos.. Para hoy a las 7 pm… esperare tu confirmación…adiós…(colgando) espero que le guste.. Es comida tradicional de allá. (En eso le tapan los ojos y respira profundamente sorprendida) ahh, solo una persona puede oler así…. Y es a la persona que amo..

 **Nagisa:** (besando su mejilla): tuviste suerte… (Sentándose en el escritorio) dime qué esperas que me guste? (continuando la conversación que shizuma había tenido)

 **Shizuma:** yo que más seria jajja… (Dándole un beso) no te esperaba.. "¿ _Abra escuchado la conversación?"._ ¿Acabas de entrar?.(Preguntando nerviosa).

 **Nagisa:** si, solo logre escuchar que esperas que le guste (mintiéndole, ya que quería sorprenderse cuando la llevara a cenar), pase porque quise darte una sorpresa.. (Sonriendo).

 **Shizuma:** " _que suerte que no escucho más_ ", te ves muy linda mi amor ¿me trajiste algo?.

 **Nagisa:** eso intente pero desde que llegue a la recepción comenzó a disminuir la cantidad.

 **Shizuma:** ya que no me dejaste nada, que me das a cambio (acariciando sus piernas y tratando de ver debajo de la falda).

 **Nagisa** (cruzando las piernas) shizumaaa…. (Tomando su bolso) como crees que te dejaría sin nada.. Para ti siempre aparto los mejores.. (Sacando una cajita) espero que te gusten..

 **Shizuma:** sabes que me encantan tu piernas, ujum perdón tus dulces jejeje (tomo uno y comenzó a comérselo) delicioso como siempre… (Se levantó de la silla y camino a la puerta).

 **Nagisa:** así estén malos siempre dirás eso porque estas enamorada ¿a dónde vas ?. (Siguiéndola con la mirada)

 **Shizuma:** a cerrar la puerta obviamente ya que nunca lo haces cuando entras… (Sonriendo).

 **Nagisa:** jajajaj amor ¿has visto tu teléfono hoy?. (Mirando al techo).

 **Shizuma:** haaa.. Si..(Saco el teléfono y lo miro y nota que la pantalla estaba en rojo).Noooo , no puede ser.

 **Nagisa** : la idea de esa aplicación es avisarnos cuando estamos indispuestas, para que no allá sorpresas.

 **Shizuma:** (triste) es enserio…(nagisa afirmo con la cabeza) y yo con estas ganas que tengo desde la mañana…(cerrando los ojos y bajando los hombros).

 **Nagisa:** ¿así y eso porque? (curiosa).

 **Shizuma:** ahh (nerviosa ya que se encontraba así debido a un lindo y provocador vestido y no precisamente de nagisa) nada amor solo que me arrepentí de no llevarte conmigo anoche.

 **Nagisa:** lo sabía (caminando hacia ella) pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir contigo (pasando sus brazos por el cuello y dando un gran beso).que te parece si vamos al sofá..

Fuera de la oficina Ikaro se encontraba organizando unos archivos.

 **Chica:** ¿se encuentra hanazono sama en su oficina?.

 **Ikaro:** si pero en este momento está muy ocupada y no puede atenderla.

 **Chica:** pero es que necesito su autorización para que este material salga..

 **Ikaro:** en cuento la señorita hanazono se encuentre disponible " _y decente"_ le hare llegar el documento.

 **Chica:** pero es solo una firma es algo rápido… ¿está muy ocupada.. ?.

 **Ikaro:** créame cuando le digo que esta muuuy ocupada y por nada del mundo me gustaría molestarla (sonriendo). _"Luego que el cerrojo de esa puerta suena nadie entra"._ Digale a shitory que se lo autorice.

En parís dos chicas se encontraban cocinando juntas.

 **Chikaru:** me gusta cocinar así.. (Cortando una verduras)

 **Tamao:** ¿cómo? Desnudas o conmigo..(Tomando las cosas del refrigerador)

 **Chikaru:** las dos cosas (ambas chicas solo viste el delantal de cocina)

 **Tamao:** debiste ir a clase hoy.. No quiero que pierdas clases por mí.

 **Chikaru:** amor ya los chicos había arruinado nuestras noche, y no iba a dejar que una simple clase lo hiciera (besando su mejilla) te prometo que mañana iré..

 **Tamao:** me agradaron tus amigo..

 **Chikaru:** son buenos chicos, aunque zoe que veces es un poco loquita.

 **Tamao:** ¿con eso de tu novio?… (Mirándola) creo que me debes esa explicación.

 **Chikaru:** (dejando de cortarlas verduras para mirar a su novia)lo que sucede es que siempre me decían que porque no tenía novio que era muy bonita para estar sola y otras cosas, así que un día les dije que ya tenía pareja pero estaba en Japón, pensé que dejarían de molestarme pero resulto peor, ya que comenzaron hacer mil preguntas sobre mi apuesto novio. "haciendo comillas con los dedos".

 **Tamao:** ¿y le dijiste que se llamaba zusumi ?.

 **Chikaru:** es tu apellido.. Así que es como decir que eres tú.. Pero de manera diferente.. Así que trata de evitar decirlo.

 **Tamao:** (triste) ya veo..

 **Chikaru:** (abrazándola) princesa disculpa por no decir que eres mi novia.. Pero es que en el taller hay muchas chicas y se cambian delante de mí ya que debo tomarles las medidas..

 **Tamao:** ¿te la pasas mirando chicas ?. (Celosa).

 **Chikaru:** (nerviosa) noo… bueno sii… solo a veces, pero no es lo que crees…sabes que soy un profesional.. Además solo tengo ojos para ti

 **Tamao:** lo sé.. (Sonriendo)

 **Chikaru:** pero quizá si ella saben que me gusta las chicas, la situación sea incomoda entre nosotras y puede afectar mi trabajo.

 **Tamao:** lo entiendo..(No muy convencida pero entendía la situación).

 **Chikaru** : discúlpame.. No sabes cómo me gustaría gritarle al mundo que soy solo tuya.. (Besándola).

 **Tamao** : y yo soy tuya… que te parece si hoy nos quedamos en casa y nos ponemos al día con todo..

 **Chikaru:** umm… estaba bien, pero mañana no creo que podamos salir porque tendré muchas cosas que hacer.

 **Tamao:** no me importa, mientras este conmigo soy feliz..

 **Chikaru:** está bien princesa… vamos a comer, la comida ya está lista..

-Volviendo a Japón.

Shizuma se encontraba colocándose los pantalones y ajustando su camisa, mientras nagisa estaba en el baño lavándose la cara..

 **Nagisa:** (saliendo del baño con una gran sonrisa)¿nos veremos en la noche?

 **Shizuma:** (colocándose el cinturón) umm… no creo amor..

 **Nagisa:** ¿por qué?… " _no se supone que hizo unas reservaciones"._

 **Shizuma:** es que tengo mucho trabajo por terminar y quizás salga tarde..

 **Nagisa** (mirándola pensativa) pero podemos vernos luego de eso..

 **Shizuma:** lo que sucede es que al salir.. Iré ah ah cenar con " _que digo_ " con 2 socios..

 **Nagisa:** ¿solo ustedes 3 irán? .(mirándola suspicazmente).

 **Shizuma:** sii, me gustaría que fueras pero lo que hablaremos serán cosas de trabajo, vas a terminar aburriéndote amor.

 **Nagisa:** ahh, " _hay algo extraño, ella pidió una mesa para cuatro y ahora me dice que sola van tres."._ Sabes que no tengo problema en acompañarte.

 **Shizuma:** lo se amor pero son esos señores mayores conservadores y aburridos, hasta a mí me cuenta mantenerme concentrada cuando me reúno con ellos.

 **Nagisa** (reaccionando _) "creo que escuche muy bien cuando dijo que debía confirmar con ellas, no ellos, algo no me encaja en esta historia"_ solo quería ayudarte a que no te aburrieras sola.

 **Shizuma:** (abrazándola) gracias mi nagisa pero ya te he llevado a muchas y veo cuando te aburres, así que de esta te quiero salvar,(dándole un beso) que luego de aquí para dónde vas.. (Tratando de cambiar la conversación).

 **Nagisa:** " _shizuma que me estas escondiendo"_ saldré con misako a comprar unos materiales y creo que luego iré con los chicos..(Seria).

 **Shizuma:** ¿los chicos de la banda ?.(Levantando una ceja).

 **Nagisa:** sé que no te gustan pero son buenos chicos… " _ese lugar no es un bien ambiente para reuniones"._

 **Shizuma:** no digo lo contrario, solo que no me gusta su forma de vestir, su música escandalosa. .y

 **Nagisa:** en general nada te gusta..(Dándole la espalda).

 **Shizuma:** no todo, algunas cosas si me gusta como la música de seiki y (pensando), luego recordare otras. Jajaja solo ten cuidado. (Abrazándola por la espalda).

 **Nagisa:** descuida eso no pasara ¿amor?

 **Shizuma:** si

 **Nagisa:** ¿Dónde iras a cenar con esos señores?

 **Shizuma:** (pensando): heee, todavía no lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que sea en el restaurante de siempre(dándole un beso en la mejilla). Shitory se encargara de eso. " _espero no se dé cuenta que le miento_ ".

 **Nagisa** : " _me estas mintiendo_ " ya tengo que irme (soltando el abrazo y volteando a verla).

 **Shizuma:** ¿estás bien mi amor?.(Mirándola fijamente).

 **Nagisa:** " _sé que algo me ocultas_ " nada amor solo pienso en las cosas que debo hacer...(bajando la mirada). Y pienso en lo mucho que te extraño, desde que llegaste nos hemos visto muy poco.

 **Shizuma:** (besándola).. Lamento que las cosas sean así, Te amo mucho,

 **Nagisa:** (sonriéndoles) yo también te amo… ya no te quito más tiempo debes trabajar..

 **Shizuma:** si shitory se entera que no he avanzado nada me asesinara.(haciendo un puchero).

 **Nagisa:** (besándola) entonces no te quitare más tiempo…. Adiós..

 **Shizuma:** (halándola para que no se fuera) te llamare en la noche (besándola nuevamente.) que te parece si luego de la cenar paso por ti. te amooo.

 **Nagisa** : estaré esperando esa llamada, y con gusto me iría contigo (saliendo de la oficina) " _vamos a ver qué es lo que estas planeando, porque me debes una explicación, esto no se quedara así, odio cuando me mientes_ ".

Luego de unos días fuera shion llegaba a la tranquilidad de su casa o eso pensaba, al cruzar la puerta escucho una discusión que sostenían tsubomi e hiroko con kazumi…

 **Tsubomi:** eres una tonta.. (Levantando la voz).

 **Shion:** ¿se puede saber que sucede aquí..? (Cruzando los brazos).

 **Kazumi:** onessa.. Estas aquí..(Sorprendida)

 **Tsubomi** (apenada) disculpe shion sama no sabía que había llegado.

 **Shion:** ¿porque hay tanto alboroto? (dándole una mirada fría a todas ya que no le gustaban este tipo es escándalos en su casa), ¿dónde está miyuki..?(Buscándola con la mirada).

 **Hiroko:** onessa está dormida..(Apenada)

 **Shion** (mirando el reloj de su muñeca) ¿a esta hora.. ?

 **Hiroko:** es que se quedó hasta muy tarde en el hospital y luego estuvo estudiando..

 **Shion:** y si saben que ella está descansando porque hacen todo este escándalo. (Molesta).

 **Todas** (haciendo una reverencia) discúlpanos…

 **Shion:** iré a mi habitación.. Espero que bajen la voz. (Retirándose).

 **Todas:** hai...

Llego su habitación coloco las maletas con mucho cuidado mira la cama y pudo notar que su esposa dormía muy plácidamente, se acercó y se sentó en el borde, con mucho cuidado comenzó acariciarle los cabello..

 **Miyuki** (abriendo lentamente los ojos) ya estás aquí mi amor.

 **Shion:** (sonriendo) si mi dormilona.(besando su frente) lamento molestarte pero me hacía falta verte.

 **Miyuki** (sentándose en la cama) quería estar descansada para cuando llegaras pero veo que llegaste antes..

 **Shion:** me moría por ver a mi nada esposa (besándola).

 **Miyuki:** (rompiendo el beso) ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? (moviendo el cuello).

 **Shion:** ¿te duele ?.¿Sigues cansada? (preocupada).

 **Miyuki:** me molesta un poco (masajeándose el cuello). Pero estoy bien he estado descansado un buen rato.

 **Shion :** déjame darte un masaje..

 **Miyuki:** tranquila amor acabas de llegar debes estar cansada me lo puedes dar luego..

 **Shion:** Descanse lo suficiente en el avión.(levantándole la camisa).

 **Miyuki:** ¿qué haces…?(mirándola)

 **Shion:** para darte un buen masaje hay que quitar la ropa..

 **Miyuki:** pero el cuello esta libre..(Señalándoselo).

 **Shion:** pero es que te daré uno de cuerpo entero.. Como te gustan.. (Con una sonrisa pícara)

 **Miyuki:** cuéntame cómo te fue.. (miyuki se acostó boca abajo y shion comenzó a masajear su espalda)

 **Shion:** muy bien, por suerte pudimos avanzar todo muy rápido.

 **Miyuki:** que bueno, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin ti (se estremeció al sentir que no eran solo las manos que acariciaban su espalda) así es mucho mejor… son mucho más suaves..(Sonriendo). Creo que alguien llego con muchas energías.

 **Shion:** solo sé cómo te gustan los masajes (rosando sus seno desnudos en la espalda)..

 **Miyuki** : me gustaría avanzar más mi amor pero las chicas están aquí, podrían escuchar algo y estoy segura que vendrán a tocar por cualquier cosa..

Toc toc..

Ambas chicas se miran

 **Shion** : eres una bruja. (Besándole la espalda) ¿Sí? (respondiendo con molestia).

 **Kazumi:** disculpa por molestarlas onessa, pero saldremos un momento a casa chiyo-chan.. Adiós..

 **Shion:** (cambiándole el semblante) de acuerdo, tengan mucho cuidado cuídense y no regresen tarde…(espero un momento como las chicas se retiraban) creo que nos hemos quedado solas.. (Roza las yemas de sus dedos muy delicadamente por la columna de su amada de arriba hacia abajo provocando que esta se le erice la piel).

 **Miyuki:** (disfrutando del contacto) ya lo note.. Que te pereces si terminas en masaje y luego continuas con otra cosa..

 **Shion** (retira el resto de la pijama de mi amada dejándola completamente desnuda) mejor no hago las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. (Susurrándole al oído) Para esos hay dos manos..

 **Miyuki:** me gustaría ver tus habilidades entonces..

Shion inicio el masaje desde los muslos luego comienza a subir por las piernas hasta llegar a los glúteos, los cuales acaricia y aprieta con fuerza. Sube una mano por la espalda y mientras la otra comienza a bajar has rozar un poco una zona muy sentible, provocando que el cuerpo de su esposa se estremeciera, luego la subió nuevamente y se concentró en la espalda.

 **Miyuki** (volteándose y besándola) ¿qué haces con el pantalón puesto?.

 **Shion:** pensé que querías el masaje primero.(Dándole una sonrisa pícara)

 **Miyuki:** el masaje será para otra ocasión ( lamiéndole los senos mientras bajá el pantalón ) no te he tocado y mírate.. (Notándola lo humedad de la ropa interior de su esposa).

 **Shion:** es que me excita ver el cuerpo desnudo de mi esposa. (Besándole los hombros mientras sus manos buscaban una zona un poco más caliente).

 **Miyuki:** (ambas se encontraban sentadas en la cama entrelazando sus piernas mientras se tocaban con sus manos) oooh..ooooh..Me encanta que me toque así…(excitada).

 **Shion:** (besándola apasionadamente, con la mano disponible le acariciaba los senos) ahaaaa… dime como te gusta (acelerando los movimientos)…

 **Miyuki:** amor espera, espera no tan rápido que me harás…..ooooohh no te detenga sigueeee (Llegando al clímax) Tramposa (con la respiración agitada, cae en los hombros de su amada)...

 **Shion:** (sonriendo y dándole un beso en el hombro) ¿te gusto ?.

 **Miyuki:** mucho (recostando a su amada en la cama) ahora me toca a mí escucharte…(comienza a besarle el abdomen, poco a poco va descendiendo hasta llegar a la entrepierna, las separa un poco y muy lentamente sopla en la zona humedad, provocando que shio soltara un pequeño gemido).

 **Shion:** aaaahhhhhh…..(sosteniendo los cabellos de su amada).

De vueltas a la empresa.

 **Shizuma:** miyuki sigue sin responder,(escribiendo por el celular) " _bueno le dejare un mensaje para decirle que la cena no se podrá es mejor que no sepa nada_ ".

 **Shitory:** (recogiendo los documentos del escritorio) igual la reservación esta echa para cuatro o dos personas, estoy seguro que a ella le gustara que estén solas, bueno a nagisa-chan no le importa el lugar, solo

 **Saori:** (entrando): shizuma estoy lista para salir (se sorprende a ver a asistente de su socia ya que esperaba que shizuma estuviera sola) hola shitory pensé que ya te habías retirado. " _siempre es inoportuno_ ".

 **Shitory:** (mirando a shizuma)no me iría hasta asegurarme que shizuma- sama tenga listo todos sus pendientes del día (forzando una sonrisa).

 **Saori:** (ignorando los comentaros de shitory)Chriss se llevó mi auto así que tendrás que llevarme a casa. (Mirando a shizuma que seguía escribiendo por mensaje y no le prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor)

 **Shitory** : lamento informarle que shizuma-sama tiene un compromiso (mirando su reloj) y si no sale ahora llegara tarde, si gusta yo podría llevarla

 **Shizuma:** (mirando a saori): no te preocupes shitory yo como mucho gusto la llevare.(guiñándole el ojo).

 **Shitory** : pero si la lleva no llegara a tiempo a su cena.

 **Saori:** por supuesto que llegara a tiempo, porque ya su acompañante está aquí (abriendo la puerta). ¿Nos vamos?.

 **Shitory** (sorprendido) peroooo pensé que usted iba con.

 **Shizuma** : ¿Qué pensabas? (dudosa) debes estar cansado, es tarde, ya deberíamos irnos todo. (Caminando hacia la salida).

 **Shitory** : _"no puedo creerlo, saldrá con ella, shizuma sama que cree que está haciendo ¿Qué le pasa con esta mujer, no piensa en nagisa chan?_ ".

…

 **Miyuki** (mirando su teléfono) creo que ya no saldremos con shizuma..

 **Shion:** porque..

 **Miyuki:** se le presento un inconveniente..(Frunciendo el ceño) La verdad la veía un poco extraña ayer.

 **Shion:¿** por qué lo dices ?.

 **Miyuki:** creo que fue la forma en que me pidió que la acompañara, ya que me quería presentar a alguien..(Dudosa).

 **Shion:** ¿te dijo quién era la persona?.

 **Miyuki:** no, y cuando intento hablarme de ella se puso nerviosa (recostando la cabeza en el pecho de mí amada). La conoceremos después..

 **Shion:** que no salgamos con shizuma, eso quiere decir que nos podemos salir nosotras.

 **Miyuki:** (besándola) me parece buena idea amor pero regresaremos temprano, tengo muchas cosas que hacer (en eso el celular comienza a sonar) si buenas…(levantándose) hola issato kun justo pensaba en ti (shion se sentó en la cama y cruzo los brazos) debemos terminar el informe entre hoy y mañana.. (Caminando al baño) todavía me falta la parte de los nervios…. Qué bueno que avanzaste esa parte.

 **Shion:** "no me agrada ese chico".

 **Miyuki:** nos vemos.. Adiós… (Cortando la llamada) amor tendremos que salir como acabas de escuchar tengo mucho por hacer..(Hablando desde el baño).

 **Shion:** ya escuche… ¿y dime ese compañero tuyo tiene novia, esposa, vive solo con su familia..?

 **Miyuki:** son muchas preguntas amor.. Es soltero y creo que vive solo.. ¿ te interesa su vida por?

 **Shion:** siempre es bueno saber cosas.

 **Miyuki:** (asomando la cabeza) estas celosa…(caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en ella). Sé que no te agrada pero es un gran estudiante y muy buen compañero.

 **Shion:** (suspirando) no se puede hacer nada..

 **Miyuki:** (dándole un beso) ¿me acompañas a bañarme?¨.

 **Shion:** (sonriendo) claro…(levantándose) pero no te aseguro que estemos lista dentro de una hora..

Din don din don…..

 **Kazuma:** buenas noches señora byakugan sama (haciendo una reverencia).

 **Srabyokudan:** hola kazuma san, ¿cómo has estado ?.

 **Kazuma:** bien gracias, disculpe la molestia a estas horas..

 **Srabyokudan:** descuida, eres la mejor amiga de mi hija, y creo que hoy te necesita.'

 **Kazuma:** (sorprendida) así..¿ Por qué lo dice..?

 **Sra byokudan:** mejor pregúntaselo, aunque me dijo que no quería ver a nadie pero cuando le diga que eres tú bajara enseguida. Vamos entra..

 **Kazuma:** mejor le dice que la estaré esperando en el jardín, si no es mucha molestia.

 **Srabyokugan:** (sonriendo) iré por ella _"estoy segura que algo sucedió entre ellas, también se ve triste."_

Kazumi camino al jardín y se sentó en una pequeña banca que se encontrar allí, levanto la visto a la ventana del cuarto de su novia para ver si podría verla, pero solo logro ver una sombra que debe suponer que era de su madre que le estaba informando que la esperaba.

 **Kagome:** (tratando de ocultar su emoción) pensé que no vendías.

 **Kazumi:(** volteando a verla) no me gusta estar molesta contigo,(bajando la mirada) nunca pensé que me haría tanta falta tu llamada en la mañana para desearme un lindo día.

 **Kagome** (sentándose a su lado): no sabía que necesitaría todas las fuerzas que hay dentro de mí para no escribiste. Extrañe hablar contigo hoy.

 **Kazumi:** (tomando su mano) yo también, quiero discúlpame por la actitud que tome, no debí decirte que hicieras lo que quisieras. Perdón (recostando la cabeza en su hombro).

 **Kagome:** a veces eres muy impulsiva. (Acariciándole el cabello).

 **Kazumi:** a veces no sé, como me soportas... (Mirándola intensamente).

 **Kagome:** porque te amo (donde le un beso en la mejilla) quisiera besarte pero no sé si mis padres están mirando.

 **Kazumi:** yo también te amo.(recogiendo un mechón de cabello y pasándolo detrás de la oreja).

 **Kagome:** creo que tenernos un asusto pendiente del que hablar.

 **Kazumi:** lo sé, por eso vine, y ya sé que hacer.

 **Kagome** _ **:**_ _"siii, lo acepto, sabía que al final lo haría"._

 **Kazuma:** entiendo que quieras ayudar a tus padres con los gastos de la universidad, es por eso que pensé que.

 **Kagome:** siii..(Emocionada).

 **Kazumi** : porque mejor no buscas otro trabajo que te genere más ingresos.

 **Kagome** (frunciendo el ceño): " _las chicas me dijeron que no importara lo que me dijera que si de verdad quería hacerlo lo hiciera, que tenía que pensar en que era lo mejor para mí, no para ella_ ".

 **Flashback.**

Todas se encontraban en la habitación de kagome.

 **Remon:** kagome chan, sé que amas mucho a kazumi pero no puedes dejar de hacer las cosas que quieres solo por ella no te gusta.

 **Chiyo:** ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo ?. (Todos miraban a kagome).

 **Kagome:** sii quiero. (Triste) aunque muchas veces le he dicho que lo hago para ayudar a mis padres la verdad es que me gusta el modelaje.

 **Kazuna:** entonces hazlo.. No dejes que te detenga.

 **Kagome:** así tengas que perder una novia..

 **Remon:** entonces sería la tonta más grande si te pierde por eso.

 **Kazuna:** en toda relación hay sacrificios, pero hay cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar solo por el orgullo de alguien.

 **Chiyo:** kazumi -chan es nuestra amiga al igual que tú, pero todas creemos que si no aceptas te arrepentirás luego… (Abrazándola) lo que decidas nosotras te apoyaremos.

 **Remon:** sabes que cuentas con nosotras.

 **Kagome:** gracias chicas…

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **Kazumi:** podemos buscar algo relacionado con lo que quieres estudiar, eso te ayudaría mucho en la universidad, te convendría más.

 **Kagome:** ¿me convendría ?.(Cerrando los ojos). " o solo a ti"

 **Kazumi:** si..( _Emocionada_ ) Además que el mundo no tendría que ver tu figura. (Sonriendo).

 **Kagome** (levantándose) a la única que le conviene es a ti..

 **Kazumi:** (sorprendía) ¿cómo?..

 **Kagome:** por un momento pensé que lo habías entendido y venias a apoyarme (dándole la espalda) pero me doy cuenta que no… sigues siendo una egoísta no te importa lo que quiero.

 **Kazumi:** (levantándose molesta): si no me importara no hubiera pasado todo el día pensando cómo podríamos resolverlo para que no dejaras de trabajar.

 **Kagome:** (volteando) lo único que pensaste era en lo es mejor para ti.

 **Kazumi** porque no puedes entender que hay mejores trabajos que eso.

 **Kagome** : y porque tu (señalándola) no logras entender que yo quiero hacerlo… ya no hay vuelta atrás… ya firme.

 **Kazumi:** ¿Cómo.. Pero me dijiste que era mañana? (alterada).

 **Kagome:** si era hoy o mañana cual sería la diferencia la decisión ya estaba tomada.

 **Kazumi:** no la estaba.. (Apretando los dientes)

 **Kagome:** porque todo el mundo está feliz por mi menos tú.. No lo entiendo (sus ojos ya se estaban cristalizando).

 **Kazumi:** exitoo..

 **Kagome:** ah (confundida).

 **Kazumi:** que tengas mucho éxito en tu nuevo trabajo (dando la espalda y alejándose).

 **Kagome** : te vas así nada más…

 **Kazumi** : que quieres que hagas..

 **Kagome** : que me digas que pasara ahora entre nosotras.

 **Kazumi** : no lo sé…

 **Kagome** ( voltea y ve como se aleja sin mirar atrás, se montó en su auto y se marchó… se sentó en el banco y comenzó a llorar mirando al cielo), resultaste si ser una gran tonta orgullosa, si tan solo confiaras realmente en mí ..(Se secó las lágrimas y entro a la casa)…

 **Sra byokudan** : la comida ya está lista kagome.

 **Kagome:** (con los ojos rojos) no tengo hambre mama..

 **Sr byokudan:** pero hoy cocine yo… (Mirándola). ¿Qué tienes?..

 **Kagome:** solo no me siento bien…

 **Sr byokudan:** pero

 **Sra byokudan:** (colocando la mano en el hombro de su esposo) este bien cariño sube y descansa, más tarde te llevare algo.

 **Kagome:** gracias..(Subiendo las escaleras).

 **Sr byokudan: ¿** estaba llorando?. (Serio).

 **Sra byokudan:** sii.. A veces se sufre por amor.

 **Sra byokudan** : (mirando a su esposa sorprendido) ¿comooo… mí mi niña tiene novio ?.

 **Srabyokugan** : no creo que tenga novio (desviando la mirada).

 **Sr byokudan:** entonces eso quiere decir que un chico, la rechazo (molesto) acaso está ciego no ve lo bello que es.

 **Sra byokudan:** estas exagerando amor, estoy segura que nadie la rechazo, se podría decir que está en una situación difícil.(Con gesto pensativo)

 **Sr byokudan** : el que se atreva a romperle el corazón a mi bebe se las verá conmigo..

 **Sra byokudan:** kagome ya no es un bebe..

 **Sr byokudan:** para mí siempre lo será….(mirándola) tu como que sabes más de la cuenta.. ¿Sabes quién es ?.

 **Sra byokudan:** no, pero sospecho quien podría ser..

Mientras en un auto que viaja a alta velocidad Kazuma se encontraba conteniendo las lágrimas, llego a su casa y paso directo a su habitación cuando estaba por entrar escucho que le hablaban..

 **Ayame:** no piensas salúdame..(Cruzando los brazos) pensé que me habías extrañado..

 **Kazumi:** áyame onessa (sorprendida). No sabía que vendrás hoy..

 **Ayame:** quise darle unas sorpresa… cuéntame cómo están las chicas y tu novia..(Acercándose al notar como se tensó su hermana).¿estas llorando ?te sucede algo (colocando sus mano en los hombro),

 **Kazuma:** (ya no pudo contener más el llanto y abrazo a su hermana con todas sus fuerza) ya no sé si tenga..

 **Ayame** (sorprendida) ¿Cómo?(respondiendo el abrazo) tranquila..

 **Kazuma** (llorando amargamente) soy una tonta…

 **Ayame:** mejor vamos a tu cuarto antes de que mama te vea así.. Allí podrás contarme que está pasando… buscaremos la solución. Sip.

 **Kazumi:** está bien…

Rin Rin..

 **Chiyo** (mira la pantalla de su teléfono y por unos instante pensó en si era mejor no contestar): hola hinouhe…

 **Hinouhe:** hola mi pequeña, he intentado comunicarme contigo todo el día..te extraño, ¿dime Que hacías?..(Hablando en voz baja)

 **Chiyo:** cosas..

 **Hinouhe:** ¿cómo cuáles ?.

 **Chiyo:** estaba solucionando algo con las chicas.(hablando sin mucho ánimo).

 **Hinouhe:** ¿me vas a tratar de esa manera tan cortante.?.

 **Chiyo:** (suspirando) lo que paso ayer no cambia las cosas, ni quiere decir que estemos juntas otra vez.

 **Hinouhe:** para mi significo mucho, ¿para ti no?.

 **Chiyo:** lo único que hizo fue ver que soy una tonta.

 **Hinouhe:** por supuesto que no… ayer me demostraste que todavía me amas.

 **Chiyo:** porque te gusta destruir mi tranquilidad.

 **Hinouhe:** porque te amo, y dije que volvería hacerte feliz.

 **Chiyo:** pero creo que mi felicidad no eres tú..(Llorando). Lo único que estas logrando es lastimarme más..

 **Hinouhe** : te demostrare lo contrario. Te amoooo, y con lo que paso ayer solo me dice que todavía no te he perdido y tengo una oportunidad.

 **Chiyo:** mejorayúdame a olvidarte.. Adiós (cortando la llamada).

 **Hinouhe** :chiyo espera..(Apretó el celular con la mano) No me rendiré, te recuperare… (Pinnnnn)…(miro su celular y noto que había recibido una nota mp3 la abrió y le dio reproducir) me envió una canción..

 _Sé un ex de verdad_

¿Por qué hoy en mi tranquilidad  
si es tan grande esta ciudad hoy te tuve que encontrar?  
¿Por qué tu sonrisa despertó  
sentimientos que guarde con candado en un cajón?  
¿Por qué?

Eres el peor amor que he conocido,  
tan perfecto que no te olvido,  
piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte,  
has las cosas que hacen los cobardes

no me trates bien, ni sonrías más,  
pues mi alma sigue sufriendo,  
se una ex de verdad y trátame mal... ayúdame con eso

¿Por qué te atreviste a saludar  
con un beso sin pensar, sin ver mi fragilidad?  
y sé que mañana yo seré la culpable de esperar,  
dejarte escapar sin preguntar  
¿por qué?

Eres el peor amor que he conocido,  
tan perfecto que no te olvido,  
piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte,  
has las cosas que hacen los cobardes

no me trates bien, ni sonrías más,  
pues mi alma sigue sufriendo,  
se una ex de verdad y trátame mal... ayúdame con eso.

Ayúdame con eso…

 **Sasuke:** que canción tan interesante… espero que no estés pensando en dedicármela (hablando desde la puerta).

 **Hinouhe** : claro que no, solo me pareció atrayente el nombre…

 **Sasuke:** Vas a seguir acostada.. La comida esta lista.

 **Hinouhe:** entonces ya me levanto y me visto. (Recogiendo su ropa).

 **Sasuke:** (abrazándola por la espalda y recostado la barbilla en su hombro) ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo?.

 **Hinouhe:** mejor otro día cielo, mis padres me matarían si sabes que me quede contigo.

 **Sasuke:** está bien.. Te amo.. (Besando su mejilla).

 **Hinouhe** : yo también…

 **Sasuke:** termina la frase..

 **Hinouhe:** ¿Cuál?..

 **Sasuke:** el yo también te amo… ¿ nunca me lo dirás ?.

 **Hinouhe:** claro que sí.. Solo queee.. Sabes que no me gusta esa palabra.. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera.

 **Sasuke:** no me lo dirás ni el día que nos cacemos..

 **Hinouhe:** ese es un día muy especial, podría ser el día que te lo diga y será frente a toda la iglesia. (Sonriendo).

 **Sasuke** (dándole un beso) mejor vamos a comer, ya todo está servido..

….

 **Mesonero:** bienvenidas pasen por acá.

 **Miyuki** : es lindo este lugar,(mirando alrededor).

 **Shion** : siempre es bueno comer algo diferente (tomando asiento en la mesa).

 **Miyuki** : (mirando el menú): estas hamburguesas se ven deliciosas.

 **Shion** : tienes razón (dejando el menú en la mesa) iré un momento al baño, pídeme la que tiene champiñones y tocino. (Mientras caminaba al baño se fijó que al final había una chica algo familiar que por nada de mundo podría pasar desapercibida) ¿shizuma? " _quien más podría ser, claro que es ella_ " (se respondió a si misma) " _pensé que estaba ocupada_ " (mientras se acerca más a la mesa se percata que no está sola) " _esa no es nagisa_ " (se sorprende al ver que la chica que la acompañaba le toma la mano y se la besa, a lo que shizuma le regresa una linda sonrisa _). "¿que está pasando?"._

 **Shizuma** : (levantando la vista y mirando a la chica que solo estaba a unos cuanto pasos de su mesa): ¿shion? (recogiendo su mano rápidamente que se encontraba tomada por su compañera).

 **Shion** : buenas noches, shizuma (dándole una mirada fría y con el rabillo del ojo miraba a la señorita que le hacía compañía a su amiga)….


	10. Chapter 10: CITAS Y RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 10: CITAS Y RECUERDOS.**

Una linda castaña se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, sosteniendo un gran ramo de rosas y con una gran sonrisa aguardaba la llegada de la persona que hacía que su corazón latiera aceleradamente he ilumina sus días, había pasado casi un mes que no la veía, aunque hablaban todos los días no era la mismo que tenerla a su lado, abrazarla, besarla y sentir su presencia justo al de ella, al notar que comenzaron a salir las personas se pudo de pie y comenzó a mirar a todas las direcciones buscándola entre la multitud… cuando la encontró se acercó con mucho cuidado y se colocó detrás de ella, aprovechando que no había notado su presencia.

 **Fanny:** como está el bombo más dulce que he podido probar. (hiroko se detuvo sin voltear). El cual ya no puedo dejar de saborear porque soy presa de sus labios (hiroko se sonrojo y sonrió ante cada palabra) ya que ellos me enseñaron que con un beso se podría parar el tiempo y demostrarme que no necesito morir para llegar al cielo.

 **Hikoro:** (volteando y mirándola a los ojos) no sabes cómo me hacían falta escuchar tus palabras, esas que lograr sacarme una gran sonrisa enamorada…

 **Fanny:** no solo tu sonrisa, sino también esa mirada que  
dominar cada espacio que hay dentro de mí, (entregándole las flores) cada rosa es un día que estuve sin verte,(su novia las tomo y aspiro) cada día que estuve sin tus besos, sin tu abrazos, sin tu cuerpo, conté infinitamente los días para verte..

 **Hikoro** : (acercándose) ¿cómo lo logras ?.

 **Fanny:** lograr que..

 **Hiroko:** que me derrita ante tus pies.. y me enamore cada día más..

 **Fanny:** (acariciándole la mejilla) porque se lo que te gusta escuchar.. (Mirándola detalladamente) Que bella estas…

 **Hikoro** : no me importa lo que piensen los demás…

 **Fanny:** ¿sobre qué ? .(tomando su mano).

 **Hikoro:** sobre esto (coloco sus brazo alrededor del cuello y la beso en medio del aeropuerto, las personas pasaban a su alrededor y no podía dejar de ver la escena ente ambas chicas, se podía escuchar algunos murmullos pero ellas hicieron caso omiso y continuaron con ese cálido beso).

 **Fanny** (rompiendo el contacto) esto sí que es nuevo…. Besando en público..(Sonriendo)

 **Hiroko** (sonrojada) eso es lo que provocas en mí con tus palabras, que me importe poco el mundo ya que solo te veo a ti…

 **Fanny:** bueno yo quiero más y mejores besos, así que vamos a otro lugar…

 **Hiroko:¿** a dónde me llevaras.. ?. (Saliendo del aeropuerto).

 **Fanny:** ha paso mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una cita. (Sonriéndole).

En Osaka

 **Ayame:** no pretenderás que otra vez pasaras el día en tu habitación (mirando a mi hermano acostada).. Vamos a salir…

 **Kazumi:** no quiero salir..

 **Ayame:** no te lo estaba preguntando…(cruzando los brazos) sabes con esa actitud no arreglas nada.. (Sentándose en la cama).

 **Kazumi:** ayer no supe nada de ella…(triste).

 **Ayame:** y que esperabas, te aseguro que esta igual que tu… porque no la llamas..

 **Kazumi** : no sabes las veces que he intentado hacerlo…pero no sé qué dicirle.

 **Ayame:** ¿que fuiste una tonta ?.(No hubo respuesta) no puedes esperar que un día despiertes y tus problemas estén resueltos.. Tienes que enfrentarlos..

 **Kazumi:** creo que lo mejor es dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco.

 **Ayame:** tienes que dejar de ser orgullosa, eso no te llevara a ningún lado. No hay nada de malo en aceptar que te equivocaste…

 **Kazumi:** ella también lo hizo, tuvo que haber esperado para tomar una decisión… (Mirando a su hermana) no se supone que una pareja consulta antes de tomar una decisión que podría afectar al otro.

 **Ayame:** si pero también se supone que las parejas se apoyen.. Ella decidió lo que era mejor…

 **Kazumi:** entonces mi opinión no cuenta…¿ si algo no me gusta ella la hará de cualquier forma.. ?. Entonces para que me lo dice..

 **Ayame:** kazumi creo que estas exagerando las cosas..

 **Kazumi:** no lo hago… simplemente no lo ves desde mi punto de vista..(Dándole la espalda) ahora quiero estar sola..

 **Ayame:** te dije que saldríamos…

 **Kazumi:** y yo dije que no..

 **Ayame:** sino sales, entonces no me dejas otra alternativa que llamar a shion sama para que te haga entrar en razón.

 **Kazumi** (volteando rápidamente para mirarla) no lo harías…

 **Ayame:** (sonriendo)… solo tienes una opción.

Mientras en él estudia de fotográfico kagome posaba la ropa de verano de la nueva colección.

 **Fotógrafo:** eso es todo por hoy chicas.. Estuvo excelente… pueden ir a cambiarse.

 **Chica 1** : pensé que nunca terminaría (quitándose la ropa).

 **Chica 2:** fue un día agotador… no lo crees kagome san… kagome san..

 **Kagome:** sí.(con voz apagada). Hubo mucho trabajo. (Cambiándose).

 **Chica 1:** ¿qué te sucede desde ayer te noto un poco triste?

 **Chica 2:** es cierto, ¿te encuentras bien?(acercándose).

 **Kagome:** estoy bien chicas..(Haciendo un gesto con las manos).

 **Chicas 1:** ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine?.. Estoy segura que te animeras..

 **Kagome:** la verdad es no quiero salir.

 **Chica 2:** vamos.. Así podemos conocer chicos lindos..

 **Chicas 1:** o le decimos a los chicos que vayan con nosotras..

 **Kagome:** enserio chicas no quiero salir..

 **Chica 2:** ¿dime que harás al salir de aquí? ..¿ Veras a tu novio ?.

 **Kagome** (bajando la mirada) no tengo novio.. He iré a casa..

 **Chica 1:** enserio(sorprendida) pensé que si tenías… como la mayoría de las veces te viene a buscar un auto..

 **Kagome:** es una solo amiga que venía por mí..

 **Chica 2:** entonces no tienes excusas para decirnos que no…

…..

Chiyo entro a un pequeño café, visualizo una mesa para dos y se sentó…

 **Mesonera:** desear tomar algo.. (Chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos grises).

 **Chiyo:** (sin levantar la vista) si pediré algo pero (mirando a la chica) _"que linda es"._

 **Mesonera:** sii..(Regalándole una linda sonrisa).

 **Chiyo** (sonrojándose y bajando la mirada) estoy esperando alguien..

 **Mesonera:** _"que tierna es, que linda se ven sus mejillas sonrojadas"_ no hay problema.. ¿Esperas a tu pareja?. Disculpa la pregunta

 **Chiyo:** (moviendo las manos) noo.. Es una amiga.. Se podría decir que es como mi onessama..(Pasando la mano por los cabello) y la verdad no tengo pareja..

 **Mesonera:** no puedo creer que una chica tan lida como tú no tenga... (Provocando que el sonrojo volviera) no quise decir algo que te molestara.. " _están fácil hacerla sonrojar, me encanta_ ". (Sonriéndole) soy makoto shigiko.. Me puedes llamar mako..

 **Chiyo:** me puedes llamar chiyo..

 **Makoto:** es un placer…chiyo san.. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?.

 **Chiyo:** la verdad no, tú debes ser nueva, no creo que pueda olvidar a alguien como tú.(sonrojándose) ettoo..

 **Makoto:** me pasa la mismo… estoy segura que te recordaría si te hubiera visto antes (sonriéndole).. Lo que pasa es que no vengo muy seguido, debido a las clases.. Lo hago por ayudar a mi madre..

 **Chiyo:¿** tu madre ?.

 **Makoto:** si, ella es la dueña del lugar.. a veces vengo a ofrecer un poco de apoyo..

 **Chiyo:** ummm.. Entonces creo que no habíamos coincidido antes…

 **Makoto:** nunca es tarde…(guiñándole un ojo).

En eso las puertas de café se abren y entra nagisa

 **nagisa** (acercándose a la mesa) hola chiyo chan, disculpa la demora.

 **Chiyo:** nagisa onessama..

 **Makoto:** cuando estén lista para ordenar, me llamas (retirándose).

 **Chiyo:** hai… (Mirando cómo se alejaba).

 **Nagisa:** (levantando una ceja) interrumpí algo ..

 **Chiyo:** ettoo…(nerviosa).

Dos chicas se encontraban paseando por el parque de Tokio tomadas de las manos mientras comiendo un rico helado..

Rin Rin Rin

 **Fanny:** hola shizuma oneesama.. ¿Cómo estás ?.

 **Shizuma:** hola Fanny todo bien, ¿dónde estás ?.

 **Fanny:** estoy en el parque con hiroko..

 **Shizuma:** qué bueno que ya están juntas. Entonces no podrás.. (Con tono triste).

 **Fanny:** ¿no podre que?.

 **Shizuma:** nada olvídalo pásala muy bien con hiroko tienen mucho tiempo que no se ven…

 **Fanny:** ¿estás bien oneessama..?

 **Shizuma:** si descuida… adiós saludos a hiroko… cuídense..

 **Fanny:** adiós (cortando la llamada).

 **Hiroko:** ¿todo bien? (mirando a su novia).

 **Fanny:** la verdad no sé. Desde ayer está actuando raro.

 **Hiroko:¿** porque lo dices ?. No sabía que shizuma sama estaba acá en la cuidad.

 **Fanny:** (tomando su mano nuevamente) si llego ayer, me llamo y me pidió que no viéramos para hablar, parecía un poco ansiosa, entonces fuimos a comer y paso toda la noche pegada al celular escribiendo, llego un momento que pensé que no me prestaba atención.

 **Hiroko:** estaría hablando con nagisa chan.. (Sonriéndole).

 **Fanny:** eso es lo más extraño no era con ella..

 **Hiroko** (extrañada) ¿cómo lo sabes?

 **Fanny:** cuando le pregunte como estaba nagisa chan me dijo que no sabía de ella desde la tarde porque estaba ocupada haciendo algo para la clase.

 **Hikoro:** quizás hablaba con algún socio o directivo.

 **Fanny:** mi hermana cuando sale , no le gusta que la molesten de trabajo, además los gestos y la actitud que hacia no eran de negocios..

 **Hiroko:** no comprendo..

 **Fanny:** cuando nosotras nos estamos escribiendo, hacemos gesto en la cara como sonreír o sonrojarse todo depende de lo que estamos hablando ese momento, porque nos gusta lo que hablamos..

 **Hiroko** : entiendo (pensativa).

 **Fanny:** bueno esos eran los gestos de oneesama, en algunos puntos se quedaba observando el teléfono con una gran sonrisa y creo haber visto que se sonrojara, por eso llegue a pensar que hablaba con nagisa. (Pensativa).

 **Hiroko:** (abrazándola) quizás hablaba con miyuki oneesama…(besando su mejilla).

 **Fanny:** (sonriéndole) no sé.. Hay algo que no me convence en todo esto…

 **Hiroko:** no estarás pensando nada malo verdad,

 **Fanny** : la verdad no, sé que onessama no es así.(sonriendole).

 **Hiroko** : descuida sé que todo está bien…(se detente enfrente de ella y le roba un beso y sale corriendo)..

 **Fanny:** (sonriendo) eso fue todo…oye espera (corriendo detrás de allá)…

 **Hiroko:** si quieres más besos tengas que alcanzarme.

…..

 **Shizuma** : (mirando la pantalla de la computadora) no logro concentrarme (repostándose del asiento y cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de los dos días anteriores).

 **Flashback.**

 **Restaurante.**

 **Shizuma** : (levantando la vista y mirando a la chica que solo estaba a unos cuanto pasos de su mesa): ¿shion? (recogiendo su mano rápidamente que se encontraba tomada por su compañera).

 **Shion** : buenas noches, shizuma (dándole una mirada fría y mirando con el rabillo del ojo a la señorita que le hacía compañía).

 **Shizuma** (levantándose nerviosamente, gesto que saori noto) shion, bu buenas noches, no te esperaba por acá, miyuki donde esta (mirando hacia los lados).

 **Shion** : tampoco te esperaba por acá luego que cancelaste, aunque ya sé el por qué (mirando a saori).

 **Shizuma** : ella es saori tenjoi mi nueva socia.(dirigiéndose a saori) y ella es shion tomori la esposa de mi mejor amiga.

 **Saori:** (estrechando la mano de shion) un place tomori san, le debo confesar que su apellido me es muy familiar (sorprendiendo, ambas chicas), antes de asociarnos con los hanazono, mi padre había evaluado la posibilidad de que tener un tipo de trato con ustedes pero por algún inconveniente no se llegó a concretar nada y luego decidió reunirse con shizuma y creo que le dio una buena impresión porque acá estamos.(sonriendo).

 **Shion** : para mí también me es muy familiar el suyo " _me recuerdas mucho a alguien, pero no logro recordar a quien_ ", debe ser por lo que acaba de comentar ya que recuerdo algo parecido. No les quito más su tiempo, solo pasaba a saludar, espero pasen una linda velada, adiós.(con tono frio) Nos vemos pronto shizuma (machándose).

 **Saori** : (mirando a shizuma) ¿todo está bien?.

 **Shizuma** : (siguiendo a shion con la mirada) si, si todo está bien (levantándose) me disculpas iré un momento al baño ya regreso. (Caminado rápidamente en la misma dirección que se había ido su ex compañera.

 **Saori:** no esperaba esto (tomando un poco de vino) las cosas se complicaran, ya debo comenzar actuar.

 **Shizuma** : (entrando al baño y mirando a shion) No es lo que crees.

 **Shion** :(lavándose las manos) no creo nada shizuma, se lo que vi.

 **Shizuma** : déjame explicarte ella.

 **Shion** : (interrumpiéndola) a mí no me debes explicar nada, entre menos sepa lo que está pasando, mejor.

 **Shizuma** : le había dicho a miyuki que le quería presentar a alguien.

 **Shio** : (volteando a mirarla) ¿querías involucrarla en esto que estás haciendo?. Sabes cómo es miyuki contigo.

 **Shizuma** : no estoy haciendo nada.(frunciendo el ceño).

 **Shion** : a mí no es la que debes mentirle, (cruzando los brazos) si muyuki lo sabe se preocupara mucho y ya tiene muchas preocupaciones para darle una más solo porque su amiga está jugando con otra chica.

 **Shizuma** : no estoy jugando con nadie.(seria)

 **Shion** : ¿a no, y que es lo q acabo de ver? Porque a mi conocimiento tu tiene novia y no creo que miyuki, no me hubiera algo tan impórtate como que ya no estaban juntas.(shizuma se quedó en silencio) ¿has pensado en cómo se sentiría nagisa si sabe esto?.

 **Shizuma** : nagisa (pasándose la mano por la cabeza).

 **Shion** : ya no somos las mismas chicas que salieron de astraea. (Acercándose) y espero que tú tampoco seas la shizuma hanazono que estaba con una y otra chica, sin impórtales los sentimiento de las demás.

 **Shizuma** : ya no soy esa chica..

 **Shion** : la verdad ahora ya no lo sé, porque lo que acabo de ver es que sigues siendo una egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma.

 **Shizuma** : muy rápido me estas juzgando.

 **Shion** : (colocando una mano en el hombro de shizuma): no te estoy juzgando, solo te digo las cosas que necesitas escuchar, aunque nadie nos tiene que decir lo que está bien o está mal.

 **Shizuma** : no comprendes lo que pasa…,(mirando a otro lado).

 **Shion** : (caminando a la puerta de salida): lamentablemente solo sé que alguien saldrá lastimada.

 **Shizuma** : shion espero. Con respecto a miyuki yo debo hablar con ella.

 **Shion** : (abriendo la puerta): no te preocupes que no pretendía decirle nada, pero no lo hago por cubrirte, solo es que ya tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y no quiero preocuparla.. Solo espero que estés preparada..

 **Shizuma** (intrigada): ¿para qué?.

 **Shion** : para la consecuencia de tus actos (saliendo del baño).

 **Shizuma** (pensativa): amo a nagisa con todas mis fuerzas de eso no tengo duda, no estoy haciendo nada malo, entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada, solo es una amistad de socias, y me gusta mucho el parecido que tiene con saori la cual me recuerda los lindos momento que pasamos juntas,(colocando ambas manos en la cara) deb que hacer algo…... pin pin…(mirando su teléfono)

 _Mi amor espero no estés súper aburrida, te envió muchos besitos para que lo resistas…te amooo,_

Shizuma descargo las imágenes que le envió,la cual le enviaba un beso y otra le mostraba una linda sonrisa.

 **Shizuma** : (sonriendo) la verdad es que la amo mucho, la llamare necesito oír su voz.. (Marcando su número) hola mi amor.

 **Nagisa** : mi vida pensé que estabas ocupada, no quise molestarte.

 **Shizuma** : amor no lo haces, solo quería escuchar tu voz un momento, y decirte que te amooo demasiado no olvides..

 **Nagisa** : jajaj como olvidarlo si también te amo demasiado. ¿ya termino la cena, donde estás?.

 **Shizuma** : todavía no, me vine un momento al baño para hablarte. Estamos donde siempre. Bueno cielo te dejo, al salir de aquí te recojo quiero estar contigo. Adiós besos.

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **Shizuma (** Mientras pensaba como haría para evitar nuevamente a saori, el día de ayer por suerte Fanny la había llamado y habían salido juntas, pero hoy no tenía nada) shitory tuviste que haber venido conmigo, te necesito.

 **Flashback.**

El día de ayer….

 **Shitory:** ya tienen su maleta lista y la traen para acá. Lamento no poder acompáñala.

 **Shizuma:** bueno tratare de resolver rápido ese asunto para regresas más tardar el viernes.. Tú terminas las cosas aquí y déjame todo listo para cuando vuelva. Llamare a nagisa..

 **Shitory:** espero que el director la escuche y desista de renunciar..

 **Saori:** (entrando) de eso me encargo yo..

 **Shizuma:** ¿me acompañaras a Tokio ?. (Sorprendida).

 **Saori** : te recuerdo que somos socias, todo los sus asuntos me competen. Además soy muy buena negociando.. "a _demás es mi oportunidad de estar asola con ella en otra ciudad, las cosas anoche no resultaron como quería luego del baño volvió muy diferente."_

 **Shitory:** " _creo que debería ir con ellas, no me agrada la idea de que están solas"._

 **Chriss:** estoy seguro que harán un gran trabaja juntas.(sonriendo).

 **Shizuma:** (mirando a saori) " _estaré sola con ella por dos días"._ (Suspirando) " _amo a nagisa y sé que todo saldrá bien solo debo buscar la forma de no pasar todo el día con ella_ ".

 **Saori:** _"veamos que surge de este viaje, ayer te deje el espacio para que pensaras, pero te advierto se acabó la saori tranquila_ "(sonriendo).

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **Shizuma** : mejor llamare a nagisa, su voz siempre me calma… (Toma el teléfono y marca) hola mi vida ¿ cómo estás ?.

 **Nagisa:** estoy bien amor, esperaba tu llamada,.

 **Shizuma: ¿** sigues molesta conmigo porque me vine? mañana estaré contigo.

 **Nagisa:** son ideas tuyas, no lo estoy, " _bueno si lo estoy un poco, por tus mentiras_ " **.** ¿a qué hora sales mañana ?.

 **Shizuma:** Temprano debo estar allá alrededor de las 10am.¿ Porque ?.

 **Nagisa:** es que papa y yui llegaran esta noche y mañana haremos una almuerzo y pasaremos el día haciendo cosas familiares y quiero que estés conmigo, sabes que eres parte de la familia.

 **Shizuma:** (sonriendo) me encantaría amor, así aprovecho y voy suavizando a tu papa.

 **Nagisa:** jajajaja. Papa te quiere mucho, solo que es un poco celoso, pero estoy segura que solo te quiere a ti a mi lado.

 **Shizuma:** te amoooo…

 **Nagisa:** yo también te amo.. Amor creo que hablaremos más tarde es que estoy con chiyo en una café. ¿Me llamas en la noche ?. Te amooo.

 **Shizuma:** por su puesto sabes que me gusta irme a dormir luego de escuchar tu voz, saludos a chiyo chan, te amooo… adiós..

Toc toc..

 **Shizuma:** adelante..

 **Saori:** shizuma nos necesitan en el departamento de administración.

 **Shizuma:** un momento envió este correo y te alcanzo, si quieres te adelantas..

 **Saori** (acercándose) te esperare (sentándose en el escritorio y cruzando las piernas.)

 **Shizuma:** _"no le veas las piernas, no se las vea"._ (intentaba mirar la pantalla pero sus ojos la traicionaba y miraba las piernas descubiertas de saori).

 **Saori:** sino escribes creo que no podrás enviarlo..(Sonriéndole pícaramente).

 **Shizuma:** " _concentrándose en el monitor"_.es que perdí la idea…(coloco su mano en la cabeza) ya recordé (comenzó a escribir).

 **Saori** (observándola) ¿tienes miedo shizuma ?.

 **Shizuma:** ¿mie.. Miedo a que ?.(Escribiendo rápido). " _termina rápido"_

 **Saori:** a la aventura…

 **Shizuma:** bueno depende del tipo de aventura..

 **Saori:** no importa cual, (acercándose) lo importante es saber si te arriesgas o no…

 **Shizuma:** dicen que siempre hay que correr riesgos, luego asumir las consecuencias..

 **Saori:** eso es un sí.. (Dándole una media sonrisa y acariciándole el cabello).

 **Shizuma:** (mirándola a los ojos) que tienes en mente…

 **Saori:** ¿en serio quieres saber? (mordiéndose el labio).

 **Voz:** el correo fue enviado exitosamente…

 **Shizuma:** etto (apartando la mirada) creo que tenemos que bajar..

 **Saori** (bajando del escritorio): vamos..

Al salir de la oficina, se dirigieron al ascensor y al entrar se encontraban un grupo de chicas hablando de que harían hoy en la noche… al ver a shizuma algunas guardaron silencio..

 **Shizuma:** no tienen que dejar de hablar de sus planes solo porque estoy aquí..

 **Chica1 :** discúlpenos hanazono sama..

 **Chica 2:** eso es cierto shizumana sama ya ha salido con nosotras antes..

 **Saori** (sorprendida) ¿ enserio ?.

 **Shizuma:** solo fue una vez.. No debería sorprenderte.(mirando a saori). También me divierto.

 **Chica 3:** ese día nos divertimos mucho… iremos hoy a la disco, ¿les gustaría ir?.

 **Shizuma:** lo siento chicas pero mañana tengo que regresar temprano a Osaka.

 **Saori:** tú no eres la que tiene que manejar el avión.. Que tiene de malo un poco de aventura..(Sonriendo). Vamos, demuéstrame como te divierte (retándola).

 **Shizuma:** eso es trampa saori… está bien chicas nos veremos en la noche, me envían la dirección y allí estaremos.

 **Todas** (emocionadas): haii…

Mientras en un café de parís se encontraban un grupo de chicos pasando el rato.

 **Zoe:** tamao.. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir ?.

 **Tamao:** bueno la verdad todavía no sé, chikaru no me da dicho.

 **Camille:** chikaru ¿ no le darás un recorrido.. ?

 **Chikaru:** por supuesto mañana tengo pensado en enseñarles algunos lugares.. (Aprontándole la pierna a su amada por dejaba de la mesa).

 **Alessa:** miren quien viene allí y nos está mirando (todas voltean).

 **Tamao:** ¿es un compañero de ustedes.. ?.

 **Zoe:** a que no adivinas tamao..

 **Chikaru:** chicas, nooo (seria).

 **Camille:** tranquila chikaru..

 **Grabiell:** no tenemos la culpa que tus enamorados nos sigan..

 **Tamao** : ¿enamorados? (sorprendida).

 **Zoe:** chikaru tiene una lista de chicos detrás de ella…

 **Chikaru:** chicas creo que están exagerando… mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

 **Camille:** es una lástima que no decida salir con unos de ellos, porque la verdad hay unos que están muy lindos.

 **Chikaru** (mirando la incomodada de tamao) podemos hablar otra cosa..

 **Zoe:** pero una vez salió con uno de ellos..

 **Tamao:** ¿Cómo? (mirando a chikaru).

 **Gabriell:** todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos..

 **Chikaru:** están contando las cosas como no son (mirando a tamao la cual tenía un gesto molesto) no salí con nadie..tamao te contare la verdad.. Estaba en el centro comercial y llevaba unas bolsas y una de ellas se rompió, ese chico me ayudo, me pareció agradable y comenzamos a caminar, hablamos algunas cosas.. Es todo.. No fue una cita ni nada.. Enserio (nerviosa).

 **Alessa:** tranquila chikaru tampoco es que le tengas que dar tantas explicaciones, no se lo dirá a tu novio. ¿Verdad tamao ?.

 **Tamao:** (seria) descuida no le diré nada.

 **Gabriell:** además estoy seguro que el también habrá salido con varias chicas.

 **Chikaru:** (mirando a tamao) no lo creo " _por favor no sigan hablando_ ".

 **Zoe:** los amores a distancia no funcionan… yo se lo he dicho.. Conmigo fue así..

Tamao apretó con fuerza sus manos debajo de la mesa y sintió la mano de chikaru sobre la de ella.

 **Gabriell:** las parejas necesitan verse, compartir, estar justos… no basta con verse por una pantalla… porque igual te sentirás solo.

 **Tamao:** _"ellos tienen razón"._ (bajando la mirada).

 **Camille:** de seguro hasta ya tiene otra… pasan mucho tiempo sin verse… amor de lejos felices los cuatros..

 **Alessa:** deberías intentar salir con un chico de aquí. ¿ No lo crees tamao?..

 **Tamao:** (bajando la mirada) si ella quiere salir con alguien de aquí lo entendería..

 **Chikaru** (sorprendida) tamao..

 **Gabriel:** además nos dijiste que estabas pensando no regresarías a Japón.

 **Tamao:** ¿no regresaras ?..(Triste). peroo

 **Mesonera:** desean algún postre..

 **Chikaru** " _por fin"_ (miro a tamao y esta tenía la cara baja y la mirada triste).

 **Tamao:** yo no quiero nada gracias (forzando una sonrisa)… si me permiten iré al tocador un momento.. (Se levantó y se fue).

 **Chikaru:** iré con ella… yo tampoco quiero nada…

 **Zoe:** ¿tamao este bien?, se veía triste.

 **Chikaru:** si lo que sucede es que ella también tiene un amor a distancia..

 **Camille:** lo siento no quisimos hacerla sentir mal..

 **Chikaru:** descuiden iré hablar con ella.. (Se aleja).

Abre la puerta del baño y le coloca el pasador… tamao se encontraba enfrente del espejo cubriéndose la cara con las mano para que no notaran que estaba llorando.

 **Chikaru:** (se acerca a ella) me destroza verte llorar..

 **Tamao:** (se voltea y la abraza) ¿quieres salir con otras personas? Porque ¿te sientes sola?.. (Sollozando).

 **Chikaru** (se separa un poco y le levanta la barbilla y la mira a los ojos) a la única persona que amo con mi vida eres tu… jamás saldría con nadie más (le acaricia la mejilla secándole las lágrimas) te mentiría si te dijera que no me he sentido sola, pero recuerdo que tú también te debes sentir así y es mi culpa, por irme, pero no ha pasado un día en que mi corazón no te llame y diga que eres con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida..

 **Tamao** (sonríe) pero lo que ellos dijeron..

 **Chikaru** (la besa para que no continuara) el amor a distancia es difícil, pero solo las personas que se aman de verdad logran supéralo, estos años lo hemos hecho muy bien… (Toma la mano de su amada y la coloca en su corazón) este corazón sigue latiendo solo por ti.

 **Tamao** (le sonríe y la abraza) te amoooo…..

Devuelta a Japón, dos amigas seguían hablando…

 **Nagisa:** sabes que ella solo te hará más daño chiyo chan.

 **Chiyo** (bajando la mirada) lo sé, he intento alejarme de ella, no le respondo las llamadas, le digo que no me busque más pero…(Nagisa toma su mano y la mira tiernamente, mientras que desde la barra una chica no quitaba la vista de la mesa) cada vez que la tengo enfrente me congelo y no logró decirle nada..

 **Nagisa:** ¿quieres volver con ella?.

 **Chiyo:** no, no lo sé, Ya me ha lastimado mucho.(con los ojos cristalizados). Tengo miedo.

 **Nagisa:** sé que todavía la amas, pero no creo que se la correcto.

 **Chiyo:** ella me dijo que pospuso su boda y que quiere recupérame.

 **Nagisa:** ¿le crees ?.

 **Chiyo:** parecía sincera..

 **Nagisa:** como cuando te dijo que eras única para ella (chiyo no resistió más y dejo salir las lágrimas) lo siento (se levantó y la abrazo) chiyo chan quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo, pero no quiero verte otras vez sufrir por ella y sé que lo lograra. Todas las personas mientes, aunque a veces no sepas por qué lo hacen (pensando).

 **Chiyo** :¿ shuzuma sama le miente?

 **Flashback.**

Dos días atrás...

Nagisa se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto con shizuma que la había recogido luego de venir de la reunión de negocio que había tenido en el restaurante favorito de shizuma, esta había se había mantenido callada mientras nagisa le contada lo que había hecho ese día y lo que cada vez iba mejorando al tocar la guitarra, al notar que no le estaba prestado atención decidió molestarse.

 **Shizuma** : amor no te molestes (tomándole la mano) estoy cansada es todo, quiero llegas a casa y acostarme para estar abrazada a ti jajajaa, " _solo quiero que este día acabe_ ".

Ambas chicas llegaron y se fueron directo a la cama, shizuma se durmió rápidamente.

 **Nagisa** (abriendo los ojos y buscando a su novia en la cama la cual se sorprendió a no verla): ¿dónde está? (Se levantó y comenzó a buscarla, camino al balcón y la encontró allí, recostada de la muro mirando al cielo) ¿Amor estas bien, que haces acá afuera a estas horas? Podrías resfriarte.

 **Shizuma** : (sorprendida de la aparición de nagisa): discúlpame mi cielo es que no podía dormir y estaba dando vueltas en la cama, así que me levante para no molestarte..

 **Nagisa** (abrazándola): ¿dime la verdad te preocupa algo, todo está bien en la trabajo?.

 **Shizuma** : noo amor tranquila estoy bien, solo es insomnio lo que tengo. " _no puedo decirte la verdad porque te lastimaría, la conversación de shion no sale de mi mente_ " . Vamos a dormir que es tarde y debemos levantarnos temprano.

Ambas chicas volvieron en la cama y durmieron tranquilamente shizuma logro controlar sus pensamientos y puedo descansar.

A la mañana siguiente.

 **Shizuma** : amor podrías revisar la chaqueta que esta de tu lado y revisar si deje las lleves.(hablando desde el baño).

 **Nagisa** (tomo la chaqueta y reviso los bolsillos): si están acá (cuando sacaba las llaves un papel doblado cayó al piso, lo tomo y lo reviso, lo cual era una factura de restaurante kumakafe del día de ayer) amor no me dijiste que comiste ayer en el restaurante, ¿estaba rico como siempre?.

 **Shizuma** : si comí una ensalada cesar sabes que allí preparan todo muy rico por eso es mi restaurante favorito, bueno lo será hasta que tu abras el tuyo.

 **Nagisa** : (mirando la factura que decía que habían comido dos hamburguesas y varias copas de vino.) "recuerdo que le pregunte anoche cuantas personas eran y me dijo que como 4, esto solo demuestra que fueron dos, que está pasando, porque me sigues mintiendo".

 **Shizuma** ( saliendo del baño y mirando a nagisa que lei algo) ¿qué lees? .

 **Nagisa** : (guardando el papel) nada solo es una nota que hice para recordar las cosas que debo hacer el dia de hoy..

 **Shizuma** (dándole un beso): es bueno hacer eso, así nada se olvida, ven vamos es hora de irnos..

 **Nagisa** : (molesta) " _esperare a ver qué es lo que está pasando, sé que me has mentido varias veces y que lo hiciste es porque me estabas preparado algo especial y nunca me daba cuenta hasta ese mismo día, no quiero parecer una novia celosa y desconfiada si le pido todas estas explicaciones y arruino lo que esté haciendo, pero esta vez todo es muy extraño, lo dejare pasar otra vez. Estaré alerta a los próximos acontecimientos, si me vuelves a mentir sin que le vea una explicación razonable me volveré ese tipo de novia_ ".

 **Flashback.**

 **Nagisa** : supongo que a veces lo hace, me imagino que debe tener sus razones, pero en tu caso sabes que es muy diferente.

 **Chiyo** (llorando):lo se nagisa oneesama.. Solo que no es fácil sacármela de aquí (tocándose el pecho).

 **Nagisa:** (acariciándole la cabeza) tranquila, ya verás que pronto aparecerá alguien que te haga feliz. Como se debe.. Iré a pagar la cuenta ya vengo..(Alejándose)

 **Makoto:** no debes llorar (dándole un pañuelo).

 **Chiyo:** (tomándolo) gracias, disculpa que me veas así..(Limpiándose).

 **Makoto:** solo quisiera saber quién es la persona tan tonta que provoco tu llanto (posando la mano en la de chiyo provocando que esta se sonrojara). Toma (entregando un papel doblado) si algún día quieres salir y hablar me puedes llamar (apenada) eres una chica agradable y me gustaría volver a verte.

 **Chiyo** (tomando el papel sorprendida) tú también eres una chica agradable.

 **Nagisa** (llegando a la mesa) uuujuu..Ya podemos irnos chiyo chan..

 **Chiyo** (levantándose) si nagisa oneesama.. Adiós mako (haciendo una reverencia) fue un placer conocerte..

 **Makoto:** el placer fue mí (guiñándole un ojo) espero saber pronto de ti…

…..

Amane se hallaba en la su habitación haciendo unos trabajos en la computadora muy concentrada cuando sintió abrieron la puerta..

 **Amane** (sol voltear): ya todo está listo, solo le daba un repaso, ya me iré a cambiar para irnos.

 **Hikari:** cualquiera puede entrar a tu habitación y no le dices nada

 **Amane** : (volteando rápidamente): mi ángel no sabías que eras tú, pensé que era ushion chan que venía a buscarme.

 **Hikari** : ¿Muy ocupada? (Besando su mejilla).

 **Amane:** ya estoy por terminar.. ¿Tienes hambre ?.

 **Hikari:** no y ¿tú quieres comer ?. (Nerviosa).

 **Amane:** (sin quitar la vista del monitor) si tengo un poco, pero iré al gym antes..

 **Hikari:** ¿quieres comer algo en específico, te preparo algo ?.

 **Amane:** cualquier cosa estaría bien…

 **Hikari:** déjame pensar que te gustaría.. Primero iré al baño y luego te daré de comer..(Entrando al baño)..

 **Amane:** está bien (continuando con su labor).

 **Hikari** (sale del baño y se coloca en la puerta) amorrr… _"puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo"._

 **Amane:** que sucede (sin voltear).

 **Hikari:** (nerviosa) _"solo dilo"_ te provoca comer esto.

 **Amane** (volteando) aaaaah (pestañando varias veces) hikari (muerde sus labios y observa a su novia de arriba abajo que tenía puesto un beibidol negro y rojo, con mallas en las piernas, y lencería muy sexi).

 **Hikari** (nerviosa) dime te provoca algo (acercándose muy lentamente).

 **Amane:** esto sí que es una sorpresas (mirándola) estas aaa. Te ves muy muy sexi .(acariciándole las piernas) con gusto te devoro.. Desde hace mucho tengo hambre..

 **Hikari** (si sienta con su regazo con una pierna a cada lado) dime que quieres hacerme.. (Pasando las brazos alrededor de su cuello).

 **Amane** (sorprendida) me está gustando esto (pasando sus manos alrededor de sus caderas) _"luego pregunto qué sucedió"_. (Comienza a besarla con pasión, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, soltó su labio y he inicio a devorar su cuello bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho, sus manos ahora rozaban sus piernas)… me gusta mucho esta ropa…

 **Hikari:** (se levanta del regazo de su novia y se aleja dándole la espalda y con el dedo incide le dice que la siga) ven por mi… _"espero poder hacer todo lo que yaya me dijo_ ".

 **Amane:** (se levantó rápido de la silla y la siguió hasta la cama, miro que hikari se subía y se colocaba de rodillas, esta se acercó y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón mientras besaba su abdomen) creo que debo preguntar quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi novia… (Mirándola con una gran sonrisa).

 **Hikari:** (totalmente sonrojada) ¿ no te gusta amor ?..

 **Amane:** me encanta mi ángel… y sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo noto en tu rostro (levantándole la barbilla) y te lo agradezco (besándola) déjame continuar a mi…

 **Hikari:** todavía puedo continuar… (La halo y la recostó en la cama y se colocó encima de esta y comenzó a besar los seno de su amada, esta cerro los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar de las caricias. Sus labios recorrían todo su cuerpo besando y lamiendo, bajando lentamente cuando está por llegar a su entre pierna amane la detuvo).

 **Amane:** (tomando su mano) espera.

 **Hikari:** ¿no te gusta… ?

 **Amane:** por supuesto que sí. Solo que yo también quiero, porque no te volteas y así ambas nos tocamos.

 **Hikari:** (sonrojada) me parece muy bien (colocándose encima de su amada).

Ambas chicas comenzaron a degustarse entre sí demostrase el amor que tenían tiempo que no se expresaban.

 **Hikari:** aaaaahh… (Gimiendo).

 **Amane:** alguien podría oírnos ..ooohhh (tomo el control del estéreo que estaban en la mesa al lado de la cama y lo encendió) ahora si has todo el ruido que quieras (volviendo a su trabaja mientras sus manos apretaban los glúteos con fuerza).

A fuera de la hitación se encontraba ushion que había llegado unos instantes antes de que ambas chicas entrar a la habitación, se acercó un poco a la puerta y escucho unos ruidos extraños pero a la vez conocidos como para saber qué es lo que sucedía allí adentro, miro la computadora y vio en informe, rápidamente paso él información al pendrive ya no quería seguir escuchando lo que sucedía, de repente comenzó a sonar el estéreo.. " _Al menos así ya no las escucho.. Me la debes, ahora me toca irme sola al gym_ ". Saliendo desanimada de la habitación.

En la sala del cine estaban un grupo de chicos comprando algunas golosinas.

 **Chica 1:** nosotras nos adelantaremos, los esperamos en la sala..

 **Chico 1 :** de acuerdo .. byakudan san podrías esperar un momento..

 **Kagome:** luego las alcanzo chicas..

 **Todas:** hai (alejándose).

 **Kagome:** ¿que sucede ?.

 **Chico 1:** (nervioso) es que no me has dicho que quieres comer..

 **Kagome:** la verdad no quiero nada, (triste)ni quería venir..

 **Chico 1 :** por favor dime que quieres y te lo compro..

 **Kagome:** (pensando) está bien, serán unas palomitas y una soda..

 **Chico 1:** espérame voy por eso..(Alejándose).

Kagome se quedó esperando al chico con la mirada triste, echando un vistazo a su alrededor cuando, fijo su vista en la entrada y allí esta ella entrado, la razón de su alegría y en este momento también de su tristeza. Kazumi se encontraba llegando como ayame, cuando logro visualizar también a kagome , se quedó congelada mirándola fijamente..

 **Ayame** (susurrándole al oído): te juro que no lo planee.. Pero este sería un buen momento para hablar..(Acercándose a kagome) hola kagome chan ¿cómo has estado?. (Dándole un abrazo).

 **Kagome:** (devolviendo el abrazo y evitando mirar a kazumi) he estado mejor, no sabía que habías regresado ayame san.

 **Ayame:** estoy de visita unos días (sonriéndole) espero que antes de irnos salgamos un poco, también quiero ver a las chicas. kazumi te quedaras parada allí (mirándola, esta comenzó acercase nerviosamente)…la peli está por comenzar iré por las cosas.(dejándolas solas).

 **Kagome:** (mirándola) ¿cómo estás ?.

 **Kazumi:** (apartando la vista) ¿bien y tú?.. " _no sabía_ _que sin tus besos_ _  
_ _pasaría tan lento el tiempo_ ".

 **Kagome** (bajando la mirada) que bueno.. _"_ _No sabía que tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí para aguantarme de no llamarte_ _"._ Pásala bien (alejándose).

 **Kazumi (** tomándola de la mano) espera no te vayas, necesitamos hablar.. (Mirándola)."No _sabía que podría extrañarte tanto,_ _  
_ _ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios por no tenerte"._

 **Kagome:** es lo que intente..(Bajando la mirada).

 **Chico 1:** byakudan san aquí están las cosas.

 **Kazumi:** (con gesto molesto) ¿viniste con el ?.

 **Kagome:** y con el resto de los chico del estudio, hoy comenzaron las fotos..

 **Kazumi:** (soltándola) ve tu película tranquila..(Alejándose)..

 **Kagome:** kazumi espera (pero esta siguió su camino sin voltear).

 **Chico 1:** (sorprendido) ¿todo bien ?.

 **Kagome:** (bajando la mirada) si, mejor vamos a la sala.

 **Ayame:** (mira la escena y negó con la cabeza) que cabeza dura, pero se pondrá interesante porque veremos la mismas peli..(Sonriendo).

…..

 **Chiyo** (llegaba a su casa, abrió la puerta sin quitar la vista del celular la cual se encontraba hablando con makoto) mama ya llegue.. Estaré en mi habitación.. (Subió tan rápido que no escucho que su madre la llamo, al llegar dejo el celular en la mesa y fue al baño, al salir se sorprendió al ver a estaba alguien es su habitación).¿Hinouhe que haces aquí ?.

 **Hinouhe** (se encontraba de espalda) vine a visitarte, (dando la vuelta con el celular en la mano) tu mama me dejo subir.

 **Chiyo:** te dije que lo mejor era no vernos más.

 **Hinohue:** no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes… (Acercándose) eres demasiado importante para mí.

 **Chiyo:** ¿qué haces con mi celular? (nerviosa).

 **Hinohue:** ¿quién makoto san ?.

 **Chiyo:** etto.. Es una amiga.. ¿Me das mi teléfono? (extendiendo la mano).

 **Hinohue:** ummm… claro luego que haga esto (presiono unas teclas y se lo entrego) toma..

 **Chiyo:** ¿qué hiciste? (revisándolo).

 **Hinohue:** borre su número y toda su conversación..

 **Chiyo:** ¿porque hiciste eso ?.

 **Hinohue:** es obvio, no quiero que salgas con nadie más. (Acorralando a chiyo contra la pared y mirándola intensamente). No quiero que alguien te aparte de mí.

 **Chiyo:** (perdiéndose en la mirada) hinouhe. (Esta se acercó lentamente y la beso con ternura provocando el sonrojo de la otra chica la cual respondió el beso).

 **Hinohue:** (separándose) me encanta verte sonrojada… (Acariciando su mejilla) me gustaría hacer más pero le dije a tu mama que solo vendría por ti… (Tomándola de la mano) hizo un unas galletas deliciosas. (Ambas chicas bajaron)

 **Sra tsukidate:** cariño subiste muy rápido.

 **Chiyo:** lo siento mama..

 **Hinouhe:** ¿sra tsukadate tiene algún inconveniente en que me robe a chiyo un par de horas ?..

 **Chiyo** (sorprendida) ¿cómo ?.

 **Sra tsukidate:** no hay problema kuga san..

 **Hinouhe:¿** nos vamos chiyo chaan ?.

 **Chiyo:** la verdad estoy algo cansada para salir..

 **Hinouhe:** no hay problema entonces nos podemos quedar en tu habitación para que descanses (guiñándole el ojo).

 **Chiyo** (nerviosa) me. Mejor salimos..

 **Hinouhe:** sabía que dirías eso (sonriendo) sra tsukidate luego vendré a contarle como me va todo.

 **Sra tsukidate:** espero que puedas resolverlo.. Cuídense..

 **Chiyo:** ¿desde cuando eres amiga de mi mama?.. (Saliendo de la cocina).

 **Hinohue:** desde que decidiste tardarte mucho en llegar.

 **Chiyo:** ¿qué le contaste ?.

 **Hinouhe:** (abrazándola) cosas….

…

Dos cuerpos desnudos se hallaban abrazados en la cama con la respiración agitada y algo sudadas por los acontecimientos de hace unos instante. Kagome recostó su cabeza en el pecho se su amada y estas la abrazo con fuerza.

 **Amane:** tengo que preguntarte ángel, ¿qué paso? .(acariciando sus cabello dorados) me encanto verte así.

 **Hikari:** (apenada) la verdad es que le pedí ayuda a yaya chan.

 **Amane:** eso explica muchas cosas (besando su frente)… también con la ropa.

 **Hikari:** ella la escogió..

 **Amane:** tiene buen gusto (besando sus labios tiernamente) gracias, me gustó mucho todo lo que hiciste (levantándose).

 **Hikari:** ¿a dónde va?.

 **Amane:** iré un momento afuera para colocar una nota, por si vienen a recoger el informe,(saliendo de la habitación y se acercó a la computadora y noto que había algo encima de techado "ya tengo el trabajo descuida sigue pasándola bien, nos vemos luego". Apretando el papel con fuerza). Estuviste aquí y sabias lo que estaba pesando.(regresando a la habitación).

 **Hikari** : ¿todo bien amor?.

 **Amane** : si mi ángel, ya debo irme.(dándole un beso).

 **Hikari:** (sonrojada) pero pensé que pasaríamos el día en la cama, además que no has comido (colocando sus manos alrededor de la espalda y besándola con pasión).

 **Amane** : qué más quisiera mi ángel (recogiendo su ropa) pero recordé que debo hacer algo en este momento. " _debo hablar con ella_ ". ¿Harás algo luego de aquí?(esta negó con la cabeza). Bueno si quieres me esperas acá, debo tardar como una hora aproximadamente.

 **Hikari** : (desanimada) está bien, te preparare algo de comer mientras vuelves, pero no tardes mucho.

 **Amane:** claro que no, si ya quiero volver para comerte toda nuevamente..

Volviendo a la sala del cine ambas chicas no se concentraban en la película ya que no perdía la oportunidad para verse cuando la otra volteaba, kazumi moría de los celos al ver que kagome estaba con todos sus amigos y ese chico que estaba a su lado no dejaba de sacarle conversación…

 **Ayame:** sabes la peli esta de este lado (señalando la pantalla).

 **Kazumi:** lo sé (molesta) ese idiota (observando que el chico le toco los cabellos) no la toques.

 **Ayame:** (posando su mano en el hombro) cálmate, no lograras nada con esa actitud.

 **Kazumi:** pero no ves que ese tonto le está coqueteando y ella no hace nada.. (Mirando a su novia).

 **Ayame:** solo está haciendo amable.. Mira se está levantando.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento y fue al baño, kazumi la miro y la siguió.

 **Kazumi** (entrando al baño molesta) porque dejas que ese idiota te toque.

 **Kagome** (arreglándose el cabello) solo me ayudaba a sacar unas palomitas que tengo en el cabello.

 **Kazumi:** igual no me gusta, dile que no lo haga…

 **Kagome** : (mirándola)¿ eso es todo lo que viniste a decirme?..

 **Kazumi:** creo que no es el lugar…

 **Kagome:** ayer pase el día con el celular en la mano esperando un mensaje o una llamada tuya.

 **Kazumi:** necesitaba pensar lo que hiciste.

 **Kagome:** ¿lo que hice ?.

 **Kazumi:** tuviste que haber esperado que resolviéramos esto antes de tomar una decisión.

 **Kagome:** no lo había hecho…

 **Kazumi:** ¿Cómo, pero me dijiste que ya comenzaron?.

 **Kagome:** te mentí al decirte que había firmado, solo quería saber tu reacción.

 **Kazumi:** ¿me mentiste? (sorprendida).

 **Kagome:** no me dejaste explicarte, te fuiste sin déjame hablar.

 **Kazumi:** no sabes lo molesta que estaba..

 **Kagome:** y no sabes lo herida que me sentí a no tener tu apoyo e irte sin decir nada.. Ayer si firme..

 **Kazumi** : entonces las cosas siguen igual. (Seria).

 **Kagome:** (bajando la mirada) sí, creo que lo mejor es (guardo silencio un momento) darnos un tiempo (con la voz quebrada). " _dime que no quieres"_

 **Kazumi:** (abriendo los ojos de sorpresa) lo mismo estaba pensando.

 **Kagome:** (sentía que no podía contener más las lágrimas así que cerró los ojos con fuerza) está bien… (Dándole la espalda y marchándose del baño).

Kazumi se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar, kagome se acercó a sus amigos y les dijo que se sentía muy mal, así que el chico se ofreció llevarla. Kazumi regreso a la sala y tono que kagome no estaba.

 **Kazumi:** ¿dónde está kagome? ..

 **Ayame:** (mirándola con el ceño fruncido) al parecer lo que le dijiste no le gusto. Creo que se fue.

 **Kazumi:** tengo que ir por ella-

 **Ayame:** (tomándola del brazo) unos de los chicos se ofrecieron a llevarla. Ya deben haber salido.

 **Kazumi** (apretando sus puños) maldición.( no pudo seguir contiendo las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar).

El gym de la universidad se encontraba bastante recurrido el día de hoy, amane paso por varias áreas en busca de su amiga y al final de pesillo estaba ushion levantando unas pesas con la ayuda de un chico.

 **Amane** : (frunciendo el ceño): ¿Quién es ese?.(Acercándose hasta donde estaba) lamento llegar tarde.

 **Ushion** : (sorprendida) ¿viniste, la verdad no te esperaba?.

 **Amane** : te dije que vendrías, además siempre es bueno quemas unas calorías.

 **Ushion** : pensé que ya habías quemado muchas hace un momento.(colocando las pesas en el piso).

 **Amane** : no deberías estar levantando tanto peso, debes cuidarte la mano. ¿te ayudo?. (Desviando la conversación).

 **Ushion** (ignorándola) no tranquila estoy bien, kito kum me estaba ayudando.. Ya termine por el día de hoy.

 **Amane** : ¿quién es el?(echando un vistazo) ¿ ya te vas?.

 **Kito** : ya termine de recoger mis cosas, ¿ nos vamos?

 **Ushion** : si ya me voy (recogiendo sus cosas). Adiós amane nos vemos luego, al llegar a la habitación reviso el informe y te informo antes de imprimirlo.

 **Amane** : si quieres paso más tarde por tu habitación para ver eso,(tomándola del brazo al ver que se alejaba) ¿te vas con él, desde cuando lo conoces, a donde van?.

 **Ushion** : (molesta) son muchas preguntas las cuales no debo responder, no sé a qué hora llegare, mejor deberías ir a tu habitación que de seguro te están esperando.(soltándose).

 **Amane** : no tenía planeado que ella llegara.

 **Ushion** : no me debes explicar nada, ni siquiera tenías que venir, tranquila ve con tu chica (se alejó unos pasos y regreso). Para la próxima deberías cerrar la puerta, así nadie entraría y escucharía esas cosas.(alejándose).

 **Amane** : (sorprendida) " _nos escuchó_ " lo siento….

A altas horas de la noche en una discoteca de Tokio varios vasos vacíos adornaban la mesa de un grupo de chicas empresarias que disfrutaban del momento, bailando y hablando de cosas sin sentido…

 **Chica 1:** aquí les traigo otras ronda.. y esta se toma de un solo golpe que opinan.

 **Saori:** (sonriendo) me parece estupendo.. ¿Cómo se hace ?.

 **Chica 2:** (colocando las bebidas para todas) primero se toma un trago de vodka y luego todo el vaso de cerveza.

 **Shizuma:** (la cual ya tenías muchos trago encima) creo que es mucho chicas..

 **Saori:** ¿tienes miedo shizuma? (entregándole el trajo).

 **Shizuma:** no, brindemos (ambas chicas juntaron sus vasos y bebieron todo de un sorbo)..aaarw, whaoo.

 **Saori:** (sonriendo) me encanta esa canción.. Ven vamos a bailar… (Halando a shizuma).

 **Shizuma** (en la pista de baile) pero no se bailar eso..

 **Saori:** descuida es fácil.. Solo tienes que mover tu cuerpo así (moviendo las caderas) esta son las canciones que se bailan es américa.

 **Chica 3:** amigas son ideas mías o a saori sama le gusta shizuma sama ..

 **Chica 1:** no son ideas tuyas, y al parecer a ella también le gusta.

 **Chica 2:** solo miran como bailan..(Todas mirando) un poco más y se besan..(Tomando una foto de las chica).

 **Chica 3:** ¿shizuma sama no está comprometida ?.

 **Chica 2:** no creo que a su novia le agrade ver como saori sama le está bailando y ella le responde, así de debo asumir que ya no lo están juntas.

Luego de unas horas y muchos tragos más las chicas decidieron irse a sus respectivos hogares.

 **Shizuma:** (en la entrada de su habitación) me divertí mucho, las chicas son muy divertidas,deberías descansar… (Tambaleándose un poco).

 **Saori:** yo también la pase muy bien..(Sonriendo).una pregunta ¿serían buenas noches o buenos días? (besando su mejilla).

 **Shizuma** (acariciándole la mejilla): si siguiera con vida con vida estoy segura que fuera igual a ti . (Acercándose y dándole un gran beso).

 **Saori** (respondiendo el beso) " _tenía pensado hacerlo pero veo que me ganaste_ "..

 **Shizuma:** (separándose) lo siento, no sé qué me paso, tengo muchos tragos encimas.

 **Saori:** no tienes por qué disculparte… (Pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello) a mí me gusto (besándose nuevamente)

 **Shizuma** : (apartándose un poco) aahh, creo que mejor descasamos, (los ojos se le cerraba solos). Tengo mucho sueño.

 **Saori** (triste): si tienes razón, también tengo mucho sueño.. Además mañana me prometiste que tendrías una cita. (Dirigiéndose a su habitación).

 **Shizuma** (mordiéndose los labios): esos labios dejan muchas ganas de seguir besándolos…(recostándose en la cama) kaori te extraño…

Fin de Capitulo….

Gracias por los comentarios no odien a shizuma, ella está algo confundía espero le guste el capítulo…. No olviden dejas sus comentario y sugerencias siempre es bueno lees otras opiniones además que también ayuda a continuar con la historia.


	11. Chapter 11:DESPERTAR

**CAPITULO 11: DESPERTAR**

Debajo de las sabanas una chica estiraba su mano buscando el cuerpo de otra persona pero al no sentirla se desprendió de la sabana rápidamente y miro a los lados y no la vio, así que se levanto y salió del cuarto, al llegar a la sala miro a su esposa allí parada lista para salir.

 **Miyuki:** amor pensé que dormirías un poco mas..

 **Shion** (bostezando un poco) es que no te sentí en la cama y me levante… no te oí llegar a noche.

 **Miyuki:** es que llegue algo tarde y no quise despertarte (recogiendo sus libros).

 **Shion:** ¿a dónde vas tan temprano? Pensé que desayunaríamos juntas. (Sorprendida).

 **Miyuki** : te lo prepare y te lo deje en la cocina, debo ir a la biblioteca luego iré a casa de issato san

 **Shion: ¿** otra vez? (cruzando los brazos).

 **Miyuki:** (acercándose a su esposa) amor no te molestes, sabes que tengo que estudiar.

 **Shion:** lo sé, por eso es que te dejo (tomándola por la cintura) ¿podemos salir hoy? .tengo el día libre..

 **Miyuki:** (sonriéndole) lo siento mi amor pero tengo mucho que estudiar…

 **Shion** (acercándose a sus labios) entonces será mañana…

 **Miyuki** (cortando el espacio entre ella con un beso) mañana tampoco podre..

 **Shion** (frunciendo el ceño) ¿cuándo puedo salir con mi esposa?..

 **Miyuki** : luego que salga de los exámenes será toda tuya (dándole un beso) ya es tarde me tengo que ir (separándose).

 **Shion:** cuídate (triste) te extraño… te amooo " _sé que hago mal al no contarte pero lo hago por tu bien, ya tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, solo espero que shizuma se controle y no haga algo estúpido_ ".

Toc toc toc..

 **Sra Byakudan:** (abre un poco la puerta y mira a kagome sentada en la cama con la cara entre las rodillas, se acerca y la abraza) ¿todo está bien mi vida?..

 **Kagome** : no mama ya nooo (llorando). Ahora si todo termino.

 **Sra Byakudan:** (sorprendida): ¿estas segura de eso?

 **Kagome:** (levantando el rostro) mama hay algo que quiero decirte.

 **Sra Byakudan: ¿** que estas enamora ?. (Sonriendo).

 **Kagome** (afirmo con la cabeza) ¿pero cómo lo sabias?

 **SraByakudan:** lo noto en tus ojos desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **Kagome:** (soltando unas lágrimas) lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero ya se acabó..

 **Sra Byakudan:** entonces es una persona muy tonta (limpiándole las lágrimas).

 **Kagome** : si lo es.. todo es porque no quiere que modele..

 **Sra Byakudan:** solo por eso (sorprendida).

 **Kagome:** si y no lo comprendo (llorando) se que saldré en algunas fotos en traje de baño pero eso es como ir a la playa, allí muchas personas me ven.

 **Sra Byakudan:** no es por eso que se molesto.

 **Kagome:** (sorprendida) ¿entonces porque ?.

 **Sra Byakudan:** tiene miedo.

 **Kagome: ¿** miedo de que ?. (Mirando a su madre).

 **Sra Byakudan:** a perderte, sabes hay muchas personas que cambian al tener un poco de fama.

 **Kagome:** pero yo no hare eso.

 **Sra Byakudan:** ellos dijeron lo mismo. Ahora que representaras a una gran marca te volverás muy popular y muchos te reconocerán, te comenzaras a rodear de personas falsas que intentaran cambiarte (kagome la miro pensativa) y puedes tener problemas con tu pareja por esas razones, además que como sabrás no estarás sola en las fotos también saldrán chicos que intentaran llamar tu atención y pasaras mucho tiempo con ellos, puedes que alguno te guste.

 **Kagome:** eso no pasara.. (Respondiendo con firmeza).

 **Sra Byakudan: ¿** cómo estás tan convencida?.. Te aseguro que habrá muchos chicos lindos.(sonriendo).

 **Kagome:** eso lo sé. .. estoy segura que ninguno llamara mi atención. Solo tengo ojos para…. "ella".

 **Sra Byakudan:** es bueno que estés muy segura, pero nadie acepta que se puede llegar a fijar en otra persona, eso solo ocurre y no podemos evitarlo.

 **Kagome:** (nerviosa) mama los chico no me..

 **Sra Byakudan:** (interrumpiéndola) por eso está tomando esa actitud, no quiere que seas como esas personas. Tiene miedo que la fama te cambie.

 **Kagome:** pero porque no me lo dice, sino que toma otra actitud y me hace pensar que me quiere lejos.

 **Sra Byakudan:** hay personas que no saben como manejar esta situación. (Abrazándola) solo dale un poco de tiempo.

 **Kagome** (volviendo a llorar) eso fue lo que me pidió… tiempo.

 **Sra Byakudan:** va veras que todo se arreglara..

…

Ushio caminaba por el establo a buscar a su yegua cuando noto que alguien ya se encontraba dentro.

 **Ushion:** Buenos días amane. Llegas tarde hoy.

 **Amane:** buenos días ushion, la verdad si acabo de llegar. Me quede dormida (sonriendo). ¿Pero cómo lo notaste (dando dé a comer su caballo).

 **Ushion:** (mirándola): porque cuando llego ya la has dado de comer y le estas cepillando el cabello. ¿Te sientes bien ?.

 **Amane:** no sabía que detallabas las cosas que hago (sonrojada) **…**.estoy muy bien solo que (rascándose la cabeza) estaba algo cansada para levantarme temprano.

 **Ushion:** (hablando con indiferencia).me lo imagine descuida, además nadie lo notara siempre somos las primeras en llegar (dándole de comer a su yegua).

 **Amane:** ushion, creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de ayer (nerviosa).

 **Ushion:** la verdad no, descuida, creo que fui algo dura contigo. Tuve una discusión con alguien cuando iba al gym y creo que por eso estaba algo molesta.

 **Amane:** " _¿solo por eso estabas así?".._ Yo también actué mal, y fui algo descuidada, me siento muy apenada por lo que escuchaste, es que me tomo por sorpresa y.

 **Ushion:** (interrumpiéndola) es normal que pasen esas cosas cuando tienes pareja, la verdad también extraño eso, que me sorprendan de esa forma, además fui irrespetuosa al entrar a tu habitación sin llamar (montando al caballo) creo que mejor comenzamos a entrenar.

 **Amane:** yo te dije que lo hicieras **,** la verdad llevas tiempo sola.. ¿Estas esperando a alguien?.(Curiosa).

 **Ushion:** (mirándola) jajaja eso sería lo más tonto que podría hacer. Solo espero cambiar el estado de soltera pronto.

 **Amane:** (sorprendida) ¿por qué lo dices, como, Cómo te fue con ese chico, te agrado?

 **Ushion:** no te contare nada, (saliendo del establo).

 **Amane:** " _no sé porque me siento rara al escuchar todo esto_ ". Que te parece si te invito el almuerzo y me cuentas (gritándole).

 **Ushion** : disculpa pero ya tengo otra invitación..

En parís dos chicas yacían dormidas una en los brazos de la otra muy plácidamente, tamao comienza abrir los ojos y miro a chikaru a su lado le da un beso en la frente y se levanto y se dirige al baño, chikaru lo nota y se acurruca mas en la cama luego de unos instantes siente que se sientan en cama..

 **Chikaru:** todavía no me quiero levantar (casi dormida).

 **Sra Minamoto:** una dama no debe dormir desnuda chikaru.( mirándola detalladamente).

 **Chikaru:** (abriendo rápido los ojos y tapándose con la sabana) ¿madre?.

 **Sra Minamoto** : (sorprendida) ¿esperabas a alguien más?..

 **Chikaru:** nooo (sentándose) " _espero que tamao no salga del baño_ ". No sabía que vendrás a visitarme.

 **Sra Minamoto:** quise darte un sorpresa.(mirando la habitación). ¿O es que tu madre no puede venir?..

 **Chikaru:** _"y vaya que me la diste, llegas unos segundo antes y no sé qué habría hecho_ ". Claro madre sabes que esta también es tu casa.

 **Sra Minamoto:** (dándole un beso en la frente) ¿hay alguien aquí contigo? (mirando la ropa en el piso).

 **Chikaru:** (nerviosa) no, no es lo que piensas madre… es solo que ayer estaba con los chicos y pues creo que se me pasaron las copas y cuando llegue a casa me quite todo y me acosté así, sé que no propio es de una dama..

 **Sra Minamoto:** ujummm…. " _a quien intentas engañar_ " debes ser más ordenadas con tus cosas (recogiéndolas)…. Por un momento pensé había alguien.

 **Chikaru:** madre por favor.

 **Sra Minamoto:** descuida hija, también fui joven, es normal que si tienes novio pasen la noche juntos .. Pero veo que es solo tu ropa la que está en el piso.. Eso me alivia un poco. "¿ _dónde estara su ropa? Solo hay ropa de mujer en el piso_ ".

 **Chikaru** (interrumpiéndola ) mama, no tengo novio..

 **Sra Minamoto:** hablaremos de eso luego (con la ropa en las manos) la dejare en el baño.

 **Chikaru:** nooo (levantándose veloz mente) yo la coloco y me doy una ducha. (Parándose en la puerta). Dámela.. Gracias por recogerla.

Del otro lado se encontraba tamao asustada, debido a que cuando salía del baño tono que la Sra Minamoto entraba a la habitación así que decidió quedarse dentro a esperar.

 **Chikaru:** porque no te pones cómoda en la otra habitación mientras yo me arreglo.

 **Sra Minamoto:** (levantando una ceja) está bien, iré a colocar mis cosas allá… ¿quieres algo para desayunar? (saliendo de la habitación).

 **Chikaru:** si mama gracias… (Entrando al baño) que bueno que no saliste princesa (suspirando aliviada).

 **Tamao:** ¿cómo hacemos amor ?.(Preocupada).

 **Chikaru:** (abrazándola) todo estar bien.. Yo saldré primero y me iré a su habitación, la distraeré mientras, vas a la puerta y haces como si estuvieras llegando.

 **Tamao:** ¿ cómo hago con mis cosas?.

 **Chikaru:** etto (pensando) le diré que estas aquí de visita hace unos días y que saliste muy temprano.

 **Tamao:** (dándole un beso rápido) tienes una mente muy ágil jajaja. Por pocos nos descubre.

Volviendo a Tokio.

Nagia intentaba llamar a shizuma pero el celular seguía apagado, pensaba que podría venir en el avión pero le extrañaba que no le informo que salió y ya era un poco tarde así que decidió llamara a shitory.

 **Shitory:** buenos días aoi san..

 **Nagisa:** buenos días shitory kun, no tienes que ser tan formal.

 **Shitory:** lo sé pero me gusta hacerlo, ¿dígame en que puedo ayudarla?.

 **Nagisa:** disculpa que te moleste, pero he intentado comunicarme con shizuma y no responde, sabrás si ya viene en camino a Osaka.

 **Shitory:** también lo he intentado y creo que lo tiene apagado.

 **Nagisa:** estoy algo preocupada ayer me dijo que a las 10 estaría aquí y todavía no sé nada de ella.

 **Shitory:** posiblemente tuvo que volver a la oficina siempre hay algo que firmar.

 **Nagisa:** es lo más extraño porque llame a la oficina pensando en eso y me dijeron que no estaba allí que termino todo ayer porque regresaba hoy, y en el hotel me dijeron que salió.

 **Shitory** : ahora si me preocupo.. Intentare llamar al piloto, puede haber ocurrió un retraso.

 **Nagisa:** eso no lo había pensado. Por favor me informas si logras localizarlo.

 **Shitory:** descuides le regresare la llamada al comunicarme con él.

 **Nagisa** :.. Adiós.. (Cortando la llamada).

 **Yui:** ocurre algo onesama.

 **Nagisa:** tampoco sabe nada de shizuma. Intentará llamar al piloto (angustiada).

 **Yui** : (abrazándola) onesa descuida sé que estará bien.

 **Shitory** : (marcando): " _que alivio,_ _este si suena_ ". Buenas okira san disculpe la molestia.

 **Okira:** shitory sama ¿cómo esta, en que puedo servirle?.

 **Shitory:** bueno es que no me he podido comunicarme con shizuma sama ¿quería saber si ya están aquí o ya están por salir?..

 **Okira:** disculpe, pero hanazono sama me informo ayer que regresábamos mañana.

 **Shitory:** (sorprendido) ¿ella le dijo eso ?.

 **Okira:** bueno íbamos a regresar el día de hoy pero, me llamo algo tarde en la noche para informarme que no.

 **Shitory** (frunciendo el ceño) ¿no le dio los motivos por el cual lo cambio?.

 **Okira:** la verdad no se escuchaba bien ya que había una música en el fondo, lo poco que pude entender es que quería pasear o algo así, solo le puedo decir con seguridad que estaba algo tomada cuando me llamo…

 **Shitory** : va veo… muchas gracias okira sama, espero de su parte discreción a lo ocurrido.

 **Okira** : por supuesto, es un placer servirle. Adiós

 **Shitory** : que tenga un buen día, adiós (cortando la llamada). " _no quiero pensar mal, no quiero pensar mal, awww sabía que era mala idea que fueran solas, espero que sepa lo que está haciendo shizuma sam. que le digo a nagisa debo llamarla_ ". (Marcándole).

 **Nagisa** : shitory dime que sabes algo de ella, por favor

 **Shitory:** ehh si, ella está bien.

 **Nagisa:** qué alivio no sabes el peso que me quitas, ¿pero qué paso cuando llega, porque no contesta las llamadas?

 **Shitory:** la verdad no logre comunicarme con ella solo hable con el piloto, y me informo que regresaran mañana.

 **Nagisa** (sorprendida): ¿mañana, por qué?

 **Shitory:** la razón todavía no lo sé, ella lo llamo solo para informarle que regresarían mañana.. Quizás surgió alguna reunión.

 **Nagisa** : (molesta) ¿quizás? Tú eres su asistente ¿no deberías estar informado si ocurre algo así?.

 **Shitory:** (nervioso) ahh.. Si debería. Pero

 **Nagisa** : además, hasta ayer en la noche ella me dijo que regresaba hoy, y como te comente llame a la oficina y no tenía ningún pendiente, así que dime la verdad, ¿qué ocurre?.

 **Shitory:** el piloto solo me dijo que ella lo llamo algo tomada ayer en la noche para decirle que no saldrían hoy, no le dijo los motivo. Esa es toda la información que tengo aoi sam, discúlpeme.

 **Nagisa** (suspirando): ¿lo decidió ayer? interesante…. gracias por todo shitory kum, discúlpame también. Si ella logra comunicarse con usted hágale saber que estoy preocupara. Adiós.

 **Shitory:** eso hare. Adiós.

 **Yui:** sucede algo (mirándola). ¿Shizuma está bien ?.

 **Nagisa:** " _que sucede shizuma, ¿dónde estás?"._

 **Sra aoi:** nagisa, (entrando a la habitación) ¿shizuma tardara mucho en venir ?. (Mirando la cara de preocupación de su hija) ¿Sucede algo?.

 **Yui:** creo que shizuma no vendrá.

 **Sra aoi:** (mirando a nagisa) ¿es cierto?.

 **Nagisa:** (seria) si, no vendrá, así ya podemos irnos no hay necesidad de seguir esperando (saliendo de la habitación). _"me debes una muy buena explicación"._

 **Yui:** creo que alguien está en problemas.. (Sonriendo).

 **Sra aoi:** (preocupada) la verdad sí, no la había visto tan molesta.

En la oscuridad de una habitación un par de ojos verdes se abren y miran a una chica a su lado se acerca y la abraza, respirando su aroma y sonríe, le acaricia un poco el cabello.

 **Fanny:** no sabes como extrañaba despertar así (susurrándole al oído).

 **Hiroko** (acurrucándose en su pecho) me hiciste mucha faltan en esos días que hacia mucho frio.

 **Fanny:** (frotando sus brazos) siempre te daré mi calor bombón.

 **Hiroko:** (levanta su rostro) y no hay nada mejor que un beso en las mañanas.

 **Fanny** (acercando se sus labios) no se como aguante tantos días sin ti (besándola).

 **Hikoro** (luego de unos minutos de un beso apasionado, rompe el beso a sentir las manos de su novia bajando por su cuerpo) fanny nos estamos despertando. (Tomándola la mano que se acerca a su entre pierna).

 **Fanny** (colocándose encima y sosteniéndole las manos) es que sentí tu cuerpo desnudo y sabes que no me puedo resistir.(tomándole las manos a hiroko y colocándolas encima de su cabeza) ¿dime no quieres? (presionando su rodilla con la intimidad de su novia).

 **Hiroko** (estremeciéndose ante el contacto) ahh.. Fanny.

 **Fanny:** si me dices que no quieres me detengo (guiñándole el ojo).creo que te gusta (besando su cuello sin soltarle las manos).

 **Hiroko** (mordiéndose los labios) Fanny ahh.. ¿Cómo puedes tener tantas ganas en la mañana?.

 **Fanny** : eso es porque pase mucho tiempo sin verte.. Esas ganas se me acumularon.. ¿Dime lo que quieres que te haga?. (Pasando la punta de su lengua alrededor de la oreja).

 **Hiroko:** (sonrojada) Fanny porque siempre preguntas eso. (Mirando a otro lugar). ahh.. Suéltame amor.

 **Fanny:** creo que te está gustando porque estoy sintiendo algo húmedo… sino me dices no soltares tus manos (besando sus senos).

 **Hiroko :** ahh (cerrando los ojos) quiero que me hagas tuya (en voz baja)..

 **Fanny:** dilo mas fuerte que no logre escucharte (sonriendo).

 **Hiroko:** si lo escuchaste.. No lo repetiré.. (Mirando a un lado).

 **Fanny:** no escuche nada (mordiendo deliamente el seno) creo que tendré que dejarte así, ya que no quieres. (Haciendo el roce de su rodilla más rápido).

 **Hiroko :** ahh… quiero que me hagas tuyaaa..

 **Fanny:** así (susurrándole al oído) ¿y qué más?…

 **Hiroko:** ahh.. Fanny no lo diré.

 **Fanny:** vamos bombón solo dilo y hare lo que tanto te gusta.(con una manos sostuvo las dos de hiroko y la otra la bajo para acariciar algo que se podía sentir que estaba muy excitado). Solo dilooo..

 **Hiroko:** ahh…(erizándole la piel) quiero que.. Que.. Me hagas tuya y me llenes de placer. (Elevando la voz).

 **Fanny** : eso es lo que me gusta escuchar. (Besándola).

En la habitación de un hotel se encontraba una peli negra sentada al borde de la cama observando a shizuma que todavía dormía plácidamente, así que comenzó acariciarle el cabello para lograr despertarla.

 **Shizuma:** (moviéndose entre las sabanas) me gusta cuando haces eso (sonriendo sin abrir los ojos). Ven acuéstate conmigo y abrázame. (Abriendo un espacio para que se colocara cómoda).

Saori sonríe y obedece, se acuesta a su lado quedando frente a ella.

 **Shizuma:** (al sentir que se acostaba a su lado se acerca y la abraza) me gusta levantarme así…. Aunque mejor es con un beso.

 **Saori:** (acercándose a su oído) con mucho gusto te lo doy (robándole un beso).

 **Shizuma:** (al oír la voz abre rápido los ojos y se aparta un poco) saori eres tú..

 **Saori:** ¿estabas pensando en otra persona? (mirándola)..

 **Shizuma:** por un momento olvide donde estaba (colocándose la manos en la cabeza) me duele mucho.

 **Saori:** lo supuse (estirándola la mano a la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama y cogió una tasa de café) toma esto hará que te sientas mejor

 **Shizuma:** (toma la taza y bebe) disculpa la pregunta, ¿pero cómo entraste a mi habitación?. (Sentándose en la cama).

 **Saori** (levantándose de la cama) ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? (mirándola) dormí aquí. Contigo..

 **Shizuma** (casi se le cae la taza de café) ¿Cómo, Juntas ?.

 **Saori:** jajajaja. No mentira " _aunque ganas no faltaron_ "...Mira te traje el desayuno, bueno por la hora ya será almuerzo.

 **Shizuma:** (levantándose de la cama) ¿qué hora es? (exaltada) Tenemos que irnos.. El piloto nos espera. (Buscando entre las sabanas) tenía que estar en Osaka antes de las 10 am.

 **Saori:** shizuma…(mirándola con curiosidad) creo que ayer tomaste mucho.. ¿Recuerdas que llamaste al piloto?.

 **Shizuma:** (recordando) etto..ahh maldición..

 **Saori:** dijiste que me llevarías al jardín botánico que esta en la cuidad, así que lo llamaste y dijiste que nos iríamos mañana.

 **Shizuma** (colocándose las manos en la cabeza) ya lo recuerdo…¿dónde está mi celular?…(buscándolo con la vista). Había dejado un mensaje en recepción para que llamaran y me levantaran temprano.

 **Saori** (cogiéndola de la mesita) aquí lo tienes (dándoselo) pero creo que no tiene batería. En eso yo tengo algo que ver llame temprano a recepción y dije que no lo hicieran que ya habíamos salido, solo quería que descansaras, llegamos muy tarde.

 **Shizuma:** (mirando le cel.) nagisa discúlpame, lo olvide. (Habla en voz baja)que tonto fui.

 **Saori:** mejor ve a la ducha te sentirás mejor, (caminado hacia la puerta) yo iré a cambiarme.

 **Shizuma:** saori espera.. (Nerviosa) con respecto a lo que ocurrió ayer.(bajando la mirada).

 **Saori** (con la mano en el picaporte) ¿entonces si lo recuerdas algunas cosas?.

 **Shizuma:** si, bueno como no recordar algo así, quiero pedirte disculpa.

 **Saori:** descuida shizuma no diré nada (guiñándole un ojo) lo que paso anoche solo tenemos que saberlo nosotras dos, nadie más.. Además fue divertido.

 **Shizuma** (sonrojada) si yo también me divertí mucho anoche contigo, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

 **Saori** (abriendo la puerta) no todo es trabajo cariño, deberíamos salir más cuando lleguemos. jajaja creo que todavía no has notado lo que llevas puesto (guiñándole el ojo) es muy sexi, lindo cuerpo (saliendo de la habitación).

 **Shuizuma** (se mira y ve que se encuentra en ropa interior) aaaww como no me di cuenta..(Colocándose la bata) cargare el cel. Necesito discúlpame con nagisa.(mira el reloj) la 1:00 pm como me pude quedar tanto tiempo dormida..

Rin rin rin..

 **Chiyo:** hola tsubomi chan.

 **Tsubomi: ¿** chiyo chan dónde estás? (con tono molesto)

 **Chiyo:** etto…

 **Tsubomi:** estoy en tu casa y no estas.

 **Chiyo:** es que Salí (en eso una chica la abraza por la espalda y lame su oreja provocando que se le erizara la piel).

 **Tsubomi:** saliste desde ayer, y no regresaste a casa, tu mama me dijo que te quedaste en de una amiga. Que por casualidad se llama hinohue.

 **Chiyo:** etto (hinohue se coloca enfrente y comienza a besarle el cuello) si quede con ella. Ya voy de regreso a casa.

 **Tsubomi:** chiyo chan sé que es tu vida y tu puedes decidir con quien estar, ¿pero volverás a caer allí luego de lo que paso?..

 **Chiyo:** (hinouhe había comenzado a bajar y besaba sus pechos, chiyo se mordió los labios para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido) tsubomi chan..

 **Tsubomi:** ok, luego hablaremos de esto, las cosas se complicaron ayer entre las chicas. Todas vamos a casa de kagome.

 **Chiyo** (mordiéndose los labios) ¿qué sucedió con kazumi ?.(hinoue la recuesta de la cama y se coloca de rodillas).

 **Tsubomi:** no responde las llamadas ya que sabe que ocurrirá cuando lo haga..

 **Chiyo:** me.. Me reuniré con… con ustedes en casa de kagome (cerrando los ojos).

 **Tsubomi:** ¿estás bien ?.

 **Chiyo:** si nos vemos pronto, paso por mi casa y me reunió con ustedes..

 **Tsubomi:** de acuerdo.. y sabes muy bien que tenemos que hablar de esto. Adiós (cortando la llamada).

 **Chiyo:** adiós. ¿Por qué haces eso, estaba hablando por teléfono?..ahhhh.

 **Hinouhe:** es muy interesante ver como tratas de contenerte (volviendo a la entre pierna).

 **Chiyo:** ya… me… tengo ..ohhh que ir.. Es muy tarde.

 **Hinohue** : ya llame a tu mama y me dijo que no había problemas…. Además no veo intenciones de que quieras irte (guiñándole el ojo).

 **Chiyo:** (sonrojada) eso no es justoo..

 **Hinohue:** de verdad quieres que pare.. (Haciendo el contacto más fuerte).

 **Chiyo:** ohhh…noo sigue (colocando las manos en la cabeza de hinohue).

 **Remon: ¿** chiyo chan ira a casa de kagomen chan?.

 **Tsubomi:** al parecer tenemos dos cabezas huecas en el grupo (indignada). Me dijo que vendrá a su casa primero.(molesta).

 **Kazuna:** ¿entonces la esperamos ?.

 **Tsubomi:** algo me dice que tarda mucho así que mejor nos adelantamos..

 **Remon:** si, kagome chan nos necesita.

 **Kazuma:** cuando llamo estaba muy mal..

 **Yaya:** entonces las llevare a su casa.. Vamos… (Todas subieron al auto). ¿Mi amor estas bien? (notando lo enojada que subió su novia).

 **Tsubomi** : como quisiera que se diera cuenta lo tonta que está haciendo.

 **Yaya** (tomando su mano): tranquila, sabes cómo es kasumi chan.

 **Tsubomi** : no hablo de ella, sino de chiyo chan que al parecer decidió darle otra oportunidad a esa.

Mientras en la habitación del hotel shizuma esperaba que su celular cargara un poco para poder llamar a su amada.

 **Shizuma** (llamando): _"no sé qué le diré",_

 **Nagisa** : hola.

 **Shizuma** : mi amor discúlpame por no llegar es que me quede dormida, ayer llegue algo tarde.

 **Nagisa** : ¿te quedaste dormida?.(Sorprendida) " _me sigues mintiendo_ ".

 **shizuma** : si, apenas me estoy levantando.

 **Nagisa** : shizuma no sé qué está pasando.

 **Shizuma** : ¿sobre qué mi amor?.

 **Nagisa:** sobre del porque me estas mintiendo.

 **Shizuma** : (sorprendida) no, mi amor no te estoy mintiendo. Sé que estas molesta pero realmente lo siento.

 **Nagisa** : no se a lo que estás jugando. Pero ya no aceptare que me mientas más..

 **Shizuma** : ¿amor cuando te he mentido?.

 **Nagisa** : (suspirando con fuerza) sabes, cuándo decidas decirme la verdad me vuelves a llamar.

 **Shizuma** : (caminado por la habitación) nagisa sé que estas molesta pero no tengo porque mentirte.

 **Nagisa** : ¿no me mientes?.

 **Shizuma** : no (hablando con frialdad)¿ de dónde estás sacando esas locas ideas?.

 **Nagisa** : déjame entender bien, ya que son locas ideas mías, ¿me estás diciendo que te acabas de levantar y por esa razón no estás aquí?.

 **Shizuma** : si y discúlpame.

 **Nagisa** : (conteniendo las ganas de llorar) sabes mejor hablamos mañana o cuando decidas regresar.

 **Shizuma** : nagisa, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

 **Nagisa** : (elevando un poco la voz) por supuesto que no lo haces, porque sé que suspendiste el vuelo ayer en la noche, y cuando llame al hotel para saber si todavía estabas allí ya que no respondía mis llamadas me dijeron que habías salido temprano… ¿te pareces locas mis ideas?.

 **Shizuma** (tomándola por sorpresa, tardo unos segundo en responder). "¿ _cómo sabe todo esto?_ ", mi amor etto déjame explicarte lo que paso.

 **Nagisa** : todavía aseguras que no me mientes, realmente quisiera saber por qué lo estás haciendo. Y no, no me expliques nada ahora. Hablamos mañana ya que hasta eso decidiste regresar mañana ya que no te importo el compromiso que teníamos. Adiós (colgando la llamada).

 **Shizuma** : nagisa nagisa..(Mirando el celular) me corto (tirando el celular en la cama) ¿rayos ahora que hago, que explicación le doy?. Estoy en problemas.

 **Yui** : onessa estoy segura que tiene una buena explicación.

 **Nagisa** (triste) la verdad eso espero, desde hace unos días, la noto algo distraída.

 **Yui:** a todos nos puede ocurrir imprevisto, debe tener muchas cosas en la cabeza.

 **Nagisa:** lo sé, siempre ha sido una chica muy ocupada, pero esta vez es diferente.

 **Yui:** (abrazándola) no tienes de que preocuparte, sé que shizuma no haría nada para lastimarte y de hacerlo sabe que estaría metiéndose en grande problemas conmigo… no quiero verte triste.

 **Nagisa:** (llorando) discúlpame por estar así, vienes muy poco y mira como estoy.

 **Yui** : descuida (secando sus lágrimas) sabes que cuentas conmigo…

 **Nagisa** : tú también cuentas conmigo... (Sonriendo levemente) y quisiera saber que la razón de tus estados, últimamente han sido algo románticos (mirándola).

 **Yui** : no se dé que me hablas onessa. Mira creo papa y mama nos llaman, al parecer se acerca una tormenta (mirando al cielo).

 **Nagisa** : yui…

 **Yui** : ya vamos (separándose de nagisa) mejor nos apuramos o nos mojaremos (corriendo).

 **Nagisa** : que niña (riendo). No podrás escapar. _"quisiera entender que esta pasado, porque tantas mentiras, ¿siempre habrá sido así y no me daba cuenta? Realmente no quisiera pensar que es cierto_ ".

En el comedor de la universidad se encontraba amane almorzando con hikari muy alegremente cuando mira al final de las mesas y visualiza a ushion llegando muy sonriente con el mismo chicho que estaba en el gym lo cual hizo que su estado de ánimo cambiara.

 **Hikari** (mirándola) ¿amor estas, te molesto algo?.

 **Amane** : no amor, solo recordé algo que tengo que entregar mañana (tomando su celular y escribiendo un texto).

Pin pin..

 **Ushio** (revisando su celular): "espero tengas un buen provecho con tu amigo".(al ver el mensaje la busco con la mirada y la vio al comienzo del comedor) "gracias, espero que tú también lo tengas con tu novia, saludos para ella".

 **Amane** : "se los daré de tu parte, ¿porque no me dijiste que saldrías con él?"

 **Ushion** : "qué bueno que vine con él porque por lo visto tú me ibas a dejar mal, ya que estas con tu novia".

 **Amane:** "tú me dijiste que estabas ocupada, así que la invite".

 **Ushion:** "lo que me parece está muy bien, deberías invitarla más seguido,".

 **Amane** : "veo que es muy agradable ya que no dejas de reírte".

 **Ushion** : la verdad sí..

 **Amane** : lamento interrumpir , si quieres hablamos luego.

 **Ushion** : ok.

 **Hikari** (mirándola extrañada de la actitud de su novia): " _que le estará pasando, hace un momento estaba bien y ahora parece molesta, ¿con quién estará hablando?"_.

 **Amane** : " _solo me dirás eso_ ".(suspirando) amor vamos a la habitación. " _no quiero seguir viéndola con ese idiota, que estoy segura que solo la quiere para una cosa_ ".

Mientras en otro lugar shion llegaba a casa de sus padres.

 **Shion:** ¿madre como esta? (dándole un abrazo).

 **SraTomori: ¿** shion cariño como estas, y miyuki san?.

 **Shion:** tiene mucho que estudiar. . ¿Y kazumi. ?.

 **Ayame** (bajando las escaleras) ya estoy aquí onesa sama.

 **Shion:** ayame, (acercándose a su hermana) ¿porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí?. (Abrazándola).

 **Ayame:** discúlpame onesa sama es que me han mantenido ocupada. (Hablando en voz baja) ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?.

 **Sra Tomori:** preparare un poco de te..(Retirándose).

 **Shion** (sorprendida) si quieres vamos al estudio de papa para hablar con más tranquilidad.

 **Ayame** : me perece buena idea. No quiero que mama se preocupe. (Entraron al estudio).

 **Shion** (sentándose en el sillón) que tienes que decirme, ¿tienes algún problema, todo está bien?

 **Ayame:** si hay un problema pero no es mío..

 **Shion:** ¿de quién entonces ?. (Cruzando las piernas).

 **Ayame:** de kazumi..

 **Shion** : ¿kazumi? que le sucede, hable con ella hace unos días.

 **Ayame:** cuando estabas de vieja ocurrieron algunas cosas. Kagome chan será modelo de una nueva línea de ropa..

 **Shion:** (cruzando los brazos) ya veo por donde viene el problema.

 **Ayame:** bueno y eso no es todo el mayor problema es que abra fotos en traje de baño.

 **Shion:** whaoo (mirando el techo) ¿qué tontería hizo? (mirando a su hermana la cual hizo un gesto con la boca) ¿terminaron?.

 **Ayame:** en esos están.

 **Shion** (levantándose) pero que niña tan terca e infantil, ya habíamos hablado de eso y le dije que dejara sus celos, kagome lo que quiere es un poco de apoyo y estoy segura que no se lo esta dando.

 **Ayame:** también se lo dije pero sabes como es.. Ayer se vieron y todo empeoro. Le dijo para darse un tiempo.

 **Shion:** (sorprendida) prefiere a perder a su novia por algo tan tonto. Necesito hablar con ella.(caminando a la salida).

 **Ayame:** espera.. Esta encerrada en su habitación he intentado que me abra pero no me escucha, y no quiero alarmar a mama.

 **Shion:** está actuando de forma muy inmadura. A mi si me escuchara así tenga que derribar esa puerta.. Me va a escuchar..(Saliendo).

Lejos de la cuidad dos chicas entraban al jardín botánico de Tokio.

 **Saori** : (sorprendida) es muy bello (mirando a los lados).

 **Shizuma:** ver tantas flores así me trae muchos recuerdos (sonriendo).

 **Saori** (mirándola y tomándola de la mano) quiero verlas todas..(Emocionada).

 **Shizuma** : (mirándola) veo que se parecen mucho.

 **Saori:** ¿cómo ?.

 **Shizuma:** todavía puedo recordar como fue su reacción al entrar al invernadero por primera vez (cerrando los ojos y recordando).

 **Saori:** a las dos nos encantaban mucho las flores…(sonriendo con nostalgia).

 **Shizuma:** cada vez que estoy en un lugar así, me da tanta tranquilidad. (Sonriendo).

 **Saori:** eso se debe a que la hiciste feliz… a pesar de su condición ambas pudieron lograrlo. Gracias.

 **Shizuma:** ella fue la que me hizo feliz, sin ella jamás lo hubiera logrado, no me puedo imaginara a otra compañera de etoile.

 **Saori:¿** aunque fue un corto periodo?..

 **Shizuma:** si, pero no me arrepiento de nada…(con tristeza en sus ojos)la ame demasiado y siempre será así, y si pudiera viajar al pasado la volvería a elegir, no cambiara nada. Cada momento con ella fue mágico.(mirando las flores) Cuando quede sola, siempre estaba huyendo de mis obligaciones como etoile, pero hubo algo del que nunca pude huir.

 **Saori** : (curiosa) ¿de cuál?.

 **Shizuma** : ir a cuidar del invernadero. Al estar allí era recordarla y verla sonreír. (Los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse) siempre me decía que era su lugar favorito. Por esa razón huía constantemente, solo quería estar en los lugares que compartimos, aunque tuviera sola para mí era como estar con ella. (Mirándola intensamente a los ojos) Creo que eso no se lo había dicho a nadie.( _"estar aquí y tenerte frente a mí me hace revivir todo_ " ).

 **Saori** (tomando las manos de shizuma) comprendo perfectamente tus sentimientos, Eres una chica maravillosa y muy fuerte (se acerca y besa su mejilla provocando el sonrojo de shizuma) yo también espero dejarte lindos recuerdos.(sonriendo).

 **Hiroko:** al ver esto me hace querer regresar a astrea (mirando las flores).

 **Fanny:** (tomándola de la mano) a mí también me da tanta nostalgia..(Mirándola picamente) ¿Quisieras regresar por el invernadero o (hablándole al oído) porque dormíamos juntas?.

 **Hiroko:** (sonrojada) etto… pueden ser por las dos cosas (dándole un rápido beso) gracias por traerme..

 **Fanny:** sabría que te gustaría.. En Osaka no hay uno tan bonito.

 **Hiroko:** eso me hace recordar, no regresaras conmigo a Osaka verdad.(bajando la mirada).

 **Fanny :** (besando su mano) discúlpame bombón tengo que hablar con mis padres y ver como los convenzo de que me dejen ir.

 **Hiroko:** has tenido un mes para hacerlo. Se supone que vine a buscarte (Alejándose).

 **Fanny:** hiroko espera (mirando a los lados) ¿onessa ? (mirando a dos chicas a lo lejos la cual se sostenían de las manos y se miraba frente a frente ) no puede ser ella (tratando de detallar mejor la escena)… ¿quién es esa chica?..aww bombón espera.

 **Hiroko:** (observando los lirios) las inscripciones son hasta el viernes, sino lo haces no podremos vernos con regularidad, estaremos muy ocupadas.

 **Fanny:** (abrazándola por la espalda) te prometo que eso no pasara, este mes sin ti me enseño que no puedo vivir sin tenerte a mi lado cada día. Las días son tan largo y las noches tan tristes.(besando su mejilla) te amoo y te prometo que iremos a la universidad juntas.

 **Hiroko** (sonriendo): nunca puedo pasar mucho tiempo enojada contigo. Siempre dices cosas muy hermosas.. También te amoo.

 **Fanny:** vamos a ver los tulipanes..(Alejándose) sabes hace un momento vi a una chica muy parecida a onessama.

 **Hiroko:** creo que shizuma sama no es de las chicas que pasa desapercibida.

 **Fanny:** lo se.. Pero ella me dijo que regresaba hoy. (Mirando a los lados).

 **Hiroko:** quizás no pudo y quiso ver las flores, debe extrañar el invernadero.

 **Fanny:** eso pensé pero lo que me uso dudar que era ella, estaba tomada de las manos de otra chica.. y no era nagisa obviamente , tenía el cabello negro.

 **Hiroko:** entonces si era otra persona..shizuma no es de estar con chicas así. Últimamente estas algo preocupada por ella (levantando una ceja) ¿sabes algo que no me has dicho?.

 **Fanny:** no… no es nada, creo que todas son ideas mías, tienes razón, no sé de qué me preocupo, ella ama mucho a nagisa.. Vamos por acá… _"sé que eras tú, no me cabe la menor duda, solo que no entiendo que esta pasando"_.

Toc toc toc..

 **Kazumi:** no quiero hablar con nadie ayame onessa

 **Shion:** kazumi abre soy shion..

 **Kazumi** (abriendo la puerta) onessama ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Shion:** por la misma razón por la que tienes los ojos inflamados de tanto llorar.(Cruzando los brazos).

 **Kazumi:** (bajando la mirada) estoy bien… no tenias que venir.

 **Shion:** deja de ser orgullosa..¿ Me dejas entrar ?.

 **Kazumi:** (haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar). Adelante.

Volviendo a parís tres mujeres se encontraban tomando el té en el balcón.

 **Sra minamoto** : suzumi san, ¿ desde cuándo esta por acá?.

 **Tamao** : tengo solo unos días… (Nerviosa).

 **Sra minamoto:** es bueno que luego de tantos años y a pesar de la distancia sigan siendo muy amigas… ¿solo viniste tú ?.

 **Tamao** : es que chikaru chan es una amiga muy especial para mí, no la dejaría.

 **Sra minamoto:** ya no se encuentran amistades así (sonriendo). ¿Dígame tiene pretendiente?.

 **Tamao:** etto... (Tomando el té con rapidez)

 **Chikaru:** (llegando con unas galletas) espero que sea de su agrado, son de una pequeña dulcería a unas calles de aquí, (sonríe)¿ me puedo anexar a la conversación ?.

 **Sra minamoto:** claro mi vida, le preguntaba a suzumi san si tienes algún pretendiente..

 **Chikaru:** _"porque pregunte"._ Madre hay personas que no les gusta hablar de esos temas.

 **Sra minamoto:** no le veo el problema, es algo normal, son jóvenes y a su edad el amor esta por el aire… (Ambas chicas se mira, sonríen y bajan la mirada) por tu mirada se hay alguien.

 **Tamao** : bueno la verdad si tengo a alguien y estoy muy enamorada.

 **Sra minamoto:** felicidades, le deseo lo mejor,¿ya tienen planes de boda ?.

 **Chikaru:** (tosiendo) disculpen (tosiendo).

 **Sra minamoto:** te encuentras bien, toma (dándole un vaso de agua).

 **Tamao** : (nerviosa) el algo pronto para hablar de eso, todavía somos jóvenes.

 **Sra minamoto:** tus padres deben estar muy felices, yo quisiera conocer a la persona que le roba los sueños a mi hija. (Ambas chicas se sonrojan).

 **Chikaru** : madre no se dé que hablas.

 **Sra minamoto:** amor soy tu madre y no estoy ciega y muchos menos sorda, (las chicas se miraron confundidas). Crees que no me fije qué estaba alguien escondido en el baño y escuche como salía de la casa rápidamente (tomando él té con tranquilidad, a diferencia de las chicas que sentían que sus corazones se detenía), casualmente suzumi san llego al poco tiempo así que debió verlo salir,. (Mirando a tamao ) Sé que dirás que no viste a nadie, descuidad también tuve amigas como tú, jajaj solo espero conocerlo.

 **Tamao, chikaru** : (mirándose) _"¿qué vamos hacer ? casi nos descubre_ ".

De regreso a tokio…

Shizuma se encontraba en la entrada del restaurante intentando llamar a su novia mientras saori se encontraba dentro observando el menú.

 **Shizuma** : " _no sé nada de ti desde que peleamos y tampoco respondes mis mensajes, no me gusta estar peleado contigo_." responde…responde….

 **Nagisa** : " _no sé si responderle_ "(suspirando) hola.. (Contestando)

 **Shizuma:** mi amor perdóname, sé que estas molesta pero al menos responde mis mensajes…. Aloo nagisa… (Mira su celular y se había quedado sin batería) maldición olvide cargarlo…

 **Nagisa** : shizumaa…se cayó la llamada..(Mirando el teléfono con tristeza). " _cuando regreses tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ ".

Miyuki se encontraba llegando a casa.

 **Shion:** hola mi amor bienvenida, llegas algo tarde.

 **Miyuki** (dejando los libros) hola amor (dándole un beso) si habían muchas cosas por hacer.. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?.

 **Shion:** un poco estresada por kazumi.. ¿Y el tuyo. ?.

 **Miyuki:** ¿ah sí... y eso porque? (sentándose en el sofá).

 **Shion** : tiene problemas con kagome. Es muy obstinada.

 **Miyuki:** jajaja me recuerda mucho a alguien.

 **Shion:** no soy la única.

 **Miyuki:** ya veo que es de familia, me iré a duchar, estoy muy cansada.

 **Shion** : preparare algo rico para mi doctora favorita. ¿Así que dime que es lo que quieres?.

 **Miyuk** i: todavía me falta mucho para eso, pero tranquila ya comí (levantándose y alejándose) puedes hacer lo que quieras…

 **Shion** : ummm.. " _últimamente siempre llegas así_ ".

En el trascurso de la noche el mal tiempo tomo rumbo a Tokio dejando dos empresarias sin poder salir debido a los fuertes vientos.

 **Shizuma:** creo que no quieren que regrese.(mirando por la ventana).

 **Saori:** jajaja.. O quieren que pasemos más tiempo juntas.(sonriendo).

 **Shizuma:** tengo que regresar hoy a como dé lugar _"tengo que discúlpame con nagisa"._

 **Saori:** Hoy regresaremos descuida.. Qué te parece si comemos un rico desayunamos (tomándola de la mano) yo invito, te debo lo de ayer.

 **Shizuma** : (coqueteándole) me debes mucho más que un desayuno jajaja…

 **Saori:** así… a mí me gusta pagar mis deudas, (quedando muy cerca de su de sus labios) dime, ¿cómo te los pago?.

 **Shizuma:** (sintiendo el aliento de saori rosando sus labios )ettoo..(Mordiéndose los labios) jajaj (Apartando un poco el rostro) creo que será para otro momento.

 **Saori** : (apartándose) no tengas miedo shizuma, además lo que sucedió aquí se queda aquí..(Guiñándole el ojo).

A unos kilómetros de allí.

 **Sra hanazono** : buenos días chise.

 **Chise:** hanazono sama, no la esperamos hoy. Bienvenida a casa. (Haciendo una reverencia).

 **Sra hanazono** : solo pase a cambiarme ya que tengo que volver a salir, infórmele al chofer, mi esposo debe llegar en unos minutos.

 **Chise** : si señora.

 **Sra hanazono** : ¿stefanny se encuentra en su habitación?

 **Chise** : si mi señora, la hare llamar.

 **Sra hanazono** : yo la buscare, bajas mis maletas (sube las escaleras).

Toc toc toc

 **Sra hanazono** : stefanny… stefanny (al abrir la puerta, nota que no estaba en la cama, observa el piso y hay ropa regada por todos lados, se acerca a la cama y escucha risas que vienen del baño). Esto no puede ser..

 **Hiroko** : (bajo la ducha) jajajaa… Fanny basta..

 **Fanny:** ¿no quieres que te limpie bien?..

 **Hiroko:** pero solo tocas los puntos sensibles..ahhh

 **Fanny:** es la parte mas divertida, además me gusta escuchar como..

Toc toc toc..

 **Hikoro:** escuchaste la puerta. (Asustada).

 **Fanny:** tranquila debe ser una de las chicas….estoy tomando una ducha en un momento saldré…

 **Sra hanazono** : (abre la puerta y observa dos sombras dentro de a ducha) creo que estas tomando algo mas que eso..

 **Fanny:** MADRE (con voz de pánico).

 **Sra hanazono** : cuando tú y la persona que te acompaña (hablando con desprecio) estén decentes, las espero en el estudio… tienen 10 min ni un minuto más.

Fin del capítulo…

28


	12. Chapter 12: Cuenta Conmigo

**CAPITULO 12: CUENTA CONMIGO.**

Las dos chicas salen del baño muy nerviosas, se visten a toda prisa y deciden bajar. Se detienen en la puerta del despacho.

 **Hiroko :** amor todo saldrá bien.. No importa lo que diga yo siempre estaré a tu lado. (Entrelazado sus manos).

 **Fanny:** (mirándola) lo se, no quería que conocieras a mama de esa forma.. Perdóname, pensé que regresaría mañana.

 **Hiroko:** (acariciando su mejilla) esto es algo que un día tendría que enfrentar… estamos juntas y nada de lo que diga me hará dudar de lo que siento por ti…te amoo

 **Fanny:** yo también te amo, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, mientras te tenga a mi lado siempre seré fuerte. (Dándole un beso).

Mientras a poco kilómetros de aeropuerto estaban dos chicas muy alegre tomando una taza de te.

 **Shizuma:** (sumergidas en sus pensamientos) : " _ahora que le diré, como le explico las cosas, nada de lo que pienso tiene sentido_ ".

 **Saori** (mirando a shizuma) " _estoy segura que está pensando que le dirá a su novia jajajaja_ " ¿preocupada por algo?

 **Shizuma:** (saliendo de sus pensamientos).. aaah, no solo pensaba que al llegar debo solucionar algo muy importante.

 **Saori:** ¿acaso te metí en problemas? (guiñándole el ojo).

 **Shizuma:** etto… (Rin Rin) hola Fanny… espera habla mas despacio. ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?. Sabes que no tengo problemas con que estés conmigo, hoy mismo, bueno yo sigo aquí, estoy en una cafetería no muy lejos de aeropuerto… acá te espero, tranquila todo esta bien…adiós.

 **Saori:** ¿se encuentra todo bien?.

 **Shizuma:** (preocupada) creo que no… Fanny chan se ira con nosotras a Osaka.

….

 **Nagisa:** alo, Misako chan... Si acabo de llegar a casa, tiene que ser ahora… vale dame 15min y estaré lista, adiós.(colgado).

 **Yui** : ¿saldrás onessama ?

 **Nagisa:** si iré a casa de los chicos, debo ensayar para un concierto.

 **Yui:** (emocionada), ¿aceptaste?, ¿Le dijiste a Shizuma sama que lo harás?

 **Nagisa:** no, ella tampoco me cuenta cuando decide cambiar las cosas, además es algo que quiero hacer… me iré arreglar.. (Subiendo).

 **Yui** : sigue muy molesta con ella. Estas el problema shizuma sama

….

 **Tsubomi:** (entrando a la habitación): no te das cuenta..

 **Chiyo:** (cerrando un álbum de foto) ¿sobre que?.

 **Tsubomi:** que ella solo quiere volver hacerte daño… Chiyo chan ella no te quiere.

 **Chiyo:** ¿cómo lo sabes? (los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas).

 **Tsubomi:** porque soy tú amiga y algo me dice que debes alejarte de ella.

 **Chiyo:** no sabes lo que me pides… (Llorando) como dejo de sentir esto. como le digo a mi corazón que deje de amarla.. Acaso tú podrías alejarte de Yaya Sempai.

 **Tsubomi** : no podría (bajando la cabeza) pero..

 **Chiyo:¿** pero qué?.

 **Tsubomi:** pero si sé que me hace daño no podría seguir allí, sabiendo que cada vez me hago mas daño a su lado, aferrándome a algo que no puede ser porque no me ama.

 **Chiyo:** solo son palabas lo que dices..

 **Tsubomi:** debes seguir adelante…debes dejar de verla y olvidarla, se que es difícil pero no imposible. (Abrazándola).

 **Chiyo** : lo sé (llorando en su hombro) pero dime como lo hago…le pedí que se alejara y fue peor.

 **Tsubomi** : debes ser fuente y querer realmente alejarte de ella..

Una rubia se encontraba dormida en el sofá, Miyuki la mira y se sienta a su lado, le arregla un poco el cabello y la besa.

 **Miyuki:** ¿mi amor que haces dormida aquí?. No te sentí cuando te levantaste.

 **Shion:** (despertando) no quería molestarte y vine a ver televisión , creo que me dormí.. (Dándose la vuelta).

 **Miyuki:** sabes que no me molesta que veas televisión en el cuarto, ve a la cama a descansar…. Tengo hambre iré a preparar el desayuno.. ¿Quieres algo?

 **Shion:** ¿ahora si tienes hambre?

 **Miyuki:** amor tienes algo… ¿Estas enojada?

 **Shion:** (sentándose) no.. ¿Por qué lo estaría?.

 **Miyuki:** la verdad no lo sé, pero te conozco, y cuando colocas esa cara sé que lo estas.

 **Shion:** no lo estoy (levantándose del sofá) ¿saldrás hoy también?.

 **Miyuki:** si debo ir a la biblioteca.

 **Shion** : otras vez.., me imagino que ira issato.

 **Miyuki** : (cruzando los brazos): shion ¿qué te pasa?.

 **Shion** : nada, solo preguntaba que ibas hacer para no planificar nada.

 **Miyuki:** ¿te moleta que salga a estudiar? **.**

 **Shion:** ya te dije que no estoy molesta. Me iré a la habitación. (Dándole la espalda).

 **Miyuki** : (suspirando) amor, lamento no tener tiempo, es que llego cansada y.

 **Shion** : (dándose la vuelta) sé que llegas cansada porque estas estudiando lo entiendo, pero al menos podrías sentir cuando no duermo conmigo, pase la noche en el sofá y tú lo acabas de notar.

 **Miyuki** : dormiste allí porque quisiste, podías ver eso en la habitación perfectamente.

 **Shion** :, sabes, mejor déjalo así (alejándose).

 **Miyuki** : (levantando la voz) shion, me podrías decir por qué estas tomando esta actitud.

 **Shion** : no se cual actitud, ya te lo dije no tengo nada…(entrando a la habitación).

 **Miyuki** : la verdad no tengo tiempo para estas discusiones absurdas. Ya tengo que salir (yendo a la cocina)

 **Shion** : nunca tienes tiempo para nada.(cerrando la puerta).

….

 **Shizuma** : Fanny,(levantando la mano) acá estamos..

 **Fanny** : onesama (abrazándola).

 **Shizuma** : hola hiroko chan, chicas ella es Saori Tenjoi la nueva socia de la que te había hablado. Saori ella es Fanny mi hermanita y ella es su novia hiroko Rokujou

 **Ambas** : es un placer tenjoi sama.

 **Saori** : el placer es todo mío, chicas pero no deben ser tan formales díganme saori a secas. " _se parece mucho a su hermana_ " (mirando a fanny).

 **Shizuma** : ¿qué sucedió Fanny?, me llamaste algo alterada… ¿está todo bien chicas? (mirándolas).

 **Hiroko:** (bajando el rostro) fueron sus padres..

 **Flashback**

Dentro del despacho la señora Hanazono se encontraba sentada tomando una copa de vino. Las chicas cierran la puerta detrás de ella y durante unos segundos todo se encuentra en silencio.

 **Sra hanazono** : ¿ahora no dirás nada?

 **Fanny:** madre lo siento mucho, pensé que.

 **Sra Hanozono** : ¿que llegaría mañana? nunca pensé que serias como esos chicos que esperan que sus padres no estén en la casa para meter a cualquiera en la casa. (Mirando a Hiroko).

 **Fanny:** Hiroko no es cualquiera, es mi novia. (Enojada).

 **Sra Hanozono** : eso no quita el hecho que la metiste en la casa sin mi permiso, me decepcionan (tomando un sorbo de la copa). Pensé que siendo una Rokujou tendría mejores valores.

 **Fanny** : todo fue idea mía.

 **Sra Hanozono** : no me importa de quien es la idea, así es como me querías presentar a tu novia.

 **Fanny:** no madre.

 **Sr Hanozono** (entrando a la estudio) querida ¿ por qué tanto retraso?, me tuve que regresar a buscarte (mirando a las chicas) que sucede, hola mi pequeña ¿quién es tu amiga?. (Mirando a Fanny).

 **Fanny:** papa ella es Hiroko Rokujou.

 **Sra Hanozono** : ya no creo que sea tan pequeña si supieras lo que hacían en el baño.

 **Sr Hanozono** : ¿cómo? (confundido).

 **Sra Hanozono** : encontré a tu pequeña teniendo relaciones con la joven acá presente. Se aprovecho de nuestra ausencia.

 **Sr Hanozono** : (mirando a Fanny con enfado) ya veo porque la insistencia de preguntar cuando regresábamos. Ella debe ser tu novia, de la que tanto nos has hablando.

 **Fanny:** (haciendo una reverencia)padre lo siento mucho **.**

 **Sr Hanozono** : el sr Rokujou parecer ser un hombre honorable, pero veo que sus hijas no lo son (mirándolas con desprecio) Pensé que había criado mejor a mi hija..

 **Fanny:** ¿criado? nunca estuvieron presentes, siempre estaban es sus reuniones.

 **Sra Hanozono** : ¿ahora somos los responsables de tu actitud?.

 **Sr Hanozono** : todo esto es obra de tu hermana que te mete esas cosas en la cabeza.

 **Fanny:** ya les dije que Shizuma onesama no tiene nada que ver en esto, no se necesita tener mucha mentalidad para darse cuenta que ustedes jamás nos han dado amor. Por esa razón Seiki se fue. Nunca nos comprenderán. (Con los ojos cristalizados).

 **Sr Hanozono** : ¿comprender qué? que ese sueño tonto de hacer música no lo llevara a ningún algo, y que tu con esa ideas de ser homosexual te dará éxito. Ustedes no comprenden la vida.

 **Sra Hanozono** : sino comprendiéramos no aceptaríamos a ella como tu novia.

 **Fanny:** se llama Hikoro (levantando la voz) y espero que tengas un poco mas de respeto, es la mujer que amo y me casare con ella algún día.

 **Sr Hanozono** : no seguiré perdiendo mí tiempo en una conversación sin sentido. Tengo mucho trabajo.

 **Fanny:** a ustedes nunca les importa nuestra vida. Sus negocios son más importantes.

 **Sra Hanozono** : gracias a ellos esta acá hoy, no seas mala gradecida.

 **Fanny:** si madre gracias, por darme la vida y hacer que con ustedes este tan vacía. Vamos Hiroko a ellos no les importo. (Saliendo).

 **Sra Hanozono** : Stefanny. (Levantándose).

 **Sr Hanozono** : déjala algún día lo entenderá que para tener éxito debes sacrificar lo que más amas, (mirando su reloj) es muy tarde los socios nos espera.

 **Sra Hanozono** : (preocupada) y si se va de la casa.

 **Sr Hanozono** : sabes dónde estará.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

…

Kazumi se encontraba acostada en el jardín mirando el cielo… _"¿en que estoy pensando? ¿Que me pasa?"_ (Sentándose) como puedo ser tan tonta, mis días sin ella ha sido una eternidad. Ya no quiero estar así (Levantándose).

Rin Rin

 **Kazumi** : (llamando) necesito tu ayuda onesama.

 **Ayame:** hasta que te diste cuenta testaruda, cabeza dura… por supuesto que te ayudare… solo dime que debo hacer..

En el avión…

 **Hiroko** : amor acabo de recordar algo que me contaste (mirando a Shizuma y Saori hablando).

 **Fanny:** ¿Sobre que?..

 **Hiroko** : ¿recuerdas que el jardín botánico, me dijiste que viste a Shizuma sama con una morena ?. Mira a delante

 **Fanny:** (mirando rápidamente saori) puede ser…. se parece a ella. " _ahora no me cabe la menor duda que eran ellas, pero ahora comprendo menos lo que está pasando, ¿estas saliendo con otra chica?"_.

 **Hiroko:** que te parece si intentemos algo y confírmanos si eran ellas, ahora me quedo la intriga..(Hablando al oído).

…

 **Mika:** (en la batería)debemos practicar un poco más, pero estaremos listos antes de la fecha. Gracias por aceptar Nagisa chan.

 **Ichiro:** sabía que se adaptaría fácil a nosotros, solo tú podrías remplazarme.

 **Ogaru:** si tardas mucho serás remplazado permanentemente ..jajajaja

 **Nagisa** : por supuesto que no, todavía me falta mucha práctica, esas canciones que me dieron son geniales ya casi las tengo listas.

 **Mika:** estas escuchando ichiro luego serás solo un recuerdo jajaj… solo debemos hacer tu cosplay nagisa y todo estaría listo.

 **Misako:** ¿cosplay? Eso no me lo dijo ¿de quién?.

Rin Rin..

 **Nagisa:** (contestando la llamada)holaa..(Sonriendo) me encantaría, ¿hoy? ¿A qué hora?.

 **Mikaso:** (mirando a Nagisa ) la verdad si tiene cierto parecido y el color de cabello es el mismo…

 **Nagisa:** termino y voy para allá… descuida para eso somos las amigas… cuenta conmigo (Colgando) ¿ Misako chan porque me miras tanto?

 **Misako:** seria perfecta…¿ tocaran esa canción?.

 **Ichiro:** no lo había pensado, en esa canción nagisa podría destacar con la guitarra.

 **Ogaru:** es cierto, además que se adapta mucho al género de ustedes.. Tú podrías ser la chica que esta enamorada de ella en secreto y por eso siempre la rescata… jajaja

 **Misako:** (golpeándolo) eres un tonto. " _ya deje eso atrás_ ".

Llegando a Osaka…..

 **Saori:** ¿Shizuma te gustaría salir a cenar?

 **Shizuma:** pensé que estabas cansada…

 **Saori:** para salir contigo nunca.

 **Shizuma** : podría ser como a las…

 **Fanny:** ujuu… pensé que ibas a casa de Nagisa chan.

 **Shizuma:** si iré Fanny, descuida.

 **Saori:** (mirando el coche) ya llegaron por mi… fue un placer conocerlas chicas, (dando un beso en la mejilla a Shizuma) si cambias de parecer te estaré esperando… adiós..

 **Shizuma** : adiós (sin dejar de ver el coche que se alejaba).

 **Fanny** : _"¿qué te sucede?_ " ¿onesama nos vamos? (sabiendo al coche).

 **Shizuma:** sii (subiendo)..

 **Chofer:** ¿a donde nos dirigimos Hanazono sama?.

 **Shizuma:** primero iremos a la mansión, para que Fanny esta cómoda y luego iré a casa de Nagisa.

 **Fanny:** onesama ya conozco la casa y se cual es mi habitación puedo ir sola.

 **Shizuma:** igual debo ir a buscar el auto..

 **Hiroko:** " _la actitud de hace un momento estuvo algo extraña_ " Shizuma sama , ¿conoce hace mucho tiempos a Tenjoi sama?.

 **Shizuma:** no, solo hace una semana, cuando nos hicimos socias…

 **Fanny:** es una chica agradable, pensé que regresarías ayer ¿Qué sucedió?..

 **Shizuma:** decidí salir a pasear por la cuidad y como ella no la conocía se la mostré..

 **Hiroko:** si la paseo por la cuidad espero que la llevara al jardín botánico, es tan hermoso.

 **Shizuma:** precisamente allí la lleve.(mirando por la ventana).

 **Ambas:** _"entonces si eran ellas"._

En el centro de París….

 **Tamao:** con tu mama acá nos costara mucho estar juntas. (Bajando la mirada).

 **Chikaru:** me alegra que venga a visitarme, pero porque tenia que venir precisamente ahora. (Tomándola la mano) Nos las arreglaremos amor.

 **Tamao:** llevo todo el día queriendo darte un beso, y tu mama no nos deja sola ni un momento. Ni abrazarte puedo… (Triste).

 **Chikaru:** (mirando a su mama a los lejos) ven (halándola a un pequeño callejón).

 **Tamao:** ¿ amor que haces ?.

 **Chikaru:** yo también quiero besarte (besándola y abrazándola).

 **Sra Minamoto:** ¿chicas dónde están? (llegando al callejón).

Chikaru y Tamao se separan sus labios rápido pero no pudieron deshacer el abrazo sin que la Sra Minamoto las viera.

 **Chikaru:** tranquila Tamao chan no debes sentirte mal (dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda).

 **Sra Minamoto:** ¿Qué sucedió, te sientes bien Suzumi san?.

 **Tamao:** (rompiendo el abrazo) discúlpeme Minamoto san solo me dio algo de nostalgia y Chikaru chan me alentaba. _"eres ágil de mente mi amor"._

 **Sra Minamoto** : ¿extrañas algo?.

 **Tamao:** se podría decir que muchas cosas.

 **Sra Minamoto:** (colocando su mano en el hombro) tranquila pequeña el te estará esperando y te extraña de igual forma.

 **Chikaru:** ¿Cómo, de donde sacas que es eso madre?.

 **Sra Minamoto:** hija eso es evidente, se le notan en los ojos, Suzumi san cuando este de regreso en Japón quiero conoces al afortunado..

 **Tamao:** ahhh…

 **Zoe** : holaa chicas ¿como esta?.

 **Chikaru** : zoe, que bueno verte. (Saludándola)

 **Zoe** : Sra Minamoto que bueno verla, hace muy que no venia. (Saludando).

 **Sra Minamoto:** estoy muy bien Zoe, me alegra verte, conoces a la joven Suzumi (señalando a Tamao).

 **Zoe** : ¿Suzumi? (señalando a Tamao) ¿cómo tu Suzumi tu no? (mirando a Chikaru ).

 **Tamao:** si ya nos conocemos.(nerviosa).

 **Sra Minamoto:** ¿Qué decías zoe? (Mirando a las chicas).

 **Chikaru:** jajaja Zoe lo que sucede es que no te dije que Tamao se apellida así. (Haciendo gestos con los ojos para que se fuera).

 **Zoe:** ohh ya entiendo son hermanos.

 **Sra Minamoto:** ¿quiénes? .

 **Chikaru:** (hablando en voz baja) Zoe vete…

 **Zoe:** fue un placer verla Sra Minamoto, pero ya debo irme.

 **Sra Minamoto** : (confundida) puedes visitarnos cuando quieras..

 **Zoe:** pronto las visitare ..Adiós (alejándose).

 **Sra Minamoto:** ¿tienes hermanos Suzumi san?

 **Tamao** : ettoo. No

 **Chikaru:** lo que sucede es que Zoe de seguro la confundió con alguien mas, siempre dice que los apellidos japoneses la confunden. Mejor sigamos por el paseo.

Llegando a la mansión Hanazono.

 **Fanny:** ¿sigue sin responder?. (Mirando a su hermana).

 **Shizuma:** (apartando el celular) si, ahora sé que está más enojada de lo que pensé (suspirando).

 **Fanny:** ¿puedo saber que paso, porque está molesta?

 **Shizuma:** lo que sucede es que ayer tenía un almuerzo con nagisa y sus padres, pero Saori y las chicas de la oficina me invitaron a tomar unos cocteles, pero creo que tome mucho, y no recuerdo haber llamado al piloto para cancelar el vuelo. Cuando desperté ya era muy tarde y se habían ido.

 **Fanny:** (mirándola pensativa) " _en el carro me dijo algo diferente_ " ¿seguro que solo fue por eso?

 **Shizuma** : (mirándola curiosa): si, es que llegamos muy tarde, como a las 5am al hotel y luego…. _"nos besamos y me olvide por completo lo que tenía que hacer"._

 **Fanny:** ¿y qué? (mirándola). ¿Por qué no regresaste?, si Sabias donde irían, estoy segura que si hubieras aparecido de sorpresa estarías con ella en este momento.

 **Shizuma:** no lo sé, no se me ocurrió… (Suspirando) seguiré llamándola.

 **Fanny** : onesama, tengo que llevar a hiroko a su casa, luego tu y yo debemos hablar.

 **Shizuma** : ¿sobre qué lo paso con tus padres?.

 **Fanny** : además de eso, de ti.

 **Shizuma** : (mirándola confundida) ¿de mí, que hice?.

 **Fanny** : de camino a casa cuando te pregunte el por qué no regresarte ayer me dijiste que fue porque querías mostrarle a saori la ciudad y ahora me dices que fue por que llegaste tarde.

 **Shizuma** : (nerviosa) ettoo.. ahh.

 **Fanny** : sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras, y la verdad está pasando por mi cabeza muchas preguntas.

 **Shizuma** : ¿cómo cuáles?.

 **Fanny** : ¿del por qué me mientes? si realmente no regresaste porque te quedaste dormida o porque querías salir son saori, sabiendo que tenías un compromiso con tu novia.(mirando a shizuma) es mejor que pienses que razón le vas a dar para excusar tu falta.

 **Shizuma** : Fanny no pienses mal, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solamente me quede dormida y como estaba en la ciudad la lleve a conocer el jardín botánico.

 **Fanny:** ¿eso le digas a nagisa chan?.

 **Shizuma** : no.. La verdad tampoco sé qué decirle, ya está muy molesta porque no llegue.

 **Fanny** : me lo imagine, mejor continuaremos con esta conversación cuando regrese.(alejándose).

 **Hiroko:** (en las escaleras) no me gusta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas amor pero cuando baje no pude evitarlo…

 **Fanny** : descuida bombón. ¿Oíste todo? (Mirando a su hermana salir)

 **Hiroko** : solo escuche que le decías que deben continuaran la conversación,. ¿Preocupada?.

 **Fanny:** la verdad un poco, esta actuando extraño.

 **Hiroko:** (abrazándola) ¿crees que sea por esa chica?.

 **Fanny:** mi hermana sabe lo que hace, quizás solo son ideas mías como me dijiste. " _no entiendo que le pasa_ ".

 **Hiroko** : pero esta vez yo también lo vi, y note algo extraño entre ellas.

 **Fanny** : " _no me digas que quieres tener una aventura con esa chica"_ estaré al pendiente estos días por si ocurre algún otro cambio. (Robándole un beso) ahora que te parece si me ayudas arreglar mis cosas y luego te llevo…

 **Hiroko:** por supuesto (dándole otro beso) pero si las arreglo y las desordenas ahora mismo no te ayudo mas.

 **Fanny:** entonces lo único que no debes arreglar es la cama… ;).

Rin Rin..

 **Misako:** (mirando a Nagisa) seguirás sin responder. Te ha llamado muchas veces…

 **Nagisa:** (mirando su celular) yo también la llame muchas veces ayer..

 **Misako:** todo tiene una explicación Nagisa, escuchas primero juzgas después.

 **Nagisa:** desde cuando apoyas a shizuma(suspirando) pero tienes razón " _quiero saber su excusa_ "..(Contestando y alejándose) hola.

 **Shizuma:** amor hasta que me respondes, ¿donde estas? Voy a tu casa.

 **Nagisa:** no estoy en casa.

 **Shizuma:** ¿entonces dónde estás? Iré a buscarte donde estés, amor perdóname.

 **Nagisa** : estoy en casa de los chicos, luego de acá iré a otro lugar.

 **Shizuma** : amor tenemos que hablar, debo explicarte las cosas.

 **Nagisa:** lo sé, pero ahora no puedo.

 **Shizuma:** Nagisa mi amor, entiendo que estas enojada pero

 **Nagisa** : shizuma debo hacer algo importante y luego nos podemos ver.

 **Shizuma:** (suspirando) ¿luego cuándo?, ¿esta noche, mañana, cuando?

 **Nagisa:** cuando termine de hacer mis cosas, no lo sé, te avisare al terminar. Adiós (colgando).

…..

 **Chiss:** ¿cómo le fue en su viaje?

 **Saori:** de maravilla (sonriendo).

 **Chiss:** te conozco muy bien y suenas un poco insatisfecha, ¿esperabas que ocurriera algo más?

 **Saori:** no sucedió porque no quise, (encendiendo un cigarrillo) solo te puedo decir que ocurrió un gran avance.

 **Chiss:** debe tener cuidado Saori, sabes que ella esta confundida..

 **Saori:** no es fácil que encuentres a una chica así.

 **Chiss:** (preocupado) no quiero que salgas lastimada.

 **Saori:** lamentablemente alguien tiene que salir lastimada, tranquilo, veras que le quitaren esas dudas.

 **Chiss:** sé muy bien que cuando te trazas una meta no te rindes hasta lograrlo.

 **Saori:** (sonriendo) nunca me había sentido así, y no lo dejare ir tan fácil, es mejor morir luchando que siendo un cobarde.

Mientras en un café se encontraba yaya esperando a sus amigas.

 **Nagisa** : Yaya chan…(saludándola con sorpresa)

 **Yaya** : Nagisa chan (Sonriendo) no pensé verte por aquí.

 **Nagisa:** Kazumi chan me llamo, ¿alguien más viene? (Tomando asiento)

 **Yaya** : la verdad no lo sé, también me llamo y no me dio detalles..

 **Kazumi** : (llegando al café) chicas, gracias por venir (abrazándolas).

 **Ayame:** Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?(mirando a nagisa).

 **Nagisa:** (sorprendida) Ayame chan, tanto tiempo sin verte (sonriéndole).

Ayame: lo mismo digo(devolviéndole la sonrisa).

 **Kazumi:** Las necesito más que nunca, pero no sé cómo perdirles esto.

 **Nagisa:** sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras. ¿Vienen las demás chicas?

 **Kazumi:** no, solo ustedes. Es que si le decía a Tsubomi chan en este momento me estaría asesinando.

 **Yaya** : conociéndola es posible (sonriendo) déjame adivinar, ¿ quieres nuestra ayudar para reconciliarte con Kagome chan ya que has sido una cabeza dura?.

 **Ayame** : mejor no lo podías decir. jajaja

 **Kazumi:** podrías haberlo dicho mejor (mirando a yaya) pero sí, he sido una gran tonta así que quiero arreglar las cosas, lo que quiero es que hagan lo siguiente.

Toc- toc

 **Ushion:** hola (sonriendo, recostándose del marco de la puerta).

 **Amane** : hola ushion (mirándola detalladamente), pase por la clase del prof kito y me entrego los informes, toma este es tuyo. Como siempre excelente (sonriendo).

 **Ushion** : gracias justamente iba a pasar por allí antes de ir al refugio.

 **Amane:** ¿vas al refugio y no me dijiste?.

 **Ushion** : disculpa pensé que estarías ocupada. (Entrando a la habitación).

 **Amane** : ¿en que estaría ocupada? .

 **Ushion** : umm, con tu novia, la has tenido pegada estos días.

 **Amane** : si me hubieras dicho que ibas al refugio sabes que te diría que sí.

 **Ushion** : entonces vamos.(saliendo).

 **Amane** : así no puedo, hikari me está esperando en la habitación, se ira más tarde.

 **Ushion** : al final tenía la razón.. Bueno te dejo que me deben esta esperando también.

 **Amane** : ¿Quién te espera?. ¿Seguirás saliendo con ese chico?.

 **Ushion** : (encogiendo los hombros) quien sabe, por los momentos me agrada.

 **Amane** (con tono molesto): sabes muy bien que es lo que está buscando.

 **Ushion** : no todos son iguales amane, además no eres la única que tiene derecho a divertirse algunas veces y si eso es lo que busca al menos espero pasar un buen rato (guiñándole el ojo).

 **Amane** : (molesta) enserio te gusta molestarme.

 **Ushion** : la verdad no sé porque (acercándose, quedando frente a frente) dime ¿que dije que te molestara? (tomando una pelusa que tenía amane en el hombro).

 **Amane** (con el corazón acelerado): nada, luego me cuenta cómo te fue con los animales. (Desviado la mirada)

 **Ushion** : (apartándose y dándose la vuelta): ok, diviértete con tu chica.

 **Amane** : ¿ iras a la fiesta de los del último curso?.

 **Ushion** : no creo que tenga nada mejor que hacer.(alejándose).

 **Amane** : entonces nos vemos más tarde (sin dejar de caminar ushion solo levanto la mano) " _¿pasar un buen rato?, que vas a estar pasando un bien rato con ese idiota"_.

…..

En la biblioteca de la cuidad se encuentran dos jóvenes estudiado medicina.

 **Issato** : (mirando a su compañera)¿miyuki-san estas bien, te veo algo distraída?.

 **Miyuki** : disculpa la verdad si lo estoy un poco pero ya me concentrare.

 **Issato** : si quieres descansamos un poco. ¿Te provoca un café?.

 **Miyuki** : no gracias debemos seguir avanzando mañana evaluaran esto y no quiero perder más tiempo.

 **Issato** : si algún día quieres hablarme de algo, con mucho gusto te escuchare.

 **Miyuki** : (mirándolo extrañada) ¿por qué lo dices?

 **Issato** : parece que quieres hablar con alguien, (levantándose) aunque no quieras iré por un par de cafés.

 **Miyuki** : en realidad si quiero (sacando su celular) " _ni un mensaje me ha dejado_ ". Llamare a ver como esta

 **Shizuma** : hola, miyuki.

 **Miyuki** : hola shizuma.

 **Shizuma** : esto es muy raro, no sueles hablarme así miyu chan ¿estás bien?.

 **Miyuki** : se podría decir que estoy bien. Pero déjame decirte que tampoco suenas mejor que yo

 **Shizuma** : creo que nos conocemos muy bien, estaba por llamarte, necesitaba hablar contigo.

 **Miyuki** : ¿Qué le hiciste a nagisa? .

 **Shizuma** : porque siempre tengo que ser yo la que le haga algo (indignada) además tú fuiste la que me llamaste, te toca hablar primero lo mío puede esperar. ¿Qué paso con shion?.

 **Miyuki** (suspirando) esta vez la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que paso, solo se molestó porque durmió en el sofá.

 **Shizuma** : no sabía que era de esas que manda a dormir en el solfa cuando se enoja. jajaja

 **Miyuki** : no la envié a ningún lado, ella durmió allí porque quiso, solo llegue un poco tarde, estaba cansada y me fui a dormir nada más.

 **Shizuma** : las personas no se molesta por nada miyuki, hay algo que no me estas contando bien. Analiza cuando llegaste, ¿ qué hiciste?.

 **Miyuki** : umm (recordando) solo llegue, ella me hablo de unas cosas que si me preguntas no las recuerdo y luego le dije que estaba cansada y me iría a dormir que no tenía hambre. Fue todo

 **Shizuma** : creo que esos textos médicos están afectando tu sentido de percepción, cariño.

 **Miyuki** : y ahora tu eres la experta, a ver dime.

 **Shizuma** : ya veo que no solo es conmigo sino con ella también, cuando te llamo siempre me dices que estas ocupada, cansada que no tienes tiempo que solo estudias. Ella se siente sola es todo.

 **Miyuki** : las cosas no son así, trato de tener siempre tiempo para ella. " _algunas veces_ ".

 **Shizuma** : me acabas de decir que no recuerdas lo que te estaba contado, quizás ella solo quería platicarte de su día y que tú le hablas del tuyo, estoy segura que solo le dijiste que estabas cansada y te irías a dormir o me equivoco.

 **Miyuki** : a veces no me gusta que me conozcas tanto, pero igual ella sabe que estoy estudiando.

 **Shizuma** : lo sabe, pero también quiere algo de tu tiempo, me extraño el día que salieron a kamukafe.

 **Miyuki** : ¿Cómo sabes que fuimos, estabas allí?.

 **Shizuma** : ahhh no, no , este ahhh.. Me dijeron que te vieron.. " _se me salió, que tonta"._

 **Miyuki** : shizuma ¿qué me estas ocultando?..

 **Shizuma** : nada miyu chan no nos desviemos del tema, debes hablar con shion.

 **Miyuki** : pues tampoco es para que tome esa actitud. Podía decírmelo.

 **Shizuma** : conociendo a shion creo que le gusta más la parte de pelear contigo, quizás la hace recordar viejos tiempo jajaja.

 **Miyuki** : no te soporto, jajaja pero si tienes razón, ya será en la noche que hablemos, y tú cuéntame que sucedió.

 **Shizuma** : no es nada tranquila, " _ya tienes muchos problemas_ " cuando tengas un tiempo libre, ¿podemos que vernos?.

 **Miyuki** : lo que me tienes que contar amerita mi presencia, whaoo eso quiere decir que estas en problema shizuma .

 **Shizuma** : creo que todavía no jajaja. Pero podría ser pronto.

 **Miyuki** : más te vale que no, intentare de hacer todo lo posible por vernos pronto, me dejaste algo angustiada.

 **Shizuma** : relájate miyuki ya lo resolveré, mejor te dejo para que estudies adiós, si necesitas de mi nuevamente sabes dónde estoy .. _"todavía no creo poder decirle lo que pasa_ ".

 **Miyuki** : gracias por oírme, ten cuidado con lo que haces shizuma, cuídate adiós. " _en que problemas estará metida_ ".

…

Más tarde en la universidad.

 **Ayame** : no puedo crees que me convencieras a venir a la fiesta.

 **Yaya** : que estudies en una universidad religiosa no quieres decir que te puedas divertir sanamente con tus amigas.

 **Nagisa** : yaya chan tiene razón solo será un momento, además conociéndote sé que extrañas estas cosas.

 **Ayame** : si las extraño un poco, pero igual solo vine porque tú me lo pediste(hablándole a nagisa)., me pude haber ido con kasumi

 **Yaya** : ella tiene que arreglas las cosas para mañana, (entrando a la escuela de veterinaria).hola guapas (guiñándole el ojo). Chicas ya regreso.

 **Ayame** : (mirando a yaya que se apartaba con algunas chicas) estoy segura que si tuviera tsubomi no hiciera esas cosas.

 **Nagisa** : ni pudiera ver a los lado jajaja (tomándola de brazo) ven busquemos algo que tomar.

 **Yaya** : jajaja, oigan chicas de casualidad han visto a ushion, me dijo que venía.

 **-** Si ya está aquí, debe estar del otro lado con amane san.

 **-** llego con un chico súper lindo debe ser su novio (colocándose las manos en las mejillas) que lastima que se fue por culpa de amane san.

Yaya: no entiendo que tiene que ver amane con ellos.-

 **-** La verdad no sé muy bien que sucedió pero él y amane san comenzaron a discutir, ushion san intento calmarlos y luego el chico se fue.

 **Yaya** : gracias chicas iré a buscarlas. " _necesito saber que paso y porque amane tiene que discutir con ese chico_ ".

Llegando a la mansión hanazono.

 **Fanny** : hola nana ¿onessa está en casa?.

 **Nana** : si, se encuentra en la terraza acá de llegar.

 **Fanny** : " _qué bueno que se vieron_ ", iré a buscarla gracias nana, buenas noches (subiendo las escaleras).¿Ya se arregló todo?.(Mirando a su hermana que se encontraba recostada del balcón).

 **Shizuma** : (voltea sorprendida) Fanny eres tú me asustaste.

 **Fanny** : aunque me parece raro que regresaras sola.

 **Shizuma** : ¿ de que estas hablando?.

 **Fanny** : de nagisa chan ¿ya hablaste con ella?.

 **Shizuma** : (mirando el celular) todavía no, sigue sin responder mis llamadas.

 **Fanny** : me acaban de decir que estas llegando ¿Dónde estabas?.

 **Shizuma** : ummm, solo salí a dar una vuelta.

 **Fanny** : (colocándose al lado) ¿saliste con saori san?

 **Shizuma** : (sorprendida) de donde sacas eso, solo salí a ver si se encontraba en su casa para poder hablar.

 **Fanny** (mirando a su hermano fijamente): dime que esta pasa entre tú y saori san.

 **Shizuma** : nos llevamos bien, somos socias es todo.

 **Fanny** : en el avión te vi muy risueña platicando con ella sobre su salida.

 **Shizuma** : (molesta)¿Fanny a que viene todo esto?, acaso no puedo salir con una amiga.

 **Fanny** : me acabas de decir que es tu socia no tu amiga.

 **Shizuma** : Ahora todos me quieren juzgar, no sabía que ser agradable con alguien era un pecado. (Apartándose).

 **Fanny** : "¿ _cuáles todos?_ " no te estoy juzgando, te estoy preguntando.

 **Shizuma** : crees que voy por allí saliendo y conquistando chicas.

 **Fanny** : no estoy diciendo eso.

 **Shizuma** : pero es lo que parece, si tuve un mal pasado pero eso quedo atrás cuando conocí a nagisa. (Dándole la espalda).

 **Fanny** : te vi.

 **Shizuma** : ¿Qué viste?.

 **Fanny** : (seria) en el jardín botánico ayer. La tenías colgada de tu brazo.

 **Shizuma** : (sorprendida): ella es algo emotiva y se emocionó mucho con las flores.

 **Fanny** : ¿y tú también?. ¿Estabas siendo tan agradable que dejaste que te tomaras de las mano y luego se te colgara?.(shizuma guardo silencio) pues creo que estas siendo muy amable porque ve los problemas que tienes con tu novia.

 **Shizuma** : ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso.

 **Fanny** : ¿entonces porque no regresaste ayer?.

 **Shizuma** : ya te lo dije, llegue muy tarde.

 **Fanny** : esa es un muy mala escusa, ¿eso mismo le dirás a nagisa?. (Volvió a guardar silencio) ja todavía ni sabes que le vas a decir. (Colocando la mano en el hombro de su hermana) entonces lo mejor fue que no se vieran.

 **Shizuma** : (relajando los hombros) en realidad no he hecho nada malo Fanny, solo me emociono la idea de ir al jardín y recordar esos viejos momentos.(suspirando) por eso no busque la forma de volver ayer (Volteando). Saori no tiene nada que ver en esto, solo me acompaño.

 **Fanny** : sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, (mirándola a los ojos) " _creeré en ella, quizás tenga razón"_ (abrazándola) ya pensaremos en algo para que nagisa chan te perdone.

…

A las afuera de fiesta.

 **Ayame** : (caminando) nagisa ¿todo está bien entre ustedes?.

 **Nagisa** : si claro ¿porque lo dices?.

 **Ayame** : pues es muy extraño que le rechaces tantas llamadas a shizuma.

 **Nagisa** : también lo notaste (bajando la mirada) la verdad, estoy algo enojada con ella, he intentado evadirla todo el día. Por eso decidí venir a la fiesta, no quiero pensar en eso.

 **Ayame** : disculpa volver recordártelo. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si deseas hablar. (Mirándola).

 **Nagisa** : gracias ayame (sonriéndole) me gustó mucho compartir contigo..(Subiendo al auto).

Yaya se encontraba tomando un poco de aire y miraba a las chicas marcharse.

 **Ushion** : pensé que estarías adentro rodeadas de chicas.

 **Yaya** : jajaja tenía algo de calor y decidí salir.(mirándola) no sabía que tenías novio.

 **Ushion** : jajja novio. Whaoo la gente habla muy rápido, solo he salido con el pocas veces, apenas lo conozco, ¿por esa razón no te acercaste en toda lo noche?.

 **Yaya** : es una lástima que se fuera antes de que llegara, ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido?.

 **Ushion** : jajaja sabes que me gustan las preguntas directas yayis, así como escuchaste de que según es mi novio también oíste el resto de la historia.

 **Yaya** : ¿porque discutieron? .(seria).

 **Ushion** : por un tonto deporte, de que jugador es mejor y otras cosas.(mirándola) jajaja ¿creíste que peleo por mí? (alzando la ceja).

 **Yaya** : no es jugando (cruzando los brazos), para mi es algo serio.

 **Ushion** : la verdad no sé por qué estas molesta.

 **Yaya** : ya lo sé todo ushion.

 **Ushion** (sonriendo): sé que eres una chicas lista. ¿Se lo contaras a tu amiga?.

 **Yaya** (suspirando) todavía no lo es.

 **Ushion** : para que quieras tocar un tema que seguro le hará daño. Además es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo. Ya está olvidado

 **Yaya** : ¿estas segura de eso?.

 **Ushion** : si lo estoy. Como te lo dije eso nunca paso.

 **Yaya** : pues la verdad veo algo más, luego de esa absurda discusión se puede dar a mal interpretar sus acciones.

 **Ushion** : solo lo ves porque sabes lo que paso, entre ella y yo solo hay una amistad.

 **Yaya** : las cosas no son así, las personas no se ha cuentan con alguien y luego hacen como que nunca paso y deciden ser las mejores amigas.

 **Ushion** : estas en todo tu derecho de dudarlo al igual que puedes ir a contárselo. Pero cuando te lo conté no lo hice para traerle problemas.

 **Yaya** : sabias que al contármelo eso pasaría. ¿Qué esperabas? es mi mejor amiga.

 **Ushion** : también pensé que lo éramos y te debo recordar que no hicimos nada malo. Por eso no le vi el problema al decírtelo.

 **Yaya** : ¿nada malo?, enserio.

 **Ushion** : si nada malo, sé que la miras como que hubiera traicionado a tu amiga pero no es así, la que decidió romper con la relación fue ella, lo que paso entre nosotras no la puedes ver como infidelidad porque no estaban juntas.(yaya guardo silencio) si quieres buscar una culpable en este momento por lo que paso entonces es mejor que vayas con ella.

 **Amane** (saliendo) ushion te estaba buscando.. Hola yaya no te había visto.

 **Yaya** (bajando la mirada): hola amane chan. " _tenías que llegar justo ahora"._

 **Amane** : (rascándose la cabeza) es algo tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos mañana tenemos clase.

 **Ushion** : si es mejor irnos. ¿Vienes yaya?.

 **Yaya** (forzando una sonrisa) claro además, mi habitación esta justo al lado de la tuya.

Las tres chicas caminaron el silencio vía las habitaciones.

 **Amane** : bueno chicas creo desde acá pueden seguir sola. Buenas noches descansen.

 **Ushion** : buenas noches igual para ti. Nos vemos mañana.

 **Yaya** : igual descansa.(delante de su habitación) ushion yo quería, bueno creo que en algunas cosas tienes razón pero.

 **Ushion** : no sabía que te pondría en una situación tan difícil. Descuida, no está pasando nada (Sonriendo). Buenas noches yaya. (Entrando a su habitación).

Pin pin

 **Amane** : es una lástima que estaba yaya, no te despediste de mi como se debía.

 **Ushion** : ¿extrañaste tu beso de despedida?..

 **Amane** : claro. Esta noche tendré pesadillas por eso.

 **Ushion** : puedes venir a buscarlo si quieres.

 **Amane** : si no te molesta que vaya en pijama ;).

 **Ushion** : jaja creo que estás buscando algo que no se te perdió.

 **Amane** : jajaja quien sabe, me gusta buscar cosas. ;) saliendo…

Fin de capitulo…

28


	13. Capitulo 13: Cenas y Conciertos

**CAPITULO 13: CENAS Y CONCIERTOS.**

Miyuki se encontraba llegando a casa.

 **Miyuki** : ya estoy en casa. (Miro a los lados y no encontró a su esposa) ¿shion?.

 **Shion** : (saliendo de la habitación): bienvenida.

 **Miyuki** : (mirando a su esposa) ¿estas llegando o vas a salir?.

 **Shion** : saldré a cenar con mama, no pensé que llegarías temprano así que hice planes.

 **Miyuki** : trate de terminar lo más pronto posible para volver.

 **Shion** : (tomando su bolso): que bueno, me imagino que para tener tiempo de estudiar un poco más.(acercándose) ya me voy.(dándole un rápido beso).

 **Miyuki** (tomándola del brazo): termine temprano para estar contigo.

 **Shion** : tranquila, sé que tienes mucho que estudiar, aprovecha que no estaré para distraerte.

 **Miyuki** : shion no eres ninguna distracción.(mirándola a los ojos).

 **Shion** : mama ya debe estar esperándome.

 **Miyuki** : ¿prefieres irte y no hablar?.(Con tono serio).

 **Shion** : no, solo que pensé que hablaríamos más tarde cuando llegaras.

 **Miyuki** : pues ya estoy aquí.

 **Shion** : pero tengo que salir. Hablaremos luego (alejándose).

 **Miyuki** : ¿por qué están difícil hablar contigo?.

 **Shion** : ¿difícil, yo soy la difícil?, estos días ni le has prestado a tensión a lo que digo, solo estas metida en los libros o hablando con tu nuevo mejor amiguito.

 **Miyuki** : no es mi amigo, es un compañero de estudio, Y lamento que estos días no te haya podido dedicar tiempo.(con lágrimas en los ojos) no es fácil sabes.

 **Shion** (se acercó para quedar frente a frente) ¿qué cosa?.

 **Miyuki** : tener que aprender tantas cosas a la vez y al mismo tiempo hacer espacio para mi esposa.(las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas) enserio hago lo que puedo, hoy tuve tanto que estudiar que me siento saturada de información y al llegar a casa en vez de encontrar calma, solo tengo más problemas que resolver.

 **Shion** : (abrazándola) mi amor " _soy un tonta_ " (suspirando) lo siento, creo que te estoy exigiendo demasiado. discúlpame.(limpiando sus lágrimas).

 **Miyuki** : crees que no quisiera estar contigo, (acareándole la mejilla) pero a veces reamente llego tan cansada que solo al acostarme me duermo, (abrazándola) lamento el descuido mi amor.

 **Shion** : estudiar medicina no es fácil, y debo aprender que mi esposa solo intenta ser la mejor jejeje, tendré más paciencia, pero tampoco me descuides tanto, también necesito tu a tensión y sobre todo mucho amor. (Dándole un tierno beso).

…

Toc Toc

 **Kagome:** (abriendo la puerta)Ayame san, adelante

 **Ayame:** (entrando) buenos días Kagome chan ¿estas ocupada?.

 **Kagome:** iba a encontrarme con unos amigos del gym.

 **Ayame** : te molestaría si antes de eso, saldrías a desayunar conmigo o tomar un té, ya que no si ya comiste.

 **Kagome** : me encantaría salir a desayunar, la verdad no he tenido mucho apetito estos días (forzando una sonrisa).

 **Ayame:** iremos a un café que está cerca del parque…

 **Kagome:** subiré por mis cosas y luego podremos irnos…

Rin Rin..

 **Shizuma** : hola Fanny.

 **Fanny** : ¿sigues sin saber nada de nagisa?.

 **Shizuma** : le envié un texto cuando me levante deseándole buenos días y le pregunte cuando podíamos vernos, a lo que me respondió solo con buenos días.

 **Fanny** : tuviste que haber ido a su casa temprano.

 **Shizuma** : eso mismo quería hacer, pero tenía a shitory detrás de mí, diciéndome que teníamos una reunión urgente que ni se me ocurriera llegar tarde.(suspirando) la verdad hoy no tengo cabeza para nada, solo quiero hablar con mi novia y aclarar las cosas.

 **Fanny** : bueno por eso te llamaba, ayame me dijo que estaría en el parque con nagisa, yo voy en camino a recoger a Hiroko y nos reuniremos con ellas.

 **Shizuma** : (sorprendida) ¿en el parque, que haría allí tan temprano y con ayame?.

 **Fanny** : calma tus celos tigre, ellas le están preparando una sorpresa para reconciliación de kazumi y kagome, van varias de las chicas, no están ellas solas.

 **Shizuma** : no estoy celosa solo que me sorprende que ella este aquí jum, ya veo que no soy la única..

 **Fanny** : ¿tonta? no, como tu hay muchas. jajaja

 **Shizuma** : eres mi hermana se supone que me apoyes. Bueno termino de arreglar unas cosas acá y salgo para allá, no dejes que se vaya.

 **Fanny** : ¿y ya pensaste lo que le vas a decir?.

 **Shizuma** : no se me ocurre nada,(suspirando) le diré la verdad.

 **Fanny** : si yo fuera ella y mi novia me dice lo que me contaste, seguiría muy molesta y creería que tienes una aventura con saori.

 **Shizuma** : (molesta) ya te dije que no es así.

 **Fanny** : no estoy diciendo lo contrario, solo que es muy sospechoso todo, _"además que tu historia tienes algunas inconsistencias que ni yo siendo tu hermana las creo mucho_ ".

 **Shizuma** : ¿entonces qué hago?

 **Fanny** : bueno había pensado en…

Llegando al parque

 **Kagome:** no sabía que había un café cerca dentro del parque.

 **Ayame:** no es café es más una.. Mejor lo veras al llegar, Sé que te gustara

 **Kagome:** (mirándola) _"no sé porque siento el corazón tan acelerado_ ".

Las chicas decidieron caminar dentro del parque mientras hablaban, Kagome nota un poco a lo lejos que había dos chicas muy parecidas a sus amigas.

 **Kagome** : ¿son Yaya y Nagisa cha ?.

 **Ayame** : si son ellas. (Tomándola de la mano) Vamos.

Al acercarse nota que hay una mesa adornada con velas, comida y jugos, dentro de un corazón hecho de flores en el piso.

 **Kazumi** : lo siento mucho (hablando a sus espaldas).

 **Kagome:** (dándose vuelta) kazumi… (Mirándola a los ojos).

La melodía de la guitarra de Nagisa alivio lo acelerado de sus corazones al ver a su gran amor frente regalándole una gran sonrisa.

 **Kazumi:** (tendiendo su mano) ¿me acompañas?.

 **Kagome** (dudando un poco antes de tomar su mano) si (sonriéndole).

 _ **Yaya:**_ _La vida va de prisa  
pero hoy me he detenido a respirar  
y a pensar en todas esas cosas  
que a veces no sabemos valorar  
Ven mírame a los ojos  
ya sé que hoy es un día muy normal  
pero toma de mi mano escucha  
y vas a ver qué puedo hacerlo especial_

 _ **Nagisa:**_ _Confieso que tuve una pesadilla  
soñé que te perdía  
y no quiero que pase otro día  
sin que sepas que hay dentro de mi piel  
Es que hay cosas que nunca te dije  
que creo que las tienes que saber  
por ejemplo me llenas el alma  
pues como tú no hay nadie para acariciarme  
_ _ **Yaya:**_ _enamorarme para besarme para tocarme  
como tú no hay nadie escúchame_

 _Hay cosas que nunca te dije  
por ejemplo que tu amor me hace bien  
tú haces que quiera ser mejor persona  
y si preguntan por mi gran amor  
siempre digo tu nombre  
y tienes que saber  
que yo te amo como nunca jamás imaginé._

 **Kazumi:** (tomándole las manos y mirándola a los ojos) creo que fui la tonta más grande de todas…

 **Kagome:** ¿crees?

 **Kazumi:** lo soy… (Forzando una sonrisa).

 **Yaya:** (hablando en voz baja) esa es nuestra señal para irnos, lo demás queda de parte de ella.

 **Ayame:** (alejándose): gracias por ayudarlas. (Tomando el brazo de Nagisa). " _que linda esta_ ".

 **Nagisa:** solo espero que ahora si arreglen todo y vuelvas a estar juntas..

 **Ayame** : Shion onesama y Kazumi tienen casi el mismo carácter, son muy testarudas.

 **Yaya:** tú no eres diferente jajaja, espero esto le sirva de lección.

 **Ayame:** Fanny chan me dijo que vendría, quizás lo olvido.

 **Nagisa** : (sorprendida): no sabía que Fanny estaba en la cuidad.

 **Yaya:** es raro que shizuma sama no te lo dijera(mirando a lo lejos pudo notar que dos chicas se acercaban) esas dos se quedaron dormidas (guiñándole el ojos a sus compañeras), por suerte no eran ellas las que tenían cantar. Jajaja.

 **Fanny** (acercándose): espero no estés hablando de mi yaya chan jajaja. Hola chicas..

A unos metros de allí….

 **Kazumi:** perdóname mi amor, no sé en qué pensaba cuando te pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo.

 **Kagome:** ni yo las fuerzas que tuve para hacerlo. (Mirando al rededor) todo quedo hermoso.

 **Kazumi:** las chicas me ayudaron hacer todo esto..

 **Kagome:** luego se lo agradeceré.

 **Kazumi:** amor no volverá a pasar (tomándole la mano), no volveré tener estos celos, sé que me amas y ellos no te harán cambiar.

 **Kagome:** mi madre me explico un poco sobre lo que debías estar sintiendo, Pero no comprendo porque no confiaste en mí, tu solución solo fue apartándoteme.

 **Kazumi:** confió plenamente en ti, te apoyare en todo. Perdóname (con lágrimas en los ojos). Te Amo Kagome, este corazón solo late por ti, cada parte de mi ser te pertenece, tu controlas todo mi mundo.

 **Kagome:** (mirándole a los ojos): Kazumi, no sabes cómo me sentí estos días sin ti. (Con los ojos cristalizados).

 **Kazumi:** (levantones y colocándose a su lado): para mí fue toda una pesadilla, (limpiando las lágrimas de su amada) extrañaba tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, tu calor, tú presencia junto a la mía. Nunca quiero volver a pedirte tiempo, (sentase en sus piernas). Hare cualquier cosa para que me perdones.

 **Kagome:** (sonriéndole) lo estás haciendo muy bien. (Pasando sus manos por la cintura).

 **Kazumi:** (posando sus manos alrededor del cuello) ¿estoy perdonada?.

 **Kagome:** (dándole un beso rápido) no del todo, todavía te falta un poco más (sonriéndole).

 **Kazumi:** hare lo que sea necesario jajaja, … (Acariciando su mejilla)…umm por acá queda un hotel cerca.(guiñándole el ojo).

 **Kagome** : kazumi….(ambas chicas rieron).

Volviendo a fundir sus labios en un beso lento lleno de amor y pasión, sentían que sus corazones volvían a tener es calor que solo ellas llenaban al amarse.

Bajo un gran árbol se encontraban las demás chicas sentadas en el césped.

 **Yaya** : jajaja la pobre tenía miedo de ver a tsubomi y a Fanny porque sabía que estaría perdida.

 **Hiroko** : jajaja tuvo suerte de que llegáramos tarde.

 **Fanny** : (hablando en voz baja) nagisa chan te importaría si hablamos algo en privado.

 **Nagisa** : " _¿shizuma le abra contado que estoy molesta_?" ¿Ahora? (esta afirmo con la cabeza) está bien.

 **Fanny** : (ambas levantándose) chicas nos disculpan un momento, debo hablar algo muy urgente con mi cuñada.

 **Ayame** (mirando a las chicas alejarse) tratando de ayudar a su hermana jajaja. " _Supongo que todos lo hacemos"._

 **Yaya** : ¿cómo?. (Mirando ayame).

 **Ayame** : solo decía que todos algún día debemos ayudar a nuestras hermanas a recuperar su amor.

 **Hiroko** : así es, con mucho gusto ayudaría a mi onesa. "¿ _ayame sabe lo que está pasando?_ ".

 **Yaya** _: "siento que en la fiesta me perdí de algo muy importante entre estas dos_ ".

 **Nagisa** : ¿qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme que no puede esperar?.

 **Fanny** (nerviosa) " _calma, piensa que solo es una pequeña mentirita para que ellas vuelvan a estar bien_ " nagisa etto, no sé cómo explicarlo.

 **Nagisa** (frunciendo el ceño) ¿es sobre shizuma?.

 **Fanny** (sorprendida) si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

 **Nagisa** : no sueles ponerte nerviosa fácilmente. ¿Ella te envió?.

 **Fanny** : ¿enserio crees que onesama me enviara?.

 **Nagisa** : la verdad no, ¿pero que me tienes que decirme?.

 **Fanny** : bueno ella no me conto mucho sobre lo que está pasando pero creo que todo es mi culpa.

 **Nagisa** : (sorprendida): ¿tu culpa, que tienes que ver en todo esto?.

 **Fanny** : onesama no llego a tu reunión familiar por mí.

 **Nagisa** : (cruzando los brazos) sigo sin comprender, ella no llego por que suspendió el vuelo y según ella se quedó dormida.

 **Fanny** : " _está a la defensiva"_ la verdad es que así no son las cosas.

 **Nagisa** : explícame entonces que paso.

 **Fanny** : " _espero se lo crea, sino onesama estas en serios problemas_ " (suspirando) etto, mi mama nos descubrió a hiroko y a mi juntas.

 **Nagisa** : pero tu mama ya saben que están juntas.

 **Fanny** : si lo sabe pero (moviendo las manos) me refiero a juntas, juntas, ya sabes no de la manera correcta. _"es muy vergonzoso contar esto, me debes una muy grande onessama".(sonrojándose)._

 **Nagisa** (abriendo la boca con sorpresa): enserio, en esas cosas se debe ser muy cuidadosas.

 **Fanny** : ni me lo digas fue muy vergonzoso (bajando la mirada) así que como sabrás las cosas empeoraron, discutí muy fuerte con ella y me fui de la casa, por suerte onesama estaba en la cuidad, me dijo que estaba en una fiesta que iría por nosotras, luego en la mañana salimos muy tempranos a buscar mis cosas aprovechando que ella había salido, luego regresamos nuevamente al hotel, onessama estaba muy cansada y le dije que se recostara un poco y se quedó dormida.

 **Nagisa** : umm.. Hay muchas cosas que sigo sin comprender.

 **Fanny** : lo se nagisa pero yo misma le pedí a onesama que no dijera nada. Por eso todo es mi culpa.

 **Nagisa** : " _no sé qué pensar_ " nada es tu culpa (dándole un abrazo) solo debes tener cuidado con esas cosas. ¿Volviste hablar con tu mama, te sientes bien?.

 **Fanny** : estoy bien, ahora viviré por un tiempo con onesama, así que me veras ahora muy seguido jejeje.

 **Nagisa** : ¿por un tiempo, donde piensas irte luego?.

 **Fanny** : es que no quisiera molestarlas cuando quieran estar solas en la casa.

 **Nagisa** : jajaja que tonta eres, nunca serias una molestia, siempre serias bienvenida por tiempo indefinido..(Mirando a lo lejos y observo que ayame le hacía seña para que volvieran) jajajaja. Creo que ya debemos volver.

 **Fanny** : si (caminando de regreso).pero por favor, no le digas que hable contigo, porque de seguro me enfadara conmigo y me dirá que ella misma se puede hacerse cargo de sus problemas.

 **Nagisa** : seguramente….(sacando su celular para enviar un texto)

 **Shizuma** (dando vueltas en el carro cerca del parque): awww.. fanny porque no me avisas.(pin pin) es nagisa (sonriendo)

 **n:** ¿estarás libre?.../ **s:** para ti mi amor, siempre/ **n:** tenemos que hablar/ **s:** ¿Dónde estás? iré por ti./ **n:** estoy en el parque, por la zona kamejo/ **s:** en 10 min estoy allí.

Mientras en la universidad…

 **Ushion** : (recostada de su cama): me quiere volver loca, (suspirando) en serio no sé lo que intentas hacer. (Mirando su celular para revisar la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior).

 **A** : que mala eres no me dejaste que fuera por mi beso de buenas noches/ **U** : era solo un beso en la mejilla, no es para tanto/ **A** : así ;) la verdad en este momento me provocan unos lindos y sensuales labios y no precisamente en la mejilla./ **U** : tu novia está lejos/ **A:** si te soy sincera son unos que hace mucho no beso./ **U:** ahhh sí.. Que lastima que vivas de un recuerdo. / **A** : me gustaría volver a probarlos/ **U:** que mal que no puedas / **A:** ¿me estas retando? Porque me encantan los retos/ **U** : tómalo como quieras, solo sé que el que quiere puede :) / **A** : lo tendré en cuenta.

 **Ushion** (recibiendo un mensaje) : **yaya:** lamento realmente lo de ayer, ¿si estas libre más tarde podemos hablar?/ **U** : hola yayis, tengo que hacer unas cosas pero al terminar te aviso para reunirnos/ _" No podría decirle toda la verdad a yaya sobre lo que realmente paso entre nosotras, mira como esta solo porque piensa que fue una noche y no ,no fue una noche, sino dos semanas muy apasionada la que vivimos, ella no lo entenderá, pero realmente no lo buscamos, ambas estábamos solas y no teníamos nada que perder, aunque luego me costara aceptar el hecho que teníamos fingir que no pasó nada entre nosotras para que nuestras amistad no se viera afectada y pudiera volver con su ex. Pero esta vez todo diferente"._

…...

Regresando al parque.

 **Ayame** : (mirando a shizuma acercarse): nagisa creo que llegaron por ti.

Todas las chicas voltean a ver quién se trataba.

 **Shizuma:** hola chicas ¿cómo están? (mirando a nagisa).

 **Yaya** : hola shizuma sama, (levantándose) buenos chicas ya debo irme, sino llego dentro de 30min a casa de tsubomi me asesina jajaja.

 **Ayame** : jajajaja yo también debo irme, solo espero que esas dos están bien (hablándole al oído), espero me invites a ese concierto (le da un beso a en la mejilla y se levanta) adiós shizuma. Nos vemos pronto chicas.(alejándose con yaya).

 **Hiroko** : bueno chicas nosotras iremos a caminar por el parque.

 **Nagisa** : nosotras también vamos a…(mirando a shizuma).

Rin rin….

 **shizuma** :(mirando su celular) disculpa es shitory, déjame ver que quiere…hola….enserio ¿ahora?…no ,los tengo en el auto.. Estoy haciendo algo importante. . ya va dame un momento..¿fanny podrías hacerme un favor?.

 **Fanny** : claro onessama, ¿que necesitas?.

 **Shizuma** : podrías ir a mi auto a buscar unos documentos que deje en el asiento del copiloto y tomarle unas fotos para que se las envíes a shitory.

 **Fanny** : no hay problema.

 **Shizuma** : ya oíste, le daré mi celular para que le expliques que resultados son los que necesitas. (Dándole en celular a su hermana).

 **Fanny** : luego que termine, llamare a nagisa para darte las llaves y el cel. (Apartándose).

 **Shizuma** : disculpa, sabes cómo es (mirando a su novia) quieres caminar o nos quedamos acá.

 **Nagisa** : siéntate shizuma. (Esta obedeció) llegaste muy rápido.

 **Shizuma** : estaba fuera de la oficina..(Silencio incomodo) nagisa no sé por dónde comenzar.

 **Nagisa** (mirando el cielo): puedes comenzar por decir la verdad.

 **Shizuma** : no es lo que parece…no te mentí… solo que las cosas no salieron como las planees.

 **Nagisa** : (hablando con indiferencia) más bien tenías otras cosas planeadas.

 **Shizuma** : nagisa las cosas no son así.

 **Nagisa** : (mirándola) ¿entonces como son?

 **Shizuma** : (bajando la mirada) disculpa por no llegar a la reunión con tu familia.

 **Nagisa** : ¿eso es todo? (suspirando) no sabes lo angustiada que estuve al no saber nada de ti, La cantidad de llamadas que te hice, hasta tuve que molestar a shitory, trate de localizarte por todos lados solo para que tú me dijeras que te habías quedado dormida.

 **Shizuma** : sé que no estuvo bien, lo siento, debí informarte que no llegaría.

 **Nagisa** : ¿es enserio shizuma, eso es todo lo que vas a decir, No me vas a explicar el por qué suspendiste el vuelo y la razón por la cual te quedaste hasta el otro día? (mirando al suelo) sabes por un momento llegue a pensé que aparecerías de sorpresa, como las locuras que siempre haces, pero esta vez no fue así. (Con los ojos llorosos). ¿shizuma dime que pasa?.

 **Shizuma** (acercándose un poco): amor no pasa nada, pero es que las chicas de la oficina me pidieron que tomaras unos tragos con ella, la idea era ir solo un momento porque tenía que estar acá temprano y pues creo que me excedí un poco.

 **Nagisa** (mirando a otro lado) sabes Fanny hablo conmigo…

 **Shizuma** (fingiendo sorpresa): ¿sobre qué?.

 **Nagisa** : sobre lo que paso.

 **Shizuma** : ¿te lo conto todo?.

 **Nagisa** : hay muchas cosas que no me encajan todavía, pero la pregunta que más resuena en mi mente es porque no tuviste la confianza de decírmelo, crees que si me lo hubieras contado no lo hubiera entendido.

 **Shizuma** : es que me pidió que no dijera nada, es muy vergonzoso.(tomando la mano de nagisa).amor perdóname sé que no es excusa, no volverá a pasar, de verdad quería ir. Por favor mírame,

 **Nagis** a (soltando la mano) : ¿entonces prefieres las mentiras?. Sabes las relaciones de fomentan en la confianza.

 **Shizuma** : nooo, amor confió en ti, solo que no supe cómo manejar las cosas en ese momento, y cuando intentaba aclararte todo me cortabas las llamadas.(arrodillándose frente a ella).

 **Nagisa** : estos días has estado muy extraña, no sé qué te pasa, te tono distraída, llegue a pensar que no querías estar con mi familia.

 **Shizuma:** mi Nagisa, sabes que te amo y que me encanta ser partes de la familia, compartir con todos, aunque todavía no estemos casadas sabes que siento que ya pertenezco allí, La verdad me arrepiento de no haber ido. (Posando sus intensos ojos verdes en su amada).

Dentro del auto..

 **Fanny** : déjame colocarte en alta voz para que me explique cuáles son las páginas que necesitas..

 **Shitory** : son unas gráficas, tómales fotos a todas.

Llamada entrante… ….(muestra la pantalla).

 **Hiroko** : ¿es ella? (Mirando el celular).

 **Fanny** : supongo que sí, igual no le responderé.(tomándole foto a los documentos). Listo ya se las enviare.

Mensaje de s. tenjoi: hermosa ¿dónde estás? , ayer tú elegiste la cena así que me toca a mí escoger el almuerzo.

 **Fanny** (sorprendida a ver el mensaje): me mintió.

 **Hiroko** : ¿de qué hablas mi amor?…

 **Fanny** : (enojada): de shizuma , ayer me dijo que no se había visto con saoiri, que había salió fue a buscar a nagisa (mostrándole el mensaje).

 **Hikoro** (frunciendo el ceño) ¿crees que de verdad tiene una aventura con ella?.

 **Fanny** : realmente espero que no (cruzando los brazos) y no creerá que la ayudare a que engañe a nagisa.

 **Hiroko** : ya lo hiciste…sabía que no era buena idea involucrase.

 **Fanny** : pensé que hacia lo correcto,(pasando sus dedos por el cabello) Hablare otra vez con ella.

…

 **Nagisa** (levantándose): prefiero mil veces una verdad amarga que una mentira que hace más daño.

 **Shizuma:** no volver a mentirte.(tomándola de la mano) perdóname mi amor...

 **Nagisa:** sabes que son muy pocas las veces que salimos todos en familia (mirándola a los ojos) quería que estuvieras allí.

 **Shizuma** : Ahora seré yo la que organice una reunión, así tengamos ir a donde este tu papa o tu hermana. Amor lo compensare.(acortando la distancia).

 **Nagisa** : shizuma …(rin rin) debe ser fanny que ya termino(mirando su celular) no es ella…(respondiendo) hola misako.

 **Shizuma** (cruzando los brazos) " _inoportuna como siempre"_.

 **Nagisa** : estoy en el parque…que sucede, calma (alejándose un poco). ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde están?. Voy para allá…adiós.

 **Shizuma** : ¿todo está bien?

 **Nagisa** : (angustiada): los chicos tuvieron un accidente en el auto, están el hospital.

 **Shizuma** : (abrazándola): tranquila deben estar bien…te llevo.

 **Nagisa** : no, yo tengo mi auto, además tienes q volver a la oficina.(rompiendo el abrazo).

 **Shizuma** : eso no importa, quiero estar contigo. .vamos a buscar a Fanny.

….

Una semana después….

Dos chicas se encontraban juntas en la cama..

 **Chikaru** : amor (posándose encima de su novia) que te parece si aprovechamos que mama está dormida..

 **Tamao** : jajaja..(Metiéndole las manos dentro de la camisa) me parece bien, porque esta semana no nos ha dejado tiempo para estar solas…(dándole un beso apasionado)

Ambas chicas comenzaron a explorar poco a poco sus cuerpos buscando los puntos donde perdían el conocimiento, controlando los sonidos que quisieran salir de sus bocas por el placer que sienten.

Toc toc

 **Chikaru** (recostando la cabeza en el hombro de tamao) esto debe ser una broma..(Hablando bajo) no hagas ruido…

toc toc

 **Sra Minamoto:** hija llegaras tarde a la universidad…

 **Chikaru** : mama dame 5 minutos y me levanto " _quiero terminar algo primero_ ".

 **Sra Minamoto:** ya pasaron esos 5 minutos (abriendo la puerta, las chicas al sentirlo se separaron y se colocaron la sabana hasta el cuello) sino te levantas ahora desde hoy comenzare a dormir contigo…

 **Chikaru** : quee… " _awww dios dame paciencia"…._ ya me levante, me doy una ducha rápida y salgo (mirando la su madre hasta que salió)…. Presiento que tiene un sensor que se le activa cada vez que vamos hacer el amor…. lo siento mi amor será para más tarde.

 **Tamao** oo jajaja verdad comienzo a pensarlo (dándole un beso): no quiero que me dejes así hasta mañana.(volviendo a cerrar los ojos) .

…...

 **Prof akiko** : aoi quedo whaoo, (probando) cocinado a la perfección. (Probando la comida de misako). Esta de igual forma, muy bueno.(mirando a las chicas) ya falta una semana para la presentación, así que estos días subiremos el nivel de sorpresa de los materiales que usaran así están listas para preparar cualquier cosa.. Eso es todo por hoy pueden recoger las cosas (saliendo del salón).

 **Misako** : ya verás el día de la presentación te ganare, preparara algo único..

 **Nagisa** : jajaj sé que lo harás pero también especial así que no cantes victoria todavía.

 **Misako** : ¿Qué harás hoy? Su suponía que el concierto era hoy. Quería escucharte tocar.

 **Nagisa** : bueno los chicos no están del todo bien todavía, y la verdad creo que iba morir de nervios tocando delante de todas esas personas.

 **Misako** : lo ibas hacer muy bien, sabes una vieja amiga vendrá a la cuidad y tocara en el festival, tienen una banda muy reconocida en el exterior, quisiera que la conociera.

 **Nagisa** : me encantaría, pero ya tenía planes para hoy.

 **Misako** : solo será un momento, estoy segura que se llevarían bien _"aunque ella es algo difícil_ ", le he hablado mucho sobre ti.

 **Nagisa** : es que le voy a preparar una cena especial a shizuma.

Empresa hanazono…

 **Shizuma** : quiero esos informes hoy a las 4 en mi escritorio.(los empleados asentaron con la cabeza se levantan y dejaron la sala).

 **Shitory:** necesito que revises una información, se la estoy enviando al correo y.

 **Saori** (entrando a la sala de juntas) : shizuma cariño ¿tendrías un momento para mí?.

 **Shizuma** (mirándola) shitory en cuanto tenga la información lista te llamo.

 **Shirory** (suspirando): sí, hay muchas cosas por hacer. Con su permiso (saliendo).

 **Shizuma** (recogiendo unos documentos) _"ignórala no le prestes mucha atención_ ". ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.

 **Saori** : (colocándose a su lado) si espero me ayudes a entender que te sucede, estos días has estado algo distante tus mensajes son algo cortante, (mirándola a los ojos) ¿hice algo que te molestara?.

 **Shizuma** : " _la verdad siempre me han gustado sus ojos_ " lo siento saori, esta semana como sabes estuve muy ocupada, habían retrasos en algunos reportes.

 **Saori** : pensé que ya no me querías (sonriendo tiernamente y entre lazando sus dedos).

 **Shizuma** : ettooo, awww, nooo, no es eso, saori sabes qué….

 **Saori:** (colocándole los dedos en la boca para que dejara de hablar) la que no sabe eres tú (acercándose lentamente), ¿has notado que día es hoy?.

 **Shizuma** : (apartando la mirada y tomando su celular): estaba tan distraída en estos días que lo había olvidado, como pude (triste).

 **Saori:** descuida es normal, para mi este día no podría olvidarlo y mucho menos el otro… quería saber si me acompañarías al cementerio al salir.

….…..

 **Fanny:** (bajando por las escaleras mientras habla por el celular) si amor ya voy saliendo…(oliendo) algo huele delicioso, bajare a la cocina a ver que es amor…te amoo..

 **Nana** : esta comida le encantara a mi niña. (Cortando unos vegetales).

 **Fanny:** y yo preguntándome que olía también, pero tendría que ser obvio, mi cuñada está aquí. jajajaja No sabias que estabas en casa.

 **Nagisa:** hola Fanny chan, llegue hace poco, quiero darle una sorpresa a shizuma, así que preparo su comida favorita. También está invitada, dile a hiroko chan, hare mucha comida.

 **Fanny:** quisiera negarme para que estés sola con onessama perooo todo se ve y huele tan delicioso que no lo puedo dejar pasar..jejeje.

 **Nagisa** : jajaja son iguales de golosas…(todas rieron).

….

Toc-toc

 **Yaya:** (abriendo la puerta) hikari chan ¿Cómo estás? Pasa…(haciéndose a un lado).

 **Hikari** : hola yaya chan (entrando) estoy bien, pasaba a saludarte..

 **Yaya:** ¿amane san sabes que estas aquí?.

 **Hikari:** no lo sabe (bajando la mirada) necesito hablar contigo.(sentándose en el sofá).

 **Yaya:** (miro a la habitación y cerró la puerta): tsubomi está dormida, ¿tienen que ver son amane? (acento con la cabeza) pero pensé que las cosas entre ustedes estaba arregladas.

 **Hikari** : siento que es muy tarde (limpiándose las lágrimas), hice lo que me dijiste y la verdad le encanta pero hay algo que todavía falta.

 **Yaya** : ¿Cómo qué?. (Mirándola con seriedad).

 **Hikari** : siento algo extraño, sé que todo es por mi culpa, tuve que haber hecho estas cosas hace mucho tiempo, con mi actitud y mi falta de atención solo la fui alejándola.

 **Yaya** (abrazándola): no digas esas cosas hikari, no hiciste nada malo.

 **Hikari** : ¿crees que ya no me quiere? (conteniendo las lágrimas).

 **Yaya** : no pienses eso, ella estoy segura que te ama, deberías hablar con ella de estas dudas que tienes.

 **Hikari** : ¿sabes quién es ushion? .

 **Yaya** : aww ushion mi vecina?

 **Hikari** : si ella, me gustaría hablar con ella.

 **Yaya** (nerviosa) : ¿hablar con ella, de qué y para qué?. Que tiene ella que ver con ustedes? " _ya lo sabe, ¿cómo lo supo?"_

 **Hikari** : es su amiga y me gustaría preguntarle unas cosas sobre las clases de equitación, si hay algo que le esté molestando si yo podría ayudar en el establo en mis horas libres y así pasar más tiempo juntas.

 **Yaya** (respirando aliviada): " _es solo eso_ ". Me parece buena idea que la ayudes, es algo difícil encontrarla en su habitación pero podemos ir a ver si esta, así hablas con ella y le cuentas tus planes con amane, de lo mucho que se aman y esas cosas. Jajaja

 **Hikari** : (sonriendo) no es para tanto yaya, pero gracias por oírme y ayudarme.

…..

 **Saori** (entrando a la oficina): ¿ya estas lista para irnos?.

 **Shizuma** : casi lo estoy (mirando la computadora) solo déjame terminar esto. ¿Hiciste el pedido de las flores?.

 **Saori** : si todo está listo, solo espero por ti (colocándose detrás para masajear sus hombros).

 **Shizuma** (cerrando un poco los ojos): ya termine.

 **Saori** (acercándose) te había dicho que hueles delicioso (apartando un poco el cabello para dejar el cuello al descubierto). Provoca morderte (besándole y mordiendo levemente el cuello).

 **Shizuma** : (con la piel erizada debido al contacto) " _que bien se siente_ " (levantándose rápidamente) " _que me pasa_ " iré un momento al baño y nos vamos. (Alejándose).

Pin.. pin..

Saori observa que shizuma había dejado su celular en el escritorio y se acerca a mirarlo y nota que le llego un mensaje / **Amor** : mi etoile espero no llegues tarde hoy, ya que tengo una sorpresa para ti ;)/. Tomo el celular y mira con dirección al baño " _debo ser rápida_ "/ mi amor, estoy muy ocupada, hare lo posible por llegar, te hablo después voy a una reunión/ **amor** : estaré esperándote.. te amo/ Borros los mensajes, apago el teléfono y lo dejo donde estaba..

 **Shizuma** : (salió del baño y miro a saori sentada en el sofá): ¿nos vamos? (tomando su celular y guardándolo en la cartera).

En el cementerio….

 **Saori** (limpiándose las lágrimas): este era el único día que tío la dejaba salir, bueno siempre era algo cerca de la casa, de ser por ella hubiera querido salir a pasear y ver el mundo.

 **Shizuma** (conteniendo las ganas de llorar): todos los años cerca del colegio llegaba una feria, como no podíamos salir de las instalaciones, siempre la observábamos desde lejos, a ella le encantaba, así que ese último año le dije que la llevaría,(mirando al cielo) no me iba a importar si descubrían que nos habíamos escapado " _cosa que ya habíamos hecho varias veces"._ Hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible (derramando unas lágrimas) pero su salud se deterioró tan rápido que nunca llego ese día.

 **Saori** : (sonriendo con nostalgia) ¿quieres hacerlo?

 **Shizuma** : (secando sus lágrimas) ¿qué cosa?.

 **Saori** : hoy de casualidad escuche en las noticias que a las afueras de la cuidad habrá una gran feria muy famosa no recuerdo bien su nombre, me llamo un poco la atención pero no le di importancia, (mirándola) Pero ahora que me cuentas todo esto creo que el destino quiso que la escuchara.

 **Shizuma** : (dudándolo) este " _nagisa me dijo que iría a la casa hoy_ ".

 **Saori** (tomándola de la mano): sé que no soy ella shizuma, (colocándose frente a frente) pero no creo que por alguna razón estamos aquí. (Colocándole la mano en el corazón), nos está intentando decir muchas cosas (acortando la distancia para darle un beso el cual fue respondido).

 **Shizuma** : (con el pulso acelerado) ¿te gustaría ir a la feria?.

…...

Nagisa terminaba de sacar la comida del horno.

 **Nana** : la mesa quedo hermosa, y cuando se coloque todas estas delicias será perfecta. Mi niña debería ir arreglarse ya me encargo de lo demás, estoy segura que llegara dentro de poco.

 **Nagisa** : me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

 **Nana** : si ya le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa seguro termina todo lo más pronto posible por venir a casa contigo.

Nagisa le regalo una sonrisa y subió a toda prisa para darse una buena ducha y estar lista para la gran cena.

Rim rim…

 **Tamao** : hola nagisa channn….¿todo está bien?.

Mientras nagisa habla tranquilamente con su amiga no se da cuenta que le llego un mensaje: **Mi amor** : lo siento mi nagisa pero estoy muy ocupara no me esperes para cenar, llegare en cuanto pueda.. En la casa te explico. Te amoo…

En la feria…

 **Kazumi** : qué bello es todo (mirando las tiendas).

 **Kagome** (tomándola del brazo) : gracias por traerme amor… es una lástima que las chicas no pudieran venir..

 **Kazumi** : vamos a la rueda, quiero ver todo desde arriba.

 **Kagome** : (mirando a los lados): espera (deteniéndose).

 **Kazumi** : (mirándola con curiosidad): ¿qué sucede?

 **Kagome** : creo que vi a shizuma.(buscando con la mirada).

 **Kazumi** : eso no puede ser posible, Fanny nos dijo que se reuniría con ellas para cenar.(mirando a una chica de cabellos plateados). Creo que si lo es, vamos acercarnos.

 **Kagome** : quizás decidieron venir…(observando).

 **Saori** : siiii lo ganaste… eres muy bien en este juego..

 **Shizuma** : jejeje, creo que hoy es mi día de suerte, escoge el peluche que quieras.

 **Saori** : ummm…. quiero ese zorro plateado, me recuera a alguien (se acerca a shizuma y le da un beso en la mejilla, provocándole un leve sonrojo).

 **Shizuma** : si querías algo que te recordara a mí solo tenías que pedirme una foto (guiñando el ojo y devolviéndole el beso) jajaja ¿ahora qué quieres hacer?.

 **Saori** : tomarnos una foto para no olvidar este día.. Mira (señalando una tienda) allí hay un lugar donde podemos hacerlo (la toma de brazo y apoya la cabeza de su hombro) vamos…..(shizuma sola la mira y sonríe).

Kagome y Kazumi se mira entre si y no lograr decir nada a lo que acaba de ocurrir, solo observan como las chicas se alejan y se pierden entre la multitud.

 **Kazumi** : ¿la conoces? (esta solo niega con la cabeza) ¿qué vamos hacer?

 **Kagome** (enojada): como se atreve hacerle eso a nagisa, nunca pensé que volvería a lastimarla. ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir?.

 **Kazumi** (tomando por los hombros): amor cálmate.

 **Kagome** : como me pides que me calme, acabo de descubrir que están engañando a mi amiga.

 **Kazumi** : lo sé y también estoy muy molesta, pero debemos pensar que vamos hacer, no podemos salir corriendo a su casa y decirle. Además puede ser un error.

 **Kagome** : un error, no viste lo mismo que yo, era una cita y estaban muy felices awww… (Abrazando a su novia) sabes lo que significa.

 **Kazumi** : deberíamos hablar con Fanny primero y luego decidir qué haremos.

 **Kagome** : Fanny es su hermana, crees que no lo sabrá.

 **Kazumi** : no creo que la apoye en algo como esto, conoces a Fanny, quiere mucho a nagisa.

 **Kagome** : si ya veo que shizuma también….

…...

 **Nagisa** (baja las escaleras y mira el comedor con lágrimas en los ojos): soy una tonta, todo el día cocinando para nada. Ahora siempre está ocupada.

(Rin…. Rin… rin)

 **Misako** : " _vamos nagisa contéstame_ ": fresita pensé que no responderías.

 **Nagisa** (con voz desanimada): hola.

 **Misako** : pensé que la cena te tendría feliz.. ¿Todo bien?.

 **Nagisa:** sí.

 **Misako** : ¿nagisa que pasa?

 **Nagisa** : no pasa nada.

 **Misako** : sé que tienes algo, ¿por qué no me quieres decir, que hizo shizuma esta vez?.

 **Nagisa** : nada, ¿ para eso me llamabas?.

 **Misako** : ¿ no ha llegado verdad?.

 **Nagisa** : no quiero hablar sobre eso.

 **Misako** : jumm, vaya sorpresa, nagisa te daré dos opciones.

 **Nagisa** : ¿cuáles?

 **Misako** : sigues llorando y esperas hasta que se digne en aparecer y ya sabes que escusa te dará o vienes conmigo… sabes te llamaba porque estoy en el concierto con la amiga que te comente y casualmente su guitarrista se fue y no tiene a nadie que toque, y le dije que conocía a una muy buena.

 **Nagisa:** misako no me siento bien.

 **Misako** : y crees que si te quedas allí te sentirás mejor, vamos fresita, al menos no dejes que esta noche sea todo un desastre, sé que te distraerás y es lo que necesitas ahora.

 **Nagisa** : no lo sé.

 **Misako** : además si vienes tocarías la canción que casualmente tanto has ensayado. Ven por favor, no te arrepentirá.

Camino a la mansión…

 **Hiroko** : vamos muy tarde, se suponía que debíamos haber llegado hace 30 minutos.

 **Fanny** : no tengo la culpa que me dieras esos besos y no me pudiera contener…jajaja, además seguramente llegamos y esas dos están en la habitación jajajaja (entrando a la casa) solo espero que onessama me deje algo de comida jajaja.

 **Hikoro** : solo piensas en comer (llegando al comedor principal): whaoo que bello quedo, esta vez nagisa se superó… pero solo hay platos para dos.

 **Fanny** : la verdad que si esta hermosa la decoración, ¿será que ya comieron?

 **Hiroko** : te dije que llegamos tarde.

Ambas chicas voltean al sentir que abren la puerta.

 **Nana** : buenas noches mis niñas, llegan un poco tarde, tomen asiento.

 **Fanny** : jajaja ya lo sé, pero al menos nos dejaron algo de comer.

 **Nana** : la verdad, les dejaron toda la comida.

 **Hiroko** :¿ dónde está nagisa y shizuma?

 **Fanny** : ¿no comerán con nosotras?

 **Nana** : (suspirando): me siento muy triste, la joven nagisa se esforzó tanto por preparar todo lo que ven allí. Pero la señorita shizuma no vendrá todavía.

 **Fanny** : ¿Cómo que no vendrá, donde esta nagisa?.

 **Nana** : cuando bajo de la habitación la vi llorar y me dijo que le había enviado un mensaje que decía que no la esperara para cenar que estaba muy ocupada en unas reuniones.

 **Fanny** (mirando a su novia): ocupada….(ambas pensaron) " _seguro que esta con ella_ ".

 **Nana** : la señorita nagisa no quería que toda esta comida y todo su esfuerzo se perdiera, así que redecoro la mesa para ustedes y como era mucha comida, les arreglo una mesa a todos los empleados para que también disfrutaran de estas exquisiteces, luego de eso se marchó.

 **Hiroko** : (preocupada) ¿a dónde?.

 **Nana** : no lo sé, solo tomo sus cosas y se marchó.. Espero disfruten de la cena.(marchándose) " _mi_ _señora, le hace tanta falta a la niña, no deje que haga una tontería que le cuenta su felicidad, ayúdela_ ".

Llegando al concierto…..

 **Nagisa** : (hablando por teléfono): misako ya estoy aquí ¿dónde estás?. Si veo las escaleras y la puerta… pero hay un vigilante abajo (acercándose) ok ya estoy subiendo, (cuando estaba por abrir la puerta una joven la abre y sale a todo prima tropezando con nagisa provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, por suerte sus reflejos fueron rápido y la toma de la mano logrando evitar una dura caída).

 **-** Deberías tener más cuido.(joven de cabellos negro azulado hasta la cintura con una cinta amarilla en su cabeza).

 **Nagisa** : yo.. debería tener cuidado, tú fuiste la que salió de la nada sin mirar a su alrededor. Al menos deberías disculparte.(mirando los azules e intensos ojos de la joven).

 **-** ¿disculparme yo? Te acabo de salvar. (Mirándola a los ojos). " _tiene lindos ojos aunque reflejen tristeza_ ". Deberías darme las gracias.

 **Nagisa** : (apartando la mirada): ok…. gracias por hacerme tropezar y no dejarme caer (forzando una sonrisa).

 **-** de nada, siempre a la orden.

Nagisa: es enserio _"que engreída_ ". Necesito pasar, me da un permiso.

 **-** claro, adelante (apartándose).

 **Nagisa** : sabes, (deteniéndose a su lado) a veces es bueno aceptar cuando se hace algo mal y perdió disculpas, pero ya veo que es de valientes, esta si van enserio. Gracias.. (Marchándose).

 **-** " _nadie me había dicho algo así, si soy valiente_ ".

Llegando a la mansión….

 **Shizuma** : " _bueno le diré que tuve que salir con unos empresarios y no me pude librar de ellos hasta ahora_ ". ¿Estará dormida?.

 **Fanny** : no lo creo..

 **Shizuma** : (volteando) Fanny me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?.

 **Fanny** : te esperaba, necesitaba hablar contigo, pero decidiste no responder a mis llamadas.

 **Shizuma** : discúlpame, es que estaba ocupada y no podía responder.

 **Fanny** : ¿trabajando?.

 **Shizuma** : si, tenía muchas cosas que hacer

 **Fanny** : y seguramente saori te ayudaba.

 **Shizuma** : Fanny no vamos a comenzar una discusión, estaba trabajando….

 **Fanny** : (mirando su celular): te acabo de enviar unas fotos,.(shizuma toma su teléfono y las mira) ¿muy bonita verdad?, te llamaba para hablarte de eso.

 **Shizuma** : si la verdad si es muy bonita la decoración y la comida se ve muy apetitosa ¿quieres prepáralo para hiroko?.Sabes que te ayudaría con cualquier cosas, pero si es por la comida le debe pedir ayuda es a nagisa.

 **Fanny** : no, no es para hiroko, esa era tu cena, a la que decidiste no asistir.

 **Shizuma** (sorprendida): ¿cómo que era mi cena? no te entiendo.

 **Fanny** : nagisa te dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti, esa era la sorpresa.

 **Shizuma** : (acercándose): Fanny no sé de qué sorpresa me estás hablando.

 **Fanny** : tu novia vino hoy, paso todo el día cocinado tu comida favorita, decorando cara rincón de la mesa, tratando de que todo quedara perfecto, para tener una linda velada contigo, aw y se me olvidaba mencionar que dijo que te mostraría lo bien que sabe tocar la guitarra que le regalaste, y tú solo le dijiste que no vendrias a cenar.

 **Shizuma** : nagisa nunca me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa (llevándose las manos a la cara) hubiera hecho lo posible por llegar temprano. ¿Dónde estás nagisa? Debo explicarle las cosas. _"ahora como arreglo esto"._

 **Fanny** : luego que le dijiste que no llegarías se fue..

 **Shizuma** : (triste): ¿a dónde fue?.

 **Fanny** : no lo sé, cuando llegue ya se había ido. Shizuma que pasa, ¿ya no quieres a nagisa?.

 **Shizuma** : cómo puedes decir eso, amo demasiado a nagisa. Lo menos que quiero es lastimarla, no me imagino la vida sin ella (apartándose) solo que, la verdad no sé qué me pasa o bueno si lo sé, estoy algo confundida.

 **Fanny** : pues la verdad estos últimos días no se lo has demostrado mucho, no la vi pero me imagino lo mal de tuvo que sentirse cuando le dijiste que no vendrías. Espera un momento ¿acabas de decir que estas confundida? (sorprendida) Te gusta saori.

 **Shizuma** : Fanny por favor no digas tonterías. No sabes por lo que estoy pasando.

 **Fanny** : lo sabría si me lo contaras, pensé que teníamos confianza.

 **Shizuma** : (suspirando): si tengo confianza en ti y disculpa, pero si te soy sincera no me gusta hablar de ese tema y tampoco sé cómo hacerlo (caminando hacia la puerta).

 **Fanny** : deberías intentarlo, ¿ a dónde vas?.

 **Shizuma** : a buscar a mi novia, pedirle perdón y aceptar que he sido muy tonta, (volteando a mirarla) luego hablaremos de esto, espero logres entenderme. Adiós (marchándose).

 **Fanny** : (pensativa) conozco a onesama y solo hay un tema, del que no le gusta hablar, ¿pero que tiene que ver saori con ella?. Ahora comprendo menos que es lo que le pasa.

En el concierto..

 **Nagisa** : (mirando las notas): no comprendo estas notas tiene algo diferente a las que yo había ensayado, están mal.

 **-** están perfectas, yo misma las escribí.

 **Nagisa** : " _tu otras vez_ " (mirando a la peli azul). Pues lamento diferir contigo, pero tienen errores.

 **-** errores, mi notas jajajaja, no lo creo (hablando con arrogancia).

 **Misako** : (mirando la tensión entre las chicas): nagisa quiero que conozcas a miya.

 **-** ¿ella es tu amiga la guitarrista?.

 **Nagisa** : si soy yo, ¿algún problema?.

 **Miya** : bueno depende si aceptas tocar mis notas o no.(mirando a los ojos).

 **Nagisa** : (sosteniéndole la mirada) si tengo que salir tocas estas notas, mejor no.

 **Misako** : (hablándole al oído): ¿nagisa que te pasa?, no le digas eso. Quizás estás viendo mal las cosas.

 **Nagisa** : ya las vi muchas veces y están mal, me las conozco muy bien.

 **Miya** : le diré a mi hermano que no saldremos a tocar.

 **Nagisa** : ¿tan difícil es aceptar que hiciste algo mal?. Bueno creo que sí, hace un momento comprendí que eres de las personas que no se equivocan.

 **Miya** : nadie es perfecto, pero se hace el intento.

 **Nagisa** : entonces me dejas mostrarte que no lo estás haciendo bien.(misako estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga).

 **-** eso quiero verlo (hablando un chico a su espalda, provocando que todas se sorprendan).

 **Miya** : no sabías que habías llegado …..Te gustaría ver alguna vez a tu hermana perder.

 **-** siempre es bueno ver algo nuevo,(acercándose a nagisa): mi nombre es kanechi ( joven de cabellos negro azulados con corte a la moda y barba bien definida, parecía todo un modelo) su hermano gemelo, un placer conocerte

 **Miya** : se llama nagisa, ¿revisaste las notas?.

 **Kanechi:** la verdad solo por encima, no las detalle bien, quizás es como dice ella y las trascribiste mal (sonriendo), quizás esa era la razón por la que no te gustaba como las tocaba kari.(miya lo observo y no digo nada) como mi hermana es muy orgullosa para aceptar un posible error, lo cual me encantaría que fuera así jejeje, dime nagisa porque consideras que están mal.

 **Nagisa** : _"pueden ser muy parecidos físicamente pero ya veo que sus personalidades no lo son"._ Se las mostrare para que puedan notar la diferencia, (tomando su guitarra) tocare las notas que están aquí (demostrándolo) y ahora la forma correcta (una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de kanechi a diferencia de su hermana que solo puso mala cara)…. Es normal equivocarse en papel, pero a la hora de tocar no.¿Por qué ríes?

 **Kanech** i: jajaja nagisa me agradas mucho, (levantando el dedo índice) le acabas de dar una lección a mi hermana y eres la primera en hacerlo.(mirándola) creo que le debes unaaaa….

 **Miya** : (mirando con fuerza a su hermano): ya puedes ser feliz, sabes que igual las volveré a revisar. (Acercándose a nagisa), " _como pude hacerlo mal, ahora debo aceptar mi error_ " si es como la tocaste, ahora quiero verte tocarla delante de todos.(momento de silencio) por favor.

 **Nagisa** : claro miya con gusto.

 **Miya** : ya debemos alistarnos, somos los siguientes.(saliendo con su hermano).

 **Misako** (tomando a nagisa por los hombros) nagisa que te paso, porque le hablaste así, si las miradas mataran ella ya te habría sepultado varias veces. Es algo sensible con esas cosas de errores ya que cree que ella lo hace todo perfecto, no me mires así…..Es una buena persona luego que la conoces solo que es algo difícil. (Apartándose) me sorprendiste, nunca te había visto de esa forma. Tienen una personalidad oculta y medio fría.

 **Nagisa** : hoy no estoy de ánimo, creo que debo irme, deséame suerte..

 **Misako** : no la necesitas jajajaja, demuéstrale que eres la mejor. _"estar triste saca una extraña personalidad en ti_ ".

 **Ahora con ustedes este sensacional tributo a nightwish… wish I had an angel.**

Las luces se encienden y miya comienza a cantar:

I wish i had an angel. For one moment flove. I wish i had your angel tonight.

Cuando el estruendo de la guitarra de nagisa da vida a la canción dejando a todos sorprendidos.

 **Miya y kanechi** : " _whaoo toca muy bien_ ".

A muchos kilómetros de allí…

 **Abuela aio** (abriendo la puerta) : shizuma cariño que sorpresa tenerte por acá. Pasa sabes que estas como en tu casa.

 **Shizuma** : buenas noches abuelita, pero ya debe saber, por qué estoy aquí.

 **Abuela aoi** : la verdad no lo sé, nagisa no está.

 **Shizuma** (sorprendida): ¿no está? La he llamado varias veces y tiene el cel. apagado. ¿Sabe dónde estará?

 **Abuela aoi** : bueno al principio pensé que estaba en tu casa pero luego llamo y dijo que saldría con misako y llegaría algo tarde.

 **Shizuma** (con la mirada triste): se molestó conmigo porque no llegue a cenar.

 **Abuela aoi** : cariño tu abuela te lo decía siempre, el trabajo no lo es todo.

 **Shizuma:** quizás me deje llevar un poco, pero ya no lo hare más, para mi nagisa es lo más importante. ¿Le podría pedir algo?.

 **Abuela aoi** : claro mi niña ¿que necesitas?.

 **Shizuma** : ¿me podría quedar y esperar a nagisa en su habitación?.

 **Abuela aoi** (sonriendo): como te lo dije, esta casa es tu casa, además el sr aoi no está así que puedes aprovechar jajaja

 **Shizuma** (abrazándola): gracias abuelita….

…

 **Misako** : whaooo nagisa eres increíble, ¿te sabias todas esas canciones?

 **Nagisa** (feliz): la verdad pensé que solo tocaríamos una pero el público pedía más y más, hace varia semanas las vengo ensayando (sonriendo) miya se me acercaba y me preguntaba si la sabia y como le decía que si seguimos como si nada, whaoo todavía no puedo creerlo (colocando la manos en el corazón) fue maravilloso se siente tan bien están en el escenario y soltarse de esa forma. Me encanto.

 **Misako** : a eso se referían los chicos, sabían que cuando lo hicieras no ibas a querer bajarte.

 **Miya** : misako, nagisa.(ambas chicas voltean): antes que todo quiero felicitarte, lo hiciste muy bien la verdad, me encanto como te desenvuelves con la guitarra, hay tanta pasión cuando lo haces, eso llama mucho la tensión, y debo confesarte que me asuste un poco cuando hiciste el coro, cosa que no esperaba, pero mejor no pudo quedar.

 **kanechi** : es como si hubiéramos ensayando todo, eres lo que hace mucho nos hacía falta…. (Mirando a su hermana).

 **Nagisa** (apenada) : la verdad fue mi primer concierto, solo me deje llevar.

 **Miya** : pues pareces toda una profesional, creo que te debo muchas cosas.

 **Nagisa** : no me debes nada, déjalo así, me divertí mucho y descubrir que es fantástico, así que con eso está bien.

 **Miya** : no soy persona que dejo las cosas a media, discúlpame por hacerte tropezar en la escalera, por no aceptar que tenías razón y sobre todo gracias por venir.

 **Nagisa** : te falto una cosas más… (Dejando a todos sorprendidos)

 **Miya** : solo eran esas tres cosas…¿Qué me falto?.

 **Nagisa** : aprendiste hacer valiente… (Guiñándole el ojo). También debo darte las gracias por dejarme tocar.

 **Miya** : jajaja siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas de muy buenas personas (acerándose a nagisa y estirado el brazo): no nos presentamos formalmente, debido a mi mala conducta, disculpa, nuevamente hago ejercicio de mi valentía jajaja, miya es mi nombre artístico, pero para personas como tu soy chikane himemiya un placer nagisa. _"nunca pensé que conocería a una persona como ella"._

 **Nagisa** : (dándole la mano): creo que comienzas agradarme jajaja.

 **Misako** (abrasando a nagisa): sabía que se llevarían bien. (Los gemelos la miran) bueno la verdad tenía mucho miedo, pero mi fresita es especial.

 **Kanechi** : que les parece si salimos a celebrar y nos conocemos mejor…aunque ya misako no ha hablado mucho de ti.

 **Nagisa** : (apenada): bueno no lo sé, me están esperando.(misako la mira)

 **Chikane** : vamos nagisa, no te dejes llevar por la primera impresión que te di, Luego que me conozcas no me vas a querer soltarme jajaja.

 **Kanechi** : eso es mentira es muy engreída, pero seguro te vas a divertir.

 **Nagisa** : " _no quiero llegar a casa solo a llorar_ " la verdad me divertí, porque no seguir haciéndolo….

 **Misako** : conozco un excelente bar.(todos salieron).

 **Kanechi** (hablándole al oído a su hermana): no te había visto actuar así con una recién conocida.

 **Chikane** : estás viendo cosas que no son hermanos, así trato a las chicas.

 **Kanechi** : intenta engañar a otra persona, se cómo actúas cuando intentas conquistar a una chica. Pero esta vez es diferente.

 **Chikane** : por eso, no quiero conquistarla, quiero conocerla, tiene algo que me agrada... no es como las chicas tontas que hacen todo lo que les pido.

 **Kanechi** : jajaja lo dices porque logro demostrar que la gran chikane se equivocó.

 **Chikane** : puede ser, nadie me había retado como ella, no tuvo miedo en decirme las cosas y eso aunque fue un gran golpe en mi ego me gusto. Además hay algo en su mirada que refleja tristeza y me gustaría ayudarla.

 **Kanechi** : ¿te sientes identificada con ella?.

 **Chikane** : todavía no veo tanto dolor….

Horas más tarde….

Shizuma se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, miro el reloj 3:00am ya era muy tarde y no había regresado, " _amor ¿dónde estás?_ _Perdón por no llegar a cenar"_


End file.
